Gotas de lluvia sobre mi cabeza (Arco Marvel)
by clumsykitty
Summary: Un virus cambió la faz de la Tierra para siempre. Ahora todos viven aislados tratando de sobrevivir mientras los conflictos entre Alfas, Betas y Omegas los separan por heridas viejas, rivales nuevos o encuentros que lo cambiarán todo, ignorando al verdadero enemigo detrás de aquel apocalipsis.
1. Tres Cosas

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : Stony, Cherik, Thorquill, Winterwidow como principales

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, Stan Lee y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Inspirado en la serie "The Rain".

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Tres cosas.**

La primera, la Peste del Agua que exterminó tres cuartos de la humanidad, el primer cuarto en los primeros días de contacto, los otros dos conforme los infectados sobrevivientes iban muriendo.

La segunda, el nuevo orden, porque casi se extinguieron los Alfas, así que los abundantes Omegas ayudados por los siempre serviciales Betas protegieron con uñas y dientes los Alfas restantes.

La tercera, Anthony Edward Stark preguntándose cómo habrá de explicar al Consejo que había fallado en su misión al enamorarse de su peor enemigo.

* * *

Temerle a la lluvia se hizo tan normal como temerle a tocar el fuego con una mano desprotegida, la Peste del Agua trajo la fobia generalizada en la población que sobreviviera a tal extinción humana que por casi los borró de la faz del planeta. Fue claro que la culpa la tuvieron los gobiernos jugando a ser niños experimentando en sus laboratorios con virus que no fueron capaces de controlar y que hallaron en la molécula del agua el medio ideal para contagiar a los débiles seres hechos de carbón, nitrógeno, hidrógeno y oxígeno, entre otros elementos. La avaricia del poder costó la vida de millones de inocentes, en las primeras horas de la exposición nadie atinaba a la causa de tantas muertes hasta que las lluvias intermitentes, inundaciones y desbordes tan recurrentes hizo que la gente comenzara a huir a donde no existía agua, lo cual fue imposible porque aquel error bacteriológico cambio el clima del mundo y no hubo lugar en la Tierra donde no lloviera por días.

¿Cuál fue la solución a largo plazo de los humanos sobrevivientes que necesitaban agua para vivir, pero le tenían pavor al mismo tiempo? Comenzar a trabajar plantas de destilación, métodos más refinados de esterilización del agua para asegurar su consumo humano sin contagio. Tales cosas requerían infraestructura, trabajo y protección, así fueron formándose las comunas alrededor de las plantas de purificación que luego vieron construirse a su lado los laboratorios especializados para salvar las vidas de los Alfas remanentes. Fuese una broma del destino o simple casualidad, el virus del Agua era mil veces más dañino en esta casta dominante y fuerte en tiempos anteriores, que en otras. Los Omegas fueron los menos afectados, multiplicando su número conforme las lluvias menguaron y el salvajismo se aplacó. ¿Para qué salvar a los siempre altivos Alfas? Porque las primeras comunas que osaron vivir de tal suerte vieron su muerte en un par de décadas cuando el gen Alfa se perdió y los nuevos descendientes carecieron del sistema inmunológico fuerte heredado por un sano Alfa para vivir en el nuevo mundo.

Se creó el Consejo, un grupo de científicos a cargo de las investigaciones y logística de las plantas de purificación como de los laboratorios que se convirtieron más tarde en ancianos cuya palabra era la ley, adoctrinando a las nuevas mentes a cargo, generalmente Omegas cuya paciencia y dedicación eran ideales para los avances que la nueva sociedad requería. Los Alfas que nacieron en estos tiempos eran incubados en los laboratorios, limpios de toda mancha genética que luego eran enviados a las respectivas comunas donde hicieran falta. Su misión principal era ser "polinizadores" como se le nombraban, preñando Omegas cuidadosamente seleccionados y así asegurando que el material genético de la humanidad no se perdiera al ser tan pocos miembros. Cada vez fueron mejorando las técnicas de crianza Alfa, hasta llegar a su mejor versión, Príapo. Los Alfa Príapo eran educados, entrenados y preparados en los centros de crianza llamados Arcas hasta que alcanzaban la adolescencia, momento en el cual eran transportados a la comuna donde serían los padres de varias generaciones de sanos y fuertes humanos hasta su muerte.

Resguardar el gen Alfa para ser incubado, proteger los centros de crianza y escoltar a los nuevos Alfas a sus nuevos hogares era una tarea que muchas veces los Beta hacían, pero había Omegas bien dispuestos a trabajar también en ello. Tony era uno de esos Omegas, aún le había tocado en sus primeros años de vida las trifulcas como masacres que aún aparecieron en ciertos puntos del continente, huyendo con su madre, María, a zonas más seguras, donde la lluvia no fuese tan abundante ni tampoco las personas fueran desalmadas al punto de sacrificar un niño para verificar que el agua no tuviese el virus. Su padrastro o padre criador, Howard, le enseñó a pelear, usar la ciencia, uno que otro modal de buen ciudadano de comuna y el amor por los libros que pocos tenían en tiempos donde las páginas de papel servían para hervir agua y no para cultivar mentes. También era hijo de algún Alfa que seguramente ya estaba muerto. Para elevar la población y no caer en números rojos, el Consejo ordenó que los Alfas tuvieran Celos inducidos con mayor frecuencia para tener mejor vigor y la más alta fertilidad al preñar Omegas incluso si éstos no estaban pasando su período de Celo. El lado malo de aquello era que el corazón del Alfa se agotaba por muy fuerte que éste fuese, no solían pasar la treintena de años mientras que la expectativa de la población ya superaba los sesenta años.

Un deslave mató a sus padres cuando era adolescente, de suerte que una familia lo adoptó al huir de aquella zona de desastre, los Jarvis. Ann Jarvis consiguió trabajo como criadora Beta en un Arca, viendo la oportunidad de que Tony fuera parte de los grupos de protección, los Comandos Aulladores como les apodaron porque usaban aullidos para comunicarse entre sí a largas distancias cuando no podían usar sus dispositivos por las lluvias que igualmente traían tormentas eléctricas que freían todo aparato electrónico. Edwin Jarvis se opuso porque deseaba que fuese más un científico al notar su mente voraz de conocimiento, pero lo cierto era que la dificultad de cada día para ganarse las raciones de comida doblegaba a la voluntad más férrea, así que Tony entró siendo adolescente a los Comandos Aulladores. No tuvo que preocuparse por sus Supresores, Celos y esas cosas pues fue neutralizado como parte del requisito de admisión luego de la llamada Presentación, cuando se confirmaba la casta de la persona al soltar sus primeras feromonas en la pubertad.

— _Tony, a las tres en punto._

—Blanco en la mira.

Habían pasado ya tres décadas desde entonces. Ahora era uno de los mejores Aulladores que las comunas peleaban por contratar, el Mercader de la Muerte.

—Confirmación para disparar.

Sería una completa mentira afirmar que todo estaba ya en paz, la tecnología para los Alfa Príapo comenzó a diferenciarse conforme las comunas fueron más estables y cada Arca tuvo menos ataques para investigar sin problemas. Los robos de Alfas fueron más comunes que lo reportado usualmente al Consejo, por eso los Comandos Aulladores se volvieron de vital importancia en el transporte de un Alfa a su comuna final.

— _Permiso otorgado._

Tony entrecerró su ojo al pegarse a la mirilla de su arma de largo alcance, viendo por la lente a una mujer correr histérica hacia el transporte que iba por el camino del bosque que estaban atravesando como desviación cuando les reportaron un bloqueo en la senda usual. Conteniendo su aliento, apretó el gatillo escuchando el silbido apenas perceptible del cañón disparando con alta velocidad hacia la cabeza de la mujer que cayó de espaldas, convulsionando. Sus piernas manchadas de lodo eran motivo suficiente para considerarla infectada por el virus. Durante sus años con los Comandos había aprendido la dura lección, creer que la persona no estaba infectada había costado la vida incluso de una comuna completa. Ahora ya no dudaba porque estaba en juego la salud no solo de gente inocente sino de su preciado paquete: un asustado por más entrenamiento dado y adolescente, Alfa Príapo.

— _Blanco eliminado. Felicidades, Tones._

—¿Dónde está mi alimento gratificante?

— _No presiones, imbécil._

—También te quiero, Rhodey.

— _Príapo en camino despejado. La siguiente parada es en el búnker Triskelion, tenemos pronóstico de lluvias toda la noche._

—Haré la primera guardia.

— _Sabía que dirías eso._

Ann y Edwin Jarvis eran parte ya de la Tierra, con una lápida común con sus nombres en alguna parte lejana de donde ahora solía vivir. Tony no tenía un hogar estable, viajaba mucho en compañía de su amigo, James Rhodes, y su guía de camino, Pepper Potts. Entre sus múltiples viajes, se había hecho de un dron pequeño en forma de disco que les ayudaba en las misiones a quien había apodado FRIDAY, nombre que tenía pintando en un costado el robot cuyos chillidos de queja por los regaños de Tony eran la delicia de Rhodey. Sus amigos Beta eran con mucho los únicos amigos que tenía en su vida, porque no confiaba en los demás. Otra regla aprendida en los Comandos Aulladores si deseaba vivir largo tiempo. Rhodes apareció durante un intercambio entre protectores, haciendo migas enseguida. Pepper poco tiempo más tarde al visitar un Arca que había sido atacada por infectados desesperados por vacunas. Eran un gran equipo, a ellos les debía parte de su fama bien ganada como certero y algo egocéntrico protector de mocosos Alfa.

— _¿Tony?_

—Te escucho fuerte y claro, Peps.

— _Reporte de armamento._

—Enseguida…

Caminando detrás del transporte automatizado que volaba un par de metros encima del musgo, troncos y arbustos, el castaño fue haciendo su reporte, aullando luego a la distancia para recibir otro aullido de vuelta que le hizo reír. Rhodey y él tenían ya un código de aullidos que solamente entre los dos entendían. El Triskelion no estaba muy lejos ya, en su bien planeado viaje entrarían en él cuando apenas estuviera nublándose el cielo. Ser atrapados bajo la lluvia era de las peores cosas que a cualquier ser humano le pudiera ocurrir, un error para un Aullador. Aquel búnker era grande, un centro de reunión de varios Comandos Aulladores, intercambio de información, armamento, víveres o medicamentos. Pepper le avisó que ya estaba ahí, esperándolos como parte de su función como guía de camino, solía adelantarse para darles planos detallados de los bosques frondosos y húmedos que brotaron luego de las lluvias constantes. Rhodey apareció en un claro, uniéndose al resto de la caminata detrás del transporte con su paquete seguramente siendo ya despertado por la computadora para salir una vez que llegaran al Triskelion.

—Muy tranquilo todo esto, últimamente ha sido así.

—¿Recuerdas esa temporada de bandas de secuestradores?

—Pfff, cómo olvidarlo, Tones, tengo una cicatriz en el costado por sus gracias.

El enorme búnker apareció entre dos colinas, consistía en tres anchos pilares de metal que se hundían varios cientos de metros de profundidad con tres entradas: la principal donde llegaban los transportes, una secundaria para abastecimiento y la tercera de emergencia. Cada una en uno de esos pilares unidos por pasillos subterráneos que Tony ya conocía de memoria, pues el Triskelion era un refugio más que recurrente para todos ellos.

—Escuché que en la comuna cercana al lago tuvieron un motín.

—¿Real?

—Aparentemente los Delegados del Consejo ordenaron retirar varios Alfas.

—Me parece que eso se está haciendo recurrente, Rhodey. ¿Por qué están quitando Alfas ya establecidos en sus comunas si están haciendo bien su labor?

—Extraño, lo sé. Muchos Omegas les toman cariño.

—Ahí hay un error, no deben hacerlo. Son zánganos que cumplen su misión y luego… de vuelta a la madre Tierra asesina.

—Tony.

—Ser realistas los hará menos depresivos.

—Los aprovechados son esos adoradores del gen natural, provocan los disturbios con el pretexto de proteger a sus zánganos, como les dices.

—Que los Omegas preñados deban someterse a la alteración del banco genético es no solo un capricho del Consejo, están evitando que se repitan genotipos y nazcan más idiotas de los que ya hay.

—Tony —rió Rhodey, negando con la cabeza.

—¡Peps!

Una alta, delgada rubia de ojos azules les recibió cuando alcanzaron el pilar más grueso del búnker, cuya compuerta fue abierta por Pepper.

—Bienvenidos al Triskelion, Aulladores. Sus habitaciones están listas. Procederemos con la inspección del Príapo.

—Si todavía está durmiendo le voy a patear el trasero.

—Tony, no puedes dañar un Alfa.

—Bah.

El transporte se detuvo a una orden de FRIDAY volando sobre este, haciéndolo descender una vez que la compuerta se cerró y estuvieron en el piso general del Triskelion, con otros Aulladores haciendo exactamente lo mismo. No había dentro nada más que una enorme incubadora con una colchoneta donde estaba ya sentado un adolescente Alfa en su uniforme blanco sin mangas con el símbolo de su Arca en su brazo izquierdo al descubierto. Rhodey miró la tableta adjunta al transporte que leyó para saber el nombre del Príapo, no solían ser bautizados sino hasta que la comuna que los adquiría otorgaba su nombre a capricho de los Omegas.

—Jonas, puedes salir del transporte.

Tony apretó sus labios con algo de impaciencia al ver ese jovencito salir de su incubadora con una expresión de temor en sus ojos azules. Por modificaciones genéticas, los Alfa solían tener ojos azules o verdes, una piel clara como cabellos rubios. Algunos de sus descendientes llegaban a heredar sus rasgos como era el caso de Pepper, generalmente los Omegas seleccionados eran quienes daban a sus cachorros su físico, como fue el caso de Rhodey con su piel oscura o él con sus cabellos castaños y ojos castaños amielados. Pepper revisó con guantes el estado del Príapo, cuando todo estuvo en orden le mostró el camino hacia su celda donde pasaría el resto de la noche hasta que la lluvia cesara. Las pantallas holográficas mostraron el exterior, el bosque apenas era visible con el torrente que caía sobre el área. Más adolescentes Alfa salieron, todos escoltados por sus Aulladores a los pisos inferiores que les correspondían. Si bien era pena de muerte provocar un conflicto dentro de cualquier búnker, de todas maneras, los Aulladores solían hacer guardias frente a las celdas de los Alfa para asegurar que llegaran intactos a sus comunas.

La celda de su Príapo ya estaba lista para recibirle, con una merienda ligera, el baño listo por si deseaba usarlo con una cama pegada a la pared donde había mantas, pijama y almohada. Jonas miró todo claramente desconcertado porque en las Arcas todo era diferente, pero obedeció como buen Alfa adiestrado, sentándose en la cama con sus ojos recorriendo ese espacio octagonal con la única entrada de vidrios reforzados. Pepper le mostró su merienda, la puerta del baño y los objetos para su uso personal, activando el reloj que luego apagaría las luces de la celda. El chico asintió sin decir nada, mirando a Tony quien ya se preparaba para hacer su guardia, despidiéndose de sus amigos con las últimas indicaciones de Potts, algunas bromas de Rhodey. Fue éste quien se dio cuenta que Jonas les hizo señas, queriendo hablar, pero aún demasiado tímido para hacerlo. Los tres se volvieron al jovencito, mirándole en espera de que dijera algo.

—Y-Yo… quisiera saber si es bonita la comuna a donde voy.

Tony bufó en sorna, rodando sus ojos. —Bellísima.

—Tony —le reprendió Pepper antes de volverse al muchacho— Te gustará, Jonas.

—Um… gracias.

—Tienes una hora para comer y prepararte para dormir, te sugiero comiences.

Jonas asintió, tomando su bandeja. Rhodey se encogió de hombros, palmeando la espalda del castaño y retirándose junto con Pepper quien le dio una mirada de advertencia a Tony de no asustar al joven Alfa como solía ser su costumbre. Con FRIDAY a su lado, se colocó sus auriculares una vez que la celda se apagó, escuchando los mensajes y noticias transmitidos en la red del Consejo para tomar nota de posibles rutas alternas en caso de algún imprevisto o ataques, cambiando luego a los audios que él mismo había grabado al leer los libros que dejaba en alguno de sus refugios pero que no podía volver a releer en misiones, así que su dron repetía para él sus audios, una manera simple pero efectiva de entretenerse por las siguientes horas de su guardia hasta que llegara Rhodey a cambiarlo, descansando un poco antes de prepararse temprano por la mañana y continuar con el viaje una vez que el mocoso estuviera de vuelta en su incubadora.

—Escuché algo en la red —comentó Tony a Rhodey, caminando varias decenas de metros delante del transporte— Algo sobre una segunda exposición de los Príapos, ¿sabes algo de ello?

— _Sólo chismes, nada verificado._

—Bueno, al menos algo, ¿qué es?

— _Lo llamaron en alguna comuna el Proyecto Renacimiento, la idea era hacer más fuertes a los Alfas cuando ya están en el cenit de su juventud con el fin de prolongar sus años de vida._

—Ya están la mitad de jodidos y quieren rejuvenecerlos. Es como este… ¿Jonas? Sí, una vez que llegue comenzará su polinización. Cuando un Alfa es ya fértil, de inmediato es presentado a las comunas para su subasta. Jonas vivirá otra década más si tiene suerte. ¿Cómo revierten eso?

— _Es todo lo que sé._

—¿Peps?

— _Similar a Rhodey, Tony, pero recién supe por otro guía que no es una exposición a las vacunas sino una liberación del gen Alfa._

—¿Eh?

— _Es lo mismo que dije._

—Últimamente todo está tan aburrido que hacen chimes muy extravagantes.

El resto del camino no tuvo mayores contratiempos, llegaron a la comuna en tiempo y forma, entregando el transporte a sus muy felices Omegas, recibiendo su remuneración. Ser un Aullador tenía unas enormes ventajas, una de ellas eran los pagos por los Alfas entregados sanos y salvos. Tony se despidió del Delegado que gobernaba la comuna, saliendo con Rhodey de ahí una vez que Jonas estuvo fuera y fue inspeccionado. Aquel joven Alfa los miró con tristeza, pero ellos ya eran puntos diminutos en la distancia.

—Tu alimento gratificante —Rhodey sacó de su traje de Aullador una envoltura larga pero ancha.

—Oh, eres mi gran amigo.

—Soy tu único amigo.

Con una risita, Tony abrió aquel paquete, sacando un pan como un tronco que estaba cubierto por dulce, una de las recetas de los alimentos que los seres humanos crearon antes de la Peste del Agua, recuperada por el Consejo, al menos en parte. Para el castaño, la forma del pan era extraña para su sabor, pero no se quejaba cada vez que se lo ofrecían. Las cosas gratificantes eran un auténtico lujo para cualquier persona en ese modo de vida.

—¿Quieres un trozo?

—Deja de ser un mentiroso conmigo, quieres todo para ti.

—Que se haga constancia que siempre te ofrezco, pero me rechazas.

—Que se haga constancia que siempre lo haces únicamente porque Jarvis te dio modales.

—Golpe bajo.

—¿Volveremos al Triskelion?

—No, odio tanto bullicio desorganizado. Iremos al Baxter.

—¿Llegaremos?

—¿Miedo a la lluvia, Rhodey?

—Idiota.

—Soy tu amigo idiota que aprecias incluso por encima del Consejo.

—Calma tu ego, Tones.

Tal como lo había mencionado Rhodes, cuando estaban a pocos metros del búnker Baxter, la lluvia comenzó a caer. Ellos traían sus impermeables y el traje de Aullador estaba hecho para proteger a su usuario de cualquier contacto con el agua. Usando sus máscaras con capuchas amplias, caminaron el resto del trayecto al refugio que hallaron vacío porque era pequeño además de que no todos los Aulladores podían entrar, el búnker pertenecía a un Omega miembro del Consejo, amigo de Tony por su fama de mortal protector de Príapos, otorgándole las credenciales para tener acceso al búnker cada vez que lo necesitara. Bajando al único nivel dividido en brazos donde se hallaban las diferentes habitaciones, ambos hombres enviaron su mensaje a Pepper quien estaba en el Triskelion para recibir la nueva misión. Mientras tanto, ellos se cambiaron, bañaron y desinfectaron antes de cenar esos alimentos siempre enlatados, empaquetados y que debían ser hidratados para su consumo.

—Con lo que nos han pagado podremos comprar más alimentos gratificantes.

—Tony, te gastas tu sueldo en esas cosas.

—Soy un Omega que se merece lo mejor.

—Una patada en el trasero querrás decir —Rhodey bostezó— Iré a dormir.

—Enseguida te alcanzo, solo verificaré que el escudo esté funcionando correctamente y dejaré programada a FRIDAY.

—Okay.

Tony terminó su cena, limpiando todo antes de ir a ponerse su pijama. Se miró al espejo, acariciando su pecho desnudo donde estaba el tatuaje que lo señalaba como Aullador profesional, un círculo en rojo con otro más pequeño dentro y un triángulo atravesando ambos. Cuando uno de su clase se retiraba del trabajo, por sus misiones cumplidas podía hacer una petición al Consejo para revertir el efecto de la neutralización, volviendo a sus funciones de Omega o Beta ordinarias, entonces el tatuaje cambiada de color a uno azul. Muchos lo hacían, porque con unos años trabajando así podían estar en la lista de una comuna que había solicitado a un Príapo para tener descendencia. Varios de los novatos que el castaño había conocido presumían tener los genes de sus madres Omegas. Pero la real meta de una descendencia así era colarse a las filas del Consejo, los puestos más altos donde se decidía el destino de la humanidad. Ser un Aullador era una buena manera porque eran respetados y temidos, pero a Tony no le importaba mucho eso, ni tampoco el tener descendencia. Tenía más de cuarenta años, esas cosas estaban fuera de sus planes, lo que deseaba era vivir y ser un Aullador el mayor tiempo posible antes de retirarse para morir con asistencia. Eso también podía ser cumplido, aunque era poco visto dada la necesidad de repoblar el planeta, más siendo el Mercader de la Muerte, el Consejo nunca se lo negaría.

Siempre dueño de la situación y de su vida, era lo que más le encantaba de ser parte de los Comandos Aulladores. Torció una sonrisa, acariciando su barba rodeando su mentón antes de guiñarse a sí mismo a través de su reflejo y poniéndose la sudadera de pijama, ordenando a FRIDAY apagar las luces del búnker para ir a dormir en una cama junto a la de Rhodey quien ya estaba perdido en sus sueños. Aún se quedó un par de horas escuchando las transmisiones de la red en busca de ese rumor sobre la liberación del gen Alfa pero no encontró nada, quedándose profundamente dormido igual que su amigo. Su dron voló sobre él, apagando sus auriculares para dejarle reposar en paz sin tantas noticias ni órdenes. Afuera volvía a llover, unas gotas que seguían siendo asesinas para los incautos humanos que eran atrapados fuera de algún refugio.


	2. Nathaniel

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : Stony, Cherik, Thorquill, Winterwidow como principales

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, Stan Lee y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Inspirado en la serie "The Rain".

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Nathaniel.**

* * *

" _El trabajo que un hombre desconocido ha hecho es como un arroyo de agua que corre oculto en el subsuelo secretamente haciendo verde la tierra."_

Thomas Carlyle.

* * *

— _Punto de reunión en kilómetro y medio._

—Gracias, Peps.

—Como me fastidian las misiones conjuntas.

—Rhodey, creí que eras el Aullador más social de este planeta lluvioso.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, no te hagas el ingenuo conmigo.

—Ah… —Tony suspiró, pateando una rama seca frente a él, despejando su camino— Seguro habrá nuevos Aulladores presumidos que dicen tener la sangre de sus padres como si esas cosas pasaran.

—¿Te enteraste sobre el Proyecto Renacimiento?

—Sí, pero al parecer todo es una confusión con eso de la limpia de materiales genéticos Alfa. Eso es lo que se dice en la red.

—La purificación de los bancos no es nada nuevo, estas nuevas generaciones son tan asustadizas.

—Ya no experimentaron lo que era correr por tu vida o pelear por una comida del día.

—Buena falta les hace, aunque si me lo preguntas, esto de misión conjunta huele a que vamos a transportar algo importante.

—¿Apostamos?

Rhodey rió a carcajada limpia, acomodando su arma tras su espalda. —Olvídalo, eres un tramposo.

—Vaya infamia.

—¿Qué quieres apostar? ¿Tus alimentos gratificantes?

—¿Qué tal si sí? —el castaño sonrió de oreja a oreja, subiéndose a una roca— Mis alimentos contra tus balas expansivas.

—La lluvia me mate primero.

—¿Miedo, Rhodey?

—Está bien, si lo que vamos a transportar es un nuevo tipo de Príapo, te daré una de mis balas, si no es un Alfa de última generación, te quedas sin tus jodidos alimentos gratificantes por un mes.

—Tu justicia es algo arbitraria, amigo mío.

—Como tus juicios.

—Oh, mi corazón se detiene.

—Sigue avanzando, Tones, quiero ver tu carita al llegar.

— _Si ya terminaron de medir sus penes, Aulladores, el punto de reunión se ha movido trescientos metros al Norte. Muevan esos traseros._

—¿Qué carajos…?

Dejaron sus charlas matutinas para correr hacia el punto de reunión, un punto móvil lo cual significaba que no era un transporte, _era cazar_. La última vez que ellos habían cazado algo hacía como cinco años aproximadamente, una Omega preñada que se había rehusado a la limpia genética de su cachorro además de haberse expuesto al agua contaminada. Enviada al Consejo para que ellos deliberaran su futuro, la habían cazado tres días aproximadamente bajo una lluvia torrencial y fría porque era estación invernal con la mujer corriendo por el bosque sin detenerse pese al cansancio o ese vientre abultado que sujetaba con tanta desesperación. Solo Tony ayudado siempre por Rhodey le dieron alcance porque los demás Aulladores temieron a la lluvia pese a sus protecciones. Toda una odisea que estaba borrándose de sus memorias. Ahora volvían a la caza sin que todavía les dieran informes sobre el objetivo a perseguir.

—Peps, no te estoy escuchando. Necesito tus ojos.

—… _el móvil se mueve demasiado rápido, Tony. Ha dejado atrás la primera avanzada de Aulladores._

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Dame sus coordenadas!

Con un gesto de su mano, Tony se separó de Rhodey quien tomó otro camino, desapareciendo entre la maleza húmeda por la lluvia de dos días anteriores. Y el cielo parecía que volvería a cubrirse de esas fatales nubes. El castaño maldijo para sus adentros, corriendo a toda velocidad, brincando los obstáculos mientras FRIDAY le guiaba con las coordenadas que Pepper le había enviado. ¿Quién demonios era que corría a tal velocidad? Si no le herían o sedaban pronto, iban a perderle porque estaba ya cerca del bosque fangoso, una zona vedada por lo peligroso de sus pantanos y múltiples ríos contaminados, una muerte segura para su objetivo, pero significaba también una derrota como Aulladores al no haberle podido detener a tiempo. Algo que Tony no estuvo dispuesto a que sucediera en ese día. Lanzó un aullido, esperando la respuesta del resto de sus compañeros, quienes respondieron muy a la distancia. Solamente un aullido estaba lo suficientemente cerca y le llamó para que tomara otro camino similar al de Rhodey a quien avisó de esto. Una triangulación.

—No te vas a escapar, no en mi guardia.

Buscó un montículo por el cual subir para buscar con sus lentes de visión térmica al objetivo en cuestión, FRIDAY sobrevoló en lo alto, enviando su lectura. Corría increíblemente rápido. Tony lo ubicó, lanzando otro aullido para darle la ubicación a los otros dos y echó a correr por una desviación que conocía bien, trepando por gruesos troncos cubiertos de musgo húmedo con hongos para acortar el camino. El otro Aullador que estaba con ellos les avisó que lo tenía en la mira. _Dispara, ¡dispara ya!_ Rhodey le respondió igual que el castaño, haciendo la triangulación con sus posiciones mientras descendían al valle donde interceptarían a su objetivo con las piernas más fuertes que hubieran conocido en sus misiones. Unos pájaros salieron volando despavoridos, señal clara de un disparo que Tony confió en que hubiera dado en el blanco. Corrió el resto del trayecto a donde escuchó unos gruñidos, seguramente de dolor.

La escena que sus ojos atestiguaron lo dejó congelado. Un joven, aunque maduro de cabellos rojos como la sangre tenía sujeto por el cuello al Aullador que les había ayudado. Tony no pudo dar crédito a la escena, pues aquel pelirrojo alto y fuerte era un jodido Alfa, apestaba a Alfa de una manera que jamás había olfateado. Un perfume fuerte, varonil, como fuego quemando un leño, es lo que le vino a su mente, con una rabia que exudaba por cada poro. Los pies del joven Aullador no tocaban el suelo, bailoteando en el aire al ser sujeto por una gruesa manaza. Su capucha como lentes protectores habían caído, descubriendo el rostro de un pálido Omega de ojos azules y cabellos castaños oscuros largos hasta sus hombros. No estaba pálido porque el Alfa lo estuviera ahorcando porque solamente estaba inmovilizándolo así, era otra cosa que también provocó un escalofrío a Tony cuando entendió que estaba sucediendo.

Ese Alfa estaba olfateando al Omega.

Al castaño le desconcertó que hiciera eso cuando no tenía aroma alguno que indicara su Celo, el único motivo por el cual los Príapo hacían eso con los Omegas seleccionados para que los preñara. Sin olvidar que ese joven Aullador estaba neutralizado, carente de olor alguno de casta, pero eso no anulaba su capacidad de percibir a ese extraño Alfa inspeccionándolo como si fuese el alimento más apetitoso que le presentaran en su vida. Rhodey llegó a un costado, abriendo sus ojos de par en par al darse cuenta también de lo que sucedía. Llevaban años en esa vida, nunca habían atestiguado la vista de un increíblemente fuerte, dominante y pelirrojo Alfa a punto de hacer algo a un Omega que ni siquiera poseía aroma o Celo. El joven Aullador gimió por la falta de aire, golpeando el pecho del hombre cuando lo atrajo hacia él, pegando su nariz en el cuello del Omega. Tony levantó su arma, preparando el fuerte sedante en su carga y disparó antes de que los colmillos del Alfa se hincaran en la piel y glándulas del Aullador.

Aquel pelirrojo gruñó, soltando al Omega que cayó bruscamente de espaldas, pateando al otro al alejarse, visiblemente alterado. Una vez que el cuerpo del Alfa estuvo boca abajo, inconsciente al fin, es que Rhodey como Tony se acercaron, el primero picando con su arma al extraño hombre mientras que el segundo se acercó al joven Aullador, ofreciéndole una mano para levantarse del suelo, misma ayuda que no fue rechazada, percibiendo el miedo en aquel Omega que Tony notó estaba bien entrenado. Se veía fuerte con esa mirada que reconocía en pocos de los suyos, la determinación de hacer las cosas como debían hacerse, una característica extraordinaria para un Aullador tan joven que le recordó sus primeros años.

—¿Estás bien?

—S-Sí… —el joven se llevó la mano a su cuello, frunciendo su ceño— Iba a morderme.

—Quizá para contagiarte.

—Los Príapo no hacen eso. Sentí que tenía colmillos.

—¿Qué? —Rhodey arqueó una ceja, doblándose para mirar el rostro ladeado de aquel Alfa— No le veo colmillos. No pueden tener colmillos.

—Pues los sentí y no estoy mintiendo —gruñó el otro.

—Anthony —dijo éste para calmarlo, ofreciendo su mano— Anthony Stark.

El joven Aullador le miró de arriba abajo antes de aceptar el saludo. —Bucky Barnes.

—De acuerdo, Bucky, esto que acaba de suceder es por demás de inusual. Hay que esperar a los otros para proceder. FRIDAY, avisa a Pepper.

—Oigan, este Alfa no es un Príapo.

—¿Cómo carajos no es un Príapo, Rhodey? ¿De dónde salió entonces? ¿Del bosque?

—No tiene marca de alguna Arca, de hecho, no tiene marca alguna. Y creo que todos tenemos una visión normal y sana para darnos cuenta de que sus cabellos son rojos y no rubios como siempre.

Tony y su amigo intercambiaron una mirada, que desviaron a Bucky. El joven Aullador apretó sus puños, castañeando sus dientes en enfado.

—No estoy contaminado.

—Bucky, escúchame bien. Esto fue lo que sucedió, peleaste con este Alfa extraño y lo tacleaste para derribarlo porque estaba por escaparse al bosque pantanoso. Fue todo, ¿entendido?

—¿P-Por qué…?

—Rhodey acá y yo sabemos que estás bien pero el Consejo no lo verá así. A menos que desees terminar convertido en restos mortuorios, dirás eso.

—¿Qué ganan ustedes inventando esa historia por mí?

—Volver a casa para descansar tranquilo, hijo, créeme, cuando lleves unos buenos años lo apreciarás más que largas horas de reportes y audiencias frente al Consejo —fue la respuesta de Rhodey, pateando al Alfa al girarse para llamar a los demás Aulladores.

Bucky tragó saliva, respirando varias veces para calmarse y peinar sus cabellos, colocándose los lentes, mascarilla y capucha, recuperando su arma caída. Tony asintió al verle hacer eso, ya tranquilo para cuando el resto de los Comandos Aulladores les dieron alcance. Dejó que el joven diera el reporte de la situación, esperando con el cuerpo del Alfa en el suelo hasta que llegó un transporte especial por éste. La directiva fue que el Mercader de la Muerte escoltara la carga hasta el Triskelion donde lo recuperarían para su inspección. Rhodey chasqueó su lengua, sonriendo complacido y dando gracias a los demás, se preparó para acompañar a su amigo. Un trayecto un poco largo debido a la persecución que los llevó muy al sur, pero sin duda iban a tener una remuneración bastante jugosa con semejante misión que tuvo la apropiada clasificación de ultrasecreta.

—Cuídate, Bucky —se despidió Tony cuando todo estuvo listo— Y bien hecho. Sigue así.

Aquel solo asintió, retirándose con el resto de sus compañeros que se perdieron en el bosque. Hubo pronóstico de lluvia por todo un día, por lo que se apuraron para ir al búnker más cercano antes de que otra cosa más apareciera. Tony estuvo silencioso todo el camino, meditando sobre lo ocurrido con ese pelirrojo Alfa, lo había dejado paralizado con sus feromonas gritando a los cuatro vientos lo dominante y poderoso que era. Demasiado raro. Demasiado. Sus años de experiencia le habían sacado de aquel trance a tiempo para salvar al pobre Bucky cuya juventud no había podido superar aquel despliegue de poderío Alfa al que fue objeto, no se diga el riesgo de haber sido mordido por alguna misteriosa razón. Tony no creía que fuese para contagiarle de algo, esa idea era demasiado tonta para su gusto, más bien parecía que el pelirrojo tenía otra intención, pero ¿cuál?

— _Búnker Delfos a ciento cincuenta metros al noroeste._

—Gracias, Peps.

— _¿Estás bien, Tony?_

—Seeh, algo cansado nada más.

— _Es de las persecuciones más largas que han tenido._

—¿La lluvia durará un día?

— _Sí, no creo que sea menor, incluso puede empeorar._

—Te veremos en el Triskelion, entonces. No te preocupes, Rhodey es tonto más ahí estaré para darle su papilla.

—Me estoy muriendo de la risa.

— _Tan solo cuídense, ¿quieren? Y envíen un mensaje cuando estén en el búnker._

—Confirma nuestra posición al Consejo, y despiértanos si hay alguna directiva nueva.

— _Hecho._

El búnker era pequeño como el Baxter, pero lo suficientemente cómodo para estar al menos un día entero encerrados con ese Alfa. No había nadie, lo cual no les extrañó dado el tipo de misión. Entre menos estuvieran enterados, mejor. Dejaron el transporte dentro de una celda de contención, ellos tomando un descanso en la sala donde se tumbaron una vez que se quitaron sus trajes, dormitando por unas horas antes de que unos fuertes golpes les hicieran respingar. Rhodey miró el reloj holográfico de la pared, contando el tiempo de duración del sedante que debía mantener a ese extraño Alfa durmiendo, pero que había fallado contra todo pronóstico.

—Imposible, debería seguir durmiendo por al menos otras tres horas.

—Las armas.

Se levantaron aprisa, tomando sus armas y caminaron hacia la celda de contención donde vieron abolladuras en el transporte. Tony jadeó incrédulo. Ni el más maduro de los Alfas en una comuna tenía semejante fuerza física, no eran entrenados para ello además de que tenían la modificación precisa para menguar esa agresividad. Tecleando el mando en su antebrazo, abrió el transporte. Aquel pelirrojo hombre salió con un rugido de disgusto, clavando su mirada asesina en ellos al erguirse, pegándose a los vidrios que resistieron las patadas que dio en su contra. Rhodey levantó su arma en acto reflejo, haciendo gruñir más al Alfa. Jamás habían visto a ninguno de ellos ser así frente a un Beta, menos intentar morder a un Omega.

—Si no te calmas te volveremos a sedar —amenazó Tony con voz segura.

—No soy un jodido animal que deban encajonar —escupió el pelirrojo con un extraño acento, acercándose a donde estaba el castaño, sus fosas nasales tratando de olfatearle, pero la celda lo impidió.

—Bueno, entonces deja de comportarte como uno. ¿Cuál es tu Arca de origen? ¿Escapaste de alguna comuna? Si cooperas, tu castigo será menor.

—¿Castigo?

—Los Alfas que desobedecen suelen ser limpiados… muertos si no entiendes.

—Con razón están tan mal.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Rhodey frunció su ceño, bajando su arma al ver que el pelirrojo no podría escapar de ahí.

—¿Dónde está ese lindo Omega que huele a ciruelas y miel?

—Dime primero tu nombre.

El Alfa gruñó y Tony comprobó que Bucky no había mentido, tenía colmillos.

—Nathaniel, Nathaniel Romanoff.

—No existe ninguna comuna Romanoff —se quejó Rhodey, los Alfas a veces eran consentidos con obtener el nombre de su comuna como apellido.

—Pf —el pelirrojo chasqueó su lengua, riéndose burlón— ¿Dónde está el Omega?

—Te daremos una merienda porque somos muy gentiles, si la tiras o rechazas vas a pasar hambre por varios días —fue la respuesta de Tony, mirando el reloj— Así que más vale que vayas recordando tus lecciones o esta charla será lo último de bondad que obtendrás de nosotros.

—Oh… que miedo.

Rhodey hizo una mueca de disgusto, alejándose de ahí junto con el castaño quien tomó aire, arqueando una ceja de camino a la cocina.

—Rhodey, ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

—¿Qué ese Alfa no fue criado en ninguna Arca?

—Y que no hay alimentos gratificantes aquí, vaya manera de pagarnos nuestros esfuerzos.

—La desgracia mundial.

—No hay que hablar mucho con ese Alfa, por precaución.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Yo prepararé la comida.

—Poca agua, recuerda, Rhodey, no me gusta que parezca jugo.

—Ya, señor Aullador famoso.

—Tonto.

Comieron tranquilamente, incluso despacio para hacer esperar al salvaje Alfa con sus mentes haciéndose miles de ideas sobre su origen. Todos los Alfas, aún más los Príapo, eran meticulosamente controlados, era imposible que naciera uno fuera de alguna Arca. Los hijos de Betas y Omegas en las comunas siempre eran Betas y Omegas, todos sabían que nunca se podía engendrar un Alfa de esa manera, todos y cada uno de ellos estaba claramente fichado en la base de datos del Consejo, un registro al que los Comandos Aulladores tenían acceso. Mientras Rhodey llevaba la merienda al pelirrojo, Tony se dedicó a buscar con ayuda de FRIDAY cualquier indicio que arrojara luz sobre el nacimiento de semejante espécimen. Sus esfuerzos fueron infructuosos. Pepper les envió un mensaje igualmente frustrante, la lluvia se alargaría por otro día más. Dos días con aquel engendro violento y desconocido, realmente parecía que hubiera brotado del suelo.

Ya dormían cuando FRIDAY los despertó al aviso de un Aullador llegando en plena lluvia nocturna, trayendo consigo equipo enviado por el Consejo para contención del Alfa. Tony se preguntó si era mala suerte o una sutil forma de poner a prueba su reporte de lo sucedido, pues el Aullador enviado resultó ser nada menos que Bucky. Traía una pesada maleta que contenía entre otras cosas una automática con cargas diseñadas para sedar por días al pelirrojo con la indicación de usarlas solamente si éste no cooperaba. Grilletes, ropa de cuarentena. Pistolas para tomar muestras de sangre, cabello y piel. Tampoco sabían de su origen, el Consejo demandaba análisis que debían ser enviados de inmediato pese a la hora. Rhodey suspiró, tomando las cosas antes de ir a despertar al bravío Alfa que se puso de pie tan solo de ver llegar con ellos a Bucky, sonriéndole.

—Hola, precioso.

—Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas —le cortó Tony— Lleva tu brazo izquierdo hacia la esquina derecha e introdúcelo en la cámara. O bien te podemos dormir y no despertarás nunca más. Tú decide.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Nathaniel ignoró por completo a Tony, siempre mirando a Bucky.

Rhodey hizo silbar su arma, dedicándole una mirada al pelirrojo que bufó, caminando burlón hacia la esquina con un guiño al joven Aullador que se mantuvo detrás de los dos veteranos. Riendo como si algo le divirtiera, introdujo su brazo. FRIDAY chilló al instante, las luces se apagaron y las rojas de emergencia les pusieron los pelos de punta a los tres. Las puertas de contención de la celda estaban abiertas de par en par. Tony alzó su arma, disparando a ciegas solamente para buscar al Alfa que de momento pareció haberse desvanecido dentro. Rhodey le imitó, viendo solamente los agujeros en paredes y el transporte sin que aquel pelirrojo apareciera. Bucky caminó a las puertas con su arma apuntando, sus ojos buscando alguna sombra o movimiento entre esas titilantes luces rojas. Nunca escuchó al sigiloso Alfa trepado en el techo, bajar por la cornisa detrás de él.

—¡Bucky! ¡Atrás!

Bucky fue lanzado contra una pared, noqueándolo. Tony abrió fuego igual que Rhodey pero el pelirrojo saltó haciendo piruetas, desapareciendo de aquella zona. Ambos Aulladores salieron en su persecución, preparando las automáticas con el sedante, aunque Tony se juró que no iban a necesitarlo, sin duda tendrían que matar al Alfa. El corazón del castaño latió aprisa, ese viejo sentimiento olvidado renaciendo en su mente y cuerpo. Rhodey le hizo señas, aparentemente FRIDAY lo había localizado en el área de control del búnker. Fue un juego que comenzó a desesperarlos, el pelirrojo apareciendo y desapareciendo, gastando sus municiones. Cuando al fin creyeron que le rodeaban, la fuerza de Nathaniel vino a demostrarles lo equivocado que estaban. Sus golpes como estilo de pelea fueron demasiado para ellos.

—¡Rhodey!

Éste terminó en el suelo con una contusión en la cabeza por un certero puñetazo del Alfa. Tony rugió, levantando la automática que fue pateada lejos, usando en su lugar un cuchillo dentado que lanzó contra Nathaniel, quien lo pescó por un brazo para levantarlo contra su espalda y azotarlo contra una pared que no resistió, pasando al siguiente cuarto con varios huesos rotos. El chillido de FRIDAY le hizo levantarse, su dron había terminado estampado igualmente contra una pared. Sus ojos vieron el arma con el sedante, arrastrándose hacia ella. Aquel pelirrojo no solo los había humillado al golpearlos así, también los había incomunicado, no tuvo forma de pedir ayuda y con la lluvia dudaba que alguien se arriesgara. Tony jadeó, rabioso y frustrado, buscando con la mirada los pasos de Nathaniel, cuya espalda vio a lo lejos por un pasillo.

—T-Tú…

Le había escuchado porque se giró, sonriéndole antes de cerrar la puerta de vidrio que dividía aquel pasillo, caminando a lo que siempre había sido su objetivo: Bucky. Tony abrió sus ojos al ver como lo tomó por el cuello para volverlo a levantar, el joven Aullador estaba volviendo en sí. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas que peleara, esperando que su voz pudiera pasar la puerta que trató de abrir sin éxito, golpeando el vidrio mientras Bucky se revolvía en el agarre del Alfa, peleando con él. Era muy bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero ya Tony había experimentado en carne viva la fuerza sobrehumana de Nathaniel, el joven no iba a resistir por tanto tiempo… menos si el Alfa…

—¡No! ¡Suéltalo! ¡Suéltalo!

Tony se lanzó contra el vidrio, usando su cuerpo como arma para romper la división, gritando a Bucky que continuara peleando. El joven terminó atrapado en un candado entre los brazos del Alfa tras su espalda. Nathaniel miró a Tony, sonriendo victorioso con una mano tirando de los cabellos de Bucky para obligarlo a inclinar su cabeza, dejando al descubierto la curva de su cuello con el Omega jadeando pesadamente, agotado con una mirada temerosa.

—¡NOO! ¡NOOOO!

El grito de Bucky llegó a oídos de Tony cuando los colmillos del pelirrojo atravesaron su piel, hundiéndose hasta sus glándulas para combinar su saliva con la sangre y feromonas del Omega que tembló de dolor, manoteando al aire sin saber muy bien qué estaba pasando porque su cuerpo de pronto se sintió demasiado débil, afiebrado con la sensación de que ese Alfa estaba en su cabeza, que estaba en todos lados. Nathaniel le sujetó cuando el cuerpo de Bucky perdió toda fuerza, un par de lágrimas rodando por sus ojos con sus mejillas rojas, jadeando. Tony maldijo al pelirrojo, solo viéndole lamer esa herida con una expresión de satisfacción malsana, sus ojos levantándose hacia el otro Aullador, una de sus manos bajando del pecho del Omega a su vientre que palmeó.

—¡ESTÁS MUERTO MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡ESTÁS MUERTO!

—Vendré por él, mientras tanto, ¿lo cuidarías por mí? —el Alfa rió, besando la mejilla húmeda de un inconsciente Bucky, recostando su mentón ahí, meciéndole— Dime, Anthony Edward Stark, ¿nunca te enseñaron sobre Vínculos y afinidades en el Colmenar, verdad? ¿O son cosas que al Mercader de la Muerte jamás interesaron?

—¿Qué…? —Tony se quedó de una pieza.

—Este Omega nació para mí. Sólo para mí, y no me gusta compartir, así que procura que nadie lo toque si aprecias la vida de tus amigos. Cuídalo muy bien, tal vez eso te gane la simpatía de nosotros, eso puede salvarte el pellejo… Tony.

—¿Cómo sabes… qué…?

El Alfa tomó el mentón de Bucky, girando con delicadeza su rostro para besar sus labios con una ternura que chocó al otro.

—Mi precioso Omega, no cabe duda de que es cierto eso de viajar para encontrar lo que no sabes que te hace falta. Bucky. Mi Bucky. Cuídalo, Tony Stark. Y cuídalo muy bien porque ahora es mío.

Las luces se apagaron por completo, permitiendo a Tony abrir la puerta al perderse la fuente de electricidad. Casi cayó al suelo, gateando para buscarlos. Con un pitido, el búnker recuperó su energía, volviendo las luces a la normalidad. El otro Omega estaba en el suelo, sin rastro del Alfa pelirrojo. Solamente el sonido de la lluvia en el exterior por la puerta del búnker abierta. Tony jadeó, sujetándose un costado por la punzada que vino a recordarle una costilla rota. Bucky respiraba normalmente, como si sólo durmiera. La mordida en su cuello había parado de sangrar, solamente las gotitas de sangre en su uniforme delataban lo sucedido pues donde se supone hubiera la marca de unos dientes, lo que había quedado era una marca extraña que a Tony se le antojó parecía tener la forma de una araña.

—T-Tony… —tosió Rhodey, sujetándose la cabeza que sangraba al arrastrarse, sujetándose de una pared.

—¡Rhodey! Vamos a la enfermería.

—¿Bucky?

—Vivo… algo así, tenemos que atendernos.

—¿FRIDAY?

—Me temo que tendremos que pedir un reemplazo suyo.

—¿Tú estás bien?

—No, pero tu cabeza exige atención, o de lo contrario te volverás más idiota de lo que ya eres.

—Me alegra que no hayas perdido el sentido del humor.

—Perdí al Alfa.

—Que se joda, con esta lluvia no sobrevivirá.

—Ayúdame a andar, mi buen amigo. Luego volveré por Bucky.

—¿Qué ha sucedido, Tony?

—No lo sé, Rhodey, no lo sé.


	3. Invierno

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : Stony, Cherik, Thorquill, Winterwidow como principales

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, Stan Lee y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Inspirado en la serie "The Rain".

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Invierno.**

* * *

" _Para despertar y vivir plenamente la vida que nos ha tocado, debemos estar dispuestos a enfrentarnos a la catástrofe."_  
Jon Kabat-Zinn.

* * *

Bucky despertó al día siguiente, sin rastro alguno de contagio ni de heridas. Tony se había debatido esas horas en que había permanecido inconsciente en si debía o no matarlo por haber sido mordido y expuesto a la saliva de aquel Alfa, pero los análisis que con ayuda de Rhodey no arrojaron ni un solo signo de enfermedad. Solo tuvo una fiebre cuya causa fue esa mordida ahora con ese tatuaje de araña en lugar de una cicatriz normal, luego de eso, volvía a ser el sano Omega que conocieran en circunstancias tan adversas. Cuando abrió sus ojos, Tony seguía preguntándose por qué lo había dejado vivir pese a que en lo profundo de su ser estaba agradecido de que ese Aullador primerizo estuviera sano y salvo.

—Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, Bucky.

El joven se llevó una mano de inmediato a su cuello, recordando aquella dolorosa mordida que le dejó inconsciente, mirando alrededor en la sala médica donde se encontraba.

—¿Qué me pasó?

—Ese Alfa te noqueó. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí…

Las pocas muestras de material genético que pudieran recolectar del búnker fueron enviadas al Consejo para su análisis, omitiendo por supuesto lo sucedido con Bucky y ese tal Nathaniel. Rhodey también fue de la idea de que hacerlo saber en los altos mandos solamente terminaría en una directiva de ejecutar al Omega y ambos habían discutido hasta el cansancio los pros y contras de aquello cuando su nueva FRIDAY confirmó de nuevo que estaba libre de todo contagio o enfermedad. Simplemente era como si no hubiera ocurrido nada con esa mordida, hasta donde pudieron investigar y luego verificar con sus propios ojos una vez que Bucky se sentó a comer con ellos con un apetito voraz. Esa experiencia como Aulladores les dijo que habían hecho lo correcto.

—El Consejo ha dado la orden de mantenernos libres, no hemos encontrado cadáver alguno ni tampoco los rastreadores lo consiguieron, se sospecha que ese Alfa anda aún por ahí —dijo Rhodey.

—No puede ir más al sur porque es terreno difícil incluso para él, seguro se moverá más al Norte.

—¿Usaremos tu refugio del centro?

—La mejor posición.

—¿Yo iré con ustedes? —preguntó Bucky al escucharlos.

Ambos hombres se miraron, Tony fue quien asintió al joven. —Sí.

—Gracias… por todo.

—Solo mantén la boca cerrada —pidió Rhodey.

El refugio en el centro del territorio era una cabaña de piedra maciza con techos de madera reforzados con protecciones para la lluvia y la nieve. Estaba oculta en una zona de abundantes árboles que obligaban a ir a pie debido a la cercanía entre ellos. Poseía un sótano con salida lejana de la cabaña para una emergencia. Llegaron cuando llovía sobre ellos, pasando al pasillo de esterilización igual que en los búnkeres, avisando a Pepper de su estadía ahí en espera del llamado del Consejo, mientras arreglaban sus armas y se recuperaban. Aunque tenían medicamentos y equipo médico que ayudaba con sus heridas, el cansancio era otro asunto, sobre todo porque seguían con preguntas sin responder, además de saber que ese pelirrojo andaba paseándose sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo. Esperaban que atacara una Comuna o algún otro Omega, pero en los siguientes días en que estuvieron ahí no tuvieron noticias de él.

—¿Por qué te inscribiste a los Comandos Aulladores? —preguntó una tarde Rhodey a Bucky, preparando la comida en la cocineta de la cabaña.

—No tenía otro lugar a donde ir.

Tony arqueó una ceja, limpiando a FRIDAY en su regazo. —¿Tu comuna?

—Imposible —Bucky negó— No ahí.

—¿Sucedió algo malo?

—Yo no tuve padre criador, mi madre estuvo sola conmigo. Pero la comuna no tenía muchos habitantes y los Omegas no eran tan fértiles… muchos no daban cachorros, aunque trajeran nuevos Alfas. Mi mamá… fue obligada a tener otro cachorro más.

—Tenía entendido que eso está prohibido. No se expone a ningún Omega a una segunda gestación.

—Pues sucedió y mamá murió en el parto junto con mi hermanita.

Rhodey se quedó quieto unos segundos, sirviendo la comida en los platos sobre la mesa, haciendo un gesto para que fuesen a sentarse.

—Lo siento mucho, Bucky.

—No quise quedarme por eso, todos estaban esperando a que llegara mi edad fértil para inscribirme al programa… no quise. Entré a los Comandos Aulladores, me neutralizaron y jamás tuve que volver a preocuparme de servir de… eso.

—Un joven Omega entrando con los Aulladores, eso ya lo había escuchado antes.

Tony pateó a Rhodey, probando la comida. -Lo siento mucho, Buck, sabes que el Consejo presiona a las comunas para mantener cierto ritmo de crecimiento en la población, de no tenerlo…

—Los castigan con las raciones de comida, lo sé.

—¿A qué división entraste?

—La 107, Señor Rhodes.

—Rhodey.

—Rhodey. Ellos me enseñaron muy bien, el líder de la división me recomendó para otras misiones y así fue como llegué al nivel élite —murmuró el joven, mirando de reojo a Tony.

—Pues bienvenido. Sin duda tu primera misión ha sido memorable.

—¿Qué… qué va a pasar conmigo?

—Bueno —Tony tomó aire— Si puedes mantener el hocico cerrado estarás bien. Te hemos revisado de pies a cabeza y luces sano. Estarás con nosotros un tiempo más para asegurarnos que no te brotará otra cabeza, luego puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana.

—Gracias… de nuevo.

—Vamos a concentrarnos en encontrar al bastardo, ¿quieres?

La estación otoñal comenzó, lo que significó más lluvias, frías de mayor duración. Un obstáculo para rastrear al Alfa pelirrojo una vez que tuvieron el primer avistamiento de éste. Seguían preguntándose cómo era que podía andar tan libremente bajo la lluvia sin morir, uno de los tantos misterios que encerraba su persona. Tony no estaba muy preocupado por eso, sino por aquel joven Omega que los acompañaba. Más de una vez lo encontró mirando a la nada entre los árboles, quedándose quieto de repente como si alguien lo llamara, si notaba que él lo estaba observando, Bucky se excusaba diciendo que había creído ver algo. Mitad verdad, mitad mentira. Una corazonada le decía que algo más estaba pasando en la mente de ese joven Aullador al que debía aceptarle que sí era bueno para las misiones, con una puntería envidiable.

Su primera pista fue un día que perseguían el rastro de aquel Alfa, perdiéndose en las faldas de una montaña que decidieron rodear para cortarle el paso. Nunca lo encontraron, pero Tony descubrió por primera vez a Bucky mirando algo en un tronco alto. Le espió a lo lejos, observando como el Omega se acercaba al tronco para tomar un curioso objeto de color rojo oscuro sobre unas hojas, como si fuese una clase de ofrenda. Bucky estaba tan desconcertado como él sobre la naturaleza de aquel objeto, pero algo debió tener porque el joven lo olfateó y para sorpresa de Tony le dio una mordida. Sorpresa mezclada con temor se desprendió de aquel Omega que escondió esa cosa en uno de sus bolsillos. Jamás supo si lo comió todo o lo tiró o que hizo con él.

No fue la única vez que vio a Bucky hacer eso cada vez que aparentemente estaba solo, lo que dio por sentado que era alguna clase de alimento, apareció así, siempre sobre algún tronco o roca con musgo en hojas verdes para ese Omega que se volvió glotón de tal regalo. Tony no era ningún idiota para no darse cuenta de que cada vez que recibían una directiva de ir tras el Alfa, esas escenas se repetían. Y empeoró para su poca paciencia con ese ingenuo Aullador. Un día el aroma tan distintivo del pelirrojo les fue más que claro, dividiéndose necesariamente para triangular su posición y atraparlo. De nuevo quedaron frustrados al no encontrarle pese a todas las precauciones, sin embargo, Bucky tardó un poco más en reunirse con ellos. Cuando lo hizo, tenía sus mejillas rojas, jadeando demasiado para una simple carrera que regularmente no le agotaba.

Tony no le dijo nada a Rhodey, conocía muy bien a su amigo para saber que, de enterarse, tomaría su arma para volarle los sesos al Omega. Él mismo se preguntaba por qué no lo hacía. Quizá era la mirada melancólica de Bucky o su amabilidad que rayaba en lo inocente, recordándole viejos tiempos perdidos en su memoria. Pero decidió vigilarlo de cerca, casi estaba seguro de que esas desapariciones o retrasos del joven llevaban un maldito nombre inscrito. Sus pesquisas dieron fruto un día que los vio juntos, Bucky murmurando algo con angustia a una figura vestida completamente de negro de bandas rojas en un uniforme desconocido para Tony, pero cuya mano enguantada acarició la mejilla del Omega, levantándole por sus caderas y estampándole en el árbol más próximo para unir sus bocas una vez más en ese gesto extraño y antihigiénico que no apagaron del todo los gemidos brotando de boca del joven Aullador cuyas piernas se aferraron a la cintura de ese Alfa.

La rabia se apoderó de Tony, queriendo tomar su arma y matarlos a ambos. Claro que lo intentó, pero sus manos no obedecieron a su mente. ¿Sería acaso porque Bucky se notaba tan feliz? El Mercader de la Muerte se enfrentó a una duda que no tuvo respuesta. Cuando el joven Omega volvió a ellos, le preguntó sobre su retraso y una especie de moretón en su cuello que Bucky cubrió enseguida, su rostro encendiéndose por su acusación. Sabía que estaba haciendo muy mal, pero no dejaba de hacerlo como si hubiera algo que le empujara a verse con el jodido pelirrojo a sabiendas de que ello podía costarle la vida por traidor. Rhodey le bromeó más de una vez, haciéndole ver su actitud cada vez que el joven se perdía de su vista, gruñendo, estando de malas como si fuese su propio cachorro desobedeciendo a su madre.

—Púdrete, Rhodey.

—Alguien ya se encariñó con el chico.

A veces observaba dormir a Bucky, preguntándose qué estaba pasándole por la cabeza para comportarse así. Tony hizo sus escenarios probables de lo que en un futuro iba a suceder. Todos fatalistas porque era claro que una situación así no iba a terminar bien. La actitud evasiva del joven, su insistencia en tener siempre su equipo preparado trajo otra sospecha en Tony. Bucky iba a escapar con el Alfa. Las primeras nevadas comenzaron a caer cuando lo pensó, ya tenían más de un mes corriendo por todos lados tras el estúpido fugitivo que se reía en sus caras. El que hubiera apagones en las comunas o caídas de la red en el Triskelion no ayudó a su mal humor. Los bosques tuvieron sus suelos blancos el día en que calculó el idiota Omega escaparía, muy a propósito le había dicho a Bucky que Rhodey y él lo dejarían solo en el refugio para ir al Triskelion a entregar un reporte.

Rhodey sí había ido al Triskelion, pero él no.

Con su arma bien cargada y lista, siguió el rastro que Bucky trató de no dejar. Aún le faltaban años para burlar a alguien como él. Lo encontró cerca de un risco, debajo del cual pasaba un río con trabajo, pues sus aguas ya comenzaban a congelarse, los fragmentos de hielo chocando entre sí. Tony preparó su arma, encaramado sobre unas rocas con troncos caídos que lo ocultaron, jurándose disparar esta vez. Con su ojo en la mira, apuntó a la espalda del joven Omega, quien permaneció quieto, esperando como era obvio. Era mediodía, el sol colándose por las nubes bañaba la figura de Bucky, junto con los pocos árboles alrededor. Tony esperó, y esperó, y esperó. El sol ya desaparecía por el horizonte, una nevada comenzó a caer, pero el Alfa no apareció. Se obligó a estirar sus brazos y piernas entumidos por haber mantenido esa posición tantas horas. Cuando apuntó de nuevo, Bucky había caído de rodillas, sus hombros temblaban. Lloraba.

Tony dejó su arma en su regazo, respirando hondo un par de veces. Se levantó, bajando de su escondite para caminar hasta el destrozado Omega, haciéndolo respingar cuando al fin se dio cuenta que estaba llegando a él. Bucky no se movió de su lugar, sus ojos se clavaron en él, llenos de esas lágrimas tan amargas que corrían por sus ojos. Sus labios temblorosos se quedaron callados mientras Tony le rodeó, su arma silbando al prepararse para disparar. No necesitaban palabras, uno sabía lo que el otro entendía. El joven sollozó, apretando sus párpados cuando la punta del cañón estuvo a la altura de su frente, aceptando entre gimoteos la sentencia no dicha. Bucky no llevaba arma alguna, apenas un morral con equipo para acampar, entre otras cosas. Tony apretó su mandíbula, su mano sobre el gatillo. Con un bufido, bajó el arma.

—Ahora seguirás mis reglas, la más importante es NUNCA volver a desobedecerme. NUNCA.

Se giró, caminando de vuelta al refugio. Segundos más tarde escuchó los pasos presurosos de Bucky alcanzándole, quedándose tras él como el cachorro castigado que era, conteniendo esos llantos al apretar sus labios. Tony dejó escapar un suspiro, girándose de golpe hacia él. Lo que fuese a decir se quedó en su boca porque el joven Omega le abrazó entonces, soltándose a llorar de nuevo. Tony miró por encima de su capucha al cielo, rodando sus ojos. Sus manos lentamente subieron para abrazar a Bucky, palmeando su espalda.

—Ahora ya eres un Aullador.

Permanecieron así unos minutos hasta que el llanto de Bucky cesó por completo, aunque no dejó de apretarlo con fuerza en ese abrazo desesperado.

—Lo siento… lo siento tanto…

—Bucky —Tony le llamó, al fin empujándole suavemente para verle— Escúchame bien, eres un Omega, eres un Aullador. Por ambas cosas no puedes dejarte caer, menos por Nathaniel. Ningún Omega jamás nunca derrama lágrima alguna por un Alfa, menos por uno que es un criminal, ¿me has entendido?

—Sí —el otro asintió, respirando hondo.

—Todo lo que pasó entre ustedes, jamás sucedió. ¿Comprendido?

—Sí.

—Todo lo que te hizo sentir, ya no volverá. Lo vas a desechar.

—… sí.

Con otro bufido, Tony optó por pasar un brazo por encima de sus hombros. —Vámonos, el trasero se me ha enfriado.

Ya no supieron más del pelirrojo, no tuvieron más directivas del Consejo para perseguirle. El invierno les trajo sus misiones usuales, ahora con Bucky como un fiel cachorrito obedeciendo toda orden de Tony le diera. Fueron al refugio del sur, donde usualmente los tres, Pepper, Rhodey y Tony solían pasar el invierno al no ser tan persistente las nevadas ahí, las misiones se detenían pues con el clima cualquier traslado era imposible. Durante esa temporada, ambos Aulladores entrenaron a Bucky, refinando sus habilidades de combate como perfeccionando su puntería. Tony le mostró una de sus vistas favoritas, en un mirador en lo alto de una colina que miraba por encima del bosque pantanoso hacia lo que era una capa azul… mar era la palabra, aunque desconocida para él. Le encantaba como el sol formaba otro en un espejismo cada atardecer del invierno. Bucky pareció más animado para entonces, sonriendo al ver aquel paisaje, esperando paciente por el atardecer.

—Es hermoso —dijo cuando admiró aquel paisajismo.

—La vida de un Aullador no es dulce, Bucky, tampoco es nada sencilla, igual que ese sol, tenemos un rostro que es un espejismo ante los demás, una protección que nos sirve para continuar el camino frente a las adversidades. Es bueno que tengas un noble corazón, pero ocúltalo de todos o van a destrozarlo como ese Alfa estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

—Perdóname, Tony. Traicioné tu confianza y ayuda, igual que la de Rhodey.

—Como dije, ahora ya eres un auténtico Aullador.

—¿Me has perdonado?

Tony se volvió a él, mirándole fijamente antes de echarse a reír, despeinando a Bucky con su mano enguantada.

—Te he perdonado. Anda, debemos volver. ¿Sabías que hoy tendremos la noche más larga de todo el año? Es un hecho astronómico curioso, ¿no te parece? Me gusta celebrarlo, solamente por capricho.

—Lo ignoraba. ¿Cómo supiste eso de la noche más larga?

—Por los libros que leo.

—¿Libros? ¿Qué es eso?

—Ah… un día te enseñaré. Como otras cosas.

Bucky caminó a su lado, alzando ambas cejas. —¿Qué cosas?

—He pensado… -Tony tosió un poco— He pensado que sería bueno entrenarte como mi sucesor.

—¿Qué? —el joven casi gritó, brincando frente a él— ¿Sucesor? ¿Y Rhodey?

—Él es mi amigo, hermano. Tan viejo como yo. Eso no es un sucesor.

—Pero… —las mejillas de Bucky enrojecieron— Un sucesor…

—Hablé con el Consejo, al gran Mercader de la Muerte no le niegan sus caprichos por muy extravagantes que éstos sean. Seré tu padre criador… tardío… si estás de acuerdo. Tienes que estarlo, no viajé al Consejo por nada… ¡¿Qué…?!

El joven Omega le abrazó con un grito de alegría, casi a punto de tirarle, lo que hizo gruñir a Tony antes de devolverle el gesto. Bucky corrió de vuelta al refugio para contarles a los demás de aquella noticia, que los demás ya sabían, pero fingieron que no para no echar a perder la felicidad del Aullador tan radiante entonces, ayudando jovial en la cena que prepararon para celebrar la noche más larga del año. Aquella noticia pareció borrar toda tristeza en los ojos de Bucky, como las amargas memorias de su mente. Pareció ser otro al terminar ese invierno, aprendiendo solícito de las lecciones que Tony le dio una vez que comenzaron sus misiones, adiestrándolo en las persecuciones, buscando pistas donde nadie más veía y, por supuesto, en las lecturas de los libros de su biblioteca particular.

—Yo quiero que Bucky me diga tío —bromeó un día Rhodey.

—Gánate ese título.

—Tony, como has cambiado desde que eres padre.

—Ese sarcasmo solamente me sale bien a mí, Rhodey.

—¿Pero me quieres?

Una nueva situación brotó, tan extraña como la aparición del Alfa pelirrojo. Los transportes de Príapos requirieron de Comandos Aulladores numerosos porque aparentemente había ataques en los caminos que terminaban o bien en el robo del Príapo, o en la muerte de éste junto con sus Aulladores que le protegían. Vieron la primera escena sangrienta en el Este, una columna de humo se elevaba al cielo, remanente del fuego que la lluvia no pudo menguar, aunque sí carbonizando los cuerpos de todas las víctimas. El transporte estaba destruido, abierto por su techo donde colgaban los restos del Alfa adolescente cuya cabeza había sido cercenada. No hubo un rastro que seguir, ni pistas de ADN que ayudaran a tener una idea de cómo había ocurrido ese ataque. Solo tuvieron conjeturas nada sólidas, archivadas en la base digital del Consejo.

También hubo varios levantamientos en las comunas más alejadas que padecían de la escasez de raciones de alimentos, negándose a las vacunas de purificación de sus cachorros a modo de protesta, alegando que el Consejo estaba engañándolos con sus hijos. Fue una temporada larga con misiones estresantes para todos, la presencia de Bucky fue de vital importancia, pues Tony no estaba dispuesto a confiar en nadie más con semejante lío. Los levantamientos de las comunas fueron algo de lo que se encargaron los gendarmes que el Consejo tenía para esos casos, mientras que los Comandos Aulladores tuvieron sesiones de planificación. En una de esas sesiones fue que se toparon con los sobrevivientes de la división 107 a la que el joven Omega había pertenecido, ahora eran solamente un puñado de ellos, todos Betas.

—¿Bucky? ¡BUCKY!

—¡Morita! ¡Gunn! ¡Jones! ¡Dernier!

—¡Ven acá pedazo de muchacho, mira que grande y fuerte estás! Aún me parece ayer cuando correteabas por nuestros campamentos persiguiendo ratas.

Bucky rió, sacudiendo su cabeza. —Era un mocoso.

—Sigues siendo un mocoso. ¿Con quienes estás ahora?

—Oh… —el joven se giró, sonriendo a su grupo que se había acercado— Quiero presentarles a Pepper Potts, guía de camino, James Rhodes, Aullador, y mi padre, Tony Stark, Aullador también. Ellos son de la división 107.

El grupo al unísono dejó caer su mandíbula, varios quitándose sus cascos o capuchas, haciendo una reverencia a Tony.

—… el Mercader de la Muerte…

—... señor…

—… qué privilegio…

—…el gran Tony Stark… qué honor…

—No hace falta eso —replicó Tony, alzando sus manos— Son amigos de mi cachorro. Me alegra conocerlos, Bucky siempre habla bien de ustedes.

—Oh, Señor Stark, nada que se compare a usted. Espero que este niño esté siendo un buen hijo.

—A veces no, pero qué le vamos a hacer.

—Padre…

—Vienen de muy lejos —comentó Pepper con una sonrisa.

—Teníamos que entregar un reporte al Consejo mismo, sobre algunas anomalías de los ataques a los transportes de Príapo que descubrimos recién.

—¿Qué anomalías? —quiso saber Rhodey con curiosidad.

—Bueno, encontramos… fue un accidente más bien.

—Por favor, continúen.

—Disculpe, Señor Stark, los nervios de estar frente a usted. Verá, un día que corrimos a una llamada de auxilio de unos Aulladores, vimos el ataque recién ocurrido, los cuerpos aún estaban frescos, tibios… no había Príapo dentro… luego Morita… tú diles.

Éste carraspeó, jugando con su arma en su hombro. —Pues fue una cosa rara, Señor Stark, yo levanté la vista porque me pareció escuchar el sonido de una rama quebrándose. Apunté a la nada, no había nadie alrededor. Entonces… no sabría describirlo, pero me pareció que el bosque se movió.

—¿El bosque… se movió?

—Como si… no lo sé… como uno de esos espejismos… raros… se movió, Señor. Pero de inmediato desapareció. Desde entonces hicimos la rutina de hacer un perímetro amplio alrededor del ataque para buscar más de esas cosas raras.

—Las descubrieron en cada ataque.

—¡Sí, Señor Stark! Son tan veloces que no alcanzamos a disparar. Pensamos que era necesario que el Consejo supiera de ello.

—Hicieron bien —Tony se quedó pensando unos segundos antes de ofrecer una sonrisa diplomática— Deberían trabajar con nosotros, ya que están aquí.

—¡¿Con usted?!

—Bucky los conoce, creo que podríamos hacer buen equipo.

—Señor… no sé qué decir.

—Sí es una buena palabra.

Rhodey habló con Tony a solas una vez que se pusieron de acuerdo y solicitaron la adhesión de aquella división a su Comando de Aulladores.

—¿Qué piensas es, Tony?

—Un campo de invisibilidad.

—¿Qué eso no requiere de una fuente de energía grande?

—Lo que me hace preguntarme es cómo lo modificaron para hacerlo portable.

—¿Quién lo está usando, Tones? ¿Para qué atacar?

—Tengo la sospecha de que lo averiguaremos.

En las siguientes misiones, no tuvieron oportunidad de comprobar los avistamientos de la división 107, muchos lo adjudicaron a la presencia constante del Mercader de la Muerte en los transportes. Con Bucky siendo su mejor rastreador, FRIDAY en los cielos, Pepper cepillando el terreno y Rhodey cuidando a la distancia, era imposible colarse sin ser vistos. La demanda de trabajo para ellos subió rápidamente por las comunas temerosas de perder sus Alfas. Una calma llegó, por lo menos lo que fue la mitad del año en que estuvieron viajando a los cuatro puntos. No hubo más decesos ni pérdidas de Príapos, los levantamientos de las comunas fueron perdiéndose como chismes en la red y el Consejo obsequió mejores armas al grupo de Tony, además de sus imperdibles alimentos gratificantes que tanto adoraba. Volvió la estación invernal, la promesa del descanso que ya no habían tenido el resto del año.

Terminada la última misión, Tony llevó a su exclusivo grupo de nuevo al refugio en el sur, con unas cajas de alimentos nuevos como premio por parte del Consejo. Bucky le preguntó sobre un rito que había leído, de cortar un árbol, meterlo en la casa para decorarlo con objetos brillantes. A Rhodey le pareció la broma más genial de todas, pero Tony se lo consintió, su cachorro había sido leal, obediente y trabajador hasta quedar exhausto sin nunca quejarse. Ambos salieron a buscar el candidato ideal para ser el árbol de la noche más larga del año, haciendo bromas sobre meter bichos en las ramas porque a Pepper le aterrorizaban. Estaban a distancia prudente del refugio, FRIDAY les avisó de unos árboles que podían servir, corriendo al punto que les señaló.

—Escoge el que más te guste, Buck.

El joven Omega asintió, adelantándose a un frondoso árbol. Tony sintió un escalofrío al escuchar un tímido silbido, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par cuando el árbol seleccionado por Bucky se estremeció, descubriendo luego algo similar a una motocicleta, salvo que no tenía ruedas, flotaba en el aire. Conduciéndola, estaba una figura alta, fornida cuyo aroma hizo que su sangre hirviera, tirando a tiempo de la capucha de su cachorro al que tumbó sobre la nieve, alzando su daga que enterró en la mano que intentó arrebatárselo. Nathaniel rugió, sacudiendo su mano antes de patearle con fuerza, Tony evadió el golpe, sacando una pequeña arma que disparó a quemarropa. El Alfa desapareció, destruyendo en su lugar el árbol que cayó pesadamente en medio de un fuego que se ahogó de inmediato por la nieve.

—¡Padre!

—¡No!

Una mano semi translúcida rodeó la cintura de Bucky, levantándolo del suelo para echarlo sobre el regazo del Alfa. Tony lanzó un cuchillo, pero éste rebotó en aquel campo de protección que además proporcionaba invisibilidad a Nathaniel. Rugió, cambiando tan aprisa como sus manos enguantadas se lo permitieron la carga que tenía, por una más explosiva que sabía iba a destruir aquel campo. Por algo era el Mercader de la Muerte y eso aquel insolente secuestrador iba a comprobarlo. Bucky pateó y empujó a su captor, pero su posición era vulnerable, así que mordió una de sus piernas con fuerza, desestabilizando el campo al tambalear aquel insólito transporte. Fue lo único que Tony necesitó, levantando su arma que disparó a la cabeza del Alfa. Una vez más, el campo hizo su labor, pero con un silbido, estalló alcanzando parte de la espalda y cintura de Nathaniel quien perdió a Bucky cuando éste salió rodando, cayendo por una ladera. El pelirrojo se quitó su casco negro, dedicándole una mirada. Tony le disparó de nuevo, corriendo a donde su cachorro que ya se había levantado, buscando un arma en su abrigo para defenderse.

—¡Vuelve al refugio, ahora! ¡No te detengas!

Bucky jadeó, más obedeció, trepando por unos troncos que le ayudaron para correr hacia el refugio, mientras su padre disparó, derribando árboles que impidieran el paso al Alfa cuyo rugido de frustración le trajo una sonrisa. Al subir de vuelta, una flecha que salió de la nada le estampó contra un árbol, atravesando su hombro izquierdo. Nathaniel pasó a su lado, alcanzando al joven Omega a quien atrapó de vuelta a su regazo, esta vez aquella extraña motocicleta se elevó hasta rebasar la copa de los árboles. Tony jadeó, tomando aire antes de arrancarse la flecha, corriendo tras aquel zumbido del transporte con Bucky llamándole, luego siendo silenciado. Otra flecha quiso detenerle, pero esta vez la evadió, corriendo tras el pelirrojo, pidiendo a FRIDAY que avisara a los demás que estaba en persecución, que aquel Alfa había vuelto y no estaba solo.

Nunca corrió tanto sin detenerse, ignorando el dolor en sus costillas o de sus piernas, sin perder el rastro de Nathaniel, aún con una nevada encima, la noche que se le antojó eterna o una fría madrugada hasta que reconoció que llegaban al Norte. En su mente solamente vivió el deseo de venganza, imaginando la cabeza explotada del Alfa. Le divisó a lo lejos, avivando su rabia al notar que Bucky había sido amordazado, sus manos atadas alrededor del torso del pelirrojo al que miraba de frente, sentado en su regazo. Su aliento de vapor blanco antecedió al disparo de aquella motocicleta que lo resistió por la distancia, alertando a Nathaniel quien sonrió, acelerando para desaparecer por una montaña. Tony no se dio por vencido, todavía tenía las fuerzas y voluntad que le empujaron a la cueva congelada. Un mal paso le hizo caer por un conducto, resbalando metros bajo tierra hacia una salida por la que fue expulsado con fuerza, estampándose contra nieve dura.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que consiguiera ponerse de pie, jadeando y bajándose el pasamontaña, subiendo sus lentes para respirar de forma entrecortada, buscando su arma. La encontró justo a tiempo cuando escuchó pasos, casi brincando del suelo listo para disparar. Frente a él no estaba el pelirrojo insolente al que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, era alguien más. Otro maldito Alfa. Uno de aroma más penetrante. Tony no supo si era por el cansancio comenzando a golpear su cuerpo o en verdad por el domino que despedía aquel Alfa de cabellos rubios cortos, tan joven como Nathaniel, de ojos azules y mandíbula cuadrada. Llevaba en una mano un arma desconocida para él, en la otra, un escudo holográfico que titilaba por los copos de nieve comenzando a caer sobre ellos. Era muy fuerte… demasiado fuerte…

—¿Quién eres tú? —habló el Alfa con una voz gruesa, de mando que erizó la piel del Omega al demandar una respuesta.

Tony disparó.


	4. Posesión

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : Stony, Cherik, Thorquill, Winterwidow como principales

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, Stan Lee y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Inspirado en la serie "The Rain".

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Posesión.**

* * *

" _De la rivalidad no puede salir nada hermoso; y del orgullo, nada noble."_  
John Ruskin.

* * *

Una de las tantas ventajas de las constantes lluvias es que había agua por doquier, si había tanta agua por todos lados, sus deslizadores podían entrar a prácticamente todos lados. Una preciosa ventaja al momento de estarse robando las cosas. Quill levantó su mentón en alto, sonriendo al ver un nuevo amanecer en su Milano, una nave que podía aterrizar en el agua como volar cual halcón en el cielo, algo que nadie tenía, excepto ellos, los Guardianes. Eran llamados así por cuidar de una enorme muralla que corría por todo el Norte, dividiendo al Colmenar -como le llamaban a todo ese territorio lleno de locas comunas con desquiciadas normas- de Nova, su hogar. Como parte del gran plan que estaban trazando sus adorados Alfas, la intrusión al Colmenar estaba siendo un éxito. Debían cuidarse de los Comandos Aulladores porque eran unos bastardos sin sentimientos, nada que asustara al Omega de ojos verdes y cabellos rizados rubios.

—Mami, ¿ya podemos salir?

—Meredith, ¿qué dije sobre levantarse antes de tiempo?

—Esa regla ni tú la aplicas, Peter.

—Rocket, no estaba hablando contigo, estás malcriando a mi hija.

El descarado Alfa chasqueó su lengua, sentando a una chiquilla de rubios cabellos peinados en dos altas coletas y ojos azules que abrazó un peluche contra ella, mirando acusadoramente a Quill.

—Le prometiste enseñarle a "extraer".

—Cuando avanzáramos en aquello de terminar las comidas sin tirarlas a las mascotas.

—¡Eso no es justo! —se quejó la niña con un enorme puchero— ¡Tú no le dices eso a Papi!

—Nadie le dice nada al Triunvirato, Mere.

—Rocket, nombre completo.

—Mere.

—Grrr, te odio.

—Como sea, ¿ya vamos a salir? Me arrugo acá dentro.

—En cuanto los drones terminen su ronda, si mi hija va a salir, no quiero esos Aulladores tras nosotros. Que fastidio.

—Les hace falta que alguien se los co…

—¡Rocket!

—Ven, Mere, vamos a cambiarte antes de que le dé un infarto a tu madre.

—Tenemos que hablar tú y yo sobre liderazgo, Rocket.

—Como ordenes… Capitán.

Quill se puso de pie, buscando su traje que colocarse. No era para la lluvia porque a diferencia de esas abejitas locas viviendo en sus comunas, ellos vivían alegremente libres y sin estar enfermando por el agua. Sus trajes eran más de camuflaje e invisibilidad. Buscó en todo el desastre que era la mesa de planos y pantallas un objeto de colores que le hizo sonreír, metiéndolo en uno de los bolsillos con cierres de su traje, colocándose el casco junto con su arma.

—¡Rocket! ¡Meredith! ¿Están listos?

—¡Sí, mami!

Tomaron sus deslizaron que bajaron de la Milano, Rocket en el suyo, Quill con su hija sentada tras él, muy emocionada de "extraer" cosas de las comunas menos cuidadas. Viajaron por los anchos ríos que corrían sin ser cubiertos por el hielo. Mirando en una pantalla digital el mapa que los guio hasta donde se encontraba la comuna que asaltarían ese día. Recién había sido víctima de un motín entre esos locos Omegas que asesinaban por comer esas rancias cosas empaquetadas en bolsas metálicas o latas que según eran alimentos. Tenían costumbres muy raras a su modo de ver. El Omega era de esos nacidos fuera del Colmenar, un auténtico y sano Omega que aprendió el fino arte de la piratería para mantener a Nova de pie, puesto que, al estar en el Norte bien oculta por la cadena montañosa, no tenía los privilegios de los bosques del Colmenar.

Se había unido a los Guardianes hasta que fue joven, más por casualidad que por decisión, había escuchado de ellos, pero nunca los trató directamente, siempre ocupado en aprender a pelear, robar, decir una que otra mentira y por supuesto, lo mejor de todo, bailar esas piezas musicales recuperadas de los archivos antiguos. Quizá era cierto que esos bailes suyos con sus caderas seductoras fueron lo que atrajo la atención de su Alfa, uno de los miembros del Triunvirato, Thor Odinson. Nova se regía por un gobierno a cargo de tres poderosísimos Alfas, uno era su pareja, de sonoras carcajadas, noble al hablar, pero algo tonto en ciertas cuestiones. Su fuerte sin duda era pelear sin descanso. El segundo era Stephen Strange, el mayor de todos ellos, serio, el erudito que siempre tenía una respuesta a la mano y que mediaba a los otros dos más jóvenes. Steve Rogers era el tercer Alfa en el poder, educado con los antiguos valores antes de la Peste del Agua, con una voluntad a prueba de cualquier dificultad y bastante decidido a hacer siempre lo correcto.

Siempre había existido un Triunvirato en Nova, de hecho, Stephen había estado con otros dos Alfas que fueron muertos en un conflicto del que ya nadie hablaba. A veces Quill se preguntaba por qué no simplemente se presentaban en las comunas a causar impacto, pero el problema siempre habían sido los Comandos Aulladores. Los perros cazadores del Consejo que habían causado la muerte de varios de los suyos, y de los pocos fugitivos que los habían conocido para luego buscar unirse a ellos. Él sabía que, si había algo que siempre conmovía a un Omega, era el hecho de saber que podía dar luz a un Alfa, algo que estaba prohibido en el Colmenar para no perder el control sobre sus habitantes que habían ganado lentamente luego de la peste. Acabar con cuanto Alfa libre se toparan era la misión principal de los Aulladores, por eso eran los peores enemigos de los Guardianes, que se encargaban de proteger al Triunvirato.

—Presta atención, Meredith, siempre debes fijar tu vista al cielo y tener encendido todo el tiempo tu mapa visor, si éste se apaga lo único que harás es volver de inmediato a la Milano. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, mami.

—Las aves no reaccionan a nosotros, por eso, si ves algo volando que no tenga forma de pájaro, usarás el campo protector y volverás a la Milano.

—¿No hay algo que no sea regresar a la Milano?

Quill rió, deteniéndose en el delta del río. —Extraer del almacén.

—No Aulladores ni Gendarmes, tenemos el camino libre, aunque no habrá mucho que sacar si han sufrido bajas —comentó Rocket, deteniendo su deslizador a un lado de ellos.

—Algo es mejor que nada, este invierno es muy frío.

—¿Quieres ver a tío Rocket en acción, Mere?

—¡Sí!

Los tres bajaron con sus botas enterrándose en el fango, caminando hacia el almacén que solían tener a varios metros de distancia de la comuna, una medida de precaución del Consejo para llamar la atención de los Guardianes a ese sitio y no a sus preciados Omegas o sus niños Alfas. Tal como lo dijo Rocket, no encontraron a nadie cerca, abrir el almacén con sus dispositivos fue pan comido, entrando al casi vacío espacio, mirando todas las cajas, contenedores y bolsas.

—Meredith, busca.

—Sí, mami.

Quill miró a Rocket torcer su boca. —¿Qué pasa?

—Mira este cartel.

—¿Ah?

Ambos se acercaron más, iluminando el rincón donde había un pedazo de papel impreso con la letra de molde típica de los avisos del Consejo. Una advertencia que los dejó confundidos.

" _CIUDADANOS DE LA COMUNA B-KLYN, REPORTEN CUALQUIER AVISTAMIENTO DE EXTRAÑOS EN SUS CERCANÍAS. SE TRATAN DE ASESINOS, DESTRUCTORES DE CIUDADANOS SANOS CONTAMIDADOS POR EL VIRUS. ALÉJENSE DE ELLOS Y LLAMEN A GERDANMERÍA DE INMEDIATO."_

—¿Asesinos? ¿Cuándo carajos hemos matado a alguien?

—Ssshh, Rocket.

—Esto no es obra nuestra, Quill.

—Trata de despegarlo, debemos llevarlo al Triunvirato. Iré por mi hija.

Caminando aprisa, el Omega llamó a su hija, sacando su arma por precaución pues el silencio que primero le había parecido apropiado para una primera expedición de Meredith, ahora le inquietaba cada vez más. Su primogénita estaba inspeccionando muy contenta un contenedor, ya había sacado de ahí granos empaquetados, junto con medicamentos.

—Meredith, es suficiente.

—Okay, mami. ¿Lo hice bien?

—Más que perfecto. Ahora vámonos.

Devolviendo el contenedor a su posición original, Quill tomó la mano de su hija mientras ella cargaba en su mochila sus trofeos extraídos, brincoteando a la salida. Rocket también ya tenía sus armas listas, echando su cañón de mano sobre su hombro al verlos, abriendo la entrada una vez más. Salieron corriendo directo a sus deslizadores cuando se detuvieron ante un silbido conocido para ambos hombres que intercambiaron una mirada antes de activar sus campos de invisibilidad. El Omega cargó a su hija en brazos, ocultándose tras un arco de piedra a punto de caerse. La sombra del dron inspeccionando el área cayó sobre ellos, seguido de unos pasos que no podían ser sino de los Comandos Aulladores que seguramente estaban esperándoles. Peter le hizo una señal a su hija para quedarse callada y quieta en su lugar.

—M-Mami…

—Recuerda tu lección, Meredith. Es como a las escondidillas. ¿Rocket?

—A tu señal.

Salieron aún cubiertos por sus campos, disparando a los Aulladores que estaban dándoles la espalda, algunos de ellos evadiendo a tiempo las balas. Otros no teniendo la misma suerte, cayendo al suelo con piernas o brazos inutilizados. Quill miró sus insignias, con algo de alivio. Había un solo grupo que realmente le pesaba y era el que dirigía el famoso Mercader de la Muerte, un Omega veterano, el azote de todos ellos. Rocket disparó al dron, luego al resto de los protectores que se desconcertaron al no poder detectarlos, atacando sin mucha disciplina. Un grupo de novatos a los que Quill venció en cuestión de minutos, jadeando al terminar.

—Eso fue rápido.

—Vámonos antes de que lleguen refuerzos.

—A la orden, Capitán.

—M-Mami… —Meredith llamó con una voz que dejó pálido al Omega.

Al girarse, se toparon con un Aullador que no pertenecía al grupo que habían derribado. Rocket y Quill tragaron saliva casi al mismo tiempo. La insignia era del Mercader de la Muerte, aunque no era éste, tenían un retrato de él. El Beta de piel oscura los miraba con profundo odio, apuntando su arma a la cabeza de la pequeña niña que estaba muerta de miedo.

—Tú no quieres hacer eso —gruñó Peter.

—¿Crees que es la primera niña que mataría?

—M-Mami…

—Tranquila, cielo.

—¿Qué deseas? —preguntó Rocket, bajando su arma.

—Su compañero se ha llevado algo que me importa mucho.

—¿Qué compañero? Necesitas decirme su nombre —Quill tembló ligeramente, meditando su plan de acción para liberar a su hija. Thor iba a romperle el cuello a ese Beta atrevido.

—El pelirrojo.

—¿Nathaniel? —Rocket bufó, alzando sus manos en son de paz al ver que Rhodey presionaba la punta del cañón contra la sien de Meredith— Hey, hey, el asunto es con nosotros. No hemos visto a Nathaniel desde… no lo sé, hombre.

—Suéltala y te daremos mejores respuestas.

Rhodey torció una sonrisa. —Tan idiotas.

—¡MAMI!

Jamás vieron al pequeño dron que soltó una descarga sobre ellos, Quill empujó a Rocket quien se salvó del golpe, recibiendo él todo el ataque. Un disparo ajeno rozó el hombro de Rhodey, obligándolo a soltar a la niña que Rocket jaló al correr hacia ella, sin detenerse directo hacia el deslizador que tomó, huyendo a toda prisa. Meredith gritó, con una mano hacia su madre que yacía convulsionándose en el suelo. Gamora apareció en su propio deslizador, tensa, pero escoltando a ambos hasta la Milano lo más rápido que pudieran. Había una orden que el propio Omega había dado a los Guardianes en caso de cualquier contrariedad: sus hijos eran primero por sobre cualquier cosa, incluso su vida. La Milano despegó sin su capitán, que era apresado por los Comandos Aulladores dirigidos por Rhodey. El silencio cayó en la nave una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier peligro, con la niña sollozando por su madre.

—¿Cómo se lo vamos a decir a Thor? —gimió Rocket.

—¿Por qué esos Aulladores estaban en esa zona?

—¡Yo que sé! ¡Jamás habían pisado esa comuna! ¡Al Mercader solo le interesan las comunas con suficiente para costearle!

Gamora pateó los controles, apretando su mandíbula. Decirle a uno de los tres poderosos Alfas que su pareja era prisionero en el Colmenar no iba a gustarle nada. La mirada de la Beta fue hacia una aterrada Meredith, llorando echa ovillo en uno de los asientos abrazando su oso de peluche. Rocket cerró sus ojos, manejando la nave. Gamora se puso de pie, caminando hacia la niña para cargarla y consolarla lo mejor que podía, sintiendo un frío apoderarse de su cuerpo. Eran una Manada, así que todos, incluyendo a Drax iban a percibir el daño sufrido al Capitán. Ni siquiera deseaba pensar en Thor porque siendo un Alfa del Triunvirato, se iba a dar cuenta antes de que la Milano cruzara la muralla. Así llegaron, cabizbajos sin que les sorprendiera que fuesen llamados ante la sala del Triunvirato. Un niño pequeño les alcanzó, tenía un puchero como sus ojos rojizos por un llanto reciente, estirando sus bracitos regordetes a Meredith.

—Hemanita… mama… mama… mama…

Eso renovó el llanto de la niña que abrazó a su hermano menor, quedándose con sus nanas mientras que Rocket y Gamora siguieron caminando hasta el amplio salón, en el fondo de este se encontraban tres sillas de madera tallada donde estaban sentados los tres Alfas. Ninguno de ellos estaba feliz, Thor parecía que iba a destrozar los brazos de su silla. Stephen fue quien habló.

—¿Qué ha sucedido, Gamora?

—Una emboscada, Señor.

—¿Emboscada? —siseó Thor.

—¿No hubo una previsión de esto antes de salir a esa expedición? —Steve preguntó con calma. Él y Stephen estaban conteniendo la furia de Thor.

—Completa, como siempre —respondió Rocket, bajando su cabeza— Pero… el Comando Aullador del Mercader…

—¿Qué?

—Él no estaba —apuró Gamora— Pero sí su equipo, querían saber de Nathaniel. El dron del Mercader los atacó. Lo siento, Thor, no pude llegar antes.

Stephen intercambió una mirada con Steve, quien tomó aire antes de volverse a su amigo Thor, con una mano sobre aquel tenso brazo.

—Vamos a recuperarlo, tienes mi palabra. Gamora, Rocket, pueden retirarse.

Gamora miró a Thor, sentado en medio de los dos Alfas, pero no dijo nada más, haciendo una ligera reverencia a los tres igual que Rocket, saliendo de ahí. Stephen suspiró, haciendo una seña a los demás presentes para que los dejaran solos, levantándose de su silla para caminar hacia el centro de la sala con las manos detrás de su espalda, meditando sus siguientes palabras. Steve palmeó la espalda de Thor, quien se talló su rostro haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por no estallar y romper todo lo que pudiera romperse en esa sala.

—Sería prudente que fueses a calmar a tus cachorros —sugirió Strange, imitando el gesto del tercer Alfa— La ausencia de su madre los tiene alterados, pueden enfermar, sobre todo el pequeño Jason.

—Tenemos al Mercader de la Muerte, podemos negociar, lo están buscando —rugió Thor— Si Nathaniel no hubiera…

—Jamás contó con el espíritu vengativo del Aullador, Thor. Así como ahora los Guardianes fueron sorprendidos por sus amigos. Y no puedes reclamar algo que es superior a un capricho de nuestro mejor espía, ¿acaso es tu capricho el tener a Quill como pareja?

—Stephen, mi Omega está en grave peligro. Si el Consejo le pone las manos encima…

—La comuna a la que fueron está lejos del Consejo, y por lo que dijo Gamora, el grupo de Tony Stark estaba ahí para buscarlos, no para capturar específicamente a Peter. Tenemos la ventaja de que ignoran a quien han atrapado.

—No por mucho tiempo —musitó Steve— ¿Podemos negociar?

Strange rió desganado, negando apenas. —Richards jamás renunciará a su poder, menos negociará con nosotros. Si hay algo peor que un Alfa clamando justicia… es un Omega rencoroso. No lo hará, tenemos que interceptar el grupo del Mercader antes que lleguen al Consejo, pero tenemos que ofrecer algo para el trueque.

—Devolver a Tony Stark —Thor levantó su rostro— Liberarlo.

—Jamás hubo tantos heridos como con su llegada —bromeó Stephen, mirando a Steve quien se sobó su mandíbula en acto reflejo— Más de uno estarán felices porque se marche.

—¿Con su cachorro?

—No hay remedio, hablaré con Nathaniel sobre ello, pero no le pidan que ceda.

—Para estas alturas, Richards ya debe haberse enterado de que capturaron a un Omega no clasificado cuyos rasgos lo harán deducir de quien se trata —Steve se levantó, caminando hacia Strange— La sola aparición de su mejor asesino no lo calmará, ni hará que liberen a Quill.

—¿Qué estás pensando, comandante?

Steve levantó su mentón. —Seré la carnada.

—¡Steve, no…! —Thor fue a ellos— Lo que ese Omega quiere más en esta vida es acabar con el Triunvirato…

—¿No te entregarías a cambio de Quill?

—… sí. Mil veces.

—Pero no puedes hacerlo porque tienes ya dos cachorros que cuidar, no podemos perder a Stephen, necesitamos de su sabiduría y conocimientos del mundo anterior.

—Y no podemos perder al Alfa más fuerte de todos los tiempos, —rebatió Thor— comandante de un ejército que está a punto de cambiar las cosas.

—De los tres, soy el que menos tiene que perder.

—Thor tiene razón, Steve, sabes que Richards muere por abrirte y usar cada célula tuya. Tenemos que pensar en otra manera de…

—El primer Alfa nacido de la primera mujer Alfa, entregado por la mano derecha de Reed Richards, eso hará que Quill deje de importar —Rogers se encogió de hombros— Funcionará.

—¿Y luego?

—Aún tenemos un elemento sorpresa en el Colmenar.

—¿Clint? —Thor sonrió apenas— ¿Cómo, mi buen amigo?

—Nathaniel y Clint son suficientemente peligrosos para poner en jaque a todos los Comandos Aulladores, su único rival estará demasiado ocupando custodiando el trofeo de Richards… creo que es todo lo que tengo.

—Me parece que el plan de Steve es bueno, no es lo que pensábamos, sin embargo, a veces la improvisación es más oportuna cuando hay crisis.

—Hablas como siempre con sabiduría, hermano Strange, me siento más tranquilo, aunque mi corazón continúa estrujado. Ahora que tengo la mente más clara también hay algo que debemos considerar.

—¿Qué es, Thor?

Éste torció una sonrisa. —Mi Omega.

Stephen rió, posando una mano en cada hombro cercano de sus pares.

—Procederemos así, iré a ver a Stark, espero que el tener a su cachorro de vuelta haya calmado su agresividad. Steve, prepárate. Voy a esperar a que Richards nos envíe un mensaje y le diré sobre este trueque.

—Adelante.

Los tres Alfas se separaron, el mayor saliendo por un costado, dejando el edificio de piedra al pie de una de las tantas montañas que rodeaban Nova, caminando hacia las cuevas que servían como almacenes y celdas improvisadas. El mensaje del Colmenar llegó tal como había previsto mientras iba hacia la montaña. Habló con unos guardias, preguntando sobre el estado de salud de los heridos luego de que el Mercader de la Muerte apareciera súbitamente en su territorio buscando a su cachorro. Steve se había salvado de terminar con un hoyo en el pecho de no ser por su escudo que levantó a tiempo cuando Stark le había disparado, peleando con una furia con los hombres acompañando a Rogers, los cuales terminaron con huesos rotos, sin dientes… hasta que Thor llegó, noqueando al indomable Omega. Strange hizo una pausa en su andar, tomando aire para prepararse mentalmente ante el embate a venir.

Para ellos, seres humanos libres del control del Consejo que el doctor Reed Richards lideraba, el débil aroma de los Omegas neutralizados podía ser percibido, y Tony Stark apestaba a venganza. No había mermado desde su encierro, si bien más tranquilo estando en compañía de aquel joven que Nathaniel tuvo a bien marcar en esos misterios del amor y los Vínculos. Ya imaginaba la reacción del pelirrojo al enterarse de que su precioso Omega iba de vuelta al Colmenar del que supuestamente había tratado de salvar al robarlo frente a las narices de quien podía matarlo. Nathaniel tenía una linda quemadura permanente en un costado cortesía del Mercader de la Muerte. El haber llevado siempre consigo al cachorro lo había salvado de algo peor, pero si Stark lo volvía a ver… Stephen dio la orden a los guardias para que le abrieran paso hacia la celda cueva donde estaban aquellos dos curiosos Omegas, caminando muy despacio con sus manos en alto en son de paz. Un rugido vino a ser su saludo, nada extrañado de la esencia que lo rechazaba.

—He venido a revisar su hombro, Señor Stark.

La mirada asesina de éste le dijo que no se acercara más. Bucky estaba a su lado con sus puños listos para atacar. Strange respiró hondo.

—No voy a lastimarlos, necesito ver ese hombro, la herida debe ser constantemente desinfectada. Creo que el Señor Stark sabe la importancia de mantenerse limpio.

Un largo silencio cayó en la cueva, con el doctor contando los segundos hasta que ese aroma bajó un poco, aceptando que se acercara con el botiquín que traía en manos. El Mercader de la Muerte bien podía haber aceptado la revisión, pero a cambio la amenaza proveniente de Bucky era un tema aparte, un falso movimiento y ese muchacho iba a romperle el cuello de seguro.

—¿Algún dolor, molestia…?

—Haz tu trabajo, _Alfa_.

Probablemente por los largos años como Aullador, Tony Stark poseía la capacidad de resistir e incluso superar el dominio de un Alfa, su manera tan despectiva de hablarles, sin alterarse ante su presencia e intimidar con su propia esencia adiestrada ya por tantas misiones, le tenía bien ganada su reputación. Más de una persona en Nova mantenía una distancia prudente de las cuevas, luego de que el chisme de la aparición del Mercader de la Muerte se regara cual pólvora, causando un poco de caos e histeria entre templados Alfas.

—Sólo debo limpiar una vez más, la piel…

—Muévete.

Con los ojos de Bucky siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, Strange tomó las gasas y desinfectante para limpiar los puntos donde había suturado la herida que Clint había causado, sin poder detener al Omega tan decidido a recuperar lo que Nathaniel le había robado.

—Tengo medicamento para el dolor, si desea, Señor Stark.

—¿Ya has terminado?

—Sí.

—Lárgate entonces.

—Vamos a dejarles libres, Señor Stark —anunció el doctor, tomando distancia prudente al recoger sus cosas— Sus amigos le están buscando, a ambos. Tienen a uno de los nuestros, por lo que deseamos negociar.

—No quiero nada de ustedes.

—Pero el doctor Richards sí, le entregaremos un Alfa.

Aquello llamó la atención de Stark, lo había conseguido.

—¿Un Alfa? Tenemos los suficientes.

—No como este, Señor Stark. El doctor Richards ha aceptado el intercambio.

Ni siquiera se sorprendió que el Omega se pusiera de pie estando herido y cansado. Había cruzado el Colmenar sin detenerse por todo un día.

—Si es una de sus trampas…

—No, queremos a nuestro miembro de la comunidad de vuelta con nosotros. Es un Omega que tiene dos cachorros que le necesitan con urgencia.

Stark entrecerró sus ojos, gruñendo. —Solo un Alfa tiene la bajeza de chantajearme tratando de abogar a la solidaridad.

—Señor Stark, usted llegó aquí buscando a su cachorro.

—¡Porque ese bastardo del Alfa me lo arrebató! ¡Nadie le dijo a su Omega que entrara a nuestro territorio!

—¿Quiere que sus cachorros sufran? —Strange miró a Bucky.

—Tendrán a su Omega de vuelta.

El tono con que el Mercador lo dijo no le gustó a Stephen, pero ya había aceptado llevarse a Steve, así que el trato estaba arreglado. Salió sin decir nada más, llamando a los soldados que les escoltarían hasta la muralla. Con el invierno en todo su esplendor, cualquier transporte moviéndose por suelo o aire era imposible, eso ambas partes lo sabían, los bosques eran demasiado peligrosos y traicioneros, no por el agua sino los pozos llenos de escombros y fosas profundas cubiertas que les podían costar la vida, además de las trampas mortales del Consejo. Así que la única ruta viable era el paso por las ruinas en el lado noreste. Steve ya estaba listo, esperando fuera de las cuevas con sus hombres alejándose lo más rápido posible pues en cuanto dejaran libre a Tony Stark, devolviéndole todo su equipo, volvía a convertirse en una amenaza.

—¿Estarás bien, Steve?

—Lo estaré. ¿Un último consejo, doc?

—Haz lo que Erskine te enseñó, a ser un buen hombre. No hay bala ni mentira que pueda destruir eso. Cuídate mucho.

—¿Nathaniel?

—Thor tuvo a bien ordenarle una misión de distracción, para cuando vuelva su Omega ya se habrá marchado. Hablaré con él después.

—Vaya a resguardarse, este Omega matará a cuanto extraño vea así usted le haya curado.

Steve tomó aire, quedándose solo al descubierto, envuelto en un grueso abrigo con capucha y otras protecciones, sus cabellos meciéndose al viento frío. Las alarmas sonaron. Un breve silencio. Ese aroma cargado de rencor dispersándose conforme ambos Omegas salían. Apretó sus labios ante la mirada despectiva de Tony Stark, murmurando algo a su cachorro que tomó unos grilletes que llevó hacia el rubio, quien tuvo el tino de no moverse ni reclamar, ofreciendo mansamente sus muñecas para ser apresadas por esos pesados grilletes, conteniendo una sonrisa. No iba a decirle al más cruel de los asesinos de Alfas que tenía la fuerza para romperlos. Era parte de las muchas sorpresas que el comandante esperaba mostrar en el Colmenar si sus planes salían como esperaba.

—¿Qué…? —Jadeó, cayendo de rodillas al sentir una descarga en sus muñecas que corrió a todo su cuerpo. Alrededor, el aroma a terror hizo un muro alrededor de los tres.

—Levántate, Alfa, no has muerto… todavía —el castaño torció una sonrisa, su arma apuntándole— Si creíste que soy tan estúpido para no tomar mis precauciones, realmente haces honor a su reputación de hombres soberbios pero débiles. Andando.

—¿Qué me has hecho?

—Solamente te he puesto en el lugar que a todo Alfa le corresponde, de rodillas ante un Omega.

Stark gruñó empujándole con la punta de su cañón para que se pusiera de pie, los tres caminando hacia donde estaba marcado el camino. Los soldados despejaron la ruta, siempre alejados de ellos.

—Buck, adelántate.

—Sí, padre.

El joven Omega miró de reojo al rubio al pasar de largo, perdiéndose en la distancia. Steve ladeó su rostro, notando que el Mercader le alcanzaba con tranquilidad, masticando algo.

—Vista al frente, bastardo.

—Steve Rogers, ése es mi nombre.

—Me vale un cuerno, no eres nada para mí. Disfrutaré viendo como Richards te hace sufrir.

—¿Así que tienes conocimiento de lo que hace?

—¿Qué hace?

Steve entrecerró sus ojos. —Éste será un largo viaje.

—Para tu mala suerte. ¡Camina!


	5. Washington

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : Stony, Cherik, Thorquill, Winterwidow como principales

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, Stan Lee y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Inspirado en la serie "The Rain".

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Washington.**

* * *

" _Por nuestra ignorancia no sabemos las cosas necesarias; por el error las sabemos mal."_

Robert Burton.

* * *

—¿Padre?

—¿Sí, pequeño?

—¿Tú sabías… sabías que…?

Tony suspiró, dejando de momento la fogata recién encendida para verle, bajo un domo de concreto que había sobrevivido el paso del tiempo. Una nevada fuerte caía alrededor. Levantó la delgada vara pelada con su cuchillo que servía para mover los carbones, señalando a Bucky con ella.

—¿La muralla y esos salvajes detrás de ella? Claro que lo sabía, si vives lo suficiente como yo en el negocio de Aullador llega el momento en que te enteras de muchas cosas, cariño.

—¿Ellos están contagiados?

—Sí y no. Sí de algo más, no del virus que a nosotros nos aqueja.

—¿De qué están enfermos?

—De algo que no tiene cura, Buck, avaricia. Como ése Alfa que te secuestró. Es lo que tienen, ellos piensan que pueden hacer esas cosas, humillar a un Omega y hacer con él lo que se les dé la gana. Comen cosas del suelo que están sucias, beben agua contaminada, no han muerto pero sus cerebros están trastornados, viven como animales salvajes. Se creen animales salvajes.

—Oh.

—No le dediques tu tiempo a estas cuestiones, cachorro, o tu mente joven te hará jugarretas. ¿Vamos a repetir lo del abandono?

—¡No! No, no… no.

—El fuego está listo, ahora debo ir al búnker por comida. No pierdas de vista al animal aquél.

—No, padre.

—Maldito invierno, nos va a retrasar, pero no hay remedio. Cuida el fuego, Buck.

Con una mirada al Alfa sujeto a un pesado y grueso pilar, sentado en el suelo, Tony alcanzó su arma, cubriendo su rostro antes de salir del domo, desapareciendo por una subida entre los árboles, era de día, más no lo parecía por la nevada. Bucky tomó la vara olvidada, removiendo los troncos para avivar el fuego, tallando sus manos que impuso frente al fuego. Le había tomado por sorpresa el saber que existían otras personas viviendo de manera tan diferente a las comunas, aunque sí le chocó el detalle de los alimentos. Creía la palabra de su padre, sobre lo sucio que podía ser, sin embargo, su mente le recordaba lo exquisita que había resultado aquella bolita jugosa que Nathaniel siempre le había dejado. Fruta. La figura del pelirrojo le hizo suspirar, abrazando sus piernas con su mentón apoyado entre sus rodillas.

—Él realmente te ama —la voz gruesa de Steve le hizo erguirse, tomando su arma— Nathaniel.

—No, no es cierto.

—¿Crees que solo se enfrentó a tu padre por soberbia?

—Es un Alfa salvaje, igual que tú. Y cállate.

—Conozco a Nathaniel desde que éramos niños. Nunca dañó ni insultó a Omega alguno, ni tampoco se interesó por uno. Hasta que te conoció.

—Dije que te calles, Alfa.

—No importa cuántas veces te pierda, siempre te buscará.

Bucky gruñó, apuntando el cañón al rubio. —No lo voy a repetir.

Steve ya no dijo nada, mirando a otra parte. El joven Omega bajó su arma, aún receloso, volviendo a su posición luego de unos minutos al comprobar que el Alfa ya no hablaría. Permanecieron así un largo rato hasta que fue el propio Bucky quien inició de nuevo la charla.

—¿Cómo naciste tú?

—Como lo hacemos todos allá, me parece que lo sabes.

—Los Alfa no nacen, tienen que ser creados en laboratorios.

—Eso es una mentira… ¿Bucky?

—No me llames por mi nombre, no tienes derecho.

—Todos los seres humanos nacemos de la misma forma, lo que hace el Consejo es manipular los embriones para que solo sean Betas y Omegas.

—¿Por qué harían algo así?

—¿Por qué crear Alfas en los laboratorios?

—Sólo sirven para fortalecer el sistema inmunológico de las comunas. Nada más.

—¿A ti te parece que Nathaniel solo sirve para eso?

Las mejillas del Omega enrojecieron, encogiéndose de hombros sin responder. Steve sonrió, acomodándose lo mejor que podía estando amarrado al pilar. Tony era una muralla más alta que aquella dividiendo el Colmenar y Nova imposible de sortear por el momento, pero Bucky era otra cuestión.

—Mi amigo, Quill, al que han capturado tus amigos, le conocen por ser muy alegre, bromista y un excelente bailador. Esa gracia para moverse con su pasión por la música fue lo que enamoró a…

—¿Música? ¿Baile?

—Sí, música… sabes lo que es la música, ¿verdad?

Bucky negó lentamente, mirándole. —¿Qué es?

—¿De verdad no sabes lo que es la música?

—¡Responde!

—Son sonidos, como… como los aullidos, pero forman melodías, canciones que nos alegran.

—Tío Rhodey aúlla de manera graciosa.

—No es esa clase de sonidos.

—¿Cómo son, entonces?

Steve miró por donde el otro Omega se había marchado antes de volverse a Bucky.

—Te mostraría, pero estoy atado y así no puedo hacerlo.

—¡Mentira! —bufó el joven castaño— No voy a caer en tu trampa.

—Solo es para sacar mi armónica que está en mi bolsillo. Puedes hacerlo tú si lo deseas.

Bucky se quedó mirándole un par de minutos sin moverse, indeciso ante la oferta. Con el ceño fruncido se levantó, acercándose al rubio quien le ofreció una sonrisa amistosa, señalando con su mentón el bolsillo izquierdo en su abrigo. El Omega rebuscó, siempre observándole como si esperara que hiciera algo más hasta que se topó con un objeto metálico rectangular de color azul y rojo que llamó su atención, alejándose del Alfa para inspeccionar como un niño aquella cosa que en su vida jamás hubiera visto.

—Tienes… tienes que soplar, en los orificios, con suavidad. Eso hará música.

El castaño olfateó la vieja armónica, acariciando el metal desgastado antes de intentarlo muy suavemente, respingando al escuchar el silbido musical. Steve sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al ver a Bucky arreglárselas para entender el funcionamiento de un instrumento musical tan básico que en Nova cualquiera podría usar, pero ellos no. El Omega era años más joven que él, y desconocía tantas cosas, gustos tan simples como la música, el baile, la comida real, caminar bajo la lluvia, tener fiestas de cumpleaños, entre otras tantas privaciones que el Consejo les había arrancado para mantenerlos cautivos. Las comunas no eran otra cosa que campos de concentración de personas sin la menor idea sobre su situación, como ese castaño lleno de curiosidad por su armónica que al fin comenzó a tocar. Rogers entendió la desesperación de Nathaniel por sacarlo del Colmenar, si las cosas estaban tan mal con ellos.

Un aullido lejano hizo que Bucky tirara la armónica, el Mercader se acercaba. La recogió, levantándose de la piedra donde se había sentado para devolvérsela, pero Steve negó, haciendo la seña con su mentón para que se le quedara. El Omega dudó unos segundos y luego la escondió prudentemente bajo sus ropas, volviendo a su lugar frente a la fogata, recuperando su arma que dejó sobre su regazo, sin más charlas entre ellos. Suspirando apenas, el Alfa inclinó su cabeza, esperando a escuchar los pasos marciales de Stark que no tardaron en llegar a sus oídos. Pronto estaba de vuelta aquel Aullador con otras armas y unos paquetes que tendió a Bucky para que los abriera, sus raciones de alimentos fabricados. No le pasó desapercibido que a diferencia de aquellos que los Guardianes solían hurtar en las comunas, los del Mercader tenían un sello diferente, proveniente directamente del Consejo.

—¿Te dio problemas?

—No, padre.

—Prepara tu lugar para dormir, yo haré la guardia.

Tony se giró hacia él, cargando en una mano una frazada enrollada y en la otra su cañón corto, el arma impresionó a Steve por su diseño modificado seguramente por el bravío Omega que se arrodilló frente a él, inspeccionando su estado.

—¿Qué te hace tan especial para Richards?

—Creí que lo sabrías.

Un puñetazo le recordó no tentar el humor del Aullador, conteniendo sus ganas de gruñir, respirando en pausas. Sintiendo un ligero sabor a sangre dentro de su boca debido al golpe, el rubio habló en voz baja.

—Mi abuela se llamaba Stephanie Rogers, de la comuna B-Klyn, ella escapó junto con el Doctor Abraham Erskine hacia Nova cuando se negó a ser tratada por el Consejo luego de que la obligaron a quedar embarazada. Dio a luz a mi madre, Sarah Rogers, una mujer Alfa.

—¿Tratas de verme la cara de imbécil?

El Alfa cerró sus ojos para no provocarlo más. —Mi madre se casó con otro Alfa de Nova, un soldado, de nombre Joseph. Mis padres. Soy el primer Alfa nacido de la primera mujer Alfa con padre Alfa.

—¿También vuelas como las aves?

—Reed Richards no puede perderme, sus insulsos Príapos no son nada comparados con mi genética obtenida de manera natural.

—Te quiere vivo, aunque vivo no significa sin heridas.

—No soy tu enemigo. Es él.

Tony lanzó a un lado la frazada, sin extender. —Bueno, en vista de que eres un súper Alfa poderoso, está de más una simple frazada. Que disfrutes la noche, idiota.

Unas cuantas marcas de unas botas en su rostro ya borradas le habían enseñado a Steve a no replicar si no quería probar de nuevo la culata de aquella pesada arma. El Mercader se alejó de él, quedándose de pie para hacer su guardia como un lobo en su territorio. Hacía frío, más el cansancio al que lo había sometido ese Omega terminó por agotarlo, quedándose dormido así, atado al pilar con sus piernas cruzadas. Cuando despertó fue porque se sintió envuelto en algo cálido, abriendo lentamente sus ojos para descubrir que era Bucky envolviéndole con la frazada. Tony estaba durmiendo junto al fuego, cambio de guardia. Volvió su mirada confundida al joven Omega que torció su boca en una débil sonrisa, de cuclillas a un lado suyo.

—Padre suele ser duro.

—Por algo es el Mercader de la Muerte.

—No es malo.

—Malo es un nivel bajo frente a su carácter.

Bucky negó. —Él vivió la época donde las comunas no eran seguras, se mataban por la comida. No había refugios ni paz para vivir. Primero perdió a sus padres en un accidente, luego a sus padres criadores en un ataque que ustedes provocaron.

—Yo puedo asegurar que nunca hemos atacado una comuna para asesinar gente inocente.

—No sé… mi padre no es malo. Siempre supo de Nathaniel y jamás me dijo nada, me perdonó que lo hubiera traicionado —susurró Bucky, bajando su mirada— Iba a darme un árbol de la noche más larga del año, pero ustedes lo echaron a perder.

—Las comunas no son un lugar para vivir, tienes que creerme.

—¿Ese lugar tan horrible que llamas Nova sí lo es?

—Al menos somos libres.

—No entiendo eso.

—Cada uno de nosotros puede decidir qué hacer o no con su vida, no hay una obligación de Omega de embarazarse, ni Betas criando bebés o Alfas sin voluntad, muriendo a temprana edad. Tenemos música, tenemos familias… hasta frutas. Eso era lo que Nathaniel quiso mostrarte.

—Nunca apareció… en el risco. Yo esperé, confié en él, pero no fue por mí. Estuve a punto de abandonar a mi padre por ese Alfa, y solo se burló de mí.

—Buck…

—No pronuncies mi nombre —gruñó bajito el Omega, sacando de un bolsillo un paquete metálico tubular que abrió, mostrando un pan cilíndrico con una cubierta dulce— Alimento gratificante, es bueno para el frío.

—¿Qué rayos es un alimento gratificante?

Bucky dio un buen mordisco al pan, ofreciendo el resto a Steve. —Dices saber de nosotros y desconoces esto. Tenemos alimentos del día, con los nutrimentos necesarios para crecer. Alimentos de soporte, cuando enfermamos y debemos sanar, y estos alimentos, los alimentos gratificantes, solamente quienes tienen méritos pueden solicitarlos. Padre siempre recibe los suyos porque le encantan, puede comer de estos nada más si quisiera. Prueba, no voy a matarte.

El rubio miró el pan y luego al Omega, asintiendo antes de abrir la boca y recibir ese remedo de pan que tenía un agradable sabor. La imitación industrial de un postre de panadería, como una dona, pero sin su forma o los ingredientes completos. Esos alimentos de las comunas estaban minuciosamente creados para favorecer el crecimiento, no generar adicciones, y claro, tener bajo control el ADN de la población en la forma y constancia que el Consejo necesitaba. Steve masticó lentamente mientras Bucky se alejaba. Iba a escupir aquella infamia cuando detectó algo. Disfrazado bajo el dulce sabor había algo más que sus papilas gustativas detectaron. Jadeó, abriendo sus ojos, incrédulo. El doctor Strange le había contado de las mañas de Richards, un Omega con una inteligencia proverbial, maestro de la genética, entre otros campos de estudio. Tony Stark había estado comiendo esas cosas desde hace tiempo si Bucky le había dicho bien.

—Hijo de perra —masculló el Alfa.

Si había algo que los Guardianes, espías e infiltrados de Nova temían, eran a los Comandos Aulladores. Más ahora comprendió por qué eran tan resistentes y buenos, además del entrenamiento que tenían, sus armas de última generación con los ojos del Consejo todo el tiempo sobre ellos. Esteroides. Y no le cupo duda alguna que los del Mercader estaban manipulados de otra forma para favorecer su salud e inteligencia. Richards cuidaba de su mejor perro guardián, alimentándolo para hacerlo invencible frente a cualquier Alfa. Sumado a eso, los años de experiencia que tenía ese Omega curtido en peleas y una vida dura, lo hacía el azote de su gente… no, no, la meta principal del doctor era hacer a Tony Stark inmune al Triunvirato. Había peleado contra Nathaniel sin vacilar ni ceder a su dominio, enfurecerlo había despertado la mejor arma del Consejo.

No existía Alfa que el Mercader de la Muerte no pudiera asesinar.

Un Omega invencible.

Terminó escupiendo el pan a escondidas de Bucky, acomodándose para dormir, meditando como podría avisar a Stephen y Thor sobre lo que acaba de descubrir sin que Stark le rebanara el cuello. Se quedó dormido, gracias a la frazada luego retirada a tiempo por el joven Omega. El nuevo día llegó, marchando por una amplia carretera con autos abandonados, carcomidos por el tiempo y la erosión. Todavía quedaban algunos restos humanos, huesos carbonizados, la Peste del Agua. La nieve cubría algunas partes, dejando la gran mayoría al descubierto pues el tipo de material de aquella avenida no permitía la acumulación de nieve. Iban caminando despacio, Bucky siempre a la vanguardia, inspeccionando el terreno delante, Steve en el medio con Tony detrás, muy cerca de él.

—Nunca había visto las ruinas —comentó el Alfa— Es un paisaje cargado de mucho dolor.

—Las consecuencias de tomar malas decisiones. Sigue avanzando.

—¿Bucky es realmente tu hijo?

—Alguien desea una patada.

—Sólo quiero charlar, ya esto es demasiado solitario para quedarnos callados.

—Habla contigo mismo, te hace falta.

—No pasará nada si me lo dices.

Tony ladeó su rostro, entrecerrando sus ojos al ver esa espalda ancha y los cabellos rubios despeinados por el viento frío. Un supuesto perfecto Alfa.

—Lo adopté. En realidad, soy su padre criador.

—Vaya.

—¿Eso qué significa?

Steve le miró por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa. —Eso. Vaya.

El Omega gruñó, negando y empujándole con la punta de su arma, llegando a un puente por donde una vez pasó debajo un río, ahora nada más que escombros, nieve y uno que otro hueso carbonizado asomándose entre los montones blancos. Lo único reconocible de todos esos escombros eran los restos de lo que parecía una nave, aunque era difícil reconocerla por el estado del metal ya corroído. Ahora no solían usarse esos transportes por el riesgo de una tormenta eléctrica o las corrientes de aire demasiado bruscas para volar. Señales amarillas formaban una valla caída que saltaron, tenían un extraño símbolo, tres triángulos negros apuntando entre sí. Carteles con la lengua antigua, rasgados, muchos ya descoloridos. Edificios de concreto que solamente eran ya los pilares y algunos soportes flanqueaban el otro lado del puente donde esperaba Bucky, señalando a lo lejos dirigiéndose hacia su padre.

—Hay más de estas construcciones por allá.

—La ciudad —respondió Tony, deteniéndose para mirar un letrero de metal caído sobre un auto— Washington.

—¿Puedes leer eso, padre?

—No es tan difícil, un día te enseñaré. Voy a regalarte un cuaderno hecho con piel de un perfecto Alfa.

—Es un honor servir a Tony Stark -replicó Steve, arriesgándose a un golpe.

Bucky se echó a reír, callando luego por la mirada reprobatoria de Tony, girándose para avanzar y dejar atrás aquellos dos. Tony miró los restos del puente, pasando por entre los edificios cayéndose. Steve estaba a su lado, inspeccionando alrededor, claramente sorprendido de ver lo que fue alguna vez un lugar donde hubo seres humanos muy diferentes a ellos en su forma de vida, había cosas que ni siquiera entendía para qué servían, entre los escombros, preguntándose si acaso el doctor Strange podría decirle al verlos. Avanzaron por calles que se entrecruzaban, trepando por columnas y paredes caídas, restos de edificios. Stark miró algo a lo lejos, golpeando el pecho del Alfa con su arma para que se detuviera y silbando a Bucky, llamándolo de vuelta.

—Hey, Buck, ven.

El joven Omega le siguió con curiosidad, entrando a una construcción que parecía haber tenido muchos pisos en una forma muy rara. Siguió a su padre hasta una esquina donde había una máquina igualmente extraña para él. Parecía como un congelador, pero con una puerta que no se abría, sin nada en su interior salvo un objeto cilíndrico atorado entre resortes metálicos. Tony le guiñó un ojo, pateando aquella máquina inservible. Los resortes se sacudieron y el bote cayó por una amplia apertura, siendo atrapado por la mano del Mercader, limpiándolo. En una de las tapas había un trozo de metal a forma de ganchillo que Tony jaló. Bucky se echó hacia atrás al escuchar un zumbido, luego acercándose cuando le fue ofrecido ese bote. No sin antes de que su padre bebiera de él para mostrarle cómo hacerlo. El líquido que tenía dentro le hizo toser, picaba, pero era dulce.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Soda. Una bebida de viejos tiempos.

—¿Cómo pudo conservarse?

—El frío, estar dentro de esa lata de metal —sonrió Tony, mirándole beber— ¿Mucho mejor que ese alimento de la tierra, eh?

—… sí, padre.

—Debemos seguir, se nos cansa el Alfa.

Steve solamente les había estado observando, quedándose donde el Mercader le había detenido. Como ya había supuesto, ese Aullador era duro, pero guardaba nobleza para cuidar de su cachorro adoptivo. Bucky avanzó con su lata en mano, los otros dos siguiéndole metros atrás.

—Te gusta consentirlo.

—Es mi hijo. Cuando seas padre… oh, que pena. No lo serás.

—Disfrutas de hacer esto.

—La verdad es que sí.

—Humillar Alfas debe ser increíblemente gratificante.

—Uno de los mejores placeres en esta vida.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizá todos somos iguales sin importar la casta?

—Dime algo, súper Alfa, ¿hace cuánto que eres del Triunvirato?

—No lo soy.

—Puedes tratar de engañarme, solo te recuerdo que te llevo años, y uno de tus hombres se despidió de ti llamándote Comandante. Nova solo tiene un comandante, que se sienta en una de esas hermosas sillitas de madera tallada.

—Diez años.

—¿Ves que todo es más fácil cuando cooperas?

—De no tener grilletes tu lengua no sería tan osada.

Tony chasqueó su lengua. —¿Eso crees?

—¿Por qué quieres saber de mi lugar en el Triunvirato?

—Diez años, apenas estás aprendiendo a ver el mundo. Eres joven, aunque digan que eres un súper humano. Es como tener la mejor arma sin manual de instrucciones.

—Estoy seguro de que mis misiones y tus misiones han tenido la misma clase de peligro.

—Un Alfa jamás será igual a un Omega.

—Nadie es igual a nadie, eso es lo que hace al mundo hermoso.

—Ser diferentes hizo a esta ciudad las ruinas que estás viendo.

—Demasiada generalización.

—Miembros del Consejo, nos han enviado a un filósofo. A tu derecha, Alfa.

Caminaron hacia lo que parecía ser un edificio de cuatro plantas, muy largo con una fachada que aún luchaba por estar de pie, arcos y ventanas de madera pudriéndose. Una nueva nevada comenzaba a caer, densa como abundante. Volvieron a hacer una fogata, encerrados dentro de una habitación sin puertas donde había curiosos muebles destrozados. Usaron esa madera para la fogata, poniendo sus mantas para dormir. Steve no tuvo más alternativa que aceptar esos raros alimentos si no quería morir de hambre. Bucky hizo la primera guardia, explorando alrededor más que quedarse donde ellos, dando su informe a Tony cuando le despertó. Los copos de nieve caían como una lluvia en el hueco de la ventana por donde miraban el paisaje. Esta vez el Alfa no fue amarrado a ninguna columna o pilar porque no había, además hacía demasiado frío incluso para él, quedándose cerca de la fogata, apenas si dormitando, despertando para ver la espalda del Mercader perdido en sus pensamientos, un pie apoyado en alto sobre la cornisa de la ventana.

—Vuelve a dormir, Alfa, mañana será un día pesado.

—Estamos solos, ¿por qué no me dejas hacer una guardia y ambos descansan? ¿Crees que podría huir a alguna parte en estas condiciones?

—Mis éxitos se deben a no prestar atención a idioteces como la tuya.

—A veces me das la sensación de que tienes el corazón tan endurecido que lejos de hacer feliz a Bucky, estás amargando su vida.

—Seguro tienes una amplia experiencia en cuestiones sentimentales.

El rubio se quedó callado, Tony bufó sin girarse para verle, sus ojos observando el caer de los copos de nieve con un ligero viento.

—Te contaré algo, igual eso termina de cerrarte el pico. Dijiste que hace diez años que fuiste nombrado Triunvirato. ¿Por qué te nominaste?

—… quería hacerlo.

—Algún samaritano motivo debió empujarte.

Rogers tragó saliva, acomodándose bajo la frazada. —Mi prometida murió. ¿Qué hay de ti?

El castaño se quedó en silencio mirando hacia afuera tanto tiempo que Steve creyó que no le diría, suspirando resignado cuando escuchó su voz lenta, casi en un murmullo.

—Muchas vidas se perdieron hace diez años, porque hace diez años hubo la peor tormenta que duró la mayor parte del año. Hace diez años yo estaba enamorado de Pepper, mi guía de camino, y ser un Aullador tan duro como dices me impidió decirle lo que sentía. Ella se casó con un Beta honesto y trabajador llamado Harold. Hace diez años fue la primera vez desde que me convirtiera en parte de los Comandos Aulladores que pedí un descanso, porque su boda me hizo infeliz. Harold había sido ascendido a Inspector de Caminos, una de sus misiones era revisar el estado de la muralla. Hace diez años, si no hubiera estado de descanso, hubiera sido parte de su grupo de protección, y probablemente, su nave no se hubiera estrellado luego de ser golpeada por un relámpago, cayendo a un lado de un puente. Porque le hubiera dicho que una nave era la peor de las ideas en una tormenta tan salvaje, pero yo estaba envuelto en mis sentimientos por haberse casado con Pepper. Hace diez años, de no haberme comportado así, no hubiera tenido que venir aquí para recoger el cadáver del esposo de la mujer que amé, verla llorar, destrozarse. Te diré algo, Steve, sentir cosas te sirven para enterarte que estás vivo, pero no para ser feliz.

El Alfa se quedó mortalmente callado, sin saber qué decir ante semejante revelación. Todavía le dolía al Omega aquello, lo percibió en su tono de voz como en su aroma. Haber sido obligado a pasar de nuevo por la escena para llevarlo como parte de su plan de rescate le dejó un mal sabor de boca. Tony se giró en silencio, caminando hacia él. Steve cerró sus ojos, esperando el consabido golpe que esta vez aceptó que se había ganado. Para su sorpresa, solamente se sentó a su lado, pegando por completo su espalda a la pared.

—¿Sabes lo que es gracioso de todo esto? Que en aquel tiempo pensé que, si hubiera sido yo un Alfa y no un Omega, podría haber sido diferente todo. Como en tus tierras. Ver los cadáveres de los míos muertos por tus órdenes cambio mi pensamiento. Tal vez estoy siendo duro con Bucky, pero no lo quiero ver todavía esperando por un Alfa que lo único que desea es divertirse con él. Reconozco a los de su clase, muestran un genuino interés, pero su naturaleza libertina los hace inestables para tener parejas. Y ningún hijo mío terminará abandonado por un Alfa, menos por uno de ustedes, uno de Nova. Así tenga que destruirlos uno por uno, eso no va a suceder.

—No lo creerás, pero… daría lo que fuera para demostrarte que no somos asesinos, ni tampoco los Alfas de Nova nos burlamos de algún Omega. Nathaniel…

Tony levantó una mano al acto. —Jamás vuelvas a pronunciar su nombre frente a mí.

—Hablo en serio… Tony. Esto no es lo que parece, como dije, no soy tu enemigo. Y estás tan consciente como yo de que en algún momento vas a tener que soltarme porque necesitarás de mis manos de la misma forma que yo necesito de tu protección para continuar hasta el Consejo. Eres el mejor Aullador de todo el Colmenar, y el Omega más fuerte del que haya escuchado o visto. Mis palabras no tienen otra intención que ser sincero, porque no tengo nada que esconder. Si algo quiero, es tu ayuda.

Stark giró su rostro aún pegado a la pared para verle, el Alfa le sostuvo la mirada, decidido como terco que era con su parloteo sobre paz y justicia. Entrecerró sus ojos, buscando en los azules un rastro de mentira, traición, que podía reconocer por experiencia. Rogers no se inmutó, resistiendo su inspección en silencio. Tony apretó su mandíbula, volviendo su mirada a los copos de nieve con el repiqueteo de la madera quemándose como único ruido entre ellos por los siguientes minutos que pasaron sin que algunos de los dos se movieran. Con un todo suave, reconciliador, Steve habló en un murmullo.

—Y no fue tu culpa, Tony. No eres responsable de las decisiones de otros.

Tomando aire, el rubio se atrevió a algo que nunca en los días anteriores hubiera hecho. Levantó la frazada para ofrecer un trozo como espacio al castaño, casi sonriendo, más conteniéndose de no hacerlo, apenas ladeando su rostro. Pasaron otros minutos en esa escena congelada, con Steve preguntándose si acaso el Omega se había quedado dormido despierto. Lentamente, como un animal herido temeroso de acercarse, Tony se pegó a él. _Cansado, estoy tan cansado_. Fue lo que el Alfa percibió en su aroma, uno dulzón, como canela, manzana… café. Torció una sonrisa, abrigando bien al peligroso Mercader a su lado.

—Duerme, por favor, yo vigilaré. Sé que puedo cuidarlos.

Stark no le dijo ya nada, cerrando sus ojos. No admitiría que la esencia protectora del Alfa era como el cáliz que siempre había estado buscando pero que nunca se le había ofrecido. Cayó dormido antes de ser consciente de ello, su cabeza apoyándose sobre el hombro de Steve, su mano sujetando el arma como si le fuera la vida en ello. Steve rió apenas, removiéndose para acomodarle mejor contra su pecho y que descansara. En el Colmenar les habían enseñado que solamente entre Omegas podían tenerse confianza, que entre ellos nunca existirían dolores, ni traiciones. Solamente entre Omegas podrían sacar a la humanidad adelante. Tal vez al inicio fue así, pero conforme el hambre de poder los trastornó, los peores traidores y asesinos se hallaban entre los de su misma casta. Mirando ese rostro relajado que no se veía tan duro al dormir tan placenteramente, el Alfa se preguntó qué tan mala idea sería romper el vínculo de amistad entre el doctor Reed Richards y Tony Stark, para salvar a éste de su horripilante manipulación.


	6. Puente

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : Stony, Cherik, Thorquill, Winterwidow como principales

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, Stan Lee y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Inspirado en la serie "The Rain".

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Puente.**

* * *

" _Quien no comprende una mirada tampoco comprenderá una larga explicación."_

Proverbio árabe.

* * *

No podía ceder.

No podía.

No.

Tony tragó saliva, lavándose la cara en el baño del búnker que habían encontrado, pasando la noche ahí para descansar cuando atravesaron la ciudad. Las nevadas continuaban, cerrando caminos, impidiendo que avanzaran hacia el Consejo. De haber seguido el camino por el bosque ya estarían más cerca, pero aquello era una sentencia de muerte. El Omega se miró, su mano derecha pasando por aquel tatuaje que lo señalaba como Aullador, mirándose al espejo. Sí, las predicciones se habían cumplido y necesitó de las estúpidas manos del Alfa para solucionar uno que otro problema en el camino porque los dos Omegas no eran suficientes. Aquel rubio sonriente hizo gala de su fuerza, alegre como si fuese un cachorro ayudando a su madre cuando no volvió a ponerle los grilletes. No tenía caso, él no conocía el camino, era demasiado estúpido para sobrevivir solo.

O eso era lo que se decía el castaño.

Aquel Alfa dejaba su apestoso aroma por doquier, no sabía si de manera intencional o era que su cabeza no daba para fijarse de aquellos detalles que incomodaban al Aullador. Siempre atento, siempre sonriente, aunque estuvieran caminando bajo una nevada sin haber probado alimento en horas, ayudando a Bucky o a él sin que se lo pidieran. Demasiado entrometido, demasiado. Como obediente. Era lo que más le fastidiaba a Tony, de no haber sido porque Richards le había enviado un mensaje pidiéndole que escoltara sano y salvo ese Alfa hasta las instalaciones del Consejo al ser un caso de alta prioridad… ya lo hubiera dado a los lobos. No quería aceptar que ese rubio no era de la clase Alfa convencional, realmente tenía algo que ensombrecía a todo Alfa con el que se hubiera topado en su vida, incluyendo al mal parido de Nathaniel.

No debía caer en la tentación de aquel aroma que Steve Rogers despedía, fuerte pero suave al mismo tiempo que colocaba una palabra en su mente. _Hogar._ Era un truco de sus feromonas Alfa como solían hacerlo todos ellos, no indicaba algo más pese a haberse encontrado alterado por el ritmo de su corazón al latir tan aprisa con su cercanía. La culpa inmediata se hallaba en su desliz al haber charlado con el rubio cuando no debía haberlo hecho. Caminar por el bosque en silencio era más pesado que hacerlo hablando y si bien no había tenido en mente que la conversación se fuera por otros derroteros, Tony cayó en la curiosidad por saber más a cerca del pasado de ese extraño hombre con sus raras costumbres.

—¿Por qué le has llamado prometida?

—¿Ah?

—La mujer contigo que perdió la vida.

—Así se le llama en Nova a la pareja con la cual te casarás.

—¿Van de caza?

Rogers rió divertido, negando apenas. —Claro, perseguimos la felicidad.

—No trates de pasarte de listo conmigo.

—Lo siento, no se repetirá.

—¿Cómo murió?

—Bueno —el Alfa miró al cielo apenas visible entre las ramas de los árboles— La verdad es que yo la maté.

—¿Qué? —Tony frunció su ceño— Típico.

—Fue un accidente, jamás lo he sentido como uno.

El Aullador hubiera terminado ahí la charla al escuchar eso, pero el tono con que el rubio lo había dicho le dijo que deseaba hablarlo, y él quería escucharlo.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Ya lo has dicho, fue un año de una feroz tormenta y Peggy… así se llamaba ella, estaba conmigo explorando la zona Oeste más alejada de Nova cerca de los glaciares, queríamos averiguar si existía una zona de pesca segura. Peggy era la mejor exploradora que el Triunvirato tuviera y la comida escaseaba. Yo la había conocido desde cachorro, fuimos grandes amigos y luego un día fui con sus padres a pedir su consentimiento para casarnos. Esa excursión sería de las últimas como prometidos, luego nos casaríamos. En aquel entonces yo era más tonto de lo que soy hoy, confiaba demasiado en mi fuerza y menos en mi cabeza.

El Aullador solo le miró en silencio, sin perder rastro de su camino o de las señales que su hijo le daba a lo lejos mientras iban camino al búnker.

—Llegó la tormenta y nos quedamos varados en un risco, con nuestro trineo y perros sin saber cómo volver. Una manada de lobos nos alcanzó, ya nos venían cazando, pero yo no me di cuenta hasta entonces. Lo sabes, estoy seguro, lo que hicimos. Eran los perros o nosotros. Mientras los lobos los devoraban buscando un recoveco donde escondernos de ellos, yo abracé a Peggy contra mi pecho con fuerza, pidiéndole que no se moviera para que la nieve cubriera nuestra esencia. La abracé tan fuerte contra mí que… la asfixié.

—Oh…

Steve torció su boca. —Sí, yo no… pensé que se movía por miedo no porque estuviera faltándole el aire. Yo era demasiado fuerte para ella, no medí mis fuerzas. Cuando los lobos se alejaron y le llamé para decirle que correríamos fue que noté que no se movía. Estaba blanca ya. Los lobos aún rondaban… yo estaba destrozado. Todos ellos murieron por mis manos. Cargué el trineo con sus cuerpos que sirvieron de alfombra para Peggy y así fue como llegué de vuelta a casa, ardiendo en fiebre y quedándome inconsciente por días. Al despertar ya habían enterrado a mi prometida, yo estaba roto. Entonces vi en el Triunvirato la oportunidad de servir ciegamente al pueblo al que le había fallado.

—¿Sin buscar nunca más una pareja?

—Fue lo que pensé —respondió el Alfa mirándole fijamente.

Tony cortó ahí la conversación, inquieto por su expresión. Sus ojos recorrieron su rostro en el espejo donde ahora se observaba, de hombre ya entrado en años, un Omega maduro con algunas cicatrices que narraban sus aventuras a lo largo y ancho de las comunas. Las sonrisas de Steve eran la cosa más odiosa del mundo, lo había decidido. O su mirada fija en él. Tal vez eso primero. Luego las sonrisas y en tercer lugar su amabilidad como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. Stark gruñó, golpeando con un puño junto al espejo. No era hora de andar pensando en tonterías, había surgido algo más que estaba preocupándole. Recordaba muy bien el paso por Washington de todas las veces que lo recorrió bajo la lluvia buscando la nave de Happy pues le había dado su palabra a Pepper de encontrarle, vivo o muerto y traerlo de vuelta a casa. Por lo tanto, tenía bien memorizado la mayor parte, como el paisaje que no podía variar mucho conforme a los años.

Cuando habían cruzado el puente notó la primera cosa rara, los escombros no estaban en su lugar original, parecían movidos. Algunos no estaban según su memoria. Caminando por Washington notó de nuevo que ciertas cosas también habían desaparecido. Por algunas marcas en muros y el suelo tuvo una idea desquiciada pero no improbable: contagiados. Y si los habían detectado era probable que estuvieran siguiéndoles. Su pista había sido, precisamente los lobos. En aquella zona, tanto zorros como lobos abundaban, eran necesarias al menos cinco fogatas para mantenerlos a raya y evitar ser su cena de la noche. Tan solo habían necesitado una para mantener sus cuerpos cálidos, con buena iluminación. ¿Dónde estaban esos lobos y zorros?

Los contagiados solían comer lo que hubiera en tanto el virus carcomía sus cerebros y sistema inmunológico, muriendo entre convulsiones. Así que los animales salvajes solían ser sus usuales víctimas, o los restos de campamentos de Aulladores inexpertos. Si no habían encontrado manadas de lobos ni de zorros, significaba que éstos habían escapado a una zona segura. Eso, sumado a su inquietud al ver desaparecidos escombros o removidas partes de la ciudad le trajo esa corazonada que estaba convirtiéndose en una sospecha próxima a ser realidad. Tenía un gran problema, sin FRIDAY no tenía manera de comunicarse con el Consejo, ni con Pepper. Rhodey y los demás no estaban cerca para auxiliarlos, lo único que podía hacer era continuar lo más aprisa posible a una zona donde pudieran toparse con algún Comando Aullador para exterminarlos.

—¿Tony?

Y ahí estaba. —¿Qué te pasa ahora?

—La cena está lista.

El Omega olfateó, frunciendo su ceño, aquello no olía ni remotamente a sus alimentos. Dejó sus meditaciones frente al espejo, tomando su sudadera y pantalón para vestirse, caminando descalzo por el búnker hacia el área de la cocina, viendo sobre los platos cosas que le hicieron hacer una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Qué carajo es todo esto?

—Comida. Real.

Rogers tenía una vocación torcida por prepararles alimentos que buscaba en el bosque por donde llegaban a pasar entre carreteras, alegando que eran más nutritivos y sabrosos. Tony se había rehusado tajantemente a probarlos por todas las razones del mundo, pero un día había descubierto a su cachorro más que concentrado comiendo. Luego de un debido sermón sobre las precauciones de comer algo que pudiera estar contaminado, cedió al aroma apetitoso porque estaba hambriento y cansado. No habían muerto lo que era ya una ganancia más no dejó pasar una advertencia al Alfa de no estar haciendo estupideces que le costaran la vida porque no tenían medicamento en caso de que sufriera alguna enfermedad por haber comido cual animal del bosque.

—¿Ahora esto que es? —el castaño levantó un alimento raro. Steve rió.

—Se llama… ave asada.

—Eew.

—Bucky se terminó todo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Ya se ha ido a dormir —respondió antes de que formulara su pregunta, sentándose en uno de los bancos adheridos al suelo— Buen provecho, Tony.

Éste miró su plato como si fuese un contagiado puesto en la mesa, gruñendo antes de sentarse para tomar el tenedor con que picó aquellas cosas. Olía muy bien, no lo podía negar, pero él había vivido bastante bien con sus alimentos ordinarios, no había necesidad de cambiar la receta. Sintió la mirada de Steve, quien le sonrió como era su estúpida costumbre, jalando su plato para clavar su tenedor en una de las cosas claras que levantó, acercándolo a su boca.

—Esto se llama… patata.

—Huele a orines.

—Oh, vamos. Una mordida.

—No soy un cachorro.

—Te comportas como uno.

Tony entrecerró sus ojos, considerando seriamente arrojarle a la cara sus alimentos al idiota Alfa que seguía sonriendo. El frío había exterminado sus neuronas. Eso debía ser. Miró la famosa patata, acercando su rostro al infame alimento que mordió por una esquina. Caliente, salado, con un sabor más, como de hierbas aromáticas.

—¿Lo ves? Está bueno. Anda, otro poco. Se le dice verdura y tiene lo suficiente para que nuestros cuerpos no sufran por el frío.

—Eso ya se inventó y se llama abrigo.

La risa del Alfa resonó en la cocina. —Vamos, el Mercader de la Muerte no puede temer a unas cuantas verduras con una codorniz frita.

—Hablas en acertijos.

—Di aaaahhh…

No tenía tanta hambre, así que no terminó con todo. Su olfato detectó algo más que Steve destapó al final con una sonrisa más misteriosa. Había un termo de donde salía agua caliente, pero… había algo más en ella. A un lado estaba un platito con una cosa redonda con dulce encima y un agujero. El rubio acercó ambos a él, sentándose a su lado esta vez.

—¿Delicioso, eh? Lamento si me tardé en preparar el café, pero los granos toman su tiempo. Oh, y esto —empujó el platito hasta dejarlo frente a sus ojos— Te va a encantar.

—¿Es una llanta diminuta?

—No —rió el Alfa— Pruébalo primero y también el café. Son tus… ¿cómo los llamas? Alimentos gratificantes.

Tony frunció su ceño, levantando el platito para mirar de cerca esa llanta de pan que había hecho de alguna manera, picándola con el tenedor con el que pellizcó un trozo con algo del dulce que le cubría, llevándolo dudoso a su boca. Si vomitaba lo haría sobre el rubio para que aprendiera. Al primer contacto, se quedó quieto, sus pupilas dilatándose. El Alfa sonrió complacido, sus ojos no perdiendo detalle de aquella genuina expresión de felicidad, apoyando su mejilla contra un puño, su codo en la mesa.

—Sabía que iba gustarte.

—¿Qué… qué es?

—Solía llamarse simplemente… dona.

—Dona…

—Prueba el café.

—¿Cómo un color puede beberse?

—Sólo hazlo, Tony.

Más empujado por la curiosidad que por la orden sutil del rubio, el Omega tomó el termo, olfateando ese aroma que hizo a su estómago rugir como si estuviera muriendo de hambre. Lo bebió, un trago pequeño como siempre hacía cada que probaba las cosas que Steve preparaba. Un involuntario gemido de placer escapó de sus labios, cerrando sus ojos unos momentos mientras ese sabor y textura del café pasaban por su lengua y luego por su garganta a su estómago. Era mil veces mejor que cualquier sedante o tranquilizante que se pudiera administrar cuando su ansiedad era demasiada como una que otra pesadilla. Casi se acabó de un solo sorbo el café, jadeando un poco al terminar, tomando otro poco de la dona para comerla. Juntos eran como un manjar no descrito en ningún manual de comuna alguna. Al volverse al rubio, se topó con que éste estaba todavía más cerca, peligrosamente cerca. Las pupilas del Alfa estaban dilatadas.

—¿Steve?

—No fallé, te encantaron.

—Están buenas. Solo eso.

—Comienzo a detectar cuando dices mentiras.

—Ja. ¿Cómo vino a esa podrida mente tuya la idea de hacer estas dos cosas?

—Tu aroma me lo dijo.

—¿M-Mi… aroma? —Tony bufó, olfateando sus antebrazos— No tengo ningún aroma, estúpido, llevo neutralizado mucho tiempo.

—Pues yo detecto tu aroma —replicó Steve sonriendo de lado— Y es un aroma lindo.

El Omega tragó saliva, mirando fijamente al comandante antes de ponerse de pie casi en un respingo, terminando el café y la dona para dejar los trastes en el fregadero.

—Te toca la guardia si mal no me parece, no abras el búnker a nadie, si algo sucede me despiertas. Bucky te relevará. Limpias todo este desastre, no quiero nada en desorden para la mañana. ¿Entendido, Alfa?

—Como tú digas, Tony.

Steve sacudió su cabeza, apenas riendo al escuchar perfectamente la sarta de maldiciones que el Omega soltó mientras se perdía en el pasillo hacia su recámara. Dos pasos adelante, uno atrás. Se levantó para limpiar todo, preparando las armas en modo automático como esos dos Aulladores le habían enseñado, activando el sistema de seguridad del búnker. Fue hacia lo que debía ser la sala, tomando uno de esos mapas con las ubicaciones de los demás refugios, el próximo estaba muy lejos, debían atravesar otra ciudad y por la tensión creciente en Tony, algo le decía que ese viaje estaba encontrándose con su primer peligro. También lo había detectado. Un aroma a podrido a lo lejos, una sensación de peligro, muerte inminente. Para él era el olor del virus en sus víctimas, pero jamás había estado cerca de un infectado para asegurarlo.

Las luces titilaron, apagándose y encendiéndose para luego quedar las rojas de emergencia. Steve se puso de pie de inmediato, activando su brazalete donde cargaba su escudo con otras armas. Salió de aquella salita hacia el pasillo para ir al área principal. Los Omegas estaban durmiendo tranquilamente, si el instinto del Mercader no se había disparado era porque no existía un riesgo, al menos no uno que él pudiera considerar. Caminando con sigilo, preparó su automática para disparar al detectar un aroma dentro del búnker, bajando luego el arma y rodando sus ojos. Sus pasos fueron más relajados, cruzándose de brazos al ir hacia la figura arreglándose sus cabellos cortos rubios, con un arco tras la espalda y el uniforme negro de los espías de Nova. Nada menos que Clint Barton, la mano derecha de Nathaniel.

—Tienes pelotas para venir aquí.

—Estás tú, no me dejarías morir.

—¿Qué sucede, Clint?

—Vaya que ese Aulladorcito es un dolor de cabeza, estoy tratando de alcanzarles desde hace dos días. Hay algo que debes saber.

—Dilo ya porque tienes poco tiempo.

—Alguien se infiltró en nuestra red, Nathaniel no pudo ubicar el origen.

—¿Daños?

—Ninguno, eso fue lo más extraño, solamente dejaron un mensaje encriptado. Por eso debía alcanzarte.

—¿Qué decía ese mensaje?

—" _Eliminación de los dos Aulladores Omega, extracción en solitario del Alfa 00._ "

El rubio frunció su ceño. —¿Sólo eso?

—Sí, me suena a una advertencia, que estoy entregándote. Quieren matar al Mercader y su Cachorro del Invierno.

—¿Cachorro del invierno?

—Ahora le dicen así por todo el incidente ocurrido, deberías ver a Nathaniel, está de un humor…

—No tengo tiempo para las rabietas de Nat, esto es más urgente. Puede suceder en cualquier momento, estamos aislados.

—Y tienen algo persiguiéndolos, Steve.

—¿También los has visto?

—Solo te puedo decir algo, son como las hormigas que atacan otra colonia, se mueven como uno solo a gran velocidad. Tienen que llegar a un lugar mejor protegido que este búnker porque… —Clint se estremeció— Es malo, realmente malo.

—Traten de averiguar de dónde provino esa transmisión, y dile a Nathaniel que se controle.

—Lo primero es un hecho, lo segundo no te lo prometo. Hasta pronto, Steve… y cuídate, por favor. No queremos perder otro Triunvirato.

—Date prisa.

Las luces volvieron a la normalidad cuando el arquero se marchó, dejando pensativo y preocupado al Alfa. Ya no le cabía duda de que la avaricia de Richards no tenía compasión ni por el amigo que le había servido ciegamente por décadas. Se las arregló para borrar cualquier rastro de Clint, aunque este era experto en no dejar huella, esperando silencioso en la sala a que Bucky despertara para ir a su cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño. No podía permitir que esos dos Omegas perdieran la vida, solamente porque querían tenerlo a solas. Claro, entre menos supieran de la intrusión de un ejemplar Alfa que haría las delicias de los genetistas, mejor. Así lo habían estado haciendo, secuestrando de su casta en la muralla para exprimir hasta el último gramo de ADN que pudieran obtener de sus cuerpos, con los Aulladores persiguiendo a los involucrados, tachados de enfermos o de provocadores de motines. Ladrones. O asesinando a los Alfas que conseguían huir de las Arcas donde los tenían prisioneros.

La mañana trajo una de las primeras lluvias de la estación que estaba llegando a su final, tomando sus trajes impermeables antes de salir del búnker, bien cargados con víveres y armamento. Su camino fue una avenida que serpenteaba por el bosque, subiendo a un puente alto sostenido por pilares de concreto y lámparas de focos ausentes, algunas caídas. Tony miró por los costados del puente mientras caminaban por él, calculando tiempos y distancias, buscando al mismo tiempo aquel acueducto escondido por donde corrían ahora aguas claras. Le hizo señas a Bucky para que tomaran la desviación que bajaba a la izquierda, cerca de una alambrada de acero, con gruesas enredaderas congeladas que se colaban por entre los huecos del tejido. Usaron el puente como techo provisional para descansar, tomando agua y comiendo un poco para resistir la caminata restante hacia la ciudad cuyas ruinas apenas eran visibles en lo alto del puente.

—Buck, hijo, vas a tener una misión en solitario.

—¿Qué? Pero, padre, ¿por qué ahora? Aún tenemos que…

—Yo puedo entregar el Alfa al Consejo, pero necesito que vigilen el camino que estamos dejando atrás, necesito apoyo para la ruta faltante. Debes encontrar a Rhodey y traerlo acá.

—¿Eso no contradice la orden del Consejo?

—La prioridad es este Alfa, Rhodey comprenderá. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Bucky miró al rubio y a su padre no muy convencido, algo tenían esos dos que estaban cada vez más irritables.

—De acuerdo, lo haré, padre.

Caminaron por la alambrada hasta dar con el acueducto, estaba cubierto por maleza y troncos que Steve rápidamente ayudó a quitar. Mostrando una amplia entrada por donde se podía caminar sin necesidad de agacharse, el agua que bajaba del puente corriendo hasta perderse dentro de aquel túnel en la oscuridad. Tony revisó el equipo de Bucky, tomando su muñeca para colocarle una muñequera.

—Esto es un localizador, lo hice para ti. Yo tengo el otro —le mostró su propia muñeca— Ambos sabremos donde estamos todo el tiempo. Sigue todo el camino del agua, nunca te detengas hasta que encuentres el pozo donde el agua cae, habrá unas escaleras pegadas a unas tuberías. Subirás por ellas hasta salir por una alcantarilla cerca del Triskelion. Todo estará bien, cachorro. Ahora corre, corre y no te detengas.

El joven Omega miró a Tony, apretando su arma a punto de negarse al tener un mal presentimiento, pero Steve habló con voz firme.

—Obedece a Tony, ¡ahora!

Aquel comando de Alfa movió las piernas de Bucky, entrando por el acueducto sin mirar atrás. Stark apretó sus labios, sus ojos vacilando unos segundos, endureciendo su expresión al volverse al rubio para ordenarle que cubriera de nuevo la entrada tal y como estaba, echando algo de nieve para mantener esa apariencia de intacto, usando unas ramas para borrar sus rastros cuando se alejaron, subiendo de vuelta al puente. Steve miró al castaño en silencio, la lluvia aun cayendo sobre ellos. de pronto le abrazó, porque le fue clara la angustia que estaba sintiendo el Omega.

—Has hecho lo correcto, Tony, no puedes arriesgar así a tu hijo —susurró, apretándole contra su pecho, tratando de calmarle con su propio aroma— Ese brazalete solo funciona en Bucky, ¿cierto?

—No podía… si algo…

—Van a volver a encontrarse.

Stark le empujó, recobrando la compostura. —¿También los has detectado, cierto?

—Son muchos, demasiados.

—Podemos volar este puente, una vez que una parte esté sobre él, la caída los matará o al menos los dejará inválidos. Les cerrará un poco el camino.

—La ciudad debe servirnos de trinchera.

El Omega le miró por detrás de sus lentes, confundido por esa actitud desesperada por querer ayudarle.

—Ellos no te atacarán, algo me lo dice.

—No voy a dejarte solo.

—El Comandante Rogers cobrando venganza por su pueblo, tomando la vida del Mercader de la Muerte. Pasarás a la historia de Nova.

Lo último que pasó por la mente de Tony sobre las posibles reacciones del Alfa era que gruñera y de pronto, sin que tuviera tiempo de hacer algo, lo tacleara para llevárselo al hombro, corriendo a toda velocidad por el puente con el Omega rugiendo ofendido al verse cargado de esa manera, casi a punto de perder su arma al forcejear sobre el hombro de Steve. Dejaron atrás el puente en un parpadeo, entrando a las ruinas de una ciudad pequeña, con pocos edificios y sí muchas casas ahora sin techos, algunas incluso mostrando lo que fue una gran explosión que acabó con varias manzanas alrededor. El castaño ya había dejado de pelear, mirando alrededor. Ahí no había rastros de movimiento extraño, una ventaja. Steve corría a una velocidad espantosa con todo y la nieve con lluvia, que pronto estuvieron en el centro de la ciudad, golpeando su espalda ahora para decirle que fuesen hacia el edificio de ventanas pequeñas que en su mayoría estaba de pie, contrario a las ruinas alrededor en esos azares curiosos de las bombas que se dejaron caer sobre esa ciudad.

El Omega soltó unas palabrotas cuando lo tumbó sobre lo que era un sofá, jadeando por el rebote contra el mueble, quitándose la capucha, lentes y máscara.

—¡Imbécil yo no…!

Se quedó callado e inmóvil cuando Steve le miró con dureza, todo ese poder de Alfa al fin desplegándose, pero no de forma agresiva contra él. Estaba protegiéndole.

—Quédate aquí, ahora haremos las cosas a mí modo.

Tomando su mochila donde llevaba las mini bombas, el rubio desapareció. Tony recordó que debía respirar, llevándose una mano a su pecho para calmar su corazón desbocado. La mitad de él estaba rabiando a más no poder, exigiendo que tomara su arma y le dispara a la distancia al insolente Alfa, la otra mitad… por primera vez desconocida en él, susurraba que estaba bien hacer caso al comandante. Observó alrededor, respirando agitado. Todo estaba lleno de polvo, más en general, era como un viaje al pasado donde podía apreciar la vida de los antiguos seres humanos. Al menos en el piso donde se encontraba en penumbras. Recordó su pulsera, activando el rastreador con un suspiro de alivio. Bucky estaba ya demasiado lejos, avanzando a buena velocidad. Podría llegar al Triskelion donde esperaba estuviera Pepper.

La primera de una serie de explosiones le hizo respingar, prestando atención al sonido, calculando la distancia desde su posición. Steve había volado el puente… pero no el centro sino el final. Hizo memoria del paisaje, dejando caer su mandíbula en franca sorpresa. El Alfa había determinado con solo un vistazo el daño que podría hacer una explosión al final del puente, creando una fosa profunda por los acueductos por donde su cachorro había huido, asegurando que nadie le fuese a perseguir al mismo tiempo que impedía el paso de aquellos contagiados. Lo suficiente para hacer un nuevo plan de escape. Tony gruñó al pensar en las habilidades estratégicas del rubio. Quizá solo era casualidad o suerte de principiante. Ya no hubo más explosiones, aunque sí esos penosos gemidos de los enfermos seguramente los que fueron alcanzados por las explosiones. Steve se acercaba y al fin se puso de pie, esperándole a mitad de ese piso con puños en los costados.

—¡No vuelvas a tomar decisiones por mí, nunca más! —reclamó en cuanto el Alfa apareció, caminando hacia él— ¡Tú no eres…!

Máscara y lentes se estamparon contra la pared, al mismo tiempo que Steve sujetó por la cintura y mentón al castaño, estampando un furioso beso en sus labios. Los puños de Tony fueron a su pecho, golpeando sin sentido con un gemido airado que la lengua del comandante aprovechó para invadir su boca, abriéndose paso entre sus labios, mismos que rozó con sus colmillos. El contacto erizó toda la piel del Omega, sintiendo sus piernas doblarse. Steve le empujó hasta que lo estampó contra otra pared, tirando varios objetos colgado de ella al hacerlo. Una de sus rodillas separó las piernas del castaño, levantándole por sus caderas sin soltar esos labios de donde escapaban ya jadeos pesados, acompañando a sus gruñidos posesivos. Las manos de Tony tiraron de esos cabellos rubios, sus piernas rodeando las caderas que se empujaron contra su entrepierna.

—¡Aaahh…!

La boca del Alfa al fin le permitió respirar, bajando por su barba a su cuello mientras seguía restregándose contra él. El Omega se estremeció, mareado por la oleada de feromonas que el rubio estaba despidiendo, sus propias caderas moviéndose a la par de las otras, arqueándose contra la pared por el súbito placer cegando su vista, balbuceando el nombre de Steve. Ambos duros, sus miembros restregándose bajo las ropas, cada vez más rápido, mientras la boca del comandante alcanzó esa parte en el cuello de Tony donde su aroma era más fuerte, increíblemente delicioso a su olfato, lamiendo la piel que cubría sus glándulas. Los gemidos entrecortados que brotaron de esos labios rojizos e hinchados estimularon a sus colmillos para mostrarse, rozando la zona.

—S-Steve… Steve… Steve…

Un quejido ahogado calló a Tony, sus manos aferrándose temblorosas a los anchos hombros del Alfa, sus piernas apretando sus caderas. Dolor y placer mezclados. Los colmillos del rubio encajándose en su cuello, su erección palpitando antes de eyacular, apresada entre sus cuerpos, contra el miembro igualmente duro de Steve, quien le pegó por completo a la pared cuando sus colmillos rompieron por fin esas glándulas, succionando la sangre con las feromonas del Omega que acababa de reclamar como suyo. El castaño sollozó adolorido, extasiado, confundido. Su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse demasiado ligero, una punzada en su cuello que una lengua lamió insistente, calmando el dolor que había aparecido. Abrió sus ojos, tratando de enfocar su vista, pero todo estaba dando vueltas, perdiendo color. La voz del rubio reconfortándole fue lo último que supo, cerrando sus ojos al caer inconsciente entre los brazos del Alfa.

 _Su Alfa._


	7. Baile

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : Stony, Cherik, Thorquill, Winterwidow como principales

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, Stan Lee y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Inspirado en la serie "The Rain".

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Baile.**

* * *

" _Si no tienes algo por lo que bailar, encuentra una razón para bailar."_

Melody Carstairs.

* * *

—Tony.

—Silencio.

—No puedes evadir lo que pasó.

—Mírame hacerlo.

Steve gruñó, tomando una de sus muñecas para tirar de él, obligándole a dejar de mirar por la mirilla de su arma hacia la fosa creada por las explosiones. El castaño se había pasado el resto del día disparando a los infectados que aún quedaban y trataban de cruzar como si fuese un entretenimiento. Tony rugió, tratando de zafarse, pero el rubio no lo consintió.

—No lo hice por instinto, maldita sea, Tony.

—Creo que tienes la capacidad de aprovecharte de varios Omegas a la vez, disculpa mi escepticismo… ¡estúpido Alfa de mierda!

—Te equivocas.

—Por favor.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace dudar, eh?

El Omega chasqueó su lengua, mirándole. —Sé sincero, Steve.

—Lo estoy siendo.

—No. Solo quieres… hacer lo mismo que hizo ese pelirrojo con mi hijo.

—Tony, eso no es cierto. Y ya te dije que Nat…

—¡No lo digas!

—¿Cuál es tu problema?

Desesperado, Tony se levantó del suelo de aquel alto edificio, recogiendo su arma y sacudiéndose la nieve y cenizas para bajar de ahí, dándole la espalda al rubio. Un rugido del Alfa le detuvo, castañeando sus dientes. Mirando al cielo nublado, se giró, abriendo sus brazos.

—Hechos, Steve. Hechos. Tú eres un Alfa joven, jodidamente fuerte que puede tener toda una comuna de Omegas muriéndose por ti. Omegas jóvenes —la voz del castaño vaciló— Soy un Omega viejo… nunca voy a…

—¿Eso es lo que tanto te preocupa?

—Oh, disculpe señor que lo moleste con mis pensamientos.

Steve rodó sus ojos, caminando hacia él. —¿Es que acaso mi cortejo no te dijo nada?

—¿Tú qué?

—Cortejo… —el rubio parpadeó incrédulo— Tony… un cortejo.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Ambos se miraron, uno sinceramente confundido, el otro no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Mis atenciones a ti… a Bucky que es tu cachorro… las comidas. Eso forma parte de un cortejo de un Alfa a un Omega al que pretende unirse.

—Patrañas. Estamos huyendo de una legión de infectados, es sobrevivencia no esos… cortejos.

—No, Tony. Nos hemos conocido, me gustas. Te deseo.

—Steve, por última vez, estoy fuera de estas cosas. Un Alfa como tú querrá un cachorro, alguien con quien hacer las cosas que sea que hagas, que viva…

—Pues las quiero contigo —el rubio atrapó las manos enguantadas de su Omega, llevándolas a su pecho— No quiero a otro Omega que no seas tú.

—¿No escuchaste lo que dije?

—Si piensas que mi primer objetivo es preñarte, te equivocas, Tony. Es algo más allá de eso.

—¿Qué puede ser?

—Una pareja. Para siempre.

—Te han contado muchos cuentos para dormir en Nova.

El castaño tiró de sus manos, siendo apresado entre esos brazos que se negaban a dejar de tocarlo luego de haberle puesto esa Marca en su cuello. Tuvo enormes ganar de patear la entrepierna del comandante sin sesos, distrayéndose de su objetivo al escuchar la voz ronca en su oído.

—Me interesas tú. No habrá cachorros, tendremos una vida diferente, está bien. Pero te quiero conmigo.

—¿Viviendo por siempre felices en Nova?

—No necesariamente si este plan resulta.

—Tu edad te hace ingenuo todavía, Steve.

—Y tú te has vuelto demasiado pesimista.

Steve le apretó contra su pecho, sin intenciones de dejarle ir por ese aroma en su Omega que ansiaba disipar. _Miedo_. Le daba razón ante algo que en su vida jamás había conocido, las ideas del Colmenar estaban muy lejos de ser humanas. Haciendo círculos muy lentos por la espalda del castaño, continuó susurrando despacio, todavía necesitaba decirle lo más importante, preparado para su reacción agresiva cuando se enterara.

—Tony, sé que todo esto te parece repentino, que todo luce como te lo han contado, nosotros como animales salvajes que pueden reavivar la Peste del Agua con sus hábitos salvajes. No es verdad, lo que en realidad hemos tratado de hacer todo este tiempo es rescatarlos. A veces hemos tenido éxito… otras no tanto. El Doctor Reed Richards es tan inteligente como cruel.

—¿Richards? No, tú estás equivocado.

—No, no, Tony, él ha estado manipulando todo esto desde que llegó al Consejo… incluso ha estado manipulándote —el rubio se separó apenas, rebuscando en los bolsillos del Mercader hasta encontrar un paquete de ese famoso alimento gratificante- Como ESTO.

—Pero eso es inocuo. Un…

—Premio por obediencia, que tiene los químicos para hacer de ti lo que Richards desea.

El castaño miró el paquete y luego a los ojos del Alfa, buscando la burla o la mentira en ellos, encontrando solamente una expresión de sinceridad absoluta que no podía ser tan bien ensayada. No lo olía en él, ese tinte de burla cuando trataban de engañarle. Comenzó a negar cuando Steve lanzó lejos aquello, sujetando con fuerza su mentón para que le mirara.

—¿Te parece que esta persecución de enfermos es casualidad? Dímelo, Tony.

—Imposible… R-Richards no tiene… esa capacidad…

—El Consejo oculta muchas cosas, Richards todavía aun más, tú no has visto ni la mitad de ellas. ¿Piensas que tenemos esa clase de tecnología y armas para atacarlos a ustedes? ¿Las comunas tan frágiles?

—Yo he estado en el Consejo, he entrado a las Arcas.

—Son fachadas, Tony, la verdadera Arca está escondida en alguna parte que no hemos podido localizar, el laboratorio real de Richards está ahí. Con sus abominaciones —un pulgar de Steve acarició los labios de su Omega— De poder mostrarlas a todos, entenderían nuestra verdad mejor que todas las palabras que fuésemos capaz de pronunciar.

Tony frunció su ceño, el rubio besando su frente con su mano acariciando ahora sus cabellos como si fuese un niño pequeño al que consolar. Apretó su mandíbula, resoplando y empujando a Rogers con fuerza, acomodando su arma en su hombro.

—No sé qué estás haciendo o qué está sucediendo, pero lo voy a averiguar. Por mí mismo, no necesito de ti ni tus maneras raras de Alfa.

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada por mí.

Eso dejó sin palabras al Mercader, porque no pudo hacerlo en cuanto levantó su mirada hacia esos intensos ojos azules que parecieron taladrar su mente. _Ya no puedes negarlo._ Simplemente no pudo pronunciar las palabras que dentro de sí sabía que eran mentira. Prefirió darse media vuelta, señalando los edificios alrededor de la ciudad, muchos solo pilares.

—Debemos poner explosivos en los edificios con trampas, podemos enterrar esos infectados en esta ciudad.

Bajó por las escaleras exteriores del edificio, aferrándose al pasamanos porque se sintió temblar. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por haber cedido ante el Alfa, estaba furioso con Steve por ser tan cariñoso y protector. Confundido ante las evidencias que estaban haciendo añicos la realidad en la que había vivido si no cómodamente, al menos en paz toda su vida. Recordaba de forma particular la primera vez que llegó ante el doctor Reed Richards para una inspección anual de Aulladores Omegas que solicitaba el Consejo. Nada fuera de lo normal, salvo que él estaba presente en algo que no era digno de su atención, siendo el líder del Consejo y la mente maestra detrás de toda la vida en las comunas. Un personaje muy ocupado como para perder su tiempo viendo como los médicos revisaban a los Omegas. Richards pidió inspeccionarlo a él.

Aún era joven, años menos que Bucky, muchísimo más ingenuo. Estar ante la eminencia en ciencia lo puso nervioso, obedeciendo torpemente las instrucciones de su examen. Se sintió profundamente orgulloso de la mirada que Richards le obsequió, esos ojos brillantes sonriéndole con una mano en su cuello masajeando sus glándulas. Estaba complacido. Charlaron como solamente dos Omegas podían hacerlo, en confianza, sobre su vida, sus padres. Fue la primera vez que recibió un alimento gratificante, con la promesa del doctor de ayudarle a ser uno de los mejores Aulladores en todas las comunas. Amigos. Stark jadeó, corriendo lejos y chocando con un contenedor de basura junto al cual vomitó, la rabia haciendo que su estómago se vaciara. La primera muestra de confianza entre ellos fue la neutralización que Richards repitió en él, porque la que le habían dado había sido defectuosa y eso entorpecería su labor como protector y fiel amigo del Consejo. Amigos.

Reed le había jurado que sería su mejor amigo, su mano derecha mientras lo operaba.

" _Serás como yo, un Omega que nadie ha tocado, así somos mejores, Tony."_

Amigos.

Porque entre Omegas no se mentían, no se traicionaban, jamás estaban solos.

—¿Tony, estás bien?

—Ve por las bombas, tengo que arreglarlas como las trampas —tosió el castaño, dándole la espalda— Iré a medir el perímetro.

Llegó casi la medianoche cuando terminaron de colocar todas las bombas unidas a cronómetros y sensores en los restos de los edificios. Volarían en cuanto la turba estuviera pasando cerca de ellos, aplastándolos. Al menos así quedarían muchísimos menos, los suficientes para que ambos pudieran encargarse de esos infectados. El siguiente problema era donde tendrían que pasar la noche, la siguiente nevada, aunque no fuerte, imposibilitaba viajar al otro extremo de la ciudad. Steve seguía pegado al Omega, como si fuese otro cachorro, exasperándolo, más porque tenía esa sonrisa confidente de Alfa salvaje y sin neuronas que era.

—¿Qué tanto me miras?

—Solo te admiro.

—Pf.

—Y me digo que debo prepararte.

—¿Prepararme? ¿Para qué?

—Aunque me complace mucho que estés intacto… sería doloroso para ti el que me recibieras. Tengo que ayudar a tu cuerpo con eso.

Tony se giró, arqueando una ceja. —¿Te has golpeado la cabeza o al fin el virus va a matarte?

—Cuéntame cómo hacen los Príapo para… polinizar a los Omegas.

—Ah, es de conocimiento público. Un Triunvirato como tú debe saberlo.

—Me gusta más cuando me cuentas cosas. Tienes una voz seductora, Tony.

—Voy a hacerte un agujero en el trasero, lo necesitas.

—Cuéntame.

Caminando por una amplia calle, buscando unas ruinas decentes, el Mercader suspiró, haciendo un mohín antes de explicarle.

—Sencillo, el Alfa está listo para preñar al Omega, que está en una sala de fertilización con los médicos asintiendo el proceso. Le ayudan al Príapo a introducir su miembro dentro del Omega, esperando a que la hormona inyectada haga su labor y luego lo pasan al siguiente Omega. Solía hacerse de otra manera, pero la fertilidad del Alfa caía a niveles peligrosos. Los médicos también están presentes para que el Príapo no toque al Omega de manera inapropiada ni vaya a lastimarlo.

—¿Nada de besos? Bueno, con toda esa gente ahí… como si fuesen animales que cruzaran.

—¿Besos?

El rubio se recordó que su Omega ignoraba buena parte de toda la dinámica y cortejo entre ellos.

—Cuando nuestras bocas se unen, eso que hacemos, se llama beso.

—Es asqueroso.

—Tus gemidos opinan lo contrario. Y lo que es asqueroso es la manera en cómo nacen nuevos seres humanos en las comunas. Nunca son libres. Tocar de manera inapropiada…

—Así es, los Alfas son sucios y molestos.

—¿Lo crees así?

—Sí.

Steve rió, empujando al castaño contra el muro por donde pasaban. Tony estaba por azotarle la culata de su arma en la cabeza cuando notó que las manos del Alfa estaban desabrochando su pantalón, colándose debajo de su abrigo. Sus mejillas se incendiaron sin que fuese consciente de ello, jadeando y empujando al otro.

—¿Q-Qué haces?

—Siendo inapropiado.

—¡Steve, no seas idiota! E-Estamos…

—Al descubierto, sí —el comandante rió, hincándose con un brillo malicioso— Ya sabes, los Alfas somos todos unos salvajes.

—¡Steve!

—No sigas gritando mi nombre porque te haré más cosas.

El Omega iba a quejarse cuando sintió la lengua de Rogers lamer su vientre antes de bajar y simplemente llevarse a la boca su miembro. El arma se le cayó de las manos, sujetándose a los hombros del rubio con un gemido, temblando de pies a cabeza al sentir un latigazo de placer que brotó desde su entrepierna hasta la punta de sus cabellos. Sus manos fueron de esos cabellos rubios a su espalda o sus hombros, sin estarse quietas como su cuerpo estremeciéndose. Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa comezón, un ardor doloroso, pero al mismo tiempo delicioso que le hizo jadear, llamando al Alfa entre quejidos suaves y notando el vapor de su aliento desvanecerse en esa noche fría. La nieve cayendo sobre ellos sin que al comandante pareciera importarle.

—T-Tu l-lengua… n-no… aaahhh… S-Steve…

Parecía que su pene fuese comida y no una parte de su cuerpo. Los colmillos del Alfa rozaron la punta, haciendo que respingara casi a punto de caer de no ser por el fuerte agarra que el rubio tenía sobre sus caderas, jurándose que iba a dejarle marcados esos dedos. Estaba sudando, temblando, gimiendo con su vista nublaba. Aquel fuego que solamente Steve sabía provocar comenzaba a nacer de nuevo, apoderándose de sus sentidos, cada célula de su cuerpo. Sus manos se enredaron en el cabello de su Alfa, gimiendo con fuerza al venirse en esa boca hambrienta que le succionó con fuerza, bebiendo cada gota de su semen hasta no dejar nada. Tony abrió sus ojos que no notó había cerrado, mirando alrededor entre jadeos erráticos, sosteniéndose de los hombros del rubio aun temblando de cuando en cuando. Con una risita discreta, el comandante se separó, acomodando su miembro de vuelta dentro de su pantalón que cerró, levantándose para ver el rostro con mejillas rojizas y ojos nublados de su Omega.

—Realmente me tientas demasiado, Tony.

El castaño no pudo replicarle, aún perdido en su orgasmo. Steve rió complacido, recogiendo el arma del suelo con una mano y otra empujando levemente a su desorientado Omega para que no cayera, pasando un brazo por su cintura para ayudarlo a andar. No tuvieron que caminar mucho, sus ojos encontraron un sitio perfecto que le hizo sonreír, de las pocas construcciones sobrevivientes. Entraron con la nevada aumentando, pasando por arcos y salones altos llenos de objetos caídos, pocos de pie, llenos de cenizas, polvo y telares desprendidos de los techos. El Alfa miró a todos lados, llevando a un más consciente Stark a una larga banca en medio de un salón, besando su sien con cariño, dejando sus mochilas y armas a un lado.

—Espera aquí.

Tony parpadeó, apenas recobrando el uso de la razón, ¿qué era lo que había hecho ese tonto? Sintió de nuevo su rostro caliente al recordarlo, tosiendo ligeramente antes de observar alrededor el sitio a oscuras donde estaban. Levantó su rostro, sorprendido, cuando todo se iluminó luego de un gran chasquido lejano. Ese enorme salón estaba lleno de grandes cuadros con marcos de madera ya podrida, las telas caían, tapando parte de lo que en ellas había. Otras estaban desaparecidas, un tanto más en el suelo. Junto a su banca había una mujer de piedra blanca semidesnuda, como si estuviese a punto de saltar, sostenida por lo que creyó eran animales que jamás había visto. Parte del rostro de la hermosa mujer estaba destruido, uno de sus brazos estaba hecho trizas en el suelo. Así le encontró Steve, sonriendo al notar la curiosidad en los ojos del Mercader.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Cómo obtuviste energía para iluminar?

—Mmmm, secretos de Alfas tontos —rió el comandante, alzando sus manos al recibir una mirada de reproche— De acuerdo, estos lugares siempre tuvieron su propio generador de electricidad.

—¿Estos… lugares?

—Sí, estos, Tony. Los llamaban… museos. Estamos dentro de un museo.

—¿Museo? —el Omega miró a todos lados— Pero yo leí que… en los museos solamente había cosas que perjudicaban a la humanidad…. Art…

—Arte —corrigió Steve, frunciendo su ceño— Y no es perjudicial, al contrario. Es lo que más nos hace humanos, Tony. Estos cuadros, son pinturas que otras personas en tiempos muy lejanos hicieron, su visión del mundo, de la vida. Del amor.

—Pues su visión no ha sobrevivido. Apenas si se ve qué está ahí.

—Una tristeza. Es lo que hace la maldad contra nosotros mismos, nos arrebata lo más hermoso para convertirnos en objetos que pueden ser manejables.

—De nuevo con tus palabras rebuscadas —el Omega se puso de pie— Bien, buscaré alguna fuente de agua para asearme, tus idioteces han ensuciado mi ropa, apesto a ti.

—Eso no se va a quitar ni porque te cambies de piel.

Tony le gruñó, saliendo de aquella sala del museo para buscar un lugar donde lavar sus ropas y limpiarse. Descubrió algunos pasajes subterráneos del edificio, pero nada que le sirviera, al doblar una esquina vio a su Alfa apoyado en la entrada de un cuarto con la luz encendida, de brazos cruzados con su patética sonrisa al verlo llegar.

—Tu Alfa encontró primero lo que buscas. Si me dejaras hacer las cosas, estarías más a gusto.

—No eres mi Alfa.

—Eso ni tú lo crees —rió el rubio, señalando dentro— Su Majestad.

—¿Qué?

—Ay, Tony, cariño. Tu inocencia es refrescante como dolorosa.

Con un bufido del castaño, ambos entraron a una larga, aunque angosta habitación, tenía unas máquinas con aroma a detergente y un pequeño cuarto que lucía como un baño, diferente en algunas cosas. Serviría de todas maneras.

—Oh, vaya, mira esto —le llamó Rogers, descubriendo unas cajas polvosas que abrió, había más detergente dentro, toallas, jabones, botellas con líquidos extraños, un calzado suave y esponjado, almohadas, muchas frazadas y batas de la misma tela de las toallas— Tenemos suerte.

El Omega entrecerró sus ojos. —No voy a bañarme contigo.

—Está bien, toma.

Tony dio un manotazo al tomar las cosas para asearse, maldiciendo a ese Alfa que estaba preocupándose por él todo el tiempo. Ambos terminaron envueltos en las cálidas batas, esperando a que sus ropas estuvieran limpias con esas máquinas cuyo funcionamiento Steve parecía entender. A su sugerencia, subieron de vuelta al museo que inspeccionaron. El rubio tenía olfato para encontrar habitaciones con los objetos más exóticos no antes vistos por el Mercader. Se perdió unos minutos a la vista del Omega, quien estaba admirando un dibujo sobre una mesa que una vez estuvo protegido por gruesos vidrios. Era un hombre con alas mecánicas, el idioma le fue completamente ajeno, pero el dibujo llamó su atención. Detallado, ampliaciones de los mecanismos para que las alas funcionaran, imitando el movimiento de las alas de un águila.

—… Da… Vinci… —susurró lo que le pareció fue la firma del autor.

A su olfato llegó el aroma de leña quemándose, caminando hasta encontrar en otra sala a Steve encendiendo una fogata con las frazadas y almohadas formando una amplia cama. Una sola. Entrecerró sus ojos de nuevo ante el descaro de aquel Alfa, quien le sonrió justo cuando en todo el museo se escucharon sonidos que hicieron respingar a Tony, queriendo alcanzar su arma.

—No, Tony, tranquilo… —el rubio fue a él, jalándole suavemente— Es música.

—¿Música?

—Sólo escucha.

El Mercader prestó atención, cejas levantadas al escuchar lo que le pareció un animal muriendo porque la máquina o dispositivo que estuviera haciendo esos sonidos parecía enferma de la nariz. Lentamente, sonidos más claros y rítmicos se dejaron escuchar, conforme las bocinas se limpiaron luego de décadas de no usarse. Ante los atónitos ojos de Stark, el rubio comenzó a moverse de forma chusca, aunque parecía que seguía el ritmo de esos sonidos.

—¿Qué carajos haces?

—Bailar. Anda, baila conmigo.

.

.

.

 _Well, since my baby left me  
Well, I found a new place to dwell  
Well, it's down at the end of Lonely Street  
At Heartbreak Hotel  
Where I'll be-where I get so lonely, baby  
Well, I'm so lonely  
I get so lonely, I could die_

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Steve… ¿te sientes mal?

—¡Baila conmigo!

El Alfa tiró de él, poniendo sus manos en su cintura para guiarle mientras le explicaba cómo moverse. Tony gruñó primero al no entender al principio cómo bailar, comenzando a moverse tímidamente, a veces deteniéndose.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, cariño.

.

.

.

 _My baby don't care for shows  
My baby don't care for clothes  
My baby just cares for me  
My baby don't care for furs and laces  
My baby don't care for high toned places  
My baby don't care for rings  
Or other expensive things  
He's sensible as can be  
My baby don't care who knows it  
My baby just cares for me_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Poco entendía lo que se cantaba, el idioma era el mismo y no, muchas palabras le fueron desconocidas, tratando de coordinar sus pies, a veces tropezando. Steve le abrazaba entonces, meciéndole en su baile. Su aroma tranquilizador, protector tan latente al chocar su nariz contra su cuello, aspirándolo sin darse cuenta. O tal vez deseando hacerlo.

.

.

.

 _You have to show them that you're really not scared  
You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare  
They'll kick you, then they beat you,  
Then they'll tell you it's fair  
So beat it, but you want to be bad_

 _Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Steve le cargó por sus caderas, dándole vueltas.

—¡Idiota, vamos a caernos!

—Relájate, Tony. Nunca permitiría que alguien te hiciera daño. No más.

—Mentira.

—Cambiaré el mundo solo para ti.

.

.

.

 _Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball  
Don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time just give me a call  
Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time)  
Don't stop me now (Yes I'm havin' a good time)  
I don't want to stop at all_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Esos dichosos bailes, las manos del rubio acariciándole, terminaron por hacer sonreír al Omega, y luego reír sin contenerse ante los movimientos de Rogers y los suyos tan torpes. La mirada del comandante brilló al escucharle carcajearse. Ambos entregados al ritmo de la música, la nevada colándose por algunos huecos en los techos, la noche avanzando.

.

.

.

 _If we live our life in fear  
I'll wait a thousand years  
Just to see you smile again  
Kill the press for love in peace  
You'll wake the far police  
We can hide the truth inside_

 _._

 _._

 _._

La mano del Alfa acarició la mejilla del castaño, quien levantó su mirada hacia él, bailando despacio, abrazados. Steve inclinó su rostro y Tony cerró los ojos.

.

.

.

 _But you get ready, you get all dressed up  
To go nowhere in particular  
Back to work or the coffee shop  
It don't matter because it's enough  
To be young and in love  
To be young and in love_

 _Don't worry, baby  
Don't worry, baby_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sus pies supieron donde llevarlos, tumbándose a la cama con las batas cayendo. Las manos del castaño cubriéndose, apenado antes de que su Alfa negara, susurrando palabras tiernas mientras las retiraba, acariciando ese tatuaje que había perdido su color rojizo, parecía más bien una combinación entre rojo y azul. Steve lo lamió, haciendo jadear a su Omega, sensible a sus toques, tirando de sus cabellos con algo de desesperación al buscar sus labios. El rubio se acomodó entre sus piernas, empujando sus caderas contra él, un mismo gemido al sentirse ambos excitados. Los labios de Steve fueron bajando por su cuello, lamiendo esas glándulas ya hinchadas que hicieron estremecer ese inquieto cuerpo debajo suyo, bajando a su pecho donde se entretuvo en sus pezones que mordió, ganándose un gruñido de reclamo. El Alfa sonrió, bajando aún más, una de sus manos atrapando la naciente erección de Tony, acariciándolo lentamente con su lengua delineando ese miembro, chupando ligeramente esos testículos que se tensaron.

—Ssshhh, tranquilo —canturreó a su Omega, levantando una de sus piernas que pasó por encima de su hombro, descendiendo aún más.

El grito que hizo eco en la sala inflamó de orgullo al comandante, su lengua probando a su Omega, asegurándose de que estuviera lo suficientemente excitado antes de continuar. Pegó su rostro por completo a ese tembloroso trasero, casi riendo al sentir un par de manos rasguñar su cabeza. Le lamió hasta escuchar súplicas temblorosas de labios de Stark, jadeando con su cuerpo más cálido, sus mejillas rojas, cabellos despeinados. Tony abrió sus ojos, arqueándose y aferrándose a las sábanas cuando sintió unos colmillos enterrarse ligeramente en la piel de su perineo, haciéndole ver estrellas. Ese dolor y placer tan adictivos. No supo bien en qué momento el rubio le soltó sino hasta que la mano de este tocaba su cuello, relajándole de nuevo, lamiendo su mejilla. Su fornido cuerpo le cubrió, un pene muy duro y caliente rozando su entrepierna. Grande.

—Steve…

—Estoy aquí, Tony.

Sus manos se clavaron en la piel de su Alfa, rasguñando con fuerza y dejando gotas de sangre al aferrarse por el dolor inicial al ser penetrado. El castaño sollozó, sus piernas apretando las caderas de Rogers.

—Respira, amor, respira.

Tony lo hizo y su cuerpo se relajó, gimiendo al escozor que dejó ese miembro una vez que estuvo completamente dentro. Los labios del rubio besaron sus párpados, un par de pulgares limpiando sus lágrimas antes de cepillar sus cabellos. Sentía que iba a partirse en dos, agradeciendo que su Alfa no se moviera. En cambio, Steve bajó sus labios a su cuello, donde había aparecido una marca en forma de un par de alas, jugueteando con su piel. Las manos del Omega al fin dejaron su espalda, subiendo a sus hombros a los que se sujetó, entrecerrando sus ojos y sonriendo apenas al apretar la erección que palpitaba ansiosa en su interior, complacido con el rugido que el comandante dio en su oído. Contra su propia razón, Tony se sintió de pronto en calma, dichoso… _amado_.

—Tony…

Su Alfa comenzó a moverse, sintiendo claramente como su miembro resbalaba casi abandonándole antes de volver con fuerza. Un vaivén que su cuerpo pareció comprender, sincronizándose con sus ojos buscando los azules de Steve, notando esa expresión feliz, extasiada que le hizo sentir un burbujeo en su pecho. La sala se llenó de gemidos y jadeos cada vez más altos, de ambos. El rubio le abrazó, acelerando el movimiento de sus caderas, escuchando a su Omega casi gritar. Sus colmillos buscaron de nuevo esa marca, apenas si mordiendo. Tony se arqueó bajo él, tensándose cuando la punta de su erección rozó su próstata, abriéndose paso a donde nunca algún Alfa le volvería a tocar.

—No… Steve… espera… duele… aaaah… duele…

Por más que Rogers hubiera querido contenerse, le fue imposible. Tony olía a hogar, a vida. Le envolvió por completo entre sus brazos cuando el castaño lanzó un entrecortado grito de dolor, sollozando luego. Era suyo… casi… El cuerpo del Alfa despidió sus propias feromonas, uniéndose a las de su tembloroso Omega sin dejar de embestirle, percibiendo el nacimiento de su Nudo. Fue a los labios de Tony, besándole, callando todo sonido de sus labios. Aquel vaivén fue más furioso, con el Omega estremeciéndose una vez más, terminando entre sus cuerpos, relajándose lo suficiente para recibir el Nudo del rubio, que se unió a su orgasmo. La mente de Stark se perdió en una nube de placer que le llevó lejos de todo, jadeando por la extraña, pero agradable sensación de un semen caliente inundando su interior que se contrajo en cada palpitación de la erección que ahora estaba anudada a su cuerpo, quedándose abrazado a su Alfa hasta que recuperó el aliento como la consciencia. Se quejó con un ligero gruñido del peso del comandante sobre el suyo, moviendo apenas sus caderas. Una punzada de dolor le dejó quieto.

—Hey, no, no, todavía no, Tony.

—Steve… —el castaño tragó saliva, parpadeando— ¿Qué…?

—Puedes lastimarte, debemos esperar.

—¿Esperar? ¿Qué debemos esperar? ¿Qué hiciste?

Steve se hubiera podido sentir ofendido, pero en cambio rió, su lindo Omega estaba desconcertado.

—Mi Nudo está dentro de ti, cuando un Alfa y un Omega se han unido como nosotros, suele aparecer…

—Ya tengo idea —le cortó Stark, más rojo que nunca— ¿Cuánto tiempo…?

—¿Prometes no dispararme luego?

—¡Steve, qué carajo! ¡Es imposible! Tú no eres humano —refunfuñó Tony, dando golpes desganados al pecho aún inquieto del rubio, estaba alegre por dentro, cosas inexplicables de su casta Omega— Hiciste algo… raro en mí. Y ahora ese monstruo poniendo a prueba la salud de mis caderas.

—Te… desfloré.

—¿Qué es eso? No, espera, no quiero oírlo. ¿Qué es? No, no, no, no. Ni te atrevas a decirlo.

—Te amo.

El Omega le miró asustado, después serio. —Steve, un día encontrarás a alguien más, un Omega más joven, más lindo del que realmente estarás enamorado y…

—Ese día me volarás la cabeza.

—Bueno sí, pero la idea aquí es…

—Que me matarás, hazlo. Lo digo en serio. Si me vuelvo así de estúpido no quiero vivir.

—A veces no sé si eres idiota de nacimiento o finges serlo.

—Tal vez ambas cosas —el rubio le guiñó un ojo, acariciando sus cabellos con un beso en sus labios—Pero no hago promesas vanas, Tony, he dicho que quiero pasar mi vida contigo. Sin cambiar nada de ti, sin pedirte nada más. Te amo.

—Yo… —Tony se relamió sus labios— Aún no sé…

—Está bien. Primero debemos ocuparnos de arreglar este mundo, en ese trayecto terminaré de ganarme tu corazón —el Alfa besó su frente— No tienes que decirlo porque te sientas obligado, no vas a volver a estar así, amor.

—Steve Rogers versus el mundo.

—Suena genial, ¿no?

—¿En serio es tanto tiempo?

—Pues…

—Alcánzame mi arma.


	8. Conspiración

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : Stony, Cherik, Thorquill, Winterwidow como principales

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, Stan Lee y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Inspirado en la serie "The Rain".

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Conspiración.**

* * *

" _Los ojos se fían de ellos mismos, las orejas se fían de los demás."_

Proverbio Alemán.

* * *

Winnifred Barnes corría por el bosque, jalando a Bucky de la mano que apretaba tan fuerte que su cachorro juró que iba a romperle los huesos de la mano. Estaban huyendo, con la lluvia a punto de caer. Las nubes arremolinándose sobre ellos. Su madre lloraba desesperada, mirando a todos lados porque no reconocía una ruta o el lugar siquiera, jamás había salido de su comuna, B-Klyn. Volvió a emprender la marcha, pasando por arbustos que golpearon con sus ramas los rostros de ambos. Llegaron hasta un precipicio, teniendo que dar vuelta de inmediato. El cielo tronó, ellos temblaron. Winnifred se irguió como si escuchara algo. Se había rehusado a inscribirse en el programa de nacimientos, nadie le dijo nada, pero Bucky había escuchado a otros chicos decir que los Omegas eran asesinados por los Comandos Aulladores si desobedecían órdenes del Consejo.

—¿Mamá?

Ella sonrió, conteniendo las lágrimas. Limpió su rostro con sus manos delgadas de piel rasposa de tanto trabajar en la fábrica donde armaban transportes para Alfas.

—Escúchame bien, Bucky, quiero que vayas corriendo por ahí, ¿ves ese túnel de ramas y arbustos?

—Sí, pero, mamá…

—Corre, hijo, anda, voy a alcanzarte, es que tu madre ya es grande y necesita descansar un poco.

—Puedo quedarme contigo.

—No, puede llover en cualquier momento.

—¡Entonces…!

—Vuelve a la comuna, si te preguntan por mí, diles que no he regresado de la fábrica. ¿Lo harás por mí, cachorro?

Bucky frunció su ceño, apretando sus puños. —… sí, mamá.

—Ahora, corre, ¡corre, Bucky!

Le obedeció, entrando por la ventana posterior de su pequeña casita para no ser visto por nadie en la comuna. Se metió bajo las cobijas de su cama hasta que golpearon a su puerta. Gendarmes. Preguntaron por su madre, dijo lo que ella ordenó. Los Gendarmes lo dejaron solo, indicándole que no saliera porque la lluvia ya llegaba. Durmió solo en la noche, sin su madre, angustiado por el repiqueteo de las gotas contra el vidrio de su ventana. Winnifred apareció a la tarde siguiente, cuando él volvía de la instrucción para cachorros. Estaba pálida, sus ojos hinchados por un llanto de largo tiempo, sujetándose el vientre. Bucky no dijo nada cuando ella le pidió hacer la cena mientras dormía un poco y se recostó en la cama, notando en su uniforme unas gotas de sangre entre sus piernas que habían traspasado la tela.

El joven Omega se mordió un labio, apretando sus párpados a la memoria. Se aferró a las escalerillas que subían metros arriba, tal como su padre se lo había indicado. Tony había despedido el mismo aroma que su madre cuando le había pedido correr. Siempre correr. Por eso se había hecho Aullador, estaba cansado de huir y tener miedo. Cansado de que uno de los Gendarmes no dejara de llamarlo "hijo" de una manera que le daba escalofrío, sonriendo de una forma horrible a su madre que temblaba al pasar cerca de él. Ese mismo que había tenido el gusto de ejecutar cuando se dio una orden de retiro, culpable de haber contaminado a una adolescente Omega al haberla tocado. Un "gusto" que el asqueroso hombre tenía y que Bucky cortó de golpe, sin sentir remordimiento alguno al verlo caer muerto con un disparo en la frente.

Continuó escalando, encontrando esa alcantarilla dentro de un acueducto muy estrecho. Tuvo que ir a gatas por él, hasta encontrar la salida que daba al bosque. Llovía. Por entre los árboles alcanzó a ver los enormes pilares del Triskelion. Tony no se había quedado solo. Estaba el Alfa de Nova. Pero los Alfas eran todos malos, perversos y salvajes. Como Nathaniel. Bucky se acomodó cerca de la orilla, activando su pulsera que no dio ninguna señal. Se la quitó para revisarla por algún desperfecto, pero no había ninguno. Abrió sus ojos, apretando el dispositivo. Un señuelo. Negó rápidamente, pensando en Steve Rogers. ¿Sería acaso tan vil para abandonar a su padre a su suerte? Se juró matarlo si aquello había ocurrido. Al guardar aquella pulsera, su mano chocó con la armónica que sacó para mirarla. Levantó su brazo para lanzarla lejos porque le pareció que ese Alfa le había engañado, deteniéndose a medio intento, con un profundo suspiro.

La lluvia no pareció cesar y prefirió vérselas con el instrumento musical, soplando de nuevo por esos orificios en la búsqueda de una… ¿cómo lo había llamado Steve? Música. Melodías. Intentó de varias maneras, cada vez más conforme con esos mugidos de la armónica que iban enlazándose hasta que tuvo una melodía extraña que iba primero rápido, luego lento, después más rápido. Así se entretuvo hasta que la lluvia por fin se detuvo. Iba a salir, pero se quedó ahí un rato más. Se suponía que eso era un escondite y escape secreto, no podía llegar tan pronto al Triskelion apenas acabada la lluvia porque le preguntarían cómo era que había caminado tan rápido. Esos pasajes secretos de su padre debían permanecer así, ocultos. Como su cachorro y sucesor tenía que comenzar a recolectar esa clase de secretos.

Estaba por apartar la cubierta hecha con ramas, hojas y musgo que cubría el acueducto cuando sintió y escuchó una vibración. Cerró de nuevo, mirando por entre las ramas alrededor. Había parecido el sonido muy similar a los motores de los transportes, quizá eran más grandes y por eso la vibración. Todo se oscureció unos segundos, confundiéndolo hasta que se dio cuenta que era la sombra de una nave enorme pasando cerca del Triskelion, subiendo por el claro cercano hasta desaparecer por entre la punta de los árboles sin más que se ronroneo que solo agitó a las aves más cercanas. Bucky parpadeó, desconcertado. ¿De dónde había salido la nave? El refugio era lo suficientemente visible para notar cualquiera de sus compuertas abrirse, y sabía que no se hacía hasta que el sistema liberara los candados luego de la lluvia, una precaución.

Bufando por esa pregunta, al fin salió de ahí, cubriendo rápidamente la entrada y asegurándose de no llevar nada de hojas ni ramas en la ropa, desviándose de ahí para ser detectado por otro camino. Ninguna sospecha sobre el paso secreto. Al doblar hacia aquel centro de reunión, una mano negra enguantada cubrió su boca, un brazo sujetándole por la cintura para jalarle detrás de un árbol. Su arma silbó al activarse, pero una pierna ágil la pateó de sus manos, tirándola al suelo. Bucky rugió cuando un aroma conocido invadió su nariz, sintiendo la rabia florecer con toda su fuerza en su interior. Mordió la mano sobre su boca, sin embargo, Nathaniel no le soltó, solamente escuchando que maldecía con palabras desconocidas para él.

—¡Joder, quédate quieto! —siseó el pelirrojo en su oído.

Chasquidos metálicos esfumaron la intención de Bucky de clavarle su codo al Alfa, girando su rostro para tratar de ver, pero el tronco del árbol era demasiado grueso. No tuvo que esperar mucho para notar de qué se trataba. Media docena de arañas metálicas caminaban por entre la maleza, brillantes por ese metal nuevo del que estaban compuestas, del tamaño de una persona. Siguieron el camino que la enorme nave había seguido. Los ojos del joven Omega se abrieron de par en par al notar que llevaban en sus cuerpos al menos tres personas cada una, brazos y piernas entrelazados como si los hubieran hecho dentro de mala gana. No supo si estaban vivos o no, apenas cabían en esa pequeña cámara de las arañas trepando a los árboles, brincando de tronco en tronco mientras ascendían con la misma agilidad que lo hacía una pequeña araña al tejer su telaraña.

—Hubieras terminado hecho pedazos si te hubieran visto —murmuró Nathaniel en su cuello.

Bucky recordó que estaba por hacer y lo hizo, aprovechando que el agarre del Alfa se aflojó una vez que las arañas desaparecieron. Sus manos subieron para tomarlo por la nuca y usando su espalda, lo lanzó metros lejos de él, agachándose por su arma que levantó hacia la cabeza del pelirrojo cuando se levantó del suelo de un brinco, tosiendo algo de musgo.

—¡Bucky!

—Ni trates de acercarte a mí.

—Precioso, espera. Tienes que escucharme…

Un disparo que pasó peligrosamente cerca de la cabeza de Nathaniel cerró su boca, levantando sus manos en son de paz.

—No fallé, tampoco fallaré el siguiente.

—Bucky, tesoro, es en serio.

—¡Qué te calles!

El Alfa suspiró, cambiando a una expresión seria. —Si quieres salvar a Tony, no puedes ir al Triskelion.

—Padre me dijo que fuera. Tú no sabes nada, preferiste largarte.

—Alcanza a Rhodey si lo deseas, pero no vayas al Triskelion. No volverás a salir de él.

—¿Qué idioteces dices ahora?

—Rhodey está a veinte kilómetros de aquí, podemos ir… —el arma silbó— Puedes ir a buscarle.

—¿Por qué dices que no volvería a salir del Triskelion?

—Porque no lo harías, dime, ¿cuántos niveles tiene?

—Cuarenta bajo tierra.

—¿Has estado en todos?

—Claro.

—Estás mintiendo, lo huelo en ti.

—Yo sí estuve en el risco aquella mañana de invierno.

Nathaniel entrecerró sus ojos, respirando hondo. Su esencia de Alfa estaba alterada, furiosa, ofendida. _¿Por qué me tratas así?_ Bucky chasqueó su lengua sin dejar de apuntarle. Notó la fugaz casi imperceptible vacilación en su mirada. El joven Omega no se lo pensó, girándose sobre sus talones para disparar recto. Un jadeo seguido de una caída hizo aparecer a un Beta que cayó entre arbustos. Bucky se alejó de ambos, para tenerlos en la mira. La rubia cabellera de Clint Barton apareció al quitarse su casco, mirando su hombro que tenía una quemadura en su protección.

—¡Casi me das, niño!

—¿Quién eres tú?

—¿Ah? Oh, Clint Barton de Nova, un gusto, estoy con Nathaniel.

—Es mi compañero de trabajo —corrigió el pelirrojo al ver la mirada herida en el Omega.

—¿Ser espías es un trabajo?

—Por supuesto, niño. El mejor.

—No soy un niño.

—Como digas, niño.

—Clint, ya.

Bucky miró a Nathaniel y al rubio por turnos, sus manos bailoteando en su arma, meciéndose sobre un pie y otro al meditar qué hacer, maldiciendo su naturaleza Omega que gritaba que fuese con el pelirrojo pero su deber hacia su padre exigía la lealtad más ciega aunque eso estuviera desgarrándole por dentro. El Alfa se puso de pie, sacudiendo la tierra húmeda de su uniforme igual que Barton se sacudió, tronando los huesos de su cuello.

—¿Vamos a ir con el Aullador Rhodes o qué?

—Clint…

—Ustedes —el Omega se relamió sus labios— Ustedes se van a largar de vuelta a su tierra.

—Bucky…

—¡Voy a llamar al Triskelion ahora mismo si no lo hacen!

—Whoa, tranquilo cachorro. Ah, ya sé. Necesitan hablar. Iré a recoger unas cerezas por allá mientras arreglan sus dilemas de pareja, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡No tengo nada que hablar con ninguno de ustedes! ¡Largo!

—Precioso, cálmate, respira hondo. Estás alterándote de más.

—¡Tú no me digas que hacer! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Traidor!

—Uy.

—Clint.

—Okay, modo serio. Pronto saldrán Comandos Aulladores del Triskelion y nos veremos muy lindos peleando acá en el bosque.

Nathaniel cerró sus ojos, girándose al castaño. —Ve con Rhodey, lo que has visto no se lo debes contar a nadie. A NADIE, Bucky. Hablaremos luego.

—Nunca.

—Joder.

—¡Clint!

—Larguémonos, Nat.

El pelirrojo gruñó, sus ojos clavados en el Omega que levantó un poco más su arma, no bajándola hasta que se perdieron de vista, los terceros en hacerlo en menos de una hora. Escuchó ese siseo del escudo protector del Triskelion, anunciando que abrirían las compuertas para las misiones que debían partir. Corrió lejos antes de ser detectado por los drones exploradores, siguiendo la indicación que el arquero había dado sobre la ubicación de Rhodey con los demás Aulladores. No pensó en nada más que en seguir corriendo, saltando obstáculos, esquivando charcos de agua o ramas húmedas hasta que al fin estuvo lejos, sentándose sobre una roca para descansar. Hasta entonces fue que las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Le había dolido más de lo que hubiera mostrado el ver de nuevo a Nathaniel, su aroma picante, el calor de su cuerpo… y recordar ese atardecer de invierno cuando le dejó solo.

Bucky jadeó, quitándose un guante para limpiar su rostro del llanto, respirando en pausas para tranquilizarse. Había hecho un juramento a su padre, quien le había perdonado lo que bien le valía la muerte y el desprecio. No lo echaría a perder. Eso no. Unos pájaros trinaron en lo alto, buscándolos con la mirada sin encontrarlos, quedándose quieto hasta que volaron a otra parte. Una mínima porción de él había saltado de gusto cuando el Alfa hizo gala de su estupidez al tratar de secuestrarlo, llevándoselo tan rápido como pudiese para que Tony no lo matara. Casi lo había logrado en su último disparo antes de que le perdieran de vista. Nathaniel le llevó atado cual prisionero hasta Nova, presentándole su hogar como el suyo a partir de ese momento. El Omega le dio una patada en un costado apenas le quitó los amarres.

Ese doctor, Strange, llegó con otros hombres en uniformes para averiguar qué estaba pasando, y luego mencionando que el Mercader de la Muerte había pisado Nova. Bucky pidió de inmediato verlo en cuanto supo que estaba herido, culpando de ello al pelirrojo que estaba quejándose de la patada que le había dado cuando sabía que un Alfa como él podía resistir más que eso. Solo había querido llamar su atención, provocar una lástima que no recibió como tampoco más palabras de su parte, marchando a la celda de su padre. Pero dolía hacer eso. Era como sentir que algo rasgaba dentro de su pecho, arrancándole algo en su corazón. Con un suspiro desganado, el joven se puso de pie para continuar su marcha, no había avanzado mucho cuando notó un uniforme que le hizo detenerse y luego, correr hacia la alta figura esbelta que parecía medir con un dispositivo el terreno que estaba frente a ella.

—¡Tía Pepper!

—¿Bucky? ¡Bucky! ¡Por las comunas! ¡Bucky!

Le abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo alivio de verla ahí, aunque inquieto porque Pepper no solía ser una guía que estuviera fuera. Ella le quitó su capucha para cepillar sus cabellos, revisándole.

—¿Tony? ¿Todo está bien?

—Padre me pidió encontrarles, les necesita. No vayan al Consejo, tienen que alcanzarlo.

—¡Tony! No te preocupes, Buck, va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? Es el mejor Aullador de todos. Llamaré a Rhodey.

Sonrió aliviado, observando a la Beta comunicarse con Rhodey, notando ese pequeño dron FRIDAY que volaba cerca de sus cabezas. Pepper guardó en su mochila el dispositivo que había sacado, tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

—¿Qué sucedió? Dime todo.

—No lo sé bien, había algo… padre no quiso decírmelo, me envió con ustedes.

—Solo con ese Alfa.

—Lo mantenía bien controlado.

—Por algo es Tony Stark —la rubia entrecerró sus ojos— En realidad te pregunté qué te había sucedido, ¿por qué estuviste llorando?

Había olvidado que, si algo tenía Pepper Potts, era la más astuta mirada para notar detalles que otros no y no se detenía hasta poner las cosas en orden. Sus mejillas se sintieron calientes, tragando saliva. Ella era capaz de oler sus mentiras.

—No quiero que padre muera.

—Oh, pequeño —los brazos de la rubia le envolvieron de nuevo— Calma, sé que esto ha sido demasiado para ti, mira que ese Alfa… pero vamos a encontrar a Tony, te lo prometo. En cuanto podamos llegar a un búnker seguro, quiero que descanses apropiadamente. Tienes ojeras más oscuras que la noche misma, cielo. Anda, Rhodey estará feliz de tenerte de vuelta.

Empujado cortésmente por un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, Bucky caminó al lado de ella, su esencia firme de Beta le tranquilizó, sonriendo un poco.

—¿Por qué estás fuera, tía Pepper?

—Rastreando el camino de tu padre, además de transportar al prisionero.

—¿Prisionero? Ah, ¿el Omega?

—Sí, de hecho, estábamos pensando en desviarnos del camino hacia el Consejo a la ruta que Rhodey sospechaba Tony iba a tomar. Ese paso peligroso por las tierras olvidadas.

—Es muy escabroso.

—Pobrecito de ti, teniendo que pasar por eso tan joven.

—Asusta un poco, pero padre es el mejor para salir adelante.

—Serás un gran Aullador como él. Aquí entre nos, debo confiarte que una vez estuve enamorada de él.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, pero bueno… es Tony. Vive para el doctor Richards. Después conocí a Harold —Pepper hizo una pausa, mirando al joven, pellizcando su mejilla— Luego a ti.

—¿Ya no… te gusta padre?

—Ah, esas cosas que pasan cuando uno tiene tu edad, se enamora de quien no debe, pero el tiempo siempre arregla todo. Eso te lo puedo garantizar. Un tiempo me enojé mucho con él, estuvimos separados, hasta volver a coincidir en este trabajo. Ahora le quiero como un hermano. Igual que a Rhodey. Una familia que también es tuya.

Un canturreo detuvo los pasos de ambos. Bucky frunció su ceño ante semejante sonido que nada tenía que ver con un aullido de señal ni una charla entre personas normales. Rhodey venía a la cabeza del grupo, la división 107 rodeando a un hombre de lo más… ni siquiera podía darle un nombre a lo que era ese Omega de cabellos rubios, ojos verdes, una barba corta, haciendo sonidos mientras se movía como si estuviera convulsionando o algo parecido. Para ser un prisionero estaba de lo más relajado, con sus grilletes en las manos que no detenían sus sacudidas. Dejó esas observaciones para sonreír a Rhodey quien corrió a abrazarle justo como lo había hecho Pepper, revisándolo de nuevo y dando gracias que estuviera sin ninguna herida seria ni tampoco torturado como pensaban que le había sucedido.

—No vuelvas a ausentarte así, cachorro.

—Procuraré no hacerlo, tío Rhodey.

—¿Qué tal la caminata? —sonrió Pepper mirando al prisionero.

—Creo que es uno de esos casos en que el virus hizo trizas su cerebro. Ahora que tenemos cambio de planes, hay que desviarnos. Tomaremos el refugio de Tony en el centro y bajaremos por el valle para acortar distancias, podemos encontrarles. Lo haremos. Sigue bloqueando la señal, me interesa primero encontrar a ese idiota antes que escuchar cualquier queja del Consejo.

—Totalmente de acuerdo, vamos, Buck, debes estar hambriento. Hagamos una pausa para que coma, Rhodey.

—¡Morita! Busca un claro, haremos una pausa.

—Qué bueno porque ya me estaba cansando —se quejó el prisionero.

Comió aprisa para no tener más retrasos, hablando con Rhodey sobre su pulsera que Tony le había dado pero que no servía para localizarlo como había prometido.

—Oh, ese miserable. Quería asegurarse de que lo obedecieras, pero no que supieras donde estaba. Bueno, es una estrategia de protección segura hasta que te puso demasiado estresado eso. Revertiré la señal en cuanto podamos llegar al refugio. Eso nos ayudará.

—¿Él… estará bien?

—Por supuesto, cachorro.

—Si caminamos aprisa, podemos llegar antes de la siguiente nevada —anunció Pepper.

—¿Terminaste, Buck?

—Sí, señor.

Los ojos curiosos del Omega que tenían por prisionero le siguieron, caminando hasta alcanzarle cuando hicieron dos filas por la senda más estrecha que tomaron.

—¿Así que tú eres Bucky Barnes?

No respondió.

—Yo soy Peter Quill, un gusto.

Siguió sin responder. Podía ser otro Omega pero no iba a dirigirle la palabra.

—Ah, ya veo, el trato silencioso de los hombres rudos. Pero tú ni barba tienes aún. También sé que debes estar impresionado de conocerme, como no. Soy Starlord.

Bucky bufó.

—Sí, acá con sus sectas de abejas no tienen cómo saber de mí, pero soy muy famoso en mis tierras, todos me adoran. Nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos.

El joven castaño levantó su arma, haciendo sonar las cargas con una mirada de advertencia al prisionero para que cerrara la boca de una buena vez. Quill hizo una mueca rara, volviendo a canturrear. Por la expresión de todos, parecía que era algo a lo que ya se habían resignado de hace tiempo. Así fueron avanzando hasta ver esa casona de piedra a la que entraron. El frío ya los hacía tener vapor blanco frente a sus rostros. Rhodey le pidió la pulsera a Bucky, mientras el resto de los Aulladores se dispersó para cerrar todo, preparar los alimentos y camas para descansar. Pepper le pidió al joven Omega que cuidara del prisionero mientras revisaban la pulsera. Con un empujón, le hizo caminar a una habitación pequeña sin muebles.

—Que serios son todos aquí.

—Yo no soy tan paciente. Si vuelves a molestar con tus zumbidos…

—Canto. Estoy cantando.

—Pareces un animal agonizando.

—¡Hey!

—De cara a la pared.

Quill ladeó su rostro, mirando por la puerta a todos ocupados para fijarse o prestar atención a su charla. Se acercó un par de pasos largos a Bucky.

—Tú eres el Omega de Nathaniel.

—No soy de nadie.

—Vida mía, puedes tratar de engañar a tu abuelita, pero a mí no. Hueles a él.

—No —Bucky gruñó.

—Lo acabas de ver, ¿cierto? Por eso lloraste. Ah, las reconciliaciones dramáticas.

—Estás advertido, o te callas o te callo.

—¿Steve se quedó a solas con Tony Stark?

El arma de Bucky apuntó al pecho de Quill. —Contaré hasta tres.

—Okay… —el rubio levantó sus manos, a punto de alejarse cuando notó algo debajo de esas ropas de niños exploradores, un objeto imposible de confundir. Tan veloz como sus mañas de ladronzuelo se lo permitieron, metió las manos debajo del abrigo de Bucky como si estuviera empujándolo, sacando una armónica— ¡Ajá! Vas explicándome como llegó esto a tu bolsillo.

Bucky jadeó, mirando hacia donde Pepper planeaba su siguiente viaje con Rhodey, gesto que Quill no pasó desapercibido, una sonrisa cómplice apareciendo en su rostro.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… parece que no has estado diciendo toda la verdad, Cachorrito del Invierno.

—Dame eso.

—Esto le pertenece al Comandante Rogers.

—Él mismo me lo regaló.

Quill jadeó, sorprendido. —¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué Steve te daría la armónica que perteneció a su padre y que a nadie deja ponerle un dedo encima? A mi osote le rompió la nariz por intentarlo. ¿Qué hiciste tú para tener semejante privilegio, eh?

—Dámela.

—Bucky, Buckyyyy, quiero respuestas o llamaré la atención de los tíos.

—¡No…! —el castaño siseó, mirando de nuevo a los demás por la puerta, dando un manotazo queriendo recuperar la armónica— ¡Es mía!

—Canta, pajarito.

—No soy un pajarito, devuélvela, ¡ya!

—¿Qué está pasando con mi amigo Steve?

—Mi armónica, ahora.

—Si me matas, te matarán por desobedecer una orden.

—Ya dámela.

Quill se la echó dentro de su chaqueta, subiendo el cierre hasta el cuello.

—No hasta que hables.

—¡Que me la des!

—Si yo no tengo mis respuestas, tú tampoco tendrás la armónica. Oh, y baja el arma, soy un prisionero gentil y sumiso al que deben llevar vivo ante el Consejo.

Bucky jadeó frustrado. Quill sonrió victorioso. El joven arrojó el arma al suelo, lanzándose contra el otro Omega para estamparlo contra la pared, peleando por la armónica. La pelea hizo que todos giraran sus cabezas hacia ellos. Pepper corrió a la puerta, llamando a Rhodey, quien atrapó a Bucky por la espalda, arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación. Quill le miró burlón, limpiándose su labio roto por un puñetazo de aquel muchacho con la mirada del resto de los Aulladores sobre él.

—Pelea de Omegas, no entenderían.

—¡Bucky, suficiente, contrólate!

Pepper le miró enfadada, buscando luego el botiquín para atender esa ceja cortada, sus ojos mirando todavía al idiota rubio que se sentó muy sereno cerca de la puerta a propósito, palmeando su pecho y guiñándole un ojo. Gruñó antes de callar ante la mirada de Rhodey.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Sólo… me provocó.

—Ah, todavía no le conoces. No caigas en sus juegos, mira nada más esa ceja, Tony me va a matar, me matará de nuevo y finalmente me matará.

Comió de malas y se recostó igual, dando la espalda a la habitación que servía de celda improvisada al no tener ventanas, rodeada por todos ellos con unas bandas láser a modo de barrotes que impedían que cruzara y escapara. Respingó al escuchar un sonido conocido, sintiendo su sangre hervir, apenas si conteniéndose. Ese bastardo la iba a pagar muy cara. Se tapó la cabeza por completo con la frazada, tratando de sofocar los sonidos que provinieron de la habitación hasta que al fin hubo silencio cuando Quill se quedó profundamente dormido, o eso quiso que pensara. Algo le decía que estaba esperándolo. FRIDAY estaba en modo de hibernación con sus sistemas de seguridad en las paredes igual que algunos de los Aulladores que dormían contra los muros. Bucky se levantó, caminando sin sus botas a donde el rubio, dispuesto a ahorcarlo que los accidentes sucedían. Peter estaba sentado contra la pared al fondo de la habitación, sonriéndole.

—¿Ahora si hablaremos?


	9. Escape

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : Stony, Cherik, Thorquill, Winterwidow como principales

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, Stan Lee y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Inspirado en la serie "The Rain".

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Escape.**

* * *

" _Hay que hablar siempre. Si no, se acumulan los malentendidos y nos volvemos sordos."_

El vals lento de las tortugas.

* * *

—Si no me devuelves la armónica te rompo el cuello.

Quill bufó, palmeando el espacio a su lado que Bucky tomó, mirando por la barrera láser que le habían puesto al cuarto para que el prisionero no escapara. Todos dormían. Además de la barrera, los Aulladores dispersados por todo el refugio, FRIDAY en modo de hibernación y el sistema de seguridad de la construcción, estaba la densa nevada. Demasiados obstáculos que vencer incluso para alguien como Peter Quill.

—Vamos a comenzar de cero. ¿Cómo fue que obtuviste la armónica a manos de Steve?

—… él me la regaló.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiso.

—Sí, obvio genio, pero ¿por qué quiso regalártela?

—… no lo sé, me dijo que me la quedara y ya.

—No estás cooperando, Cachorrito del Invierno.

—Estoy diciendo lo que sé. Ahora dámela.

—¿Hablaste con Steve? Me refiero a charlar mejor que nosotros en este momento.

—… sí.

—Ah… ¿de qué platicaron?

—Nada importante —Bucky se encogió de brazos— La armónica.

—Dime eso que es tan insignificante.

—Pues nada, me preguntó de las comunas, de padre.

—Ah, eso.

—¿Qué?

—El Mercader de la Muerte hizo la primera maratón de este mundo lluvioso únicamente por rescatarte y de pronto te envía solito con tío Rhodey.

—Odia a Nathaniel.

—Pff, el sentimiento será mutuo.

Bucky gruñó bajo. —Padre no le ha hecho nada a él.

—Corazón, hay cosas que debes saber.

—Mi armónica.

—Primero, ¿Steve se quedó solo con Tony Stark encadenado o no?

—…

—¿Buckyto?

—… sin grilletes.

—Ja… Steve, Steve, pero sí serás un cabezota. ¿Qué ven los Alfas de Nova en los Omegas del Colmenar?

—Mi armónica.

—¿Es decir que ahora tienes dos padres? Tony Stark y…

—Ya cumplí, dame mi armónica.

—Estrellas en el cielo, qué necio eres —Quill sacó la armónica de su chaqueta, devolviéndola al castaño que la tomó con un manotazo, guardándola celosamente dentro de su abrigo— Aprecias mucho el regalo de tu nuevo papá Alfa.

—Cállate. Steve no es mi padre.

—¿Le dices Steve, eh? Cuanta confianza.

Las mejillas del joven Omega se tiñeron de rojo. Quill rió, chasqueando su lengua.

—Por todas las lluvias y tormentas, esto se ha complicado más de lo que debería. Si tu precioso padre se vuelve el Omega de mi amigo Alfa… la verdad no sé qué va a pasar.

—Padre odia a los Alfas, jamás permitiría que uno lo tocara.

—Te falta experiencia, Cachorro del Invierno, en el imperio del corazón no tiene poder la razón.

—Hablas tonterías.

—Tú eres el tonto por creer que Nathaniel solo juega contigo. ¿De verdad ni siquiera te has puesto a pensar un poquito la razón para que haya arriesgado el pellejo al ir por ti frente a nada menos que el azote de los Alfas? ¿En serio, Bucky? ¿No te dice nada?

—Sólo quería humillarnos.

—Me da mucha tristeza notar cuán bien adiestrado ya te tiene Tony Stark.

—¡No hables mal de él! Tú no sabes nada.

—Es un asesino despiadado.

—No. Él ha protegido las comunas por mucho tiempo, estamos vivos y en paz gracias a él.

—Asesinándonos.

—Tal vez se lo merezcan.

Quill resopló, mirándole. —¿Así son las cosas, uh? Ustedes pueden dictar quien vive y quién no. Quién debe sufrir y quién no.

Bucky frunció su ceño, abrazando sus piernas sin responderle. El rubio le miró unos segundos, suspirando luego al resbalar un poco contra la pared, sus manos cayendo entre sus piernas abiertas. Bucky le miró de reojo, mordiéndose un labio.

—Haz tu pregunta, niño.

—No.

—Quieres saber algo. Pregunta.

—¿Cómo… cómo es la vida de un Omega en Nova?

—Oh… es realmente maravillosa. Naces, tomas mucha leche, te haces fuerte y recorres el mundo a tu antojo sin que nadie te ande diciendo a qué horas debas embarazarte ni qué hacer. Tampoco dónde vivir, mucho menos obedecer a un Alfa. Eres libre para llevar tu vida tan lejos como lo desees.

—¿Eso hiciste tú?

—Así es —Quill sonrió— Verás, mi madre murió joven porque no hubo un medicamento para su enfermedad… los exploradores de aquel entonces no se atrevían a ir tan dentro del Colmenar, acá tu hogar sin diversión, así que ella cerró sus ojos una noche. Yo le prometí frente a su tumba que jamás alguien en Nova volvería a morir por falta de algo, lo que fuese. Así que me colé con los exploradores… confieso que no elegí muy bien el grupo porque ingresé a las filas de los ladrones, pero eso me ayudó muchísimo cuando me topé con Gamora y los demás Guardianes. Ellos son extractores y recuperadores. Verás, un extractor es quien… pues extrae del Colmenar lo que se necesite en Nova, pero nunca haciendo daño. Que eso te quede bien claro. Recuperar es rescatar algún miembro infiltrado cuando su misión está comprometida. Los Guardianes además vigilan todo el perímetro de la muralla que divide nuestros mundos. Me gustó lo que hacían, robar cerca de la muralla solo chatarra me había cansado.

—¿Por eso te atraparon? ¿Estabas haciendo una recuperación?

—No, estaba enseñándole a mi hija a extraer. Meredith. Es hermosa y se parece a su abuela con el jodido carácter de su padre. Me haré viejo antes de tiempo por ella. Tengo otro cachorro, Jason, él es un amor y creo que será como nuestro Triunvirato más grande, me llenaría de orgullo. Pero bueno, estaba contando la tragedia, al parecer tu tío Rhodey estaba demasiado cerca cuando nos detectó y bueno… era ella o yo.

—¿Tienes cachorros?

—Son mi vida. ¿Qué? Ya sé que me veo bien conservado y sensual pero este vientre ha crecido para darle a mi esposo un par de hijos.

—¿Esposo? ¿Qué es eso?

Quill le miró incrédulo, forzándose a recordar que en el Colmenar había una increíble cantidad de cosas que todos ignoraban. O los obligaban a ignorar. Levantó sus manos, mostrando por encima de sus guantes una silueta en su dedo anular izquierdo.

—Esto es un anillo. De bodas. Me lo dio Thor… mi Alfa, cuando nos casamos. Casarse es que un Triunvirato haga una ceremonia que es como reunir a todos para decir unas palabras muy serias con mucha responsabilidad, juramentos sobre vivir juntos, en pareja por siempre. Thor es un Triunvirato también pero bueno, no podía casarse a sí mismo, lo hizo el doctor Stephen Strange.

—¿Por qué los Alfas tienen dos nombres?

—Porque también son libres, pelmazo.

—¿Y cómo fue que siendo tan ladrón y tonto terminaste con una familia?

—Ah… —el rubio suspiró— Presta atención, porque ahora vas a entender todo. Los Guardianes tenían una nave en un hangar, no servía hasta que yo la reparé. La Milano es la única capaz de volar alto, por encima de las nubes, resistir las tormentas del mar… en fin. Con ella me convertí en el mejor recuperador de todos los Guardianes. Lo cual me ganó una muy merecida fama frente al Triunvirato del cual solo conocía el nombre, en la vida los había visto. Uno de ellos se infiltró en tus tierras, buscaban averiguar qué tan amplio y peligroso podía ser un paso por el bosque pantanoso.

—¿Buscaban?

Peter asintió. —Thor… y su primera pareja, Loki. Ellos se infiltraron porque Loki era bueno en eso, fue maestro del resto de espías nuestros, como Nathaniel. Pero me desvío del tema. Trataron de encontrar un paso al bosque cuando fueron descubiertos, así que lanzaron la señal de auxilio a los Guardianes. Era lejos, había tormenta, nadie estaba de acuerdo con salir en un clima así, pero yo era más joven y menos prudente, justo como tú. Tomé la Milano, me abrí paso sobre el mar furioso, la lluvia con un vendaval hasta la playa que era el punto de recuperación. Sobrevolé el bosque cuando noté que estaban ahí, una espantosa franja roja escurriendo por la arena hacia el mar.

—¿Qué…?

—Loki había muerto, se había puesto de escudo para proteger a su Alfa, porque era un Triunvirato. Ya habíamos perdido dos antes, volver a perder otro es un lujo que no podemos darnos en Nova. Thor lo tenía en brazos, llorando sobre su cadáver lleno de balas. Puedo jurar sin temor a equivocarme que no hay dolor más horrible, más espantoso, que el de perder a tu pareja. Sea el Alfa, Beta u Omega, que se rompa el Vínculo con una muerte es para mí razón suficiente para que alguien se vuelva loco. Confieso que estaba llorando al volar de vuelta a casa con Thor sin soltar el cadáver de Loki. Él también estaba malherido, pero vivo. La cuestión fue que no quiso que nadie lo tocara ni tampoco a su Omega. Nadie. Estaba ciego por el dolor. Me dolió tanto verlo así.

—¿Hiciste algo?

—Pero claro, soy Starlord. Noté que el error de todos era tratar de apartar a Thor de Loki, entonces lo que hice fue tomar las flores favoritas de mamá y me acerqué a donde estaban ellos, en una sala del ala médica. Loki estaba tendido en la camilla. Fui a él, no a Thor, para colocarle las flores en sus cabellos como lo hice con mi madre cuando murió. Mi más temerario movimiento.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Bueno… primero Thor no lo tomó a bien, alcanzó mi mano cuando vio que iba a tocar a Loki y me fracturó una muñeca por la fuerza con la que me sujetó. Pero no cedí. Aun así, adolorido como estaba seguí haciendo eso, saliendo y entrando con flores hasta rodear todo el cuerpo del Omega muerto, limpié los rastros de sangre y lodo de su cuerpo. Al final Thor estaba tranquilo ya, sorprendido por mi acción. Dejó que lo atendieran, se hicieron los funerales y mi manita fue envuelta en yeso en un cabestrillo. Peter Quill salvando el día como siempre.

—¿Entonces cómo…?

—Ah, espera, no termino todavía. Cada uno siguió sus asuntos, él siendo Triunvirato viudo y yo con los Guardianes haciendo más fama. En mi fiesta de cumpleaños, me emborraché tanto que estaba bailando… emborracharse es como marearse mucho por tomar una bebida etílica… como sea, olvida eso. Estaba bailando sobre una mesa con todos riéndose de mí o conmigo, no lo sé bien. De pronto me di cuenta de que alguien más me observaba. Ahí estaba Thorcito, en una esquina mirándome, el único que no sonreía. Fue como… el amor cayendo sobre mí igual que un chubasco. Esa mirada de Alfa tan especial, que te dice que nada ni nadie va a volver a lastimarte, que siempre estará contigo sin importar distancias o tiempos. Me enamoré en ese instante igual que me caí por ebrio, volviéndome a fracturar la muñeca por la caída. Thor me llevó con Strange, hablamos más, nos conocimos mejor, tuvimos sexo…

Bucky hizo un mohín, rojo hasta las orejas.

—Luego más sexo, después más sexo, seguido de más sexo.

—Qué asco das.

—Espera… hubo más sexo de por medio entre las pausas del sexo que habíamos tenido luego del sexo. Sexo, sexo, sexo.

—Me voy.

Quill rió, tapando su boca luego. Todos seguían durmiendo.

—Pero bueno, sí fuimos amantes primero antes de que en mi siguiente cumpleaños Thor me pidiera que me casara con él. No hay que ceder a la primera, Buckyto, así que, con los regalos y cortejos adecuados, le dije que sí. Nos casamos, me marcó —el rubio tiró de su ropa, mostrando una mordida que tenía la forma de un relámpago— tuvimos muchísimo más sexo del cual nació Meredith y luego mi pequeño Jason.

—Pero… no entiendo… ¿cómo no has tenido tantos hijos si has…?

—¿Cogido como conejos? Bueno porque tampoco se trata de eso, Cachorro del Invierno. Tienes una pareja, un Alfa en este caso, no para que estés redondo todo el tiempo. Es para ser feliz, salir adelante apoyado uno del otro. Cosas románticas, a veces tristes, a veces con peleas. Que un Alfa esté con un Omega no es para tener solo cachorros. ¿Qué no te enseñó eso Nathaniel?

—No lo menciones.

—¿Por qué no huiste con él cuando te lo pidió? Porque yo sé que te lo pidió al menos una docena de veces antes del invierno.

—Padre…

El rubio miró al techo, rascándose su mentón. —¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de rescatar a Thor en la playa?

—Sí.

—¿Qué sobrevolé con la Milano el bosque detrás?

—Sí.

—Bucky…. —Quill se mordió un labio— Había alguien en el bosque. Ver mi nave lo hizo retirarse, tengo una foto de él. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer, tonto de mí.

—¿Él? —el castaño frunció su ceño, sintiendo su corazón latir aprisa.

—El Mercader de la Muerte fue quien asesinó a Loki.

—No. No.

—Tony Stark emboscó a Nathaniel cuando él iba a reunirse contigo en el risco, lo sé porque yo entré de nuevo a estas tierras a rescatarlo, Bucky. Tengo el video de tu sangriento padre disparando a Nat por la espalda.

—No… estás mintiendo…

—Sabes que es lo que hace mejor. Matar Alfas… y gente inocente.

—No. No. No. No.

—Nathaniel peleó con él y terminó tan malherido que cayó en coma casi seis meses, Bucky. La mitad del año entre la vida y la muerte por culpa de Tony Stark. Le tomó meses estar de pie, el Triunvirato le negó la salida para volver contigo, fue un no rotundo. ¿Hizo caso? ¿Dime? ¿Lo hizo?

Bucky estaba respirando agitado, sus ojos húmedos.

—Aún no se recuperaba, pero le importó un cuerno porque eres tan valioso para él que ya no podía con la idea de que su precioso niño estuviera bajo la influencia del más cruel asesino. Qué carajos, Bucky. Nathaniel todavía no está del todo bien, ¿y qué hace? Como su Omeguita estúpido no hace caso y a fuerzas quiere hacerse el héroe del Colmenar, ahí tienes a su Alfa arriesgando su vida una vez más para ayudarle, ¿y qué recibe de ti? ¿Eh? Dime. Puede volver a rompérsele un hueso de andar de aquí para allá, abrirse una de sus heridas. Puede morir desangrado en pleno bosque o devorado por los lobos nada más porque está haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer, buscar la verdad que todos tratan de ocultar para que TÚ puedas ayudar a tu maldito padre, el mismo que acribilló a Loki sin remordimiento, el mismo que casi mata a Nathaniel y que estoy casi seguro anda jugando con Steve para hacerle creer que le importa.

—Tú no sabes…

—Por favor, niño, eres tú el que no sabe. Nathaniel jamás mostró interés por nadie. Siempre en misiones peligrosas porque si algo quiere es un mundo en paz donde ya no se necesite de gente como él para que las cosas realmente funcionen. Y resulta que un día se topa contigo, pones su mundo de cabeza, te suplica que huyas con él, pero lo quisiste hacer a tu manera y ni siquiera se quejó por ello. Me hace preguntarme si no lo hiciste a propósito para que tu padre lo matara.

El castaño negó con fuerza, estaba llorando. Quill gruñó negando.

—El Consejo jamás se había enterado de la existencia de Nathaniel hasta que comenzó a verse contigo, todo por consentirte, cortejarte. Ahora saben su nombre, saben de él. Cualquier Aullador debe matarlo de solo verlo. ¿Y qué hace? —el rubio subió su tono de voz como si ya no le importara el que los descubrieran— ¡SIGUE AYUDANDO A SU ESTÚPIDO OMEGA! ¡EL MISMO QUE LAME EL TRASERO DEL MERCADER DE LA MUERTE! ¡MI AMIGO ESTÁ ARRIESGANDO SU VIDA PORQUE TE AMA Y TÚ SOLAMENTE LO ESTÁS OFRECIENDO A SUS ENEMIGOS!

Bucky ya no le escuchó más, saliendo de ahí a toda prisa, fuera del refugio. Corrió hasta que sus pies tropezaron con un tronco oculto entre la nieve, cayendo pesadamente contra la nieve que casi besó, sollozando. A Tony no le temblaba la mano para disparar, perseguir, cumplir sus misiones. Le había enseñado que la duda era el peor defecto que un Aullador podía tener. Sin vacilar. Sin contemplaciones. Podía imaginarlo empuñando su arma, mirando la espalda de un hombre que huía de él, disparándole sin pestañear. Pero no podía imaginarlo cayendo sobre el pelirrojo y haciendo tal daño… porque su padre había estado con él todo aquel día. Había esperado a que apareciera el Alfa para matarlos a ambos por traidores. No podía haber tenido tiempo de perseguir a Nathaniel y luego ir por él. Hubiera olido al pelirrojo en Tony. Su padre no podía haber hecho eso.

—¿Bucky?

La voz de Nathaniel le hizo ponerse de pie, mirando a todos lados hasta verlo oculto tras un árbol, con la mirada confundida, sorprendida cuando el Omega echó a correr hacia él.

—¿Bucky? ¿Qué haces…?

El pelirrojo no esperó un abrazo que lo tacleó, jadeando un poco, adolorido. Soltó las armas que llevaba en ambas manos, abrazando al castaño al escucharlo llorar.

—Ssshhh, hey, Bucky, ¿qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué…?

—Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento tanto…

—Lindo… Bucky, hey —Nathaniel tomó el rostro del Omega entre sus manos— Tienes que volver, está haciendo demasiado frío.

—… padre no fue… no fue él… estuvo conmigo… ahí en el risco… ¡estuvo conmigo!

—Necesito… respirar, levantarme.

Bucky se disculpó, ayudándole y mirando su cuerpo envuelto en un abrigo negro con capucha, igual que su uniforme debajo. Recordó la patada que le había dado, el Alfa se había quejado.

—Bucky, mírame —así lo hizo, Nathaniel se veía aturdido— Tienes que volver al refugio, vas a enfermar si te quedas más tiempo.

—¿Y tú? —el silencio del pelirrojo humedeció de nuevo los ojos del castaño— No fue mi padre, tienes que creerme, no fue él. Estuvo conmigo, no estoy mintiendo, no estoy escondiéndolo. ¡No fue él!

—¿Con quién has hablado?

—Quill. Pero tienes que escucharme, ¡mi padre no lo hizo! ¡Yo sé que hay ese video, pero él no lo hizo, estuvo ahí conmigo!

Nathaniel se alejó, mirando a todos lados. El Omega tembló, por el frío o el miedo de lo que podía suceder si ambos se encontraban, Tony y el pelirrojo.

—Debes volver al refugio, la temperatura bajará más —murmuró el Alfa, recogiendo sus armas.

—Por favor… te lo ruego, yo... haré lo que quieras, pero…

—¡No! -el pelirrojo rugió, tomando el mentón del castaño— No ruegues, nunca. A nadie. Jamás. Ni siquiera a mí.

—Tienes que creerme.

El Alfa gruñó, frunciendo su ceño, iba a replicar, pero su oído escuchó algo, tirando de Bucky a su pecho para llevarlo donde varios árboles se unían, ocultándolo ahí al empujarle para que se mantuviera agachado mientras preparaba sus armas, levantando una en silencio, apuntando. Volvió a gruñir, irguiéndose con una maldición.

—Te tomó mucho, ¿no te parece?

—Estaba charlando con tu niño —respondió un alegre Peter Quill, caminando por entre los árboles— Además el sedante no funcionó de inmediato. Eso no se hace, Nat.

—El frío retrasa la acción. ¿Todos están durmiendo?

—Como bebés. Pero tío Rhodey estoy seguro va a despertar en menos de una hora. Los Aulladores más veteranos tienen más resistencia. Sin mencionar que bloquear la señal de ese dron también me tomó un poco de tiempo al no encontrar la clave de transmisión.

—¿Qué hicieron? —preguntó un desconcertado Bucky.

—¿Qué te dije que hace Nat, eh? Pues rescatarme, coincidió que llegaras y que este bastardo de mierda siga tus pasos como el idiota que es.

—Ya hablamos de eso, Peter.

—Bueno, qué frío, espero tengas donde acomodarme porque acá los Aulladores me tenían en una mísera habitación sin cama. Tú, niño, de regreso al refugio. Si quieres diles que trataste de detenernos, pero fuimos demasiado fuertes para ti, te puedo poner un ojo morado… —el pelirrojo le gruñó en advertencia— Okay, no. Ya, con sus tíos. Ya, ya, ya.

—Ve, Bucky.

Éste no se movió, mirando a uno y otro. Quill rodó sus ojos, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

—No, niño, no puedes venir con nosotros.

—Bucky —Nathaniel se le acercó— Por favor, vuelve al refugio, ahora.

—Ay, qué carajo, tu Omega debió sufrir alguna asfixia de nacimiento porque no piensa muy bien.

—Peter, basta. Bucky, por favor, regresa.

—Quiero ir con ustedes.

—De ninguna manera —bufó el rubio— Hemos batallado mucho para esto y tú, niño caprichoso, no vas a echarlo a perder. Además, ¿no que odiabas a Nat?

El Alfa desvió su mirada, volviéndose a Quill para hacer un gesto de que se marcharan. El rubio sonrió, sacándole la lengua a Bucky a quien empujó al pasar a su lado.

—Anda, con tu familia, Cachorro del Invierno.

Tanto Peter como Nathaniel caminaron, alejándose de aquel punto en silencio con la nieve cayendo, cubriendo sus huellas. Avanzaron a buen paso, en silencio, llegando a lo que parecía ser la entrada de una cueva, bajo pesados troncos de donde caía musgo y filosas estacas de hielo. El rubio se detuvo, rodando sus ojos al mirar al cielo oscuro.

—Que me jodan —masculló volviéndose sobre sus pasos, al no encontrar a nadie, arqueó una ceja, quedándose frente a su amigo— ¿Dónde…?

Bucky le cayó encima, de golpe y haciendo que enterrara su rostro en la nieve al empujarlo con su rodilla con fuerza, rugiendo. El pelirrojo solo se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que ambos se separaran al forcejear, maldiciéndose mutuamente.

—¿Terminaron?

—¡Vuelve con los tuyos, niño!

—¡No soy un niño!

—¡Lo eres con un carajo! ¡Lárgate que ya me desesperaste!

—¡Tú no me ordenas, salvaje idiota!

—¡Argh, que eres un estúpido!

—¡El estúpido eres tú!

Nathaniel suspiró, dejándolos proferir sus insultos un poco más antes de ir a ellos, sujetando las capuchas de cada uno con fuerza, separándolos y casi arrastrándolos dentro de la cueva.

—Estoy cansado, quiero dormir. Pueden seguir peleándose si quieren, pero lo harán dentro.

—¡Hey! ¡No maltrates la mercancía, Nat!

Tirados así por el Alfa que no se inmutó, terminaron por quedarse callados, caminando al fin tranquilamente a los costados del pelirrojo que los llevó por los implicados caminos de la cueva que por dentro era más cálida, usando una lámpara potente que sacó de sus bolsillos para ver el camino, terminando en un recoveco donde los techos eran altos, sin estalactitas de hielo, un hoyo profundo lleno de agua y equipo de exploración junto a una fogata que avivó.

—¿En serio lo dejarás venir con nosotros?

—Ya está aquí.

—Nat, esta es la peor idea de todas las peores ideas en la historia de las peores ideas.

—Soy tan bueno como cualquiera de ustedes.

—Ya lo escuchaste.

—Está usándote, amigo.

—Allá está tu cama… —el pelirrojo se quedó callado.

—Sí, exacto, solo tenemos dos. ¿Quién va a dormir sobre la dura roca?

Nathaniel miró a Bucky, luego al rubio. Apretó sus labios, ajustando su abrigo.

—Descansen, ambos. Haré guardia.

—¡Nat! ¡Mira lo que haces, niño!

—Podemos dormir los tres. No es necesario hacer guardia —habló el castaño con firmeza, decidido. El Alfa se giró al escucharle— Estas paredes producen eco, ni el más avispado puede andar sin que sea escuchado hasta acá. Además, hay trampas, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió el pelirrojo.

—Todos estamos cansados, debemos dormir.

—Muero por saber cómo —se burló Quill.

Bucky alcanzó la manta gruesa enrollada que le arrojó a la cara al rubio, tomando la otra para extenderla del otro lado de la fogata, mirando a Nathaniel y luego a la manta. Quill observó ese gesto, expectante la reacción de su amigo. Se juró que no se movería de su lugar, pero si algo tenía el Alfa era ser imprevisible a morir. Cosas de ser espía. Activando las trampas, el pelirrojo se tumbó sobre la manta, imitado por el joven Omega que se recostó a su lado, hablándole a Quill.

—Buenas noches, imbécil.

Nathaniel suspiró, conteniendo una sonrisa al sentir los brazos del castaño rodearle con cuidado, ahora consciente de sus heridas. Detalle que no le agradó, pero Peter era demasiado hocicón a veces. Una de sus manos cepilló tentativamente los cabellos del joven Omega, su otra mano sobre su pecho, escuchando el repiqueteo de la leña quemándose al fuego, liberando un aroma a pino. Quill prácticamente se quedó dormido de solo envolverse en la manta. Era muy malo para fingir que dormía frente al pelirrojo, así que estaba seguro de que el cansancio al fin le había cerrado el pico.

—Debiste volver.

—Debiste decirme que pasaba. Aún no me lo dices.

—Jamás quise lastimarte… ni que pensaras que te había abandonado.

—Extraño encontrar tus regalos.

—Yo te extrañé a morir.

—¿Nathaniel?

—¿Sí, tesoro?

—¿Puedes confiar más en mí?

—… haré un esfuerzo. A tu padre no le hará gracia esto.

—Yo me encargaré de eso. No soy tan ingenuo.

—Solo poquito.

—No quiero que mueras.

—Es algo que escapa a mis habilidades, Bucky.

—Pero puedes hacer mucho por evitarlo.

—¿No se suponía que debíamos dormir?

—También extrañé el sonido de tu voz.

—Quisiera poder decirte que todo será más sencillo, pero la verdad es que las cosas conmigo siempre son difíciles, lindo.

—¿Odias a mi padre?

—No lo sé.

—Puedo ser un espía como tú. Los Omegas somos mejores que los Alfas.

Nathaniel rió apenas, sus párpados se sintieron pesados. Probablemente porque el aroma de su Omega estaba arrullándolo.

—Buenas noches, Bucky.

—Descansa, Nathaniel.

El castaño acomodó mejor su rostro sobre el pecho del pelirrojo una vez que escuchó su respiración pausada al quedarse dormido. Rhodey iba a arreglar la pulsera, tendrían la ubicación de Tony en cualquier momento e irían a ayudarle, no se detendrían a buscar a Quill o a él, seguramente sospecharían que había salido a perseguirle. Traía su arma consigo, aunque había dejado el resto en el refugio. Pero no las necesitaba si iba a aprender de Nathaniel otras cosas e iba a usar lo que Nova tenía como armamento. Su padre siempre le había dicho que la adaptación era la mejor cualidad de un Aullador, no darse por vencido, buscar una nueva solución. Tenía que buscar la respuesta a ese enigma del que pendía la vida de dos seres que más le importaban en su vida, averiguar cómo era que un impostor se había hecho pasar por su padre. ¿Quién era en realidad? ¿Por qué precisamente Tony? ¿Por qué contra Nathaniel? ¿Cómo era que lo había encontrado? Preguntas que necesitaban respuesta y que estaba seguro tenían que ver con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.


	10. Lluvia

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : Stony, Cherik, Thorquill, Winterwidow como principales

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, Stan Lee y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Inspirado en la serie "The Rain".

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Lluvia.**

* * *

"… _Abrieron los ojos, sondearon sus almas, se miraron a la cara con la mano en el corazón, y comprendieron que estaban tan identificados que preferían la muerte a la separación."_

Cien años de soledad, Gabriel García Márquez.

* * *

La creación de la muralla era todo un misterio que solamente quienes estuvieron involucrados pudieron decir, pero callaron, llevándose el secreto a la tumba. Antes no existía, solamente había un puente que se enlazaba a uno más pequeño de las ruinas en las tierras olvidadas. Tampoco estaba muy claro cómo se había logrado semejante construcción porque era un amasijo de metal aplastado hasta formar capas que se levantaban cientos de metros, posteriormente cubiertas por nieve, tierra, plantas que crecieron entre los recovecos. Nadie en ninguno de los dos territorios tenía semejante maquinaria para levantar algo así, sin llamar la atención, además. Las historias que Tony escuchara a lo largo de su vida contaban de un gigante que había tomado con sus enormes manos los restos que la lluvia y los ríos arrastraron, aplastándolos en aquel campo pasando el puente. Al ser tan enorme lo hizo en una sola noche.

El detalle era que Tony había mirado la muralla antes de que fuese completamente cubierta por la nieve, ocultando huellas o rastros de cómo había sido puesto ahí. Había visto los metales casi lisos uno sobre otro. Acero. ¿Qué máquina podía hacer eso? Su inquietud jamás se marcharía, porque cuando había buscado la nave de Happy en aquel territorio, cuando la halló en el puente, se había sangrado las manos al tratar de sacar el cuerpo del esposo de Pepper, pues el metal había sido aplastado de la misma forma que aquel que formaba la muralla. No le cupo duda alguna. La nave había sido presionada de la misma forma, los restos estaban igual, solo cubiertos de sangre, pero sin ningún gigante asomando por ningún lado. Su intuición de Aullador le decía que debía existir al menos un autor vivo de aquella muralla, y de alguna forma, había atacado la nave de Happy por una misteriosa razón que su mente no pudo jamás elaborar.

Quizá debido a la culpa, Tony siempre soñaba esas dos manos tomar la nave y aplastarla.

Despertó con un sobresalto, jadeando pesadamente. Un sudor empapaba su rostro, como solía suceder cada vez que tenía una pesadilla… pero ahora no era un sudor frío ni estaba temblando por la ansiedad. Era algo más. Su cuerpo se sintió demasiado caliente. Dolía. Jadeó con el corazón palpitándole en el pecho donde su tatuaje ya era completamente azul. Temió que hubiese sido contagiado por el virus, demasiada exposición, un descuido de su parte. El castaño trató de levantarse, sus brazos temblaron a punto de caer de nuevo sobre las mantas revueltas. Al mover sus piernas las sintió adoloridas, algo resbalosas. Había sido contagiado… había contagiado a Steve. Quiso arrastrarse entonces para alejarse lo más pronto posible, buscando una solución, pero a cada segundo su mente pareció irse por otro camino, una vocecita que comenzaba a ganar volumen en su interior con palabras aún borrosas para él.

—¡Tony…! No, ven, ven, tranquilo cariño —un brazo del rubio rodeó su cintura, jalándole a su pecho.

Stark se estremeció, su cuerpo dolió más. Necesitaba algo.

—E-Estoy… el virus…

—Sssshh, cariño no sucede nada —Steve murmuró en su oído, besando su hombro— Tony, no estás enfermo. Es tu Celo.

—¿Qué…? No, los Celos así no… yo no… ya no puedo.

—Los naturales sí, necesito que me prestes atención, Tony, trata de mantenerte concentrado. Voy a cuidarte, pero debes ayudarme, amor. Tu Celo ha aparecido con demasiada fuerza… Ssshhh, todo va a estar bien.

—N-No… entiendo… S-Steve… d-duele…

—Sssshh, estoy aquí, haré que deje de doler.

Tony gimió, aferrándose al brazo que le pegó a ese pecho desnudo. El aroma de su Alfa le hizo estremecerse de nuevo, casi gritando. Con besos en su cuello, el rubio serpenteó una mano por su cuerpo, acariciándolo como si le consolara, tomando su miembro que no se había percatado estaba duro, húmedo, como sus piernas donde Steve le acarició, subiendo hasta tocarle _ahí_ haciéndole aullar al sentir unos dedos entrar, un aroma nuevo mezclándose con las feromonas de ambos.

—Ya… calma…

—Steve…

El Omega echó atrás su cabeza, recostándola contra el hombro del comandante cuando le penetró, lentamente hasta quedar completamente dentro. Su sangre se sintió como si en lugar de líquida fuese de fuego, moviendo sus caderas al instante, apretando la erección para que rozara en el punto que necesitaba. Algo le dijo su Alfa pero ya no pudo concentrarse, buscando sus labios para besarlo entre pesados jadeos y gemidos adoloridos con sus manos rasguñando el brazo que aún le sujetaba, impidiéndole clavarse el mismo contra ese miembro que le hizo sentir cosas nuevas una vez más.

—No, despacio… despacio, amor.

—Más...

Para su tortura, las embestidas fueron lentas, aunque le complacían. La fiebre cobró más fuerza a medida que su orgasmo llegó, demasiado rápido. Las manos de su Alfa le acariciaban, casi arrullándole pidiéndole una calma que no llegó hasta que un Nudo le hizo tener otro orgasmo, sus músculos prácticamente exprimiendo cada gota del semen que le inundó. Abrió sus ojos, mareado. Una mano de Steve cepillaba sus cabellos empapados de sudor, otra acercaba una botella cuyo aroma le dijo que era agua.

—Tienes que beber, Tony. Hazlo por mí. Vamos —casi le rogó como si fuese niño pequeño.

El agua refrescó su garganta que ardía, ronroneando a la sensación placentera de tener a su Alfa unido a él de esa manera. Volvió a quedarse dormido, satisfecho por unos momentos antes de volver a despertar, la fiebre de nuevo atacando. Sus manos buscaron al rubio, empujándolo boca arriba para montarlo, gruñéndole cuando le sujetó sus caderas.

—Despacio… no te lastimes.

No le importaba, o sus instintos tomando el control así lo dictaron, subiendo y bajando rápidamente de aquel pene hasta volver a tener su Nudo. El resto fueron breves vistazos de coherencia, los dedos de Steve casi forzándolo a comer algo, llenándole de besos y mimos como un niño caprichoso que se rehúsa a comer. O murmurándole en su oído que debía beber agua que a veces terminó manoteando lejos de él, gateando a su Alfa, buscando ese miembro que probar. Al encontrar demasiado apetitoso el sabor de aquel semen, comenzó a buscarlo con más insistencia. El Nudo o su semen, cualquiera de las dos cosas. A veces sus dedos le dolieron de haber rasguñado una pared cuando lo hicieron en pie, otras veces en las mantas, Tony boca abajo al ya no tener fuerzas en sus brazos para sostenerse, pero sin dejar ir ese miembro. Otras en una de las largas bancas, cuando Steve trataba de alimentarle o que bebiera agua.

Jamás en su vida había experimentado semejante deseo sexual, esa desesperación por su Alfa si no estaba pegado a él, ya fuese besándole o probando de él. Sus manos explorando todo su cuerpo, impregnando su aroma. O esos gruñidos extasiados que obtenía al chuparle con voracidad. Stark perdió la cuenta del tiempo, hasta quedar agotado, durmiendo entre los brazos del rubio como un bebé una vez que la fiebre al fin desapareció. Cuando despertó de vuelta a la normalidad, estaba más cansado que si hubiera tenido todas las misiones de su vida en una sola noche. Extrañamente complacido, satisfecho, abrió sus ojos, notando que era mediodía por la luz colándose en los agujeros en los techos del museo. Recostado de lado, bien envuelto en una manta limpia con la esencia de su Alfa impregnada en la tela.

—¿Steve? —llamó con voz ronca, casi muda, no recordaba cómo la había gastado tanto.

—Bienvenido al mundo consciente, Tony.

Steve le sonrió, preparando lo que olfateó era comida. El Omega dio un bostezo, sacando sus brazos debajo de la manta. Abrió de par en par sus ojos al notar la marca de unos dedos en sus muñecas, mordidas en sus antebrazos. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por los dientes y colmillos del rubio al que escuchó reír discretamente.

—Pero ¿qué carajo…? ¡Ah! —se quejó al mover sus piernas que temblaron, sentía como si sus caderas estuvieran fracturadas y al mismo tiempo no. El dolor en su espalda baja era punzante.

—Fue un Celo súbito y poderoso.

—¿Cuánto tiempo…?

—Un día completo. Por ser el primero ha sido corto, regularmente suelen durar tres días.

—¡Tres días así!

—Es un tiempo que disfrutan los Omegas —Steve le miró— Tú lo disfrutaste mucho.

—Quiero mi arma.

—Vamos, cariño.

—Tú no tienes un pene, es un jodido tercer brazo.

—Me complace que admires así mi anatomía, habla muy bien de mi Omega.

Una botella vacía se estrelló en la cabeza del comandante, que rió, sobándose el golpe y llevando un plato con carne cocida al fuego de la fogata, algunas frutas con otra botella de agua.

—Debes comer.

—Qué remedio, si el virus no me mató, si este Celo no lo hizo, supongo que comida salvaje tampoco lo hará.

—Tengo al más rudo de todos los Omegas.

—No soy tuyo.

—Es agradable tenerte de vuelta con ese carisma que te hace único, Tony. Aunque siempre tendré en mi memoria a mi Omega enojándose porque no le dejo beber mi semen… ¡hey!

Tony casi le enterró el tenedor en la mano, gruñendo al sentarse de lado para comer, estaba hambriento, cansado, confundido, alegre. La carne de ave sabía increíblemente bien o fue su estómago agradeciendo el alimento, no pudo decirlo.

—¿Las trampas?

—No se han activado.

—Tienen que vernos, no poseen olfato.

—En cuanto puedas caminar, lo haremos.

—Deberías cargarme ya que me has dejado inservible por tu maldita anatomía Alfa.

—Anda, amor mío, se enfría.

Se quedó dormido otro par de horas para su deshonra. La movilidad de sus piernas estuvo de regreso, teniendo que apoyarse en Steve porque de vez en cuando le fallaban. Ambos limpios y vestidos, fueron al edificio que les servía de mirador. No había señal de los infectados, así que permanecieron ahí a la vista, esperando llamar su atención. Steve le preparó de nuevo ese café al que el Omega estaba haciéndose adicto, además servía para el frío.

—¿Mejor?

—Voy a modificar una de mis armas para hacerla de balas que no te maten, pero te hagan sufrir por largo tiempo.

El rubio negó. —No tiene nada de malo, Tony. Es algo natural.

—Los Alfas deberían sufrirlo.

—De hecho, también tenemos nuestros propios Celos. Son mucho más intensos y nos ponemos muy agresivos. Contigo pude tener períodos de descanso mientras dormías conmigo dentro de ti, en un Celo de Alfa el sueño no existe.

—Mentiroso.

—Espero tener la oportunidad de demostrártelo.

—No quiero tu pene en mí jamás en la vida.

—Ya lo veremos —Steve rió, mirando alrededor, el sol estaba ocultándose tras nubes— ¿Así que has recorrido todo el territorio?

—Sí.

—¿También allá? ¿El bosque pantanoso?

—¿Latveria? —el castaño negó, dando un sorbo a su termo— Es un suicidio, el virus contaminó todo. Cinco minutos dentro del bosque y estás muerto. Todo está podrido y envenenado ahí.

—¿Qué tanto te adentraste?

—Poco, lo suficiente para saber que no valía la pena. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Quería contemplarlo como un posible camino para rodear el Colmenar.

—Imposible. Nada sobrevive ahí. Aun con trajes corres peligro porque el aire húmedo corroe la protección. Puedes considerar una nave para sobrevolar si es contra tormentas eléctricas.

—Tal vez es una buena idea. ¿Qué hay tras Latveria?

—El mar —Tony suspiró— Un amplio e infinito mar.

—¿Has visto el mar, cariño?

—No, geografía o demasiado riesgo de lluvia siempre nos han mantenido lejos de las playas. Lo más cercano que he estado fue cuando tuve la misión de bordear Latveria en busca de infiltrados. El mar detrás del bosque no es como los que rodean este territorio, es tranquilo.

—Realmente quieres verlo.

—Es una de las tantas cosas por las que ya no espero, Steve —el castaño se puso de pie al terminar el café— Tenemos visitas.

Jadeos y siseos se escucharon a lo lejos por el grupo nutrido de infectados que buscaban pasar como animales desesperados. Tony disparó a uno que otro, más como provocación que intención por detenerlos. Su Alfa le acompañó en el pequeño juego por unos minutos, retirándose después con calma, Steve ayudando en la caminata al Mercader quien al sentir una punzada de vez en cuando en su espalda le gruñía maldiciéndolo. Fueron de vuelta al museo. El Omega frunció su nariz al percibir todavía el aroma del sexo en la sala, sacudiendo su cabeza para descansar tumbado a lo largo de la banca, un brazo sobre sus ojos. Esperó por la explosión de las bombas, pero nada se escuchó para su decepción. Todavía no cruzaban y necesitaban que lo hicieran para continuar por la ruta de escape. Un relámpago, las luces del museo se apagaron. Las explosiones comenzaron, haciendo que ambos se pusieran de pie, intercambiando una mirada.

—Hora de irnos —anunció Tony, buscando sus cosas.

Cualquier molestia pasó a segundo plano al salir del museo a oscuras, con un atardecer demasiado oscuro por las nubes cubriendo lo que restaba de sol. El castaño se detuvo en una de las salas, haciendo que Steve se volviera sus pasos al verle entrar ahí, tomando de entre escombros aquel dibujo del hombre con alas que metió debajo de su abrigo bajo una mirada amenazadora que le prohibió hacer comentario alguno. Rogers solamente se echó a reír, trotando a la salida. Pronto alcanzaron la autopista que salía de la ciudad hacia campo abierto, lleno de autos abandonados. Las explosiones siguientes fueron su despedida de aquel lugar, dejando la autopista para adentrarse en el bosque con el Omega buscando la ruta hacia uno de los búnkeres. Debían pasar por un corto puente por encima de un río profundo de aguas rápidas que ahora tenía trozos de hielo que crujían al chocar y despedazarse entre sí. El puente estaba derribado.

—Maldita sea. Debemos rodear.

Tony comenzó a desesperar, la lluvia amenazaba con caer y no tenían un refugio seguro. La vuelta al río era pesada y tuvo que detenerse unos minutos, apoyándose en un árbol.

—Tony…

—Debemos seguir.

—Tony, mírame.

—No falta mucho.

Steve fue a él, ladeando su rostro. —No tenemos que ir tan aprisa, aún estás agotado.

—Si vamos hacia el sur, podremos llegar…

—Tony —esta vez el rubio habló con voz de mando, haciendo gruñir al otro— Podemos seguir bajo la lluvia.

—Has perdido la razón.

—No va a suceder nada.

—Estás loco —un relámpago hizo que el castaño mirara al cielo— ¡Debemos seguir!

El Omega quiso caminar, pero las manos del comandante le detuvieron, sujetándole por los codos.

—Está bien, Tony. Confía en mí.

—¡Steve, suéltame!

—La lluvia no puede lastimarte.

—¡Deja de hablar idioteces! ¡Suéltame!

—Te doy mi palabra de que no va a pasarte nada.

Un nuevo relámpago trajo la lluvia. Tony abrió sus ojos de par en par, buscando cubrirse, pero Steve no se lo permitió, ambos forcejeando. El castaño no tenía tanta fuerza, jadeando al sentir las primeras gotas sobre su rostro, casi gritando histérico. Su Alfa le miró unos segundos, abrazándole por su cintura, arrullándole.

—La lluvia no puede lastimarte.

Pronto sus cabellos y rostros estaban empapados. Stark jadeando aterrado, esperando por ese momento fatal que nunca llegó. Las manos del rubio acariciando sus mejillas hicieron que levantara su muy confundida mirada hacia él.

—Te lo dije.

—¿Qué…? —se quitó un guante, dejando que la lluvia empapara su mano. Estaba fría pero no hubo quemaduras ni llagas, solo la sensación de las gotas picando su piel— Esto… no… imposible…

—Hace mucho tiempo que el agua dejó de llevar consigo el virus, Tony. Los han engañado. No solo a ti. A todos. Los han engañado con esto y otros temas más, ahora ves que la lluvia no puede lastimarte, jamás lo hizo, ni lo hará —Steve le sonrió con cariño— Como Richards, ya no volverá a hacerte daño. Voy a detenerlo. No más prisiones ni miedos fabricados. Eres libre, amor mío.

El castaño frunció su ceño, sin saber qué decir. Quería llorar, quería golpear a alguien, quería seguir sintiendo la lluvia en sus cabellos, la sensación de libertad que estaba naciendo en su interior. Se abrazó al comandante, riendo desganado.

—Estoy cansado.

—Déjame llevarte.

Steve le tomó en brazos, besando su frente y caminando bajo la lluvia por el sendero que su Omega le fue dictando hasta bordear el río y llegar a otro paso natural. Encontraron el búnker al cual entraron, tomando una misma cama para descansar. Tony observó su mano, su rostro como si aún no creyera lo que acababa de pasar. No había intentado acercarse al mar ni averiguar por un paso por Latveria para admirar más cerca esa puesta de sol por el miedo aprendido desde pequeño al agua, las lluvias que impedían caminar lejos. Mentiras. Cubierto por los brazos de su Alfa que le envolvieron por la espalda, terminó bien dormido hasta el día siguiente en que el rubio le despertó para el desayuno, sorprendiéndose de que fuese Rogers y no él quien se levantara primero.

—No puedo entregarte al Consejo —declaró el Mercader cuando terminaron de desayunar.

—Tony… -una mano del comandante alcanzó la suya— Tienes que hacerlo.

—No puedo.

—Debes confiar en mí con esto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Van a matarte.

—Pensé que deseabas eso.

—Steve, estoy hablando en serio.

—Tranquilo, no voy a morir, pero necesito ver a Richards.

—Van a matarte —negó el castaño, apretando esa mano fuerte— Van a matarte. Y luego a mí.

—Sobre mi cadáver.

—Por eso mismo.

El rubio torció una sonrisa, tomando la mano de su Omega para besarla por el dorso, acariciándola con ambas manos en un gesto reconfortante.

—No me pasará nada, te doy mi promesa.

—Va a pasar porque lo has dicho y prometido. Es una regla.

—Amor, ya basta.

—No puedo —musitó Tony, sintiendo sus ojos rozarse.

—Estamos a nada, solo un poco más y se habrá acabado todo.

—Tú no conoces a Richards, va a…

—No lo hará, ahora —Steve tiró de él, para sentarlo en su regazo— Quiero que te relajes, estás demasiado estresado, cariño. ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomará a Rhodey alcanzarnos?

—Debe estar ya en camino… Steve, no hay…

—Ah, ah —éste puso un dedo en sus labios- No, Tony. Puedes hacerlo, lo harás. Todo va a estar bien.

—¿Y si no?

—Lo estará.

Respirando hondo, el castaño dejó caer su frente contra la mandíbula de su Alfa.

—Una vez que salgamos del búnker y tomemos el camino al Consejo, ellos nos detectarán, no habrá vuelta atrás. No hay modo ni escondite que pueda burlarlos.

—No es mi intención esconderme. ¿Qué te parece si descansamos un poco más antes de emprender de nuevo la marcha?

—Ya me siento bien.

—Pero quiero tomar una siesta contigo.

Tony le miró, Steve le sonrió con un beso a sus labios. —Vamos.

Lo cierto fue que el viaje los había agotado lo suficiente para caer dormidos de nuevo, o al menos el castaño que se perdió en un reposo cálido, interrumpido únicamente por una sacudida, escuchando la voz lejana de su Alfa. No podía abrir sus ojos, pero todo estaba rojo, pasando muy rápido frente a él. El frío de la nieve sumado al oxígeno que estaba haciéndole falta le hizo volver en sí entre arqueadas por la asfixia que habían sufrido dentro del búnker. Tony miró hacia la entrada, notando las luces rojas de emergencia cuando había un fallo, el comandante a su lado de pie, pero con sus manos sobre sus rodillas, jadeando pesadamente. ¿Por qué había fallado el sistema de ventilación del búnker? Su respuesta vino con unos siseos y gruñidos lastimeros que los rodearon. El Omega sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, seguido de la inconfundible orden de Steve de volver dentro a través de sus feromonas en la reacción de territorialidad y protección que sus instintos de Alfa gritaron al ver a los infectados rodearles como lobos a punto de atacar su presa.

Dos infectados cayeron sobre el rubio, los demás se abalanzaron detrás. Tony no tenía arma consigo, levantándose para ser tirado al suelo de nuevo por una mano que tiró de la capucha de su sudadera y que fue rota por el comandante igual que la cabeza del insolente tratando de tocar a su Omega. El castaño jadeó, viendo a Steve pelear con furia, alejándolos solamente para ver la marea de cuerpos pudriéndose volver contra ellos. Un tanto saltó del techo del búnker hacia el Alfa que trataban de morder. Jamás los había visto tan coordinados ni decididos. Los ojos del Mercader vieron no lejos a una mujer con algunos cabellos que alguna vez fueron rubios mantenerse quieta, olfateando con una nariz que prácticamente solo era el hueso. Frunció su ceño ante su actitud, algo no estaba bien. Los ojos desorbitados de esa infectada se posaron en él, abriendo y cerrando su mandíbula para castañear sus dientes sin labios.

—¡Tony! —Steve le sujetó por la cintura, pegándolo a su costado.

—Está… llamando… no… está dirigiéndolos… imposible…

La turba cambió su ofensiva, amontonándose alrededor, impidiéndoles volver al búnker. Tony no despegó su mirada de aquella esquelética mujer que no dejaba de mirarle, rechinando sus dientes. El nuevo ataque tuvo un tinte diferente. Ya no trataron de morder a Steve, todo esfuerzo estuvo concentrado en separarlo de su Omega, consiguiéndolo por el número que creció de golpe al llegar todos al lugar. Stark luchó, con un temor creciente al ver que los infectados a él no le hacían nada, si llegaba a romperles el cuello o arrancarles la cabeza con sus manos, lo permitían, formando un muro de ellos cada vez más alto e impenetrable entre su Alfa y él.

—¡STEVE!

—¡TONY!

Igual que insectos coordinándose para atacar a un enemigo más poderoso, todos ellos fueron envolviendo al rubio, empujándolo cada vez más lejos de Tony, quien corrió para sacarlo de todo ese montón de cuerpos podridos, de nuevo siendo obstaculizado por una nueva muralla viviente que siseaba y dejaba ser lastimada por los ataques del Omega cada vez más desesperado al no lograr ningún cambio en ellos. Necesitaba su arma pero aquello era una total locura, no podía ir por ella, perder de vista al rubio era la peor estrategia y su instinto le decía que algo más se traían entre manos todos esos cuerpos podridos.

—¡STEVE!

Tomó una rama gruesa a modo de palo que usar de arma, pero por cada infectado que derribaba, tres más le sustituían. Un golpe seco en la nieve lo hizo girarse, mirando a ese cuerpo en avanzada descomposición que pertenecía a la mujer líder, quien le miró castañeando con fuerza sus dientes. Estos no eran enfermos naturales. Nunca los había visto así. Escuchó el rugido de su Alfa, su frustración por alcanzarle, no pudiendo despegar su mirada de esa mujer. Las pupilas de ella estaban dilatadas por completo, un rasgo imposible por el tipo de infección del virus. Tony jadeó, preparando su palo para atacarla. La mujer saltó, evadiéndolo como si fuese un insecto brincoteando de espalda huesuda en espalda, dejando trozos de piel por ahí. No cedió, peleando o tratando de destruirla con la muralla rodeándolos sin intervenir. Eso tampoco era normal. Uno de los infectados se dejó caer justo detrás de él, haciéndolo tropezar y caer boca arriba en la nieve. La mujer le saltó con sus huesos rechinando al moverlos como si fuesen patas de araña.

—¡TONY! ¡TOO…!

No se pudo mover con aquel rostro putrefacto encima del suyo, que luego fue bajando hasta quedar a la altura de su vientre. Vino de nuevo el castañeo de dientes y fue alzado en vilo por una multitud de brazos. El castaño peleó desesperado, perdiendo de vista a Steve. Por más que forcejeó, pateó, arrancó o rompió hueso no hizo diferencia, estaban llevándoselo. Y el cansancio vino a ser su peor enemigo, haciendo que sus fuerzas le abandonaran en el peor momento. Llamó a su Alfa, en un último intento antes de que docenas de manos tiraran de él, perdiéndose entre árboles pasando muy rápido, brazos cargándole formando una malla. Le pareció ver una araña de metal blanco bajando del grueso tronco de un pino, abriendo su estómago de vidrio. No estuvo seguro, girando su rostro para buscar entre aquella marea de rostros desfigurados los cabellos rubios de Steve, pero solo vio la nieve, demasiados árboles y todos esos siseos y chillidos rodeándole mientras la enorme araña de metal blanco quedaba sobre él.


	11. Erik

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : Stony, Cherik, Thorquill, Winterwidow como principales

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, Stan Lee y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Inspirado en la serie "The Rain".

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Erik.**

* * *

" _Procuremos olvidar lo que traído a la memoria nos entristece."_

Lucio Anneo Séneca.

* * *

El primero en notarlo fue Drax porque había limpiado los motores de la Milano y deseaba que Rocket hiciera una prueba de vuelo, fue cuando se dio cuenta que la nave no estaba. Dio aviso a Gamora, quien a su vez fue a buscar a Rocket para saber quién había tomado la Milano si todos ellos estaban en Nova descansando, en espera de la instrucción del Triunvirato para recuperar a Quill.

—¿Quién tomó la nave, Rocket? —Gamora estaba consternada.

—¿Qué voy a saber yo? ¡Ustedes estaban cuidando de ella!

—Pues eso hice —replicó Drax, está como nueva, le puse los nuevos motores que me pediste, pero cuando fui a encenderla, no estaba ya.

—Okay, estamos de acuerdo que no hay nadie además de los Guardianes que pueda encender la Milano porque tiene un código de acceso basado en lectura de ADN. Así que debieron moverla o algo así, tenemos que buscar.

—Rocket —Gamora abrió sus ojos conteniendo el aliento— ¿Quill ingresó el ADN de Meredith?

—…

—¿Rocket?

—¡ESTAMOS JODIDOS! ¡THOR NOS VA A MATAR!

—No perdamos la calma —sugirió Drax— Ella no puede haber ido tan lejos, además jamás dejaría solo a su hermanito. Lo cuida mucho y… ¿Rocket?

—Antes que vinieran a gritarme estaba buscando a los cachorros por orden de Thor.

—…

—¿Drax?

—Quiero que pongan flores en mi tumba.

Kilómetros sobre un mar embravecido, una pequeña Meredith Odinson navegaba emocionada como nerviosa con su hermanito bebiendo de un vaso con pivote su leche tibia. Podía ser aun una cachorra, pero Quill ya le había enseñado la Milano desde que tuvieran que ir por ella al bosque sola en su deslizador porque era demasiado inquieta para solo los juguetes y juegos de Nova. Meredith conocía de memoria todos los controles, si bien algunos todavía eran complicados para él, tenía activado el sistema de ayuda inteligente que completaba esas tareas por ella. Conocía los ronroneos de la nave, la sensación de los mandos, como leer todas las pantallas. Eso sí era entretenerse y no estar pateando una pelota por horas. Si tienes miedo no puedes pensar, y si no puedes pensar entonces sí estarás en problemas, había siempre el consejo de su progenitor Omega.

Ahora lo estaba poniendo en práctica y la adrenalina que corría por su tierno cuerpo la llenó de la valentía necesaria para sortear los tornados de agua, los relámpagos azotando el océano y las furiosas corrientes de aire que trataban de desequilibrar la nave. Justo como en los simuladores. Jason reía al sentir mariposas en el estómago por los giros de la Milano, pidiendo con una manecita en alto que se repitiera, sacudiendo sus pies que apenas alcanzaban la orilla del enorme asiento a donde estaba sujeto con todos los cinturones de seguridad que su hermana mayor le había puesto. Toda una aventura para ir por mamá, ya se había tardado demasiado. Meredith tomó aire al ponerse de rodillas en su asiento, usando el peso de su cuerpo para tirar con fuerza del mando y hacer que la nariz de la nave subiera hacia las nubes chocando entre sí. Los nuevos motores los lanzaron como esa despreciada pelota por encima de la tormenta hacia la parte de la atmósfera libre de todo aquel caos, mirando un hermoso y amarillento sol.

—¡Ooooooaaaaauuuuuu! —aulló Jason, escupiendo un poco de leche- ¡El shooooooool!

Meredith sonrió, casi gritando. Lo había logrado. Giró la Milano en dirección sur, hacia el Colmenar. Llegarían pronto. Con el piloto automático puesto, bajó de su asiento para ir con su hermanito y limpiar su boca, ayudándole a bajar para comer algo porque la emoción los tenía hambrientos. De suerte que ella se había fijado muy bien en las tareas de su madre para memorizar qué llevarse, donde ponerlo, qué hacer en cada ocasión. Preparó unos trocitos largos de embutidos con un poco de verduras para que no les regañaran por solo comer carne y golosinas. Jason tomó jugo ahora, cantando las melodías que solía escuchar junto a Quill, apoyado por Meredith quien corrió a encender el reproductor de música para comer cantando. Todo parecía una gran aventura.

—Tengo shueño.

—Vamos a dormirte.

Fueron a la cama que ocupaba Quill, tenía su aroma así que Jason se quedó dormido sin problemas, abrazando una almohada que babeó. Meredith fue a revisar los controles. Todo estaba en orden, estaban volando sin problemas por encima de las tormentas, el mar loco y cualquier ojo indiscreto porque además había activado el campo de invisibilidad de la Milano por toda precaución. Así estaba en el manual de los Guardianes. Se quedó pensando un poco en acompañar a su hermano menor en la siesta, la esencia de su madre en la habitación le hacía extrañarlo mucho más, pese a que no lo demostraba frente a los demás, menos con su padre porque no quería verlo más triste. Thor era muy fuerte pero su voz había perdido ese timbre alegre que solía tener, ni siquiera reía a carcajadas como siempre. Se la pasaba mirando por la ventana que miraba al sur en su casa, en silencio.

Luego de divagar un poco, la niña decidió dormir con Jason. Un sueño que duró más de lo debido, porque cuando despertó, una alarma sonaba. Bajó corriendo sin despertar todavía a su hermanito, mirando los controles, primero desesperada y con miedo, recordando no desesperar. Todo estaba en orden con los motores y la Milano, la alarma era que habían pasado el punto en el mapa que Meredith había señalado. Por mucho. Amplió el mapa para ver por dónde estaban ahora, notando que sobrevolaban un bosque negro, muy extraño que parecía de ésos que Quill solía leerle donde vivían brujas con unos monstruos. Iban a mitad de aquel bosque, casi a punto de pasarlo. Meredith se preocupó al ver que la aguja del lector de reconocimiento estaba volviéndose loca conforme se aproximaban a una barrera.

—J-Jason… ¡Jason!

Fue por su hermano que no quiso despertarse ni soltarse de la almohada con la que tuvo que llevarlo al asiento y así sujetarlo. Ella se trepó en el suyo, tomando los mandos para descender. Había hecho mal cuentas porque olvidó la nueva velocidad por los motores recién puestos de Rocket. Jason bostezó, abrazándose entre refunfuños a la mullida almohada.

—Mami…

Tomando aire, la pequeña hizo descender la nariz de la Milano, bajando entre nubes muy oscuras, pero sin tormentas. Se tuvo que tapar su boca para no asustar a su adormilado hermanito al ver que fueron directo hacia una barrera multicolor. Si frenaba dañaría la nave, tenían que estrellarse contra esa cascada de colores tan alta como la muralla. Cerró sus ojos, con sus manos aferradas a los mandos para empujar cuando fuese necesario. Meredith abrió un ojo al ver que iban pasando como si estuvieran dentro de un enorme malvavisco lleno de todos colores que escurrían alrededor de la nave como una baba multicolor. Eso jamás le habían contado que existía y se preguntó dónde estaban exactamente. ¿Sería un país de maravillas o un escondite secreto de un gigante?

La Milano salió de ahí, dejando a la niña sin palabras ante el hermoso paisaje de cuento de hadas que tenía frente a sí. Larguísimos campos verdes con flores de todos colores meciéndose a un suave viento. No nieve, no lluvias largas. El sol brillaba cálido, reflejándose en un lago de aguas serenas. Sin perder tiempo, preparó el aterrizaje, el terreno era liso, no lleno de montañas y valles como en Nova o el Colmenar. Aquello era completamente diferente, un sueño de princesas fue lo que se dijo, bajando lentamente sobre el campo de esas plantas delgadas y verdes que se sacudieron de forma graciosa ante los motores de la Milano al descender cual pluma. Meredith se quedó pensando en su siguiente acción. Podrían bajar a ver, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué iban a encontrar ahí, no tenía datos de nada sobre el lugar. Mandó un mensaje a su pesar hacia Nova, ignorando que no llegaría por la barrera que acaba de atravesar. Ella preparó el vehículo de exploración que sabiamente había metido, que usaba con Jason en la nieve, pero ahora serviría para esos campos.

—Jason, Jason, despierta.

—¡Mami! ¡Nu! Mami.

Su pequeño hermano despertó, no quiso soltarse de la almohada que tuvo que ir con ellos dentro del vehículo, una motoneta con un asiento adherido cubierto donde Jason se sentó, llevando otro vaso con leche que demandó. Meredith se puso su uniforme y el equipo de exploración, manejando por el terreno tan lindo que cruzaron.

—Emanita, ¿qué esh echo?

Meredith se detuvo a ver unas cositas amarillas que bailoteaban en el aire, como si fueran a caer, pero no caían. Pedacitos de papel en forma de pétalos sacudiéndose. Le pareció que las había visto en algún libro, no estuvo segura, sonriendo cuando cruzaron sobre ellos. Una de las cositas se posó en su mano, abriendo y cerrando sus papelitos. Tenía en medio un cuerpo tan delgado como un clavo, unas patitas finas como hilos. Salió volando de nuevo, con los demás papelitos danzantes. La pequeña no podía creerlo, ¿qué era ese lugar? Siguió su marcha, a veces deteniéndose cuando ambos llegaban a ver otra cosa, como un animal peludo con cara triangular y una cola que parecía un enorme pincel que brincoteaba entre el pasto y corrió lejos de ellos cuando escuchó el motor del vehículo. O cuando vieron árboles con comida. Era otro tipo de fruta que Meredith se atrevió a probar porque con todo se le había olvidado meter una mochila de comida para Jason.

—¡Ame ame, yo puebooo!

Terminaron con el estómago lleno de tanta fruta rica que probaron. Todo estaba increíblemente bueno ahí con muchas cosas nuevas y de colores. De buena gana, la niña se quedaba ahí, de no ser porque tenían que volver para rescatar a su madre, pero necesitaba saber cómo.

—¡Melediiii ashaaaa un hombeee!

Creyó que era el gigante porque de lejos se veía muy alto, más al irse acercando notó que no lo era, pero si tenía una buena altura. Meredith detuvo el vehículo, sacando a Jason con todo y su almohada para ir caminando a donde el hombre sentado sobre una banca hecha de piedra que brotaba del suelo, blanca. No tenía duda que era un hombre, un Alfa, por su aroma, pero le inquietó lo que tenía en la cabeza como en las manos. Llevaba algo blanco, no era metal. Una garra pálida sujetando su cabeza hasta la nuca y dos enormes manotas blancas como si fuesen guanteletes. Parecía mirar cómo se mecían unas flores que soltaban polvito al viento, sin girarse a verlos cuando caminaron hacia él, sus pasos eran demasiado obvios para no ser escuchados.

—¿Hola? ¿Señor Alfa?

Nada. Meredith frunció su ceño, con su hermanito en brazos, acercándose sin temor ya al hombre con su uniforme gris, tenía un escudo en el hombro izquierdo muy raro.

—¿Señor?

Hasta entonces el hombre de ojos azules cercanos a un verde, muy tristes y perdidos se giró, lentamente, como si apenas se diera cuenta que no estaba solo. Sus cabellos castaños claros cortos escapando de entre los espacios que dejaba esa garra blanca sobre su cabeza. Los guanteletes eran de un material desconocido para la niña, pero definitivamente parecían como máquinas porque reconoció los cables y conexiones que la garra también tenía.

—¿Charles? —fue lo que dijo, adolorido.

—Am… no, señor, mi nombre es Meredith y él es Jason, mi hermanito. Estamos perdidos, señor. ¿Usted sabe dónde estamos? El mapa no dice nada…

El Alfa juntó apenas sus cejas. —¿Meredith?

—Sí, señor, es mi nombre —ella torció su boca, ese hombre estaba mal— ¿También está perdido?

—Yo… no sé…

—Hemanita, le lele musho su cabesha. Cosha fea latima.

Okay, todo estaba patas arriba y Meredith debía ponerlas en su lugar. Aún era de día, habían comido muy rico, pero tenían que volver. Se acercó al hombre, dejando sentado a un lado a Jason.

—¿Puede cuidarlo un poco? Voy a ayudarlo, señor. Regreso. Jason, cuida del Alfa.

—¿Cando musho como mami?

—Sí, cántale.

Ella regresó corriendo al vehículo, para ir a traer de la Milano las herramientas de Rocket y quitarle al hombre esa cosa blanca que tenía en la cabeza y las manos. Si eso era lo que lo tenía como ido, seguro cuando lo liberara estaría decente para ayudarlos. Y se sentiría mejor. También a Meredith le había sido claro el dolor de aquel Alfa. Como si le hubieran quitado algo importante. Una vez que dejó encubierta la nave, fue tan rápido como pudo de vuelta hacia donde su hermanito y el hombre desconocido, sonriendo al escuchar la vocecita de Jason cantar alegre, moviendo de un lado a otro su cuerpo sin soltar esa almohada. Al volver a estar de frente, notó que una débil sonrisa había aparecido en el rostro del hombre.

—¡Candé musho!

—Bien hecho, Jason. Señor, voy a ayudarle, ¿está bien? Y luego nos ayuda.

Puso la caja en el suelo, tomando las pinzas para comenzar. Todo era muy intrincado, un enredijo de cables y circuitos. Las manos se vieron demasiado difíciles así que optó por su cabeza. Poniéndose de puntitas, Meredith alzó sus manos para comenzar a cortar y quitar los cables con agujas que salieron con un poco de sangre, haciéndola encogerse al ver eso. El Alfa no se quejó en lo absoluto, de nuevo perdido en las flores.

—Tengo shueño.

—Un poco más, Jason. Un poco más.

Sacó una aguja grande, haciendo estremecer al hombre que parpadeó, levantando su mirada a ella como si la viera otra vez por primera vez.

—¿Charles?

—Am… no… um… soy Meredith Odinson, mi…

—¿Odín?

—Sí, él fue mi abuelito.

—La cura…

—No se mueva, señor, todavía me faltan cables.

Estaba en lo cierto, esa garra estaba haciéndolo tonto y prisionero. Meredith buscó otras pinzas porque los siguientes cables eran más duros. Ese material raro no cedía tan pronto a pesar de ser suave.

—¡Tengo shueño!

—Ya voy, Jason.

—Quiero a mami —gimoteó el pequeño.

Aquel gesto hizo que el Alfa girara su rostro al pequeño, mirándole atento. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mirando alrededor.

—¿Charles? —llamó, mirando sus manos blancas enormes—¿Dónde… dónde estoy? ¿Charles?

—No conocemos a ningún Charles, señor. Lo siento —Meredith suspiró— Tenga paciencia, pronto le quitaré esa cosa.

—Hemanita, el guigante etá allá.

Meredith sintió un escalofrío al girarse. Otro hombre los observaba. Alto, usando una máscara de metal por donde un par de ojos rabiosos se clavaron en ella. ¡Lo había olvidado! Alguien tenía que haberle puesto aquellas cosas al hombre que no paraba de buscar al famoso Charles. Tiró las pinzas para abrazar a Jason y salir corriendo de ahí. Un rayo cayendo sobre el pasto la detuvo. El enmascarado caminaba a ellos, con un arma extraña en su mano igualmente metálica. Parecía que estaba envuelto en un cuerpo metálico, que cubría con unas ropas similares a las del Alfa que no paraba de mirar sus manos blancas. Ese hombre prisionero del otro se puso de pie, girándose a los niños que observó una vez más.

—¿Strange?

—¡Señor, por favor ayúdenos! —exclamó Meredith asustada, Jason comenzó a llorar— ¡El doctor está en Nova! ¡Por favor! ¡Solo queremos recuperar a nuestra madre! ¡Por favor!

—¡MAAAMIIII!

—Nova… —el Alfa se giró al hombre con rostro de metal. Un Beta con aroma muy raro, ácido.

—¡Por favor!

El Beta disparó a los niños, encerrándolos en una burbuja multicolor que flotó. Meredith gritó, golpeando la burbuja que solo rebotó su golpe. El Alfa fue el siguiente, recibiendo un disparo que lo dejó inconsciente, siendo envuelto por otra burbuja que igual flotó tras el enmascarado silencioso. Los llevó así por el camino de piedra que atravesaba un bosque, llegando a un lugar que le dio miedo a la pequeña, sobre una montaña había una construcción que le recordó las casonas y edificios de Nova, pero éste lucía más antiguo. Torres con puntas, un ojo de vidrio y otras cosas irreconocibles para ella. Alrededor había pequeñas naves flotando. Al pie de la montaña, formando una pequeña villa estaban montones de drones, de muchas formas, aunque la mayoría tenían forma humana.

—Quelo a mi mami —lloró Jason entre hipos— Ya no quelo etal acá.

Pasaron por entre los drones a la montaña que subieron por un camino en forma de serpiente, entrando por algo arco de piedra donde Meredith vio de nuevo ese extraño escudo. Había muchas máquinas y drones en los patios y pasillos que recorrieron. Luego de lo que fue un recorrido largo entre los sollozos de su hermanito, terminaron en una habitación completamente acolchada donde cayeron, rodando un poco. Ahí fueron encerrados. Jason lloró de nuevo, así que su hermana mayor lo consoló, pensando bien lo que debía hacer. Si tienes miedo no puedes pensar, Meredith. Y si no puedes pensar no puedes escapar. Había un baño sin paredes en una esquina, una cama estrecha pegada en la pared. Era todo.

—Tengo meyooo.

—No va a pasarte nada, Jason. Te lo juro. ¿Por qué no duermes, eh? ¿Quieres que te cante?

—Ship.

Supuso que estarían vigilándolos, así que se recostó con su hermanito en esa cama, haciéndose la dormida con él. Si hubiera sido más rápida para quitarle al hombre la garra en la cabeza, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Había preguntado por su abuelito, muerto cuando protegió a Nova cuando el accidente del Aquelarre. Un cuento de miedo que aún no sabía. Y también había preguntado por el doctor Stephen, así que debía conocerlos, ser de Nova o algo así. Podía ayudarlos. Su puerta se abrió más tarde, con un dron volador dejándoles en el suelo acolchado una bandeja con comida. Al menos había leche para Jason, quien insistía en ver a su madre. Meredith también quería, pero todo aquello tenía que ser resuelto primero. O nunca sería una Guardiana.

Ahí no podría hacer nada, tendría que esperar hasta que los sacaran para actuar. Todo estaba bien forrado con esa colchoneta blanca. Durmieron de nuevo y despertaron para desayunar como supuso era la hora. Otro dron les trajo unos uniformes como el del Alfa prisionero. Meredith obedeció, era feo todo eso, más había que engañar. Un día los iban a sacar, los tenían prisioneros para algo, así fuese ponerles cosas como las de aquel hombre de ojos tristes. Por la tarde de repente se quedaron dormidos en el suelo. Cuando la niña despertó, mareada, se dio cuenta que estaban en un enorme laboratorio lleno de paredes de cristales, muchos drones y robotitos. Jason estaba sobre una plancha metálica, dormido todavía, mientras una máquina lo analizaba. El hombre de máscara de metal lo observaba, escribiendo algo en una pantalla flotante.

Quiso llorar, cerrando sus ojos. Aquel Beta iba a hacerles algo muy malo, lo presentía. Giró apenas su rostro para ver en otra plancha al Alfa, dormido también. De nuevo tenía la garra con todos su cables y circuitos en la cabeza. Ella tembló, queriendo llorar. No. Si tienes miedo no puedes escapar. No llores, Meredith. Eres la hija de Thor Odinson y Peter Quill, la nieta de Odín uno de los grandes del Triunvirato, no puedes dejarte intimidar por un horrible hombre con cara de metal. Gamora se decepcionaría, Drax dejaría de pulir sus dagas, Rocket ya no le enseñaría a disparar. Se hizo la dormida, procurando respirar lento como los demás mientras pensaba. Una sola oportunidad, si brincaba de su plancha a donde el Alfa y tiraba con todas sus fuerzas de la araña blanca en su cabeza, así lo lastimara, iba a liberarlo. El hombre malo era un Beta, no podría resistir a un Alfa imponiéndose y menos si se enojaba como esperaba lo hiciera.

Escuchó el sonido de instrumentos quirúrgicos como los del doctor Strange, alertándose. Tenía que hacerlo sí o sí. Recordó como Gamora le enseñó a caer y saltar. Usa el peso de tu cuerpo, Meredith. Eres lo suficientemente pesada para arrancar de golpe la araña. Pitidos de máquinas, los pasos del hombre malo alejándose un poco. ¡AHORA! La niña se giró para caer de costado, cayendo, rodando y tomando impulso para caer en la cabeza del Alfa. Los drones alrededor chillaron, pero ella volvió a dejarse caer, tirando con todas sus fuerzas del material blanco que cedió de golpe a su peso, escuchando el doloroso sonido de piel desgarrándose, el aroma de químicos.

— **¡CACHORRA ESTÚPIDA!**

Meredith cayó con la garra manchada de sangre entre sus manos, el Alfa aullando de dolor tan fuerte que ni el hombre ni ella se movieron, incluso su hermanito despertó con un respingo, llorando asustado. Una mano tomó a la pequeña por sus rubios cabellos, sacudiéndola.

— **¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?!**

La mano de metal la abofeteó, lanzándola contra un carrito donde rebotó. Meredith gimoteó, llevándose una mano a su mejilla. El Alfa había despertado, levantándose mareado. Ja. Toma esa, estúpido. Ese villano no tuvo más remedio que fijarse en aquel problema, girándose para tomar una rara pistola, lo que aprovechó para ir por Jason, quitando los drones que trataban de sujetarlo y bajarlo de la plancha, escondiéndose bajo una mesa de trabajo. Lo que pasó no le quedó claro, pero fue un alivio momentáneo. Ahora el Beta estaba asustado, lo olió, porque el hombre de ojos tristes estaba iracundo, jadeando de hombros caídos con sus manos aún prisioneras. Pero lo más raro fue como todas las cosas de metal alrededor comenzaron a temblar, unas más delgadas incluso fueron doblándose. Ambos niños brincaron al escuchar el rugido del Alfa, todos los metales saliendo disparados contra el enmascarado, arrojándolo tan lejos que lo perdieron de vista por el hueco de una gruesa pared.

Jason gimoteó, aferrándose a su hermana mayor quien también temblaba, mirando con ojos asustados al Alfa con su cabeza sangrando, cayendo de rodillas. Estaba llorando. Meredith tembló, cargando a su hermanito al salir de la mesa, caminando hacia el hombre que miraba sus manos en su regazo, aullando y gimiendo de dolor. Casi la hizo llorar de nuevo a ella. Acercándose con pasos precavidos porque los metales alrededor del Alfa seguían temblando, la pequeña se atrevió a hablarle en voz suave que dijera que no eran enemigos y terminaran lanzados igual que todas esas cosas alrededor. Los drones se habían alejado, luces de emergencia estaban activadas.

—¿Señor? ¿Me recuerda?

El Alfa levantó de golpe su rostro, gruñendo. Meredith resistió el embate de su inspección, sujetando con fuerza a Jason.

—¡Señor! ¡Ayúdenos por favor! ¡Yo no sé dónde está Charles, pero puedo ayudarlo si nos saca de aquí!

Toda cosa de metal comenzó a bailotear hasta que nombró al perdido Charles. Entonces el Alfa se calmó y los metales también.

—¿Charles?

—Señor, por favor, no tenemos tiempo.

La razón pareció volver al hombre, mirando sus manos y luego alrededor. —Corta.

Meredith se giró a donde señaló con su mentón, viendo una sierra metálica. Dejando a Jason en el suelo, pero tomando su mano, fue por la delgada sierra.

—Jason, quédate atrás.

—Hemanita…

—Vamos a estar bien, él nos ayudará.

Tomando aire, ella miró al Alfa que levantó sus manos. El material era suave así que la sierra cortó como si fuese mantequilla. Llegó a cortarle sin querer, escuchando el siseo del hombre al tocar su piel, pero los guanteletes blancos cayeron al suelo. Meredith fue levantada de golpe por sus ropas. El Alfa olfateándole. Jason aulló asustado.

—Odín… eres su descendencia…

—Fue mi abuelito… señor, no me haga daño, yo lo liberé.

—¿Fue…? —el hombre miró alrededor— ¿Cuánto…?

Se miró en el reflejo de una pared de cristal, soltando a la niña que por nada cae al suelo. El Alfa ladeó su rostro, sus dientes castañeando al llorar de nuevo, tocándose el rostro que por su expresión dio a entender que no se reconocía, no porque ignorara quién era sino por la edad que ahora veía en aquel reflejo. Los metales volvieron a bailar.

—¡Señor! ¡Necesitamos salir de aquí, señor!

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—¡Por favor, señor Alfa!

—¡Quelo a mi maaamiiii!

El Alfa se giró a ellos, las lágrimas atrapadas en sus ojos al arrodillarse. Era tan fuerte como un Alfa del Triunvirato, Meredith lo notó ahora que su mente volvía en sí.

—Por favor, señor, no nos mate. Solo queremos salir y rescatar a nuestra madre. Está en el Colmenar atrapado.

—Colmenar… —los ojos del hombre parecieron perderse. La niña gimió.

—¡Señor!

Éste levantó una mano, todas las cosas de metal de aquel lado salieron disparadas con tanta fuerza que ambos niños se asustaron, notando el hueco que había abierto. Meredith entendió, corriendo por ahí para escapar, quedándose a medio camino.

—¿Hemanita?

No lo podía dejar ahí. Corrió de vuelta al Alfa, tomando su mano.

—Señor, venga con nosotros. Lo ayudaremos.

—Soy un monstruo, pequeña, tengo… no debo…

—No es un monstruo, los monstruos no son tristes ni guapos. Le prometí encontrar a Charles, lo haremos, señor. Vamos, vamos.

Tiró de su mano varias veces hasta que el Alfa caminó con ellos. Meredith no entendía bien qué pasaba con aquel hombre, pero algo podía hacer con los metales. Los drones y robots que salieron terminados hechos puré cuando usó sus manos. Así no hubo nada que los detuviera, saliendo de aquella montaña donde solo quedaron un montón de montañas de metal aplastado. La pequeña lo guio por el camino empedrado que había memorizado, volviendo a donde lo habían encontrado para encontrar su vehículo. Incluso el Alfa cargaba ya a Jason, quien dormía sobre su hombro ahora que se sentía a salvo en su presencia tan fuerte.

—Este lugar… no lo conozco.

—Nosotros tampoco señor, pero creo que podemos salir si me ayuda.

—Meredith… te llamas Meredith, ¿cierto?

—Sí, señor, Meredith Odinson, mi hermanito es Jason Odinson. Somos de Nova, nietos del Triunvirato Odin Borson, cachorros de Thor Odinson, que ahora es Triunvirato. Mi madre es Peter Quill, un Guardián y capitán de la nave Milano… que me traje para viajar, es que lo atraparon, a mi madre y, y, y, queremos salvarlo -explicó aprisa, emocionada de que esta vez sus palabras sí serían escuchadas y recordadas— ¿Usted tiene nombre, señor?

El Alfa asintió, sus ojos siempre tristes pero claros al ser libre. —Sí, mi nombre es Erik Lenhsherr. Y un día… también fui un Triunvirato.


	12. Persecución

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : Stony, Cherik, Thorquill, Winterwidow como principales

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, Stan Lee y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Inspirado en la serie "The Rain".

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Persecución.**

* * *

" _No hay segundas oportunidades, excepto para el remordimiento_."

La sombra del viento, Carlos Ruiz Zafón.

* * *

—Al fin, los pies me estaban matando.

—Estás gordo, Peter. ¿Seguro que Thor no te ha preñado de nuevo?

—Qué falta de respeto, Nat.

—Es tu deber como Omega de un Triunvirato, el dar numerosa descendencia y no creo que a Thor le moleste hacer eso.

—Ja. Muero de la risa. No soy una incubadora.

—Me dijiste que nunca te casarías, te casaste. Me dijiste que nunca tendrías hijos. Tuviste a Meredith. Me dijiste que solo uno. Nació Jason.

—Okay, okay, uno puede cambiar de opinión, ¿sabes? Y bueno… —Quill suspiró, mirando hacia los árboles— Si me siento ligeramente presionado.

—Strange no ha tenido descendencia, dudo que la tenga. Steve…

—Lo sé. Si no tenemos Alfas para el Triunvirato, más vale que hagamos algo con respecto a este Colmenar o seremos borrados de la faz de la Tierra. Pero hey, tú eres un buen candidato para procrear un fuerte cachorro, una vez que desvirgues a tu Cachorro del Invierno. Hablando de él, ¿no crees que ya se tardó?

—Ya vienen de regreso.

—Pfff. Nat…

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué va a pasar cuando Tony te vea?

—Lo que tenga que pasar.

Se quedaron callados, mirando hacia donde se escucharon pasos, un par de figuras aparecieron en el bosque, ellos sentados cerca de un risco con más bosque debajo. Bucky caminaba al lado de un sonriente Clint Barton que alzó una mano a ambos cuando los vio, quitándose sus lentes oscuros.

—Hey, Quill, hace kilos que no te veía.

—Ja.

—Nat.

—¿Noticias?

El arquero suspiró, sentándose en otra piedra con musgo como los otros dos, mirando al joven Omega y luego al pelirrojo, quien arqueó una ceja, luego encogiéndose de hombros.

—Capturaron a Steve y a Tony Stark.

—¿Qué? —Bucky apretó su arma— ¿Dónde?

—Si supiera no estaría aquí —refunfuñó Clint, mirando a Nat y a Quill por turnos— ¿Cuándo nos volvimos niñeros?

—Tenemos que rescatarlos —replicó Nat.

—Grave problema. Están separados, no sé a dónde se llevaron a cada uno. Tendríamos que perseguir la pista y esas arañas andan por todos lados igual que la ciudad voladora.

—No es una ciudad

—Parece una, y me entiendes, Nat.

Quill miró a Bucky, quien se desesperó de que estuvieran arrojándole ese tipo de miradas.

—¿Qué pasa? —gruñó.

—Niño, ¿estás entendiendo lo que está diciendo Clint? Capturaron a esos dos, pero por separado. Si vamos por uno, el otro morirá porque no tendremos el tiempo para rescatarlo. O es uno o es el otro, el tiempo corre para ambos. Tenemos que elegir porque Richards no va a perder tiempo.

Bucky miró a su Alfa, la clara angustia pintada en su rostro. Barton rodó sus ojos igual que Quill quien gruñó, tallándose el rostro.

—¡No! Ya no podemos perder un Alfa del Triunvirato. Strange enfermó al quedarse solo. No es posible que haya uno nada más. Tenemos que ir por Steve.

Nat solo miraba a su Omega, quien parecía rogarle con la mirada. El arquero negó, usando su arma para picar un costado del castaño y llamar su atención.

—Cachorro, si vamos por Tony Stark, no solo nos querrá matar a todos. Su primera víctima va a ser Nathaniel. Ni siquiera estamos seguros si sigue del lado de Richards o no. Steve es un Alfa de Triunvirato, no lo podemos perder, lo siento, pero el Mercader de la Muerte no es tan indispensable como nuestro Comandante.

—Nat, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?

—¡ARGH!

—Clint, Quill, vigilen, vuelvo enseguida.

El pelirrojo fue tras Bucky, alejándose lo suficiente para no ser escuchados. El Omega frunció su ceño, mirando su arma, hablando en voz baja.

—¿Por qué es tan importante ese Triunvirato? Deja de tratarme como un mocoso que no puede entender esas cosas. Soy un Aullador.

Nat suspiró. —¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

—Ya sabes que tenemos Alfas, son buenos, pero no son fuertes. No como Strange, Thor o Steve. No como lo fueron Odín o Erik. ¿Tienes alguna idea del por qué el Triskelion es llamado así?

—No.

—Sus tres pilares son antenas de transmisión de largo alcance, emiten ondas que debilitan los genes de los Alfas. Por eso los Príapo que incuban no viven tanto.

—¿Esas ondas no estarían afectándote a ti también?

El Alfa asintió. —Esa es la razón por la que debo retirarme de vez en cuando para sanar, el doctor Strange nos ayuda con ello. Una temporada de larga exposición sería fatal. Solo hay un tipo de Alfa que resiste esa transmisión con su propio domino. Un Alfa de Triunvirato. El Triskelion fue un arma que Richards creó para asesinar a los Alfas que no estuvieran bajo su control. Su alcance es enorme porque se ayuda de esa antena de repetición que anda flotando por todo el Colmenar. Lo único que ha mantenido a salvo a los Alfas de Nova de ese ataque es la muralla, bloquea esa señal. Pero los primeros Alfas afectados heredaron ese defecto en sus cachorros. Por eso muchos no son candidatos a ser Alfa de Triunvirato. Tres torres, tres Alfas. Uno solo no puede conseguirlo.

—¿Qué pasaría si Steve muriera?

Con un suspiro el pelirrojo buscó donde sentarse, Bucky le siguió, quedándose de pie frente a él sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—El doctor Strange no vivirá tanto más. Tuvo una herida que perjudicó su salud y mantener el Triunvirato el tiempo suficiente hasta que Thor pudo ayudarle le encaneció. Sin Steve… quedaría solamente Thor, el heredero de Odín. Sus hijos son demasiado pequeños y aún no sabemos que serán, pueden ser Alfas… pueden no serlo. El dominio de los tres mantiene saludable a Nova, ayuda a los Alfas más débiles, mantiene unidas las Manadas, pero si Richards obtiene el gen de Steve, tendrá como modificar esas ondas de transmisión… y probablemente mataría al resto del Triunvirato. No dudo que tenga la forma ya para destruir la muralla. Con sus Comandos Aulladores fortalecidos, sería una masacre.

Bucky apretó su mandíbula, desviando su mirada.

—Lo siento, tú pediste la verdad.

—No puedo dejar morir a mi padre… por ustedes.

Se quedaron en silencio, Nat mirando a su Omega, éste dándole su perfil sin moverse de su sitio. El pelirrojo suspiró, poniéndose de pie.

—Rescataremos a Tony Stark.

—¿Y los tuyos?

—Clint y Quill se encargarán de eso.

—¿Pueden hacerlo?

—Sé que Quill luce como un idiota y lo es, pero también es mortalmente peligroso. No te dejes llevar porque es un Omega. Thor no lo eligió solamente porque se le deshacen las caderas.

El plan, por supuesto, no les gustó a los otros dos que dijeron todas las desventajas de separarse en esos momentos, más el Alfa se mantuvo firme en su decisión de apoyar a Bucky, mismo que recibió las más duras expresiones en tanto se preparaban para el viaje.

—Ojalá valga la pena, niño. Porque vamos a perder a nuestro mejor espía por tu estúpido capricho.

—Buena suerte, Quill. Clint, haz que haga ejercicio.

—Cuánta gracia, Nat. Por favor… no mueras.

—Los veré luego.

Los vieron partir, entre refunfuños, gruñidos, maldiciones y la promesa de arrancarle las uñas de todos los dedos y pies al joven Omega que permaneció de pie junto a Nathaniel.

—Padre no va a matarte, no lo permitiré.

—¿Puedes enviarle un mensaje a tu tío Rhodey?

—¿Para qué?

—Vamos a necesitar todos los refuerzos posibles.

—¿Sabes a dónde está mi padre?

—Es una hipótesis.

—Debemos al Valle de los Ecos, los Aulladores suelen usarlo para ampliar sus llamados, es como dejar un mensaje en el viento. Además… los demás pueden escucharlo.

—Excelente, todos los Comandos Aulladores persiguiéndonos.

—Nat —el castaño le detuvo antes que se girara— Yo… yo no quiero que muera Steve. Me cae bien. Es sólo que…

—Lo sé. Amas a Tony. Yo te amo a ti lo suficiente para hacer esto. No hay más que decir. Vamos.

Bucky le miró contrariado, apretando el paso para ir trotando por el bosque. El Valle de los Ecos no estaba lejos, haciendo una pausa por la ligera nevada que cayó. Una vez que el Omega pudo dar una alerta a Rhodey, de suerte que los demás creyeran lo que decía, tendría una movilización considerable de Aulladores. Era el cachorro del Mercader de la Muerte, no sería despreciado en su llamado. Usaron el sistema de minas y cuevas para evadir la antena flotante como a las arañas, descansando debajo de la gruesa roca que protegía el ADN del Alfa. La nieve estaba comenzando a retirarse, llegando más lluvias con ello. Mientras estaban junto a la fogata, el castaño pensó en algún tema de conversación para no quedarse de nuevo en ese silencio incómodo que los rodeaba. Nathaniel apenas si le tocaba o se acercaba mucho.

—¿Nathaniel?

—¿Sí?

—¿Sabes cómo se creó el Triunvirato?

—Realmente es una historia interesante, lindo. Al principio era una organización algo nefasta de Alfas fuertes poniéndose de acuerdo para dar órdenes que sacaran adelante a su gente. Muchas veces formaban Clanes independientes unos de otros y reunirlos tomaba su tiempo. Fue Bor el Alto Padre, quien al ver como su gente sufría por los ataques del Consejo, que decidió crear algo semejante. Recorrió toda Nova buscando a otros Alfas. El primer Consejo siempre había estado formado por Omegas de alto coeficiente intelectual, muchos científicos que tenían armas biológicas y químicas con que doblegarlos. Y no para bien. Esa fuerza debía tener una contraparte Alfa.

—¿Entonces Bor fue el creador del Triunvirato?

—Así es, trajo la paz y el orden en Nova, salimos adelante. Se dice que era un hombre de visión, no escogió tres Alfas como él, maduros porque sabía que pelearían entre ellos. Aquí viene la parte interesante porque se dice que Bor como los otros dos Alfas de Triunvirato no eran normales, ¿sabes? Les llamaron Dioses, porque eran diferentes en sus dominios y esencias. Así vino con él, Atlan, las leyendas cuentas que el agua le escuchaba, también vino otro Alfa llamado Ares, quien era capaz de armar un ejército en un parpadeo. Como dije, Bor sabía que pelearían entre ellos al ser todos poderosos, pero los había elegido con diferentes edades. Hizo una escalera generacional. Un Alfa maduro que era Bor, un Alfa joven siendo Atlan, un Alfa cachorro como lo era Ares. Así el conocimiento iría pasando conforme se sustituyera al Triunvirato que muriera por la edad. Era lo que se pretendía. Con ellos tres inició el Triunvirato de los Dioses. Más o menos funcionó hasta que Ares se marchó sin explicaciones, muchos dicen que él envenenó a Atlan quien una noche se hundió en el mar y jamás le volvieron a ver.

—Cielos…

—Lo sé. Bor se quedó solo y envejeció pronto debido al esfuerzo de rechazar los ataques del Consejo, para entonces Odín, su hijo, tenía edad para convertirse en otro Triunvirato. Y encontró a Stephen Strange, quien había llegado junto con Frigga del país de los Dioses. Decían que eran los últimos semidioses. No lo sé, aunque el doctor siempre me ha parecido fuera de este mundo. Bor murió con su hijo tomando su lugar como un Triunvirato. Pero la desgracia no nos abandonó.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Un capítulo oscuro en la historia de Nova. Lo llaman el Aquelarre. Todo lo destruyeron referente a esa parte de la historia. El único sobreviviente fue Strange, quien era el Alfa joven en aquel entonces, el Alfa más pequeño era un adolescente llamado Erik Lehnsherr y el hijo de Bor, Odín era el Alfa más maduro y fuerte de los tres. Odín, Stephen, Erik. El segundo Triunvirato, de los semidioses. Thor era muy pequeño cuando sucedió lo del Aquelarre, quedando solamente Strange vivo de aquel desastre. No hubo otro Alfa que fuese adecuado para llenar los espacios dejados por las muertes de los otros dos, así que el doctor tuvo que esperar hasta que Thor tuvo la edad para ser Triunvirato. Fueron dos Alfas después. Cuando nació Sarah Rogers pensaron que sería la candidata idónea, pero su muerte tan joven lo impidió, solo quedó su cachorro. De nuevo a esperar hasta que creciera. De hecho, cuando Thor se unió al Triunvirato es que la muralla fue creada.

—¿Por ustedes?

—Primero creímos que había sido el Consejo, apenas estaban viéndose las consecuencias del Triskelion. No tenía sentido que hicieran algo que impidiera a su arma ultrasónica llegar a Nova.

—¿Entonces quién fue?

—Siempre ha sido un misterio. Aunque…

—¿Nathaniel?

El Alfa se giró a él, masticando un trozo de pan. —Hay algo… raro aquí. Jamás he podido tener evidencias ni rastros. Nada, pero… he visto cosas… como a Tony atacándome.

—Pero…

—Te creo, realmente te creo, Bucky. Y eso me ha puesto a pensar, ¿quién desearía que yo creyese que tu padre me atacó de esa manera? ¿A quién le conviene?

—¿Al doctor Richards?

—No, Richards no trabaja así. Y en aquel entonces no podía tenerme tan bien ubicado como en estos momentos. No sabía de mi ruta hacia el risco. Pienso que Tony tampoco. Era alguien que me estaba siguiendo desde otro punto. Y la muralla. Con todos creyendo que era el bando contrario quien la formó, se levantó más la rencilla entre Nova y el Colmenar.

—¿Alguien ha estado provocando el odio entre territorios? ¿Es lo que estás diciendo?

Nat torció su boca. —Sí.

—Pero ¿quién?

—Eso es lo que me confunde, pero no dejo de pensarlo. Hay cierta cantidad de ataques a Príapos transportados que no tienen explicación. No fueron infectados ni tampoco fuimos nosotros. Y el salvajismo del ataque tiene claramente la intención de provocar odio.

—El Consejo… —Bucky se relamió sus labios— El Consejo los rechazaría a ustedes sabiendo que entran al territorio a escondidas, pero ustedes creen que el Consejo está haciendo cosas horribles para masacrarlos. Todo, obra de un tercero.

—Muy bien, tesoro.

—¿Tú sabes de alguien tan inteligente como el doctor Richards?

—Vaya que piensas rápido, Bucky —rió Nathaniel— Y la respuesta es no. Stephen es muy inteligente, pero Richards puede sobrepasarlo, no hay nadie más así de capaz. Otra mente brillante… me resta solamente Tony Stark. Y ambos sabemos que tampoco es él.

—¿Mi padre es brillante?

—Lo acepto, sí.

El castaño sonrió, mirando al fuego. Sus pensamientos volvieron al pelirrojo al verlo decaído. Se acercó a él, pegándose a propósito como si lo empujara.

—Hey. Realmente extrañaba estar contigo, como tus regalos.

—¿Eso es cierto?

—Sí. Las… ¿ciruelas?

—Así es.

—Y las… gol… gul…

—Golosinas. Esta vez no traje conmigo.

—Pero estás tú.

Nathaniel arqueó una ceja, su Omega le miró unos momentos, sonrojándose de pronto al moverse con la intención de sentarse en su regazo, dando de manotazos cuando quiso detenerle, dejándole hacer con una mirada interrogativa.

—¿Bucky?

—Estás distinto.

—Soy el mismo.

—Tienes heridas —el castaño le miró fijamente— Pero hay una dentro que sigue sangrando.

—Te amé y te perdí.

—No me has perdido —la mano derecha de Bucky acarició su mejilla, acercando su rostro— Aquí estoy, contigo.

Con toda la torpeza, los nervios y la inseguridad invadiendo su mente, Bucky le besó, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Nathaniel se quedó de piedra unos segundos, sus manos de inmediato jalando la cintura de su Omega hacia él, gruñendo al sentir sus muslos apretarle, un jadeo escapando de los labios estampados contra los suyos, deseando su lengua. Le concedió su deseo, pegándole por completo a su cuerpo. El Alfa enredó sus dedos en ese cabello castaño, profundizando el beso. Las propias manos de joven haciendo lo mismo, tirando juguetón de sus cabellos cortos. Vino un jadeo, una pausa para respirar antes de volver buscarse de esa manera, sintiendo sus cuerpos volver a sentir ese fuego que solamente en la presencia del otro podían hacer brotar. Nathaniel rió, sus manos ahora recorriendo los costados y piernas de su Omega con un ligero ronroneo de placer.

—Sólo tú haces que renuncie a todo.

—Los Omegas valemos mucho.

El Alfa se rió, recibiendo un coscorrón. —Está bien, sí.

—¿Nathaniel?

—¿Sí, precioso?

—¿Podemos… hacerlo?

Nathaniel apretó sus labios, chasqueando su lengua luego con una mano acariciando con los nudillos la mejilla hirviendo del castaño.

—No sabes cuánto lo quisiera, pero es ponerte en riesgo, corazón. Esto ya te pone en peligro porque te puedes impregnar de mi aroma, si tú y yo hacemos el amor, vas a delatarte sin que haya manera de ocultarlo.

—¿Hacer… el amor?

—Es como se le dice cuando estás con quien amas y te unes a él.

—Oh…

—Si… sobrevivo a esto, prometo que no te dejaré con las ganas.

—Nathaniel, padre no va a matarte. Tienes que confiar en mí.

—Y tú en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Es un trato.

—La palabra de los Omegas es inquebrantable.

—Pero la puedo intercambiar por golosinas.

—Okay, señor golosinas, debemos descansar un poco.

—¿Quieres que haga guardia?

—De acuerdo.

La idea de Nathaniel sobre la posible ubicación de Tony Stark no era solamente una sospecha basada en rumores de la red o lo que hubiera investigado en sus escaramuzas. Ya había detectado el patrón de movimiento del amplificador que volaba sobre el Colmenar, notando que siempre regresaba a un punto de partida, que era el Triskelion. Bucky ya había estado en todos los niveles, gracias al Mercader de la Muerte, de modo que podía confirmar que no existían accesos escondidos, reforzando la teoría del Alfa sobre la ubicación del Arca, el laboratorio de Reed Richards donde llevaba a cabo sus mejores experimentos. Lo que realizaba con el Consejo era apenas la superficie de sus verdaderos logros. Para el pelirrojo, el Arca estaba justo debajo del Triskelion.

—¿Y cómo vamos a entrar a algo que no existe por entradas que no hay?

—Por algo soy el mejor en mi labor, cariño.

Salieron de la mina rumbo al Triskelion, teniendo cuidado de evadir las arañas como a los Comandos Aulladores. Precisamente eran las arañas las que forzosamente debían tener un punto de entrada al Arca, siendo las recolectoras de las muestras que Richards trabajaba. Pensando en cómo atrapar una, Bucky divisó a este robot blanquecino a la distancia. Estaba observando al parecer unos cuerpos destajados de Aulladores. Se acercaron precavidos, quedando a distancia prudente de la araña que analizaba los cuerpos.

—Richards cree que somos nosotros matando a los Comandos Aulladores. Pero no hacemos eso. Al menos no así, es demasiado grotesco.

—¿El tercer involucrado?

—Sí. Podemos atraparla ahora que está analizando la escena, lo que haremos…

Ambos se escondieron tras los troncos que los estaban ocultando cuando algo cayó sobre la araña, destruyéndola al hacerla explotar, incendiando varios metros alrededor. Bucky miró al pelirrojo que negó, haciendo señas para que permaneciera agachado mientras se estiraba suficiente para ver por el hueco de los troncos. El Alfa frunció su ceño al ver un androide en color verde grisáceo parado sobre los restos de la araña que se consumía en el fuego junto con los cadáveres. Tenía una forma insectoide, de al menos dos metros de alto. Jamás había visto algo como eso. Bajó su cabeza, acercándose al castaño para indicarle en absoluto silencio que se marcharían casi a gatas, tenían que alejarse de ahí porque había visto que en los brazos del androide portaba armas de largo alcance, era un robot bien armado y no iba a arriesgar a su Omega a un enemigo cuyo poder desconocía. Moviéndose entre los arbustos, paso a paso se fueron alejando. El cielo comenzó a retumbar, anunciando una lluvia que no tardaría en caer. Tenían ya unos buenos metros ganados cuando un silbido hizo que Nathaniel empujara a Bucky al suelo, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Por su cabeza pasó un disparo ultrasónico que rebanó un tronco de un árbol ya muerto, pasando por unas rocas, además.

Los había visto.

—¡Corre! ¡A la mina! ¡Ahí lo perderemos!

Bucky corrió a toda velocidad, escuchando esos silbidos cerca de ellos, algunos golpeando a sus costados cuando esquivaban al hacer un zigzag de su carrera. El cielo ya estaba nublado, oscureciendo ligeramente el bosque mientras ellos huían de aquel androide trepando de tronco en tronco con la misma agilidad que lo hacían las arañas. Nathaniel le silbó para indicarle que se separaran, dividiendo la atención del robot. Mientras el castaño tomaba un desvío hacia la mina, su Alfa fue aminorando su velocidad, para que el insectoide lo notara primero, alejándolo de Bucky quien entró a toda prisa hacia la mina, pensando de inmediato en una de esas bombas que el pelirrojo solía cargar, cayendo al resbalar para detenerse en el recoveco donde se habían ocultado, tirando todo lo de la mochila para tomar la bomba. Tembló al escuchar el rugido de la tormenta caer afuera, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par al correr de vuelta a la entrada.

—¡NATHANIEL!

El terror le invadió. Vio un árbol caer, mostrando a su Alfa trepado a los hombros del robot, tratando de arrancarle la cabeza, la lluvia cayendo de lleno sobre ambos. Bucky contuvo el aliento, sintiendo un aguijonazo en su pecho al pensar en las consecuencias. Imprudencia o miedo por perder a Nathaniel, lo hizo tomar impulso y salir corriendo en su auxilio, preparando con manos temblorosas la bomba con un conteo corto. El androide lanzó al pelirrojo contra una roca, tenía varios cuchillos clavados en su cuerpo, huecos por donde salía humo. Con un rugido de furia, el Omega saltó apoyado de un tronco hacia la espalda del insectoide, pegando la bomba en su nuca. Gritó ante una cuchillada recibida en su hombro, y luego escuchó el grito de rabia del espía tacleando al robot, usando una piedra larga que estrelló en su pecho. Bucky se levantó aprisa, tirando de él para alejarse al escuchar el pitido final de la bomba, que explotó haciendo trizas al androide.

Los dos fueron empujados al suelo por la onda expansiva, Nathaniel levantándose enseguida para asegurarse de que aquella cosa estuviese fuera de funcionamiento. Se acercó a mirar como el insectoide comenzaba a deshacerse, no dejando rastro de su existencia en el musgo empapado como ambos. Bucky le alcanzó, hasta entonces recordando el motivo de su terror inicial. Con un respingo, se miró el cuerpo, sus manos, rostro y cabellos. Al levantar la vista, se topó con una sonriente del pelirrojo, jadeando ligeramente con unas cuantos raspones y cortaduras en su rostro.

—¿Sucede algo, lindo?

—Pero… esto… no estamos muertos.

—O quizá lo estamos y creemos que estamos corriendo por el bosque de un jodido robot asesino que desapareció.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Tú ya lo sabías?

—Claro.

—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?!

—No estabas preparado para ello. Has tenido una marea de revelaciones.

—¡Así es! ¡Pero creo que esto era importante!

—Bucky, mi amor, tranquilo.

—Esto… —el castaño volvió a mirarse, incrédulo. Solo estaba empapado, pero no muerto ni cayéndose a pedazos— Esto es imposible.

—Hay cosas imposibles, morir por una lluvia no está entre ellas.

—¡Padre debe saberlo!

—Algo me dice que ya lo sabe.

—¿Por qué?

—Sería bueno aprovechar esta lluvia, parece que durará un largo tiempo.

—¿Para acercarnos al Triskelion que ahora tendrá un escudo?

—Me alegra de sobremanera como planteas con optimismo el rescate de tu padre.

—No me has dicho como carajos vamos a entrar.

—Una araña nos ayudará. Anda —el Alfa le llamó, abrazándole— Vamos por las cosas y busquemos nuestro transporte.

Bucky se miró por última vez, alzando su rostro hacia el pelirrojo quien le sonrió al ver que no creía lo que estaba experimentando. Le gruñó, pasando un brazo por la cintura de aquél.

—Espero que aquellos dos estúpidos estén bien.

.

.

.

* * *

—¿Ideas, arquero?

—Si no te callas no puedo pensar.

—De todos modos, no lo haces.

Clint y Quill habían tenido que desviarse por un Comando Aullador que salió al paso. Todavía no habían recolectado información, aunque Barton ya se hacía una idea de cómo obtener información. La cuestión era cómo hacerse de ella. Una araña. Ahora que estaba con el Omega quien era experto en robarse cualquier cosa incluyendo datos informáticos, pensaba en secuestrar uno de esos robots y hacerlo hablar, metafóricamente hablando. La lluvia comenzó a caer con ellos buscando donde protegerse no por miedo a agua sino para esperar quietos la aparición de una araña, pues sabían que éstas se movían tierra abajo durante el chubasco. Nadie las vería. Su espera rindió frutos y pronto estaban ambos canturreando mientras Quill estaba trepado sobre la araña que Clint había derribado con una flecha especial, un ligero impulso electromagnético que la "adormecería" lo suficiente mientras ordeñaban la información.

—Apúrate que no tenemos tu tiempo.

—Como dice Steve, paciencia, mi buen amigo Clint.

—Tienes un minuto.

—Necesitas una pareja, Clint. Estás muy solo.

—Así estoy bien gracias.

—Aprende de Nat, nuestro mejor soltero cayó redondito por unos ojitos de Omega maltratado. Ten cuidado, en este Colmenar puede que encuentres a quien te haga babear como bebé recién nacido.

—Tu babeas cuando duermes. Y tienes cuarenta segundos.

—¡Listo! —Quill cerró la tapa de un costado de la araña, saltando de su lomo— ¡Vámonos!

Corrieron para ocultarse a tiempo. La araña recobró su funcionamiento, sacudiéndose y volviendo a su camino como si nada hubiera ocurrido luego de inspeccionar a su alrededor. Cuando le vieron lejos, salieron para caminar a una zona libre de ellas, donde pudieran revisar con calma lo que el rubio hubiera obtenido. Todavía tenían que decodificarla. Fueron hacia un paso sobre un río, buscando alguna cueva o mina oculta que usar cuando Barton casi tiró a Quill al detenerle de golpe.

—¡Clint! ¿Qué…?

—Estamos jodidos.

Tres extraños androides con forma de insecto los miraban del otro lado del río. Quill tragó saliva, sintiendo la lluvia más fría que antes. Estaban bien armados, demasiado altos y seguramente fuertes para matarlos en un pestañeo.

—Por las barbas de mi esposo…

—Corre por tu lado, yo iré de este. Te buscaré. A la cuenta de tres, dos, uno… ¡ahora!

No hubo necesidad de esa carrera, los robots ni siquiera alcanzaron a moverse, flotaron en el aire y se hicieron una bola de metal que se diluyó con la lluvia. Ambos hombres cruzaron una mirada atónica ante lo que acababa de pasar, no creyéndolo. El asombro de Quill no duró mucho porque dos aromas conocidos le hicieron abrir sus ojos de par de par.

—¿M-Meredith…? ¿J-Jason…? ¿Qué…?

—¡QUILL!

Clint salió tras él cuando entró al río al percibir a sus hijos del otro lado. Tropezó en la otra orilla, corriendo de vuelta hacia esa parte del bosque, deteniéndose en seco cuando una poderosa esencia Alfa le detuvo. El arquero, en acto reflejo al percibir también ese aroma, se puso delante del Omega, con su arco listo para disparar. Un hombre alto caminaba de la mano de dos alegres niños que chapoteaban con sus trajes y cantando una letra que Quill conocía de sobra.

—¡MAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIII! —Jason se soltó del Alfa para correr a él, sonriendo feliz.

—Pero ¿qué…? ¡JASON! —Peter empujó a Barton, corriendo a abrazar a su hijo— ¡MEREDITH!

—¡MADRE!

Ella también corrió, abrazándolo por sus piernas. El Alfa se detuvo a pocos pasos de ellos, observándoles detenidamente. Clint seguía apuntándole con su arco, pero la niña lo regañó.

—¡No, tío Clint! ¡Es nuestro amigo!

—Meredith, ¿qué significa esto?

—Mami, te presento a Erik, él nos ayudó a encontrarte. Yo le di mi palabra de ayudarlo a encontrar a alguien llamado Charles.

Clint jadeó. —¿No estás refiriéndote a Charles Xavier, verdad? Está… muerto.

Todos se giraron al Alfa, éste miraba el suelo, frunciendo su ceño con sus manos extendidas como si estuviera detectando algo. Negó, levantando sus ojos bien abiertos y húmedos hacia ellos.

—No… Charles está vivo. Está aquí. ¡Charles está aquí!


	13. Richards

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : Stony, Cherik, Thorquill, Winterwidow como principales

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, Stan Lee y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Inspirado en la serie "The Rain".

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Richards.**

* * *

" _Es extraña la ligereza con que los malvados creen que todo les saldrá bien."_

Víctor Hugo.

* * *

La primera vez que Tony despertó luego de aquel ataque, estaba completamente desorientado, su vista nublada sin reconocer donde estaba. Era un lugar brillante que olía a limpio, nuevo. Solo vio una sombra con una mano en su frente, una mano cálida, después de eso, cayó inconsciente una vez más por largo tiempo. La segunda vez pudo enfocar su vista, escuchando el inequívoco sonido de monitores médicos a su lado. Vio un alto techo de cuadros blancos dividido por delgadas franjas grisáceas y lámparas incrustadas brillantes pero que no lastimaron a sus ojos. Se halló sobre una camilla de hospital, amplia como una cama, mullida. Una sábana gruesa le abrigaba, con pants y playera de tela suave. En su mano derecha había un monitor de presión ajustado a su dedo índice, con una intravenosa en el brazo izquierdo, la cánula de oxígeno debajo de su nariz.

—Sshh, tranquilo, no te levantes —susurró una voz a su lado cuando se movió, queriendo levantarse a pesar de aún estar sumamente débil.

La presencia no la pudo reconocer, parpadeando para enfocar su vista al fin, notando un rostro sereno de sonrisa amistosa de un hombre más o menos de su edad, cabellos castaños ondulados con unos lentes redondos, ojos azules. Tenía un aroma raro. Usaba un uniforme blanco, ajustado a su cuerpo cubriendo desde sus muñecas hasta sus tobillos con un calzado cómodo blanco también. Solo tenía una franja en la pierna derecha con símbolos de lectura informática. El hombre posó su mano sobre su frente, y Tony supo que era la misma mano que le había tocado anteriormente. Los recuerdos de lo sucedido renovaron sus deseos de ponerse de pie, pero aquel extraño le empujó decidido y educadamente de vuelta a su camilla.

—Calma, Tony. ¿Puedo llamarte Tony? Debes estar en reposo.

—¿Dónde… estoy? ¿Quién eres tú?

—Oh, cierto. Hace tanto que no veía a alguien que olvido mis modales —el hombre se sonrojó, poniendo una mano en su pecho— Soy Bruce Banner. Doctor Banner. Soy un Gamma.

—¿Gamma…?

—Híbrido Omega/Alfa. Nací con características Omega, pero las puedo cambiar a Alfa a voluntad si es necesario… claro que eso no es muy bueno porque pierdo la razón, me pongo muy violento y mis ojos cambian de color a verde.

—Creo que sabes… quien soy.

—Sí, me da gusto conocerte. Oh, estás en el Arca.

Tony miró alrededor, su habitación tenía tres paredes blancas como los techos, con otros monitores y pantallas holográficas. Una pared de vidrio era la salida, donde estaban las letras talladas en el material con la leyenda _ARCA_ en ellas. El pasillo era grisáceo claro de más puertas de vidrio que llevaban a otros espacios. Notó que su habitación decía _Proxy-05/06_.

—El Arca…

—Puedo darte un tour, más debes prometerme que no caminarás, tienes prohibido hacerlo en tu estado.

—¿Mi estado?

Banner se dio en la frente. —Cierto, lo siento, de verdad, me gana la emoción de ver a alguien más luego de estos años.

Con la misma emoción de un niño con juguete nuevo, el doctor extraño Gamma acercó unas pantallas flotantes a él, donde le mostró una resonancia y otros análisis de su cuerpo.

—Felicidades, estás gestando.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Es todavía un montoncito de células, pero todo va en orden, de hecho, me parece que ha heredado la capacidad genética de su padre porque ha creado una capa protectora a su alrededor, reconstruyendo parte de tu cuerpo que necesitará para crecer.

Stark sintió que se mareaba de nuevo, tragando saliva al ver esas imágenes que llevaban su nombre. Llevó una mano a su vientre, casi temblando. Bruce le sonrió, palmeando su hombro.

—No te preocupes, aquí nada te faltará para que sea un cachorro sano.

—Quisiera… quisiera ese tour.

—Claro, claro —el doctor asintió hablando a alguien más— Silla, por favor.

Una silla de ruedas llegó sola a su habitación, las puertas abriéndose apenas si con un débil siseo al deslizarse. Era de un material desconocido para el Mercader de la Muerte, quien no tuvo más remedio que dejarse hacer por el ansioso doctor que lo ayudó a sentarse en la silla de ruedas. No quería pensar en el otro tema porque sentía que le daría un infarto de solo pensarlo, tampoco preguntar por Steve porque era claro que no estaba o ese hombre bonachón le hubiera dicho si tan bien le había soltado toda esa información apenas abriera sus ojos. La silla siguió al doctor que tomó una tableta, caminando delante para llevarlo por el amplio pasillo hasta una habitación parecida a la suya que tenía estampas pegadas en las puertas de cristal. Al abrirse, saltó de ellas un niño… o lo que parecía ser un niño. Tony le miró asustado porque le daba la sensación de que era como un anciano por su piel arrugada como un tronco, sus cabellos anaranjados ensortijados, unos ojos color café claro enormes, apenas una nariz insinuada sin labios formados alrededor de su boca.

—Groot, saluda a Tony.

—¡Soy Groot!

—Es todo lo que puede decir, nuestro pequeño no es tan pequeño pero su condición genética lo hace rejuvenecerse cada ciclo de muda de piel. Groot, ¿serías tan amable de mostrarle a Tony qué sabes hacer?

—¡Soy Groot!

El niño fue de vuelta a su habitación, donde había muchas y largas macetas. Entraron para ver como metía sus manos en una donde solo había tierra. Bruce buscó en una repisa alta un sobre con semillas que echó en la tierra, volviéndose a Tony para que prestara atención. Al cabo de unos segundos, tallos comenzaron a brotar y crecer, formando pequeñas plantas enredaderas.

—Soy Groot.

—A Groot le debemos los hermosos bosques del Colmenar, ¿cierto Groot?

—Soy Groot. ¿Soy Groot?

—Ah, él quiere saber si puede sentarse en tu regazo.

—¿Cómo puedes entenderle?

—Cosas de ser un Gamma —sonrió Banner— ¿Puede? Tenemos que ir a ver a los demás.

Los enormes e inocentes ojos de Groot sortearon con éxito la incomodidad de Tony, asintiendo para que el niño árbol -como le puso- corriera a sentarse a su regazo, regalándole una florecita que tomó. Salieron de ahí, caminando por otro pasillo que se le antojó eterno. Groot había tenido la leyenda de _Proxy 04_ , ahora estaban en las puertas de una habitación que decía _Proxy 02_. Cinco huéspedes del Arca. No había nadie dentro pero tampoco fue un cuarto normal, las puertas abrían a otro pasillo menos alto y más angosto. No más paredes blancas y pulcras. Solo de metal y concreto con enormes tubos corriendo a la dirección que ellos seguían. Groot iba canturreando en su regazo, bebiendo un sobre de agua con sus pies meciéndose, recostado sobre el pecho de Tony. Pesadas puertas de acero con mecanismos complejos de seguridad se abrieron al menos unas tres veces. Llegando a una habitación a oscuras que era ligeramente fría por el sistema de congelamiento que había dentro.

Al fondo de aquella lúgubre habitación, estaba una cámara cilíndrica de vidrio dentro de la cual flotaba un hombre desnudo en un líquido viscoso y amarillento. Tenía una banda metálica rodeando sus sienes, pero lo que más llamó la atención del Aullador fueron sus manos cubiertas por unos enormes grilletes que igual flotaban. Tenía el cabello oscuro con unas largas patillas, su rostro era el de un hombre rudo, agresivo. En la cubierta de seguridad encima de la cámara se leía un nombre que apenas si susurró, bastante desconcertado de lo que estaban mostrándole en aquel lugar que ya no le cupo duda era el laboratorio del doctor Reed Richards.

 _Logan/Wolverine_

—Este es nuestro Lobezno, como le decimos de cariño. Su regeneración celular ayudó con el problema de Groot, no sabemos su edad real porque sus células no se oxidan, permanece en esa edad indeterminada desde hace tiempo. Al menos los registros que tenemos. Por esa característica de su cuerpo es que no ha muerto de un experimento que hicieron en él, para controlar el crecimiento desmedido de sus huesos. Logan tiene un esqueleto de metal desconocido como su origen, por eso tiene sus manos apresadas, la última vez que lo despertamos tuvimos que remodelar buena parte del Arca.

—Soy Groot.

—Sí, también las lámparas.

—Tenemos que seguir, esto te encantará.

Primero salieron de ese intrincado camino, pasando por la habitación de Bruce, _Proxy 03_ , siguiendo de largo por otros largos y silenciosos pasillos, llegando a las puertas con el _Proxy 01_ que Tony temía ver. Steve había tenido razón sobre esas "abominaciones" experimentos humanos de genética. Tragó saliva cuando recorrieron el pequeño pasillo hasta unas puertas de metal que se corrieron, entrando a un inmenso espacio de unos cuantos metros de largo que daba a unas gigantescas puertas que hicieron a Stark bufar incrédulo. Ni la muralla de Nova era tan grande como esas puertas. ¿Qué rayos escondían allá dentro? ¿Al gigante que construyó la barda? Comenzaba a creer en la posibilidad de que fuera real.

—¿Emocionado? Es genial. Acceso por favor —habló el doctor a una persona invisible.

—¡Soy Groot!

—Claro que estará contento por nuestra visita.

Con un chasquido y un siseo ronco, las increíblemente pesadas y gruesas puertas fueron corriéndose. Detrás había otras similares, más delgadas. Luego otras que no eran tan altas. Después un conjunto de puertas que se abrieron en forma de remolino. Fuese lo que fuese lo que estaba por ver sin duda era peligroso para que Richards se hubiera tomado tantas molestias. Caminaron a un pasillo pequeño de techos y paredes de metal con esos mismos tubos enormes que alimentaban otro sistema de hibernación, perdiéndose dentro de paredes reforzadas de concreto con metal. Una puerta con una enorme X se abrió, dejándoles pasar a un balcón cerrado por varias placas de vidrio reforzado. No se veía nada en el interior al que daba.

—Luces —ordenó Bruce.

Tony abrió sus ojos al ver un domo gigantesco a donde se conectaban esos tubos y otros más, una enorme media naranja con otra X pintada en la cúpula. Miró al doctor tan alegre por hacerla de guía de turistas.

—Tony, te presento a Charles Xavier. Charles, Tony ha llegado.

El Aullador esperó por alguna presentación espantosa pero solo hubo silencio. Groot se rió igual que el doctor.

—Charles duerme, pero es capaz de percibirnos. Conforme su crecimiento, su poder también ha aumentado. Yo lo llamo un súper cerebro. Gracias a él, tenemos estabilidad y paz en las colonias. Obviamente al ser un Omega su mejor conexión es con nuestra clase, pero también puede influir en los Betas, y… —Banner suspiró, acomodándose sus lentes— definitivamente lo mejor que hace Charles es debilitar a los Alfas, puede incluso matarlos. Ahora su campo de poder abarca todas las comunas, gracias a Ciudad. Podría llegar a los enemigos de Nova, pero esa muralla parece una barrera a su habilidad.

—¿E-Estás hablando en serio?

—Claro, ¿has escuchado de más incidentes violentos desde hace tres décadas? Seguro que no porque Charles se ha encargado de eso. Es con mucho, el más poderoso de todos nosotros.

—Soy Groot.

—Charles es único, absolutamente. Hay que dejarlo dormir.

De buena gana, Tony se hubiera levantando y echado a correr, pero no tenía a donde porque no vio ninguna puerta que llevara a la salida. Iba mudo de asombro. ¿Hasta dónde había llegado Richards para hacer semejantes humanos? ¿Tanto era su odio a los Alfas para hacerlo? Su propia característica tan peculiar caía en aquel desfile de monstruos. No que lo odiara… no podía. Un hijo. Pensando en ello es que volvieron al pasillo que correspondía a su habitación, luego de despedir a un adormilado Groot en su cama llena de flores. Un hombre alto, de bata larga blanca como sus pantalones y calzado, barba gruesa con entradas platinadas en sus cabellos castaños y rostro templado con arrugas estaba frente a las puertas de la habitación de Tony, quien esta vez no resistió el ponerse de pie cuando la ira se apoderó de él, corriendo al bastardo maldito.

—¡RICHARDS! ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! ¡ERES UNA MIERDA QUE NO MERECE PIEDAD! ¡YO ENTREGUÉ MI VIDA A TU SUEÑO! ¡TE DI MI VIDA! ¡Y LA LLENASTE DE MENTIRAS!

—¡Tony!

Stark no tenía armas, pero sabía pelear, sin embargo, al casi llegar a Richards éste sonrió.

—Charles.

Las piernas de Tony le fallaron, como sus fuerzas, cayendo frente al doctor que le sujetó por su torso, luego tomándole en brazos con sumo cuidado.

—Vamos, Tony, debes mantenerte calmado. Es un embarazo de alto riesgo, me temo. Nada que represente un reto para mí o para el Doctor Banner, ¿cierto, Bruce?

—Sí, doctor.

Richards le recostó en la camilla, poniéndole la sábana como una madre que abriga a su cachorro, volviendo a conectar la intravenosa y la cánula con el monitor de presión a su mano. Tony jadeó, mareado sin razón alguna, su corazón latiendo aprisa con lágrimas congeladas en su rostro. Reed le observó con su sonrisa burlona.

—Lo sospechabas, Tony, no lo niegues, pero eres demasiado orgulloso para perder algo tan precioso como tu reputación. Adoras que te alaben y adoren como el Mercader de la Muerte.

—Eres… eres…

—Un genio, sí. Cuando Charles te ubicó, hice muchos escenarios posibles sobre ti, elegiste ser un feroz Aullador que me hizo el trabajo más fácil. ¿Cómo no iba a cuidar mi mejor mascota? De nuevo, hice muchos escenarios de cómo terminarías, y el que te entregaras a Steve Rogers era el que menos probabilidades tenía. Pero henos aquí —la mano de Richards palmeó el vientre de Tony— dispuestos a cuidar de mamá y su cachorro. Ahora, sé que adoras el orden como tener las cosas claras, así que vamos a poner las reglas de este nuevo juego, ¿quieres? Ciudad, enlace con cámara de Rogers.

Una pantalla apareció frente a Tony, quien miró asustado a Steve dentro de una cámara similar a donde había visto a Logan. Sus ojos fueron temerosos a Richards quien torció una sonrisa, pronunciando esa palabra que pronto ya le daba miedo.

—Charles.

Steve gritó de dolor, el casco en su cabeza cubría hasta sus ojos, pero su expresión fue de agonía pura. Una que Tony sintió, llevándose una mano a su corazón, llorando con su Alfa.

—Basta… basta… ¡basta!

La pantalla desapareció junto con el dolor. Richards pidió un pañuelo a Banner para limpiar las lágrimas del Aullador con calma, mirándole como realmente era, una mente cruel, despiadada que estaba buscando la peor de las venganzas.

—Steve no está aquí, no cometería ese error contigo. Intentarás huir, escapar de alguna manera. No te esfuerces, le hará mal al bebé. ¿Sabes? Nunca pude hacer que un Alfa de Triunvirato saliera de Nova, pero tú me trajiste uno. El primer Alfa nacido de la primera mujer Alfa… aunque no era la primera, pero vamos a dejarlo así. Lo cierto es que luego de mis múltiples intentos por reproducir ese gen del Triunvirato con tantos y tantos fallos, me estaba desanimando. Luego supe del nacimiento de Rogers, pero estaba muy lejos del alcance de Charles. Ese doctor Esrkine supo cómo bloquear la señal… en fin. Omegas niños, Omegas adolescentes, Omegas jóvenes, nada resultaba para crear un Alfa así de poderoso. Mi mejor cazador obró el milagro. Acepto que no lo pensé, deseché la posibilidad de que solamente un Omega maduro pero intacto como yo te hice, pudiera ser el crisol donde se creara mi mayor anhelo: la descendencia pura Rogers.

Richards presionó ligeramente contra el vientre de Tony, quien contuvo su aliento.

—Eres el puente que necesitaba, esos salvajes van a desaparecer para siempre. Una sociedad gobernada por Omegas es la única solución para seguir existiendo en este planeta, Tony. Prescindiremos de los Alfas fuertes, quedarán esos zánganos Príapos que con el tiempo también se extinguirán. Recuperaremos el ecosistema con Groot, tendremos Omegas poderosos con los genes de Logan, híbridos para recuperar algún daño de genes con Gamma como Bruce. Todos siempre sin el daño que un día heredaron los Alfas, Charles se encargará de eso. Será mi legado, Tony, ahora me ves como un monstruo, pero las generaciones de Omegas por nacer te lo agradecerán, me encargaré de que tu nombre pase a la posteridad. Incluso perdonaré al insolente de tu niño, Bucky. Siempre y cuando te comportes como debe ser, no escapes, no rebeliones. O Steve se muere.

—Te odio… —musitó Stark apenas.

—El contacto con ese Alfa te contaminó de esos sentimientos tan impuros que solamente te hacen débil. Lentamente te recuperarás, mientras este bebé crece y nos da las respuestas que siempre buscamos tanto tiempo.

Reed rió para sí, inclinándose para besar una frente fría y temblorosa, bajando de la camilla para hablarle a Banner.

—Cuídalo bien. Todo lo que necesite y no lo tengas a la mano, pídelo a Ciudad.

—Sí, doctor. ¿Ya tendremos listas los primeros análisis del Alfa?

—Deben estar llegando. Los veré en un par de días.

—Hasta pronto, doctor Richards.

—Doctor Banner.

Tony jadeó, haciéndose ovillo al quedarse solo en su habitación con más lágrimas de rabia y miedo escapando de sus ojos. Estaba cautivo sin tener idea de dónde se encontraba él y a dónde estaba Steve. Con ese famoso Charles doblegando su voluntad nunca pasaría de esos pasillos que tan alegremente Bruce le había mostrado. Había más salas que más tarde descubrió al pasear con Groot en su regazo sobre esa silla de ruedas que tanto le fastidiaba. Una sala de experimentos fallidos parecía un museo con todos los cuerpos sin vida flotando en sus contenedores, monstruosos, irreconocibles. Quimeras de intentos que no sobrevivieron, no resistieron lo que Richards hizo en ellos. Al castaño le dolió notar uno que otro nombre que recordó, porque habían sido "criminales" que le habían ordenado cazar y entregar al Consejo. Los conejillos de indias de Reed Richards.

Éste apareció tal como lo dijo, cuando estaban en el comedor frente a esa comida que ya no le gustaba luego de que Steve le hubiera mostrado las delicias de los auténticos alimentos. Le dolía más de lo que pudiera mostrar la ausencia de su Alfa. Richards se sentó a su lado, tomando la cuchara para darle de comer cual niño pequeño, sonriendo mientras el doctor Banner le explicaba siempre emocionado sobre los análisis que le había hecho y todas las posibilidades que se abrían ahora que el desarrollo de su cachorro comenzaba su etapa de embrión. Groot terminó sus alimentos y se retiró igual que Bruce, dejándolos solos. Tony ya había aprendido que Ciudad era un sistema de inteligencia artificial que enlazaba a Charles con la red y los programas de las comunas, también con los Comandos Aulladores. Esta inteligencia se encontraba en una gigantesca antena flotante que amplificaba las ondas cerebrales del Proxy 01.

—Hay buenas noticias, tu pequeño cachorro se ha instalado exitosamente en su capullo. Hay que seguir reposando tranquilamente, podemos consentirte. Dime, Tony ¿qué deseas? ¿Te gustaría comer… digamos, por ejemplo, donas?

—Vas a matarme cuando nazca.

—Tony, Tony, habrás perdido la vida al salvarnos a todos de la amenaza del peligroso Alfa Rogers. Habrá filas de Omegas dispuestos a convertirse en Aulladores solo por ti, para honrar tu memoria. Querrán ser como tú, estarás en los registros de memoria de cada centro de adiestramiento comunal. Tu nombre vivirá por muchas generaciones. ¿No era lo que deseabas? Yo sé que pensabas solicitarme una muerte asistida cuando te cansaras de tu vida, un hombre digno siempre tomando las riendas de su vida. Por supuesto que te lo hubiera concedido, no me digas que ahora el tema viene a perturbarte si ha estado en tu mente desde hace tiempo. Has hecho mucho por mí, tu mente inquieta siempre me abrió a escenarios que jamás hubiera concebido de no ser por ti. Te concederé la gracia de ver a tu cachorro antes de partir.

—Asesiné a gente inocente por ti.

—No eran tan inocentes. Nadie es inocente en este mundo, Tony.

—Yo… ¿hiciste que Charles me hiciera… así?

Richards rió desganado. —¿Te consolaría eso, no? Saberte manipulado a tal grado. Me temo que no, Tony. Esa actitud fue siempre tuya. Sorprendentemente tuya. Algunos objetivos… quizá sí tuvieron la influencia de Charles.

—¿Cuáles?

—Hey, no debes estresarte por eso.

Stark miró el plato casi vacío, haciendo memoria de eventos que habían dejado una huella en su memoria, por cualquier razón.

—Ese Omega de Nova. Frontera de Latveria.

—Oh… —el doctor se acarició su barba— ¿Omega de un Triunvirato, cierto? Vaya, era una increíble oportunidad, pero el ambiente tóxico de Latveria impedía el trabajo de Ciudad. Tampoco podía perderte a ti. Estabas dispuesto a entrar al bosque con tal de capturarlos. Fue mejor que Charles le metiera la idea a ese Omega de sacrificarse por su Alfa. Estratégicamente habíamos ganado. Sin ese vientre para dar descendencia, cortábamos las posibilidades del Triunvirato, mejor a enfrentar al joven Triunvirato tan ingenuo como para ir al bosque. He escuchado rumores de que otro Omega lo sustituyó, así son en Nova, Tony. Nuestra casta no significa nada para ellos.

—¿Por eso los odias tanto?

Richards se levantó, palmeando un hombro del castaño con su sonrisa tan confidente y oscura.

—Fueron Alfas peleándose entre sí lo que trajo la Peste del Agua y la muerte de la mayoría de los seres humanos alrededor del mundo, porque un día se creyeron dioses que podían gobernar la Tierra. Ellos traen la guerra, viven de ella. Destruyendo lo que los Omegas con tanto esfuerzo construimos, es momento de cambiar eso. Lo que ves en esta Arca es el resultado de años de investigación del potencial Omega. No puedes negarme que es sorprendente, ¿te imaginas a nuestra clase siendo así de poderosos? Todo será mejor, entonces.

—Las utopías nunca funcionan, menos cuando están basadas en mentiras.

—No podía esperar menos de ti, Tony. Cuando Banner nació, tuve muchos deseos de traerte aquí, pero eres inquieto y vives de probar límites. Tu cachorro es la prueba viviente. Si bien tienes el genio para estar a gusto aquí, aprender de Bruce, de Groot.

—Mi consuelo hasta que muera.

—Los Lazos entre Alfas y Omegas solo traen desgracia, desafortunadamente cuando hay una compatibilidad tan alta como la que has obtenido con Steve Rogers, es imposible romper ese Vínculo… más que con la muerte. Y si muere uno, también el otro. Por todos tus años de servicio, una vez más, estoy considerando el que partas con ese Alfa para no sufrir cuando muera.

Tony rechinó sus dientes, mirándole. —Él no te ha hecho nada.

—Debiste conformarte con solo adoptar a Bucky. Mira en lo que te ha convertido ese Alfa.

—No tuvieras un cachorro que diseccionar —siseó el otro, sintiendo sus ojos rozarse.

—Oh, vamos, Tony.

Richards negó ligeramente, saliendo de ahí con él al ver que ya no comería más. Volvieron a la habitación del Aullador, el doctor poniéndose en cuclillas frente al otro Omega.

—Enamorarse de un Alfa es lo peor que puede hacer un Omega. Te doblegas a una voluntad que no respeta ni la vida misma.

—¿Estás hablando por experiencia propia?

—Dime, Tony, ¿sabes qué pasó con la anterior pareja de Steve?

—¿Su… prometida?

—Así es.

—Murió, él me lo dijo.

—¿Y te dijo cómo?

—Sí.

—Ah, me imagino que dijo el cuento de no saber lo que hizo, ¿no es así?

—¿Qué relevancia tiene eso?

—Porque lo hubieras matado en ese instante de escuchar la verdad. Steve asesinó a su prometida de manera premeditada.

—Estás mintiendo de nuevo.

—No, estoy diciéndote la verdad. Él la mató porque era una Beta estéril, pero como es Alfa y de Triunvirato nadie le reclamó de su crimen. Se inventó esa historia de los lobos hambrientos, tan irrisorio como si esos animales hubieran sido guiados milagrosamente para obrar de tal manera. Es lo que pasa con todos ellos, siempre.

—No voy a creerte.

—Podría pedirle a Charles que te lo mostrara, sin embargo… —la mano de Reed palmeó el vientre de Tony— Tengo que cuidar el bienestar de ambos. Puedo decirte que es algo… horrible. Sin misericordia.

—Mientes, Steve no…

—¿Cómo crees que llegó a Comandante? No se puede estar en lo alto sin haber hecho una montaña de crímenes.

—¿Justo como tú lo haces?

Richards se carcajeó, levantándose y llevando al otro hasta su camilla.

—Puedes señalarme como un mentiroso, pero Steve Rogers no se queda atrás. Descansa, Tony, nos veremos luego, estoy ansioso por ver la primera forma de ese cachorro.

Había momentos en los que el doctor mentía, cuando dijo sobre la muerte de la prometida de Steve, el castaño se percató de que estaba jugando con eso, torciendo hechos para hacerlos pasar por mentiras, aunque fuesen duras verdades. Justo como lo hizo toda su vida, haciéndole creer que estaba haciendo lo correcto por todos. Tony negó, consternado, anhelando unas respuestas que no llegaban. Se recostó en la camilla, mirando el florero repleto de flores que Groot siempre le cambiaba a cada rato. Quiso llorar, pero no quería quebrarse ante el famoso Charles ni tampoco que la Ciudad ésa tuviera el gusto de grabarlo. Bruce apareció para su revisión rutinaria, dejándose cual muñeco que hiciera lo que debiera.

—Bien, todo en orden como siempre —Banner se giró a él, arropándole al inclinarse lo suficiente para verle a los ojos— No te preocupes, Tony. Estaré contigo siempre.

El doctor se retiró dejándole solo. Stark miró unos segundos las puertas cerrarse y luego se recostó, buscando dormir una siesta. Una de sus manos se apretó bajo la sábana. Claro, con los ojos en todas partes de la bendita inteligencia artificial, no había momento para una rebeldía. Menos con ese Charles tan cerca. Tony sonrió por primera vez desde que llegara al Arca, encogiendo sus piernas. La mirada de Bruce había revelado su verdadera cara, no aquella del alegre siempre deseoso de experimentar que mostraba todo el tiempo. _Yo también quiero escapar._ Había sido el mensaje oculto en esas palabras. Richards tenía razón en algo, era inquieto y no existía algo que lo sujetara tanto tiempo en un lugar, menos una prisión espantosa. Escaparía, o dejaba de llamarse el Mercader de la Muerte.


	14. Melancolía

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : Stony, Cherik, Thorquill, Winterwidow como principales

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, Stan Lee y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Inspirado en la serie "The Rain".

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Melancolía.**

* * *

" _Y en este titubeo de aliento y agonía, cargo lleno de penas lo que apenas soporto. ¿No oyes caer las gotas de mi melancolía?"_  
Rubén Darío.

* * *

—¡No! ¡Y no voy a discutirlo!

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres un jodido Triunvirato?

—¡He dicho no!

—¡Tú si puedes decirme que hacer, pero yo no! ¡Excelente!

—¡No tuerzas mis palabras!

—¡Pues deja de mandarme como si fuese uno de tus hombres!

Un rugido hizo vibrar los objetos de la salita y comedor a donde ambos entraban, Thor azotando las cosas que había llevado consigo en una expedición al mar, Quill persiguiéndole detrás. Los cachorros no estaban, Rocket se los había llevado de paseo para fortuna de ellos y de sus padres.

—¡Ya no seguiré discutiendo!

—¡Claro, porque tengo razón y no quieres admitirlo!

—¡¿Admitir qué, Peter?!

—¡Que aún sigues sintiendo algo por Loki!

El Alfa se giró, gruñendo con sus colmillos visibles, avanzando hacia Peter quien levantó su mentón en franco desafío, adelantándose.

—Se acabó, estás llevando las cosas demasiado lejos.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad, Thor. ¿Crees que no escucho lo que dicen a mis espaldas?

—¿Ahora prestas atención a lo que dice la gente? No solías darle importancia, ¿por qué ahora sí?

—¿Qué carajo estás insinuando?

—¡¿Por qué no puedes simplemente preguntarme a mí?!

—¡¿Y que me digas lo de siempre?! ¡A mí no vas a engañarme!

—¡Sólo escúchate!

Todo había comenzado con un reclamo de Quill sobre la tardanza del Triunvirato en su expedición al mar por donde estaba el paso de la muralla, pues había tomado un desvío para visitar una media hermana del Omega que éste despreciaba por viejos rencores. De ahí habían saltado a lo que cada uno hacía con sus cachorros, pues Thor era de enseñarles cosas no tan ordinarias como cazar un oso o aprender a desarmar un arma, Peter prefería que solo jugaran con sus juguetes nada más, solamente consintiéndoles subir a la Milano. De ahí las cosas escalaron a reclamos sin sentido. Quill estaba consciente de que el Celo de Alfa de su pareja no tenía mucho de haber pasado, aún tenía algo de ese mal humor y agresividad que los caracterizaba. Estaba pisando terreno resbaloso pero el haberse enterado de que Thor estaba buscando que se reconciliara con su única familia lo había ofendido mucho, casi atacando al otro.

A Quill le molestaba mucho que lo compararan con Loki, sobre todo los que le habían tenido cariño al gran Maestro Embustero que había entrenado los mejores espías antes de morir. Siempre le habían criticado en secreto a voces el que fuera tan rebelde abiertamente con su Alfa cuando la antigua pareja del Triunvirato había sido todo lo contrario, no que fuera sumiso, pero nunca los vieron pelear en público o que el pelinegro Omega retara las palabras con tanta desfachatez como a veces lo llegaba a hacer Peter. Era algo que estaba en su naturaleza no que lo hiciera a propósito por tratarse solamente de Thor. Sumado a eso estaba también ese grupo de personas que murmuraban a sus espaldas que se había tardado en rescatar al Alfa con su antiguo Omega para que este último muriera y así tener el camino libre para conquistar al Triunvirato.

—Lo último que quiero es pelear recién haber llegado a mi hogar, Peter.

—Claro, porque no soy el mejor, ¿cierto?

—¿De nuevo?

Los dos se gruñeron al mismo tiempo, quedando frente a frente. Quill empujó a su Alfa, quien le empujó de vuelta, comenzando a forcejear, los ojos del Omega humedeciéndose en frustración. Thor le sujetó por sus caderas, levantándole. Peter mordió uno de sus labios, enredando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura antes de terminar estampado contra la mesa del comedor que tembló, cayendo el juguete de Jason que había dejado cerca de la orilla. La ropa pronto desapareció entre más gruñidos, maldiciones, caricias posesivas de ambos, uno que otro rasguño como mordida. El Triunvirato le embistió de golpe, haciendo al Omega arquearse contra la mesa, arañando ese ancho y duro pecho, empujándole contra sí con sus tobillos enredados. Thor atrapó sus muñecas, sujetándolas por encima de su cabeza para arremeter contra él con tanta fuerza que Quill se encontró sollozando entre gemidos, sus muslos temblando al apretar las caderas que le martillearon sin piedad, haciendo la mesa temblar. Peter ahogó un grito, el Nudo de su Alfa entrando de lleno en una sola embestida con el semen que inundó su vientre entre espasmos de su pareja. El Triunvirato al fin soltó sus manos que se quedaron con las marcas de sus dedos en sus muñecas, recostándose contra él. Jadeos y luego un silencio entre ellos.

Quill abrió sus ojos, mirando el techo de su recámara en la Milano. Jason dormía sobre su pecho, babeando su chaqueta al estar boca abajo completamente desparramado, Meredith tenía su cabeza sobre una de sus piernas, igualmente durmiendo de brazos y piernas extendidas sin preocupación alguna como los dos sanos cachorros que eran. ¿Cuánto tenía de esa última vez que habían estado así juntos? Un mes… y medio tal vez. Thor estuvo ocupado igual que Steve con un ataque de lobos a unas casas, luego la aparición del Mercader de la Muerte. Apenas si lo había visto antes de terminar prisionero en el Colmenar. Lo extrañaba a morir. En esos momentos lo único que quería era que apareciera por la puerta de la recámara con esa sonrisa tonta, abrazándole junto con sus cachorros con palabras de amor que traían paz a su mente.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Jason, lo levantó para dejarlo junto a su hermana mayor a quien abrazó en acto reflejo como su peluche preferido. El rubio se levantó con cuidado, dirigiéndose al baño de la nave para limpiar su chaqueta de la baba de su hijo, mirándose al espejo. Él había rechazado a Thor cuando comenzó a cortejarle, porque no se sintió digno de ser el Omega de un Triunvirato, mucho menos de uno que tenía tras de sí todo un legado de nombres y hazañas que lo hacían un héroe viviente. Hijo del Alfa Odín, segundo padre del Triunvirato, alumno del doctor Stephen Strange, amigo en edad temprana de la fallecida Susan Storm, la Protectora de Nova. Temerario, poderoso, noble como algo torpe a veces, sin miedo a arriesgarse por los suyos. ¿Cómo un ladronzuelo de poca monta, bebedor y quizá algo promiscuo Peter Quill podría ser pareja de semejante semental?

Quill le había hablado con sinceridad, temblando al decirle todas las desventajas de fijarse en alguien como él. Thor solo le había escuchado como siempre lo hacía, con sus ojos entrecerrados mirándole con ternura y sus manos cruzadas al frente sin responderle. Luego le vio en su cumpleaños, ahí, observándole en una esquina bailar y Peter salió corriendo cual cobarde hasta el bosque donde un lobo mordió su férula, siendo rescatado por el Alfa, quien le llevó con Strange. Ahí le besó por primera vez, musitando las palabras que hicieron al Omega aceptar finalmente su propuesta. Ese mastodonte le amaba tal como era, sin juzgar ni esperar más de lo que Peter tenía para dar. Una tarde de otoño se casaron, de los días más felices que tuviera el inigualable Starlord.

A veces creía en las duras palabras de su padre, cuando le dijo que todo siempre lo echaba a perder.

— _Quill, ven a controles_.

La voz de Clint lo distrajo de esos pensamientos no muy positivos, saliendo del baño y cerrando la puerta de la recámara de sus hijos para que siguieran descansando. El arquero estaba frente a los mandos, revisando todos los controles de la Milano, señalándole la alerta del mensaje que Meredith había enviado. Tenían respuesta. Peter se sentó, escuchando.

—" _¿Mere? ¡Tienes que volver ahora mismo jovencita! Tú padre está iracundo, si no regresas no vas a encontrar Guardianes vivos. ¡MERE RESPONDE AHORA MISMO!"_

—Rocket es un dramático.

—¿Cuándo se recibió ese mensaje?

—Hace dos días, supongo que al estar con ese Erik no se percataron de esto. Oye, Peter, ¿tú crees… esa historia?

—¿Cuál?

—¿Cómo qué cuál? La del Alfa… es decir, si es realmente ése mismo Erik… joder. Pero ¿cómo? ¿Qué no se supone murieron en el Aquelarre? ¿Y por qué puede… volar? Es decir, ¿cómo es que puede hacer eso con los metales?

—No tengo ni la menor idea. Debemos seguir buscando a Steve, ¿pistas?

—La Milano aún no halla rastro alguno de su ADN.

—Tiene que estar en alguna parte… tiene que.

—¿Estás bien?

—Claro ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Te noto distraído.

—Estoy bien.

—Mami, un chanwiche —la vocecita de Jason los interrumpió, tallándose un ojo y bostezando.

—Te hablan.

—Jason, ¿de nuevo hambriento?

—Chanwiche.

—Ya, ya —Quill lo cargó, llevándolo en su cadera hacia la cocina— Vamos a ver, pan suave…

—Nop, eshe, con shemillitas.

—Okay, algo de carne… ¿okay?

—Púnele musha shalshita dulce. Hojas verdesh, tomatitosh, esho de allá. Quesho.

—Vaya con el exigente jovencito.

Con una risa, el rubio le preparó su sándwich a su hijo, poniéndolo en un platito al partirlo en dos para que le fuera más fácil tomarlo.

—Listo, adelante, campeón.

Jason negó, sacudiendo sus cabellos, empujando el platito a su madre. —Pala hemanitos. Quelen un chanwiche.

Sin más, se dio media vuelta, saliendo de la cocina. Quill se quedó quieto, parpadeando al no comprender que acababa de pasar. Tragó saliva con una risa nerviosa, mirando el platito. Se quedó así varios minutos hasta que Barton le llamó de nuevo.

—Peter, encontramos algo.

Volvió a los controles, dejando el sándwich en la barra de la cocina. Se cepilló sus cabellos tomando aire antes de dar vuelta al pasillo que daba a los controles, bajando los dos escalones aprisa.

—¿Qué sucede?

—La Milano detectó algo, bajaremos para extraer.

—Usa la garra.

—De acuerdo.

—Peter, tenemos que pensar en algo, se acabará el combustible.

—Aún lo estoy planeando. No te preocupes.

—¿Charles? —preguntó Erik, llegando a ellos.

—¡Whoa! No camines tan silencioso. No, estamos buscando a Steve… primero. Ay, lobos del invierno, ayúdenos.

—Encontraremos a Charles —sonrió Quill diplomático— Te avisaremos…

—¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?

—Am… ¿Clint?

El arquero le mostró una pantalla donde una garra de metal se abrió, descendiendo al bosque que sobrevolaban, cerca de un búnker destruido. Un brazalete entre arbustos. La Milano mostró por el rastro de ADN que le pertenecía a Steve, cuando Clint lo atrapó con la garra y lo trajo dentro de la nave, se dieron cuenta que era el que usaba el comandante como escudo. Tenía rastros de sangre. Sangre que comprobaron coincidía con el ADN del Alfa. Tanto el arquero como Peter se miraron, no queriendo ni pronunciar lo que pasaba por sus mentes. De nuevo, Jason los interrumpió al tirar el pantalón de Erik, señalando el brazalete.

—Él shabe encontal a Sharles.

—¿Jason? —el rubio jadeó, confundido.

—Sharles etá con Tuni. Estif encontra a Tuni, encontamos a Sharles.

—Quill, ¿qué le pasa a tu hijo?

—Jason, esto es serio, no puedes estar… ¡Hey, Erik!

El brazalete voló de la mesa de análisis a las manos del Alfa que lo olfateó con calma, analizándolo mientras Jason sonrió, abriendo sus ojos y girándose a su madre.

—¡Mami! ¡El chanwiche!

—Jason…

—¿Sabes dónde está Steve? —Erik se puso en cuchillas, ofreciendo el brazalete a Jason quien lo olfateó, mirando luego al Alfa, después al arquero, su madre, a Meredith que apareció bostezando al escuchar todo el alboroto y de vuelta al Alfa— Ship. Abajo, musha agua. Por allá —con su manecita, indicó hacia el Este— Musha agua.

—¿El mar del Este? —Clint bufó— No, no, no tenemos tanto combustible para volar hasta allá.

—No necesitamos combustible —afirmó Erik— Los llevaré.

—¿Llevar?

Todos abrieron sus ojos al ver que el Alfa flotó, ligeramente sobre el piso de la Milano, extendiendo sus manos. Todo se apagó, pero la nave siguió en el aire, girándose para ir a la dirección que Jason señaló con su dedito, subiéndose a los controles para ayudarle a Erik. Barton jaloneó al Omega, para que saliera de su asombro y le mirara.

—¿Qué carajos, Peter?

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Qué está pasando con tu hijo?

—N-No… yo no…

—¡Wow! ¡Erik puede llevarnos muy rápido!

Como si estuviera usando todavía los motores, la Milano voló a toda velocidad, por entre las nubes sin perder rumbo porque el diminuto dedo de Jason era la única brújula que el Alfa necesitó para volar a ciegas por las nubes oscuras, dejando atrás el bosque, entrando a la zona de ruinas, luego a los deltas de los ríos que entraban al Colmenar. Finalmente, la playa de arena blanca con una marea furiosa chocando con acantilados apareció en las ventanas de la nave, había una tormenta a lo lejos, a donde se dirigieron para la preocupación de los otros dos adultos que quisieron hacer algo, pero Meredith los detuvo, como si confiara en lo que Erik estaba haciendo. Así fue, la Milano ni siquiera se meció ante el viento, entrando al océano cuando la playa desapareció tras ellos. Jason fue bajando su dedo hasta que bajó de los controles y se quedó a mitad de la sala, señalando bajo ellos con una enorme sonrisa. El Alfa asintió, bajando una de sus manos.

Quill arqueó una ceja, intercambiando una mirada con Clint quien se encogió de hombros antes de sentir temblar la Milano. La mano de Erik extendida sobre el suelo comenzó a temblar, igual que él se llenó de un sudor, apretando sus dientes con un gruñido. Sus dedos extendidos fueron encogiéndose como si hubiera tomado algo entre ellos, girando su mano para ahora tener la palma arriba levantando lentamente su brazo. Jason aplaudió con un gritito. Meredith fue la que notó por una de las ventanas algo en el océano, llamando a los otros adultos para que se asomaran con ella y vieran lo que sucedía afuera. El océano había formado un remolino que se hundía con la tormenta sobre ellos. La Milano se movió, retrocediendo, mientras que la mano en forma de garra de Erik se elevó en alto, jadeando. Todos contuvieron su aliento. Brotando de aquel remolino, salió lo que se les antojó era una nave acuática, larga, cilíndrica con nariz redondeada en color negro. Esa nave submarina flotó a pocos metros sobre el océano.

—Joder… —Barton dejó caer su mandíbula.

De esa manera fueron regresando a la playa, con la Milano retrocediendo y esa cosa gigante flotando frente a ella como si la siguiera. Nadie se movió hasta que tanto la nave como aquella cosa descendieron en la amplia playa, suavemente. Meredith abrió las puertas, saliendo a ver igual que Clint. Quill llevando de la mano a Jason y Erik caminando detrás de todos ellos, recuperando su aliento. Aquel cilindro era enorme, varias Milanos podían caber dentro. El Alfa se abrió paso en el pequeño grupo, quedando frente a la nave submarina. Sus manos se levantaron de nuevo y el metal comenzó a ceder, abriéndose. Drones saltaron del techo que se abrió, pero terminaron aplastados igual que las arañas, formando una pequeña muralla alrededor de la nave que finalmente Erik partió en dos, revelando dentro lo que parecía un gigantesco cubo que ahora fue su objetivo.

—Estif —anunció Jason.

Como si estuviese pelando una fruta, el Alfa fue quitando capa por capa de metal y tubos, alambres, circuitos hasta que al final solo quedó una cámara donde vieron un cuerpo flotando. Erik lo atrajo hacia él, rompiendo la cámara que liberó su líquido amarillento, rompiendo el casco que rodeaba la cabeza de un inconsciente Steve Rogers. Una vez más, todos estaban atónitos.

—M-Meredith…. Meredith, trae frazadas.

—Sí, mami.

—¡Steve! —Clint corrió al cuerpo en la arena, levantando su rostro para verle. Estaba pálido, pero con signos vitales, le giró de costado para que escupiera el líquido que había entrado a sus pulmones para oxigenarlos. El arquero miró a Erik— Gracias, por mi vida, gracias.

Quill no daba crédito a lo que acaba de atestiguar. El poder de aquel Alfa era insuperable. Sintió su garganta seca y sus piernas temblaron, doblándose sus rodillas. Cayó de sentón a la arena, viendo unos puntos blancos. Jadeó, sacudiendo su cabeza que sobó. Meredith llegó con varias mantas térmicas con que envolvieron el cuerpo desnudo del comandante, quien aún no volvía en sí. Jason se plantó muy enojado frente al Omega, haciendo un enorme puchero.

—¡Mamá! ¡El chanwiche! ¡Nu te lo comiste! ¡Te dijí que ela pala mis hemanitos!

Clint le miró por encima del hombro, entrecerrando sus ojos. Peter rió nervioso, levantándose de la arena para negar.

—Jason, ya no es gracioso.

—¡EL CHANWICHE!

—No grites.

—Peter… ¿qué está pasando contigo?

Erik miró al Omega, volviéndose al arquero. —¿No lo hueles? Está preñado. Dos cachorros.

—¡QUILL!

—¡Eso es mentira!

—¡EL CHANWICHE!

—¡Mami! ¿Vamos a tener hermanititos?

—Meredith, no. ¡Todos ustedes, cierren el pico!

—Steve necesita atención, Erik ayúdame —ordenó Barton, levantándose con el otro Alfa, caminando hacia la Milano, mirando al Omega al pasar— Tú y yo vamos a hablar luego en privado, ahora cómete el maldito sándwich.

El comandante no estaba gravemente herido, solo debieron suturar unas cuantas heridas, dejándolo descansar en la habitación médica. Clint le pidió a Erik que entretuviera a los cachorros que parecían llevarse muy bien con él mientras él hablaba con Quill a solas en la cocina. Peter apenas si había picado el sándwich, perdido en sus pensamientos de nuevo. El arquero le observó desde la puerta que cerró tras de sí, sentándose a su lado.

—No quise gritarte.

—No… no lo sabía, Clint.

—Confieso que lo sospeché, pero estaba tan estresado por encontrar a Steve que dejé de lado la cuestión. Peter, tienes que volver a Nova.

—Aún debemos ayudar a Nat.

—Peter.

—Todavía esto no termina, se complica más.

Barton tomó aire. —Dime qué sucede con Jason.

—¿Qué con mi hijo?

—¿Eso que hace? Pareciera leer la mente de las personas. Entender cosas que están ocultas. ¿Desde cuándo hace eso?

—Desde que nació.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo que no lo había mostrado, yo era el único que lo sabía.

—¿Ni Meredith?

—Ni ella.

—¿Ni Thor?

—Menos él.

—Okay… espera. Esto parece que no te asombra.

—Es de familia.

—¿Tú también haces eso de leer cabezas?

—No. Bueno, no tan así.

—Peter —Clint palmeó la mano quieta del Omega sobre la mesa— Ayúdame.

El rubio alzó su mirada, dolida. —Mi media hermana es igual. Ella también hace esas cosas.

—¿Mantis?

—Sí.

—… rayos… Peter… no, tiempo fuera. Tiempo fuera. ¿Qué es lo que tanto de molesta de Mantis y ahora esto de Jason? No es la habilidad que me pone los pelos de punta.

—Lo heredaron de mi padre.

—Quill, sé que él los abandonó, pero…

—¡Dejo morir a mi madre! —gruñó el Omega, azotando un puño en la mesa— ¡Ella agonizaba mientras él estaba recibiendo en brazos a Mantis! ¡De esa bastarda! ¡Mi madre murió porque él la abandonó! ¡La cambió por esa zorra!

—¿Quién es la madre de Mantis?

Peter jadeó, casi aventando el platito al alejarlo, desviando su mirada y cruzándose de brazos como de piernas. Clint le miró unos largos segundos, hablando en susurros.

—Su madre… ¿Ella fue la madre de Mantis y Loki?

—¡Sí! ¡Y todos adoran a Mantis como adoraban a Loki! ¡Y yo…!

—Peter, tú estás con Thor. Tienes una familia en los Guardianes, eres Starlord, no puedes…

—¡Puedo y lo hago!

—¿Ahora odiarás a uno de tus cachorros porque tiene esa habilidad igual a Mantis? ¿Ambos son culpables de haber heredado algo que no pidieron recibir?

Quill se llevó sus manos al rostro, masajeando sus ojos. El Beta suspiró, pasando una mano por sus cabellos y poniendo los codos en la mesa.

—Vamos a volver a Nova.

—Erik…

—Me importa un cuerno Erik, tenemos a Steve, y tú no puedes seguir aquí en Nova. No es discutible ni negociable.

—Ya no tenemos combustible para llegar, y si le decimos a Erik que nos pasee, se negará porque aún quiere encontrar a Charles.

—Está delirando. Charles Xavier murió en el Aquelarre.

—Igual que él, y está macabramente vivo.

La alerta de un mensaje entrante les hizo salir de la cocina, caminando a los controles, notando que se estaban tratando de comunicarse desde Nova. Clint fue quien habló, mirando de reojo al Omega.

—Barton.

— _¿Dónde están mis hijos?_ —tronó la voz de Thor.

—Están a salvo, Triunvirato, aquí en la Milano.

— _¿Situación?_

—Bueno, no tenemos combustible para volver. Hemos rescatado al comandante, está recuperándose. Estamos varados en una playa al Este del Colmenar.

— _¿Hemos?_

—Peter está conmigo.

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que el Alfa hablara de nuevo.

— _Quisiera hablar a solas con él._

Quill le hizo una seña al espía para indicarle que hablaría con él en un rincón junto a la sección de motores de la Milano. Clint asintió, esperando a que llegara. El rubio suspiró, cerrando sus ojos y tomando aire varias veces. Su mano vaciló unos momentos antes de presionar el botón que le comunicó con el Triunvirato.

—Peter aquí.

— _No me extraña que ya no seas prisionero de esos Aulladores._

—Ya sabes, nadie puede contenerme por mucho tiempo —dijo bromista.

— _Dime la verdad de su situación._

—Estamos bien jodidos, el combustible que tenemos apenas si nos alcanzaría para llegar a medio territorio del Colmenar. No hay provisiones… tampoco mucho armamento —el Omega se quedó callado, mordiéndose un labio.

— _¿Peter?_

—Voy a proteger a nuestros hijos, te lo prometo. Nada les ocurrirá. En cuanto Steve despierte, los acercaré lo más posible a Nova y…

— _Vas a regresar con ellos._

—Todavía debo ayudar a Nat, Richards…

— _Nosotros vamos a encargarnos de ellos. Ustedes vuelven. TODOS._

—¿Vas a usar tu tono de Alfa conmigo?

— _Peter…_

—Ya sé… ¿soy un fiasco, no? —rió desganado, sintiendo ganas de llorar— Elegiste un mal Omega.

— _Jamás me arrepentiré de mi decisión… Peter, ¿qué sucede?_

—Ya te lo dije.

— _¿Qué es lo que a ti te sucede? Hay algo en tu voz. ¿Mi amor?_

Peter recargó su frente contra los controles a la altura de su rostro, tragando saliva. Thor lo iba a matar, lo iba a dejar como su padre había abandonado a su madre por alguien más.

—Thor… hemos encontrado también a un Alfa, que dice llamarse Erik Lehnsherr.

El silencio que se escuchó del otro lado fue una mala señal para el rubio, quien se talló una sien. Necesitaba descansar. Quería escuchar música y dormir en su hogar, entre los brazos de su Alfa.

— _Erik murió, yo lo vi morir._

—Lo sé, me lo dijiste, pero aquí está… mayor y además… está buscando a Charles Xavier.

— _Si es una broma, cariño mío, es de muy mal gusto._

—Estoy tan desconcertado como tú, pero lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojos. ¿Y sabes algo? Fueron nuestros cachorros quienes lo encontraron. Estaba preso en Latveria, en una fortaleza…

— _¡Peter! ¡Suficiente! Ha dejado de ser gracioso._

—Digo la verdad. No estoy mintiendo, ¿quieres que traiga a Meredith para que te lo diga porque ya me quedó claro que yo no soy de tu confianza?

— _No más de eso, creí que lo habíamos dejado en el pasado._

—Pues parte de tu pasado acaba de volver de la muerte.

— _Peter._

—Quien sabe y con suerte por ahí me encuentre con Loki —soltó el rubio sin contenerse, una lágrima traicionera escapando de su ojo, que limpió.

—… _¿por qué eres así?_

—La basura como yo no hace otra cosa que eso, enviaré a Meredith y Jason de vuelta. Si uso la nave de emergencia podrán llegar. Adiós.

— _¡Peter, espera…!_

Éste cortó la comunicación, golpeando el tablero de controles entre sollozos. Siendo más joven y mucho más descuidado, quedó preñado de una noche de bebidas. Los Guardianes le respaldaron, convencieron de que tuviera al cachorro. No necesitaba buscar al responsable para rogar, ellos serían suficientes. Peter fue a una recuperación en el corazón del Colmenar, desobedeciendo la petición de Gamora de no arriesgarse. Sus Guardianes lucharon ferozmente contra dos Comandos Aulladores, rescatando a su espía. Una bala le alcanzó. Perdió a su cachorro. La experiencia le hizo jurarse a sí mismo ser más cuidadoso, nunca tener hijos porque su labor era muy arriesgada. Había pasado un año cuando supo de la recuperación de Thor y Loki. Parecía destinado a volver a cometer el mismo error. No podía dejar a Nat solo ahí con todos los Comandos Aulladores tras él. Debía averiguar exactamente quien era ese Erik y porqué insistía en encontrar a un Charles. El Omega jaló aire, limpiándose su rostro, saliendo de ahí.

—Tenemos una situación —Barton le alcanzó en un pasillo— Infectados.

—Saca a mis hijos de aquí, en la cápsula.

—Peter…

—¡Sálvalos!

Clint asintió, girándose para ir a la cápsula y prepararla mientras Quill iba donde sus hijos que estaban leyendo. Erik estaba en el pasillo, buscándolos. No le dijo explicaciones, tomando a Jason en brazos con Meredith en una mano, llevándolos donde la cápsula. Jason pataleó, la pequeña renegó, más la firmeza de su madre fue imbatible. El arquero hizo el cambio, pasando todo el combustible restando a la cápsula, con las coordenadas para llegar a Nova. Erik insistió de nuevo, sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos de un Omega decidido que sentó a sus hijos en la pequeña cápsula, abrochando bien sus cinturones. Los dos niños lloraron, casi a punto de quebrar la voluntad de Peter. Besando sus frentes, cerró la cápsula que inició su conteo. Sonriéndoles por la ventanilla, el Omega levantó su mano para despedirse de sus cachorros que le gritaron cuando salieron despedidos de la Milano, rumbo a toda velocidad hacia Nova. Al menos no estaría perdida toda la sangre de Odín, se dijo el Omega.

—Se acercan, vieron la cápsula partir —anunció Clint, apagando las luces de la nave— ¿Ideas?

—Pelear.

—Sí, bueno, no tenemos mucho y son al menos doscientos enfermos locos con muchas ganas de comernos vivos

—Puedo detenerlos —habló Erik.

—No lo dudo señor de los metales, pero es posible que no tengas cómo lidiar con todos porque no son de metal.

—Hiciste bien en enviar a tus hijos lejos de esto, los niños no deben estar en peleas.

Quill torció su boca, encogiéndose de hombros. El Alfa lo señaló, mirando a Barton.

—Tampoco hay que arriesgarlo.

—Ni a Steve, pase lo que pase hay que protegerlo. Creo que Peter puede hacerlo, lo que nos deja a ti y a mí para hacer frente a los infectados.

—Puedo hacerlo solo.

—No lo dudo. Pero soy escéptico también.

—Cuida de ambos.

—Oye Erik, no quiero ser grosero, pero los cachorros de Peter no se arriesgaron horrores para que mueras por aquí, recuerda a Charles, ¿quieres?

—Siempre lo llevo en mi mente.

Decidieron que Erik se adelantaría para encontrarles, usaría los restos de la nave en la que había estado preso Steve como armas contra la marea de infectados. Clint se quedaría fuera de la Milano, resguardándola una vez que el Alfa la envolviera en una capa de metal bien enterrado en la arena, donde se quedaría Quill resguardando la celda del Triunvirato cerrada con todos los mecanismos de seguridad. Esperaban que no alcanzaran ni a Barton. Peter suspiró, mirando alrededor a su nave tan querida, extrañaba a sus Guardianes, sus bromas en momentos así le ayudaban a salir adelante. En sus manos llevaba las dos armas de cañón doble tan suyas. Con un chaleco propulsor, cinturones de municiones, armas más pequeñas sujetas a sus piernas. El rumor del suelo le advirtió de los infectados acercándose, levantando su brazo izquierdo para tener una lectura de la cantidad de ellos por su lector en el brazalete, conteniendo el aliento.

—No puede ser…

Todo un ejército reuniéndose a prisa de tres puntos: norte, sur y centro, como gruesos ríos combinándose en un delta. Tragó saliva viendo la enorme mancha en su lector. Demasiados incluso para Erik. Se llevó una mano a su oído, tocando su comunicador.

—Clint.

— _Lo lograremos, Peter._

—Son demasiados.

— _Quédate donde estás._

Sus manos se aferraron a sus dos armas, cerrando sus ojos al escuchar el rumor más fuerte, como un temblor aproximándose. El silbido de los metales llegó incluso a donde estaba, sonidos huecos de explosiones. No iban a lograrlo solos. Gruñendo para sí, se decidió, presionando los botones de las puertas de seguridad de los pasillos, sellando el paso conforme salía de la Milano. Un Triunvirato era mil veces más importante que un Omega, así fuese un Omega gestante. Hechos eran hechos. Activó su chaleco para alcanzar la capa de metal rodeando la Milano, empujando una lámina para salir y volverla a presionar, elevándose en el cielo. Quill contuvo su aliento. Una masa amorfa, pestilente, llena de huesos, miembros descomponiéndose atacando como un solo organismo.

Disparó, pulverizando las partes que se acercaban a Clint o a Erik. Una parte de esa marea de cuerpos semi muertos se quedó quieta, luego una parte más atrás. El Omega sintió que todos esos ojos se fijaron en él. Como si fuesen guiados por una fuerza mayor, esa marea cambió de golpe, dirigiéndose hacia él, flotando sobre la nave. Barton le gritó algo que no escuchó, notando ese brusco cambio. Lo habían olfateado. Miró el domo de protección y a los otros dos a lo lejos, siendo divididos por un muro putrefacto de cuerpos. No hubo más que decidir, volando lejos de ahí, atrayendo esos cazadores infectados hacia él, lejos de la playa. Peter activó la máxima potencia de su chaleco, buscando alejarse, podría despistarlos si llegaba a los bosques.

No necesitó mirar su radar ni mirar atrás, escuchaba ese siseo espantoso no lejos de él, crujidos de huesos persiguiéndole. El chaleco comenzó a perder potencia, el bosque aún estaba lejos. Lo que había frente a él era un anchísimo camino de concreto negro con autos abandonados. Con un vuelo vacilante, el rubio descendió en una corta carrera. Había charcos alrededor, todavía se sentían gotas caer de un cielo comenzando a despejar, recién había llovido ahí con poca nieve alrededor. Quill preparó sus cañones con un nudo en la garganta. Fuese cual fuese la razón para ir así tras él, ahora daría la última pelea de su vida. Se giró, esperando el sonido de aquella marea aproximarse. Steve estaba a salvo, Erik podría ayudarlo. No hacía falta.

—¡Agh…! —un aguijonazo de dolor golpeó su cuerpo cuando una bala atravesó su costado derecho. Un disparo lejano de un jodido Aullador. El Omega tembló, mirando una mano que se llevó a la herida y que se manchó inmediato de sangre. Rió con lágrimas en sus ojos. Siempre echando a perder todo. El dolor le hizo doblar sus rodillas, el miedo por sus cachorros haciendo que se llevara ambas manos a su vientre, cayendo de costado al ir perdiendo la consciencia, con un llamado desesperado como última esperanza.

 _Thor…_


	15. Aquelarre

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : Stony, Cherik, Thorquill, Winterwidow como principales

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, Stan Lee y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Inspirado en la serie "The Rain".

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Aquelarre.**

* * *

" _El pasado es lo que recuerdas, lo que imaginas recordar, lo que te convences en recordar, o lo que pretendes recordar."_

Harold Pinter.

* * *

Stephen Strange miró sus manos con venas negras subiendo hacia sus brazos.

Moriría de cáncer.

Era increíble como un error podía causar tanto daño.

¿Cómo había comenzado todo? Durante todos esos años había reunido todas las pistas posibles para armar la historia que nadie pudo contar. Meditando una y otra vez dónde se había equivocado. Tal vez en su inmadura decisión de convencer a Odín de trabajar con el Consejo, porque todos debían estar unidos y no separados, no repetir el error de sus ancestros. Era la única solución para sobrevivir. Había que buscar más personas, verificar si en todo el mundo el virus realmente se había extinguido como las predicciones de Susan Storm así lo afirmaban. La cura había funcionado en Nova, ¿por qué no compartirla en el Colmenar? Solo había sido cuestión de hablar tranquilamente en las tierras olvidadas con el Consejo, convencer al genio adolescente Reed Richards sobre la vacuna. El Omega líder del Colmenar estuvo reacio a aceptar tal ayuda, receloso de ellos, pero su mejor amigo Víctor Von Doom lo convenció de unirse al equipo de científicos de Nova.

Los primeros sujetos de experimento fueron los integrantes de los Comandos Aulladores, pues al ser quienes mantenían el orden y siendo protectores, convenía que no tuviesen problemas en caso de exposición prolongada al agua. Susan encontró que el gen Omega era mejor para fortalecer la cepa de la vacuna una vez que pasaban los años. Todo parecía ir muy bien. Strange había encontrado una carta en el laboratorio de la joven Storm, llena de tontas palabras de un enamorado que no firmaba sus sentimientos. Ella se sonrojó, hablándole de los obsequios misteriosos como la chica enamorada que ya era. Poder ver esa clase de cosas en las nuevas generaciones fue algo que le llenó de esperanzas, calmando las inquietudes de Odín respecto a revelar tantos avances al Consejo. Estarían bien, podían trabajar codo con codo. Sobre todo, cuando Susan le confió su relación a escondidas con nada menos que Reed Richards.

El amor…

Odín encontró un candidato para ser Alfa guía, otro adolescente de nombre Erik Lehnsherr de la villa más lejana al Norte de Nova. Aprovechando la buena comunicación y convivencia con el Colmenar, los invitaron a la fiesta de presentación de Erik como Triunvirato. Entre la comitiva de Richards venía un mocoso también amigo suyo llamado Charles Xavier, un tímido, respetuoso y bondadoso Omega con una mirada que cautivó a Erik de solo verlo. Todos se dieron cuenta, notando la fuerza de la auténtica compatibilidad entre un Alfa y un Omega. Odín siendo Odín les puso una restricción por su edad tan tierna, no quería tonterías si bien su compromiso fue anunciado más tarde cuando Erik amenazó con dejar el Triunvirato si apartaban a Charles de su lado. Sería la primera vez que vio reír a Richards, realmente alegre de aquella pareja tan enamorada. Como él.

Thor era un niño que no hacía mucho acababa de mudar dientes, dando dolores de cabeza a sus padres, ganándose la amistad de Erik quien lo tenía como un hermano menor, llamando en broma "hermanita" a Charles, quien siempre estaba mimándole, enseñándole a bailar. Todo era como un sueño que Strange apenas si podía creer, haciendo un juramento solemne al joven Triunvirato de que los casaría cuando tuvieran edad para hacerlo y adoptarían al inquieto Thor. Vaya que todos estaban felices, esperanzados, teniendo mucha fe en sus investigaciones, trabajando como un equipo para sacar adelante a los sobrevivientes de la Peste del Agua. Podían lograrlo. Richards era un genio, ayudado por Doom hacían cosas que incluso dejaban sin habla a Stephen, eran una mancuerna asombrosa… como peligrosa, pero en aquel momento no lo sospechó.

Susan no quería decir nada sobre la relación, quería darle a Richards el espacio necesario hasta que consiguieran el mapeo completo de la nueva configuración genética de los seres humanos. Doom le había comentado sobre la ligera posibilidad de que hubiera una parte en los genes Alfas y Omegas que potenciaran las habilidades de supervivencia de la población. Ambos, siendo Betas, querían probarlo en sí mismos, al tener una secuencia genética más neutral. La temeridad de la joven inquietó a Strange, quien le rogó no hacerlo, teniendo que pedirle a Reed que la convenciera de ello, prefiriendo hacer otra clase de experimentos. Inocencia, juventud, falta de experiencia, un amor que cegaba razones… Richards la apoyó siempre y cuando aceptara casarse con él.

La luna de monzón fue testigo de su enlace que Stephen realizó.

Aquí era donde las pistas del doctor eran escasas, donde lo único que poseía eran meras conjeturas de lo que había sucedido. Ese descuido que les costó tanto. Susan se inoculó el gen mutado, igual que Doom, de eso no le cupo duda alguna porque meses más tarde, el doctor estaba anunciándole a la chica su primer embarazo y con ello su relación a los demás. Richards no cabía de alegría. Víctor no presentó cambio alguno, decepcionando este resultado al muchacho, pero su amigo le animó. Para entonces Doom estaba más serio, distante de ellos pese a ser su mejor amigo. Odín le dijo que eran celos, pero Strange no le creyó. Se celebró el Memorial de Frigga, como olvidarlo si fue ese vergonzoso momento al descubrir a Erik teniendo sexo con Charles contra toda vigilancia. Lo había marcado. Víctor dijo algo… _siempre son así, todos los Alfas son así_ … entre broma y broma no tomó tan en serio la frase, más preocupado porque Erik no hubiera preñado a Charles. Eran tan jóvenes.

Habían creado un laboratorio en las tierras olvidadas, lejos de las comunas y de las villas de Nova, pasando el puente abandonado. El Aquelarre. Definitivamente el humor de Richards era de lo más excéntrico, prácticamente dispuesto a lo que fuese con Nova desde que estaba en su felicidad paterna, disfrutando de su matrimonio con Susan. Thor había cazado su primer oso. Habían encontrado un grupo de infectados escondidos en las ruinas. Reed dijo que podían curarlos, había que obtener una muestra de la sangre de su esposa, mutar el virus. Strange tuvo la sensación de que estaba jugando a ser un imposible salvador. Odín encontró libros que regaló a Charles. Aquel año hizo mucho frío, demasiado. Tuvieron que cerrar el Aquelarre por la capa de nieve que cayó sobre el edificio, esperando hasta primavera para entrar, parando toda investigación.

Con esa pausa debido al clima esperaba que las ideas de esos muchachos dejaran de ser tan impulsivas y comprendieran mejor. Que el frío los tranquilizara en todos los sentidos. A todos. _Frigga fue Alfa, ¿por qué no lo dijeron? ¿Por qué lo ocultó Nova?_ Estaban preparándose para encerrarse los siguientes dos meses. _¿De qué hablas, Víctor?_ Uno de los guardias descubrió que habían allanado la tumba de Frigga, el cuerpo seguía ahí. _Jamás nos dijeron que era hija de los Dioses que se marcharon._ Odín regaló un abrigo de piel de oso a Susan, el bebé sería una niña. Charles quería ver las auroras boreales. _Un Omega puede emitir ondas cerebrales tan fuertes como un Alfa_. Una explosión en el almacén de la comuna B-Klyn. Richards fue para ayudar. _Cuida a Susan por mí, Stephen_. Susan, Víctor, Erik y Charles tomaron un trineo para ir a donde las auroras, capturarían la escena. Thor fue a escondidas de Odín.

Era medianoche cuando Erik le llamó asustado, algo le sucedía a Susan y a la bebé. Fue a alcanzarles, avisándole a Richards para que volviera de inmediato. Seis meses de embarazo. Thor lloraba mientras la ponían en la camilla. La piel de Susan quemaba, ardiendo en fiebre. Víctor estaba histérico, gritándole que la salvara. _¡Eres un Alfa! ¡Haz algo!_ Las células de Susan estaban mutando, asesinando sus compañeras, un canibalismo. _¡Vamos al Aquelarre! ¿Estás loco? ¡Es el único lugar a donde podremos salvarla!_ Charles cargaba en brazos a Thor, todos corriendo al laboratorio. El camino estaba cubierto por la nieve, la puerta de entrada no se veía. Erik usó sus propias manos para quitar la nieve y abrir la puerta. Strange se juró que sus manos se quemaban mientras cargaba a la esposa de Richards dentro del Aquelarre.

Había llamado a otros médicos para auxiliar con Susan. Algo no estaba bien. La mirada de Doom era extraña, culpable. _¿Qué hiciste? ¡¿Dime que le hiciste?!_ La joven se arqueó tanto que escuchó su columna fracturarse. Los médicos más cercanos terminaron envueltos en llamas. Estaba emitiendo una radiación mortal. _¡Es el bebé!_ Erik le pidió a Charles que sacara a Thor de ahí. _¡No vamos a matar a la niña, Víctor! ¡Ella es la culpable! ¡La hice una Alfa!_ Erik atacó a Doom. Cuerpos caían incinerados mientras Susan agonizaba, su vientre prácticamente siendo una bola de fuego. Entró a la sala, no hubo tiempo de ponerse una bata o guantes. Richards llegó en ese momento. _¡STEPHEN, NO!_ Una incisión certera en el vientre de la joven, sangre escurriendo de la camilla. Los cabellos de Susan chamuscándose, parte de su rostro. Tomó entre sus manos a la neonata, gritando de dolor. Como tomar el sol entre los dedos. _¿QUÉ HICISTE? ¿QUÉ HICISTE?_ Richards azotó el rostro de Víctor contra la pared de vidrio que lo cortó.

Susan gritó por última vez, la bebé explotó, lanzándolo lejos, el fuego expandiéndose hasta alcanzar a Doom, quien gateaba hacia a la joven en la camilla. Todo comenzó a incendiarse. Erik le arrastró fuera. _¿Dónde está Charles? ¡Charles!_ Volvió dentro, el Aquelarre se consumía en llamas. Charles apareció salvando a Reed, entrando de vuelta al escuchar sobre Erik dentro del fuego. Thor le suplicó entre hipos que no lo hiciera, todo el edificio colapsaba. Charles entró. Solo ellos tres sobrevivieron. Cuando miró sus manos estaban con llagas y pus. _¡Tú la mataste!_ _¡Tú y Víctor!_ Mientras el Aquelarre ardía como una gran columna de fuego que ascendía a unas nubes dejando caer nieve, él corría de vuelta a Nova con el corazón a punto de darle un infarto. Richards los perseguía para matarlos, incluyendo a Thor entre sus brazos quien lloraba aterrado, llamando a su padre.

Los Comandos Aulladores los rodearon, esperando por Reed quien traía consigo una de las tantas armas que había creado, llorando y rugiendo. _Cierra los ojos, Thor. Fueron ustedes. Richards, ten piedad del niño. Todos deben morir, en especial los Alfas. ¡Es un niño!_ Un bramido como ninguno, Odín apareciendo con sus hombres. Stephen corrió con sus manos sangrándole, dejando un rastro en la nieve donde sus pies se hundían. Thor estaba comenzando a mostrar signos de hipotermia. Richards llamó robots creados por Doom, prototipos. Ya no entendía razones. _Mi hijo ahora es tu hijo._ Lloró al escuchar la bomba a su espalda, cayendo por la onda de choque. El silencio. Wong le alcanzó, llevándolos a salvo a Nova. Odín estaba muerto, por un tiempo creyó que Richards también.

Un par de años más adelante sintió por primera vez esa vibración que hizo sangrar su nariz. Era un claro ataque a su dominio Alfa. Tuvo migraña por días. Retiraron Nova más al Norte, buscando alejarse del daño. Aparecieron sus mechones blancos en sus sienes. Luego nada. Al fin paz, pero estaba muy débil, necesitaba ayuda. Thor ya tenía la misma edad que Erik cuando fue convertido en Triunvirato, haciendo el enlace con Stephen en una ceremonia. Necesitaban un tercer Alfa, pero los mejores habían muerto con Odín al salvar a su cachorro. Thor conoció a Loki. Stephen no lo apreciaba en lo absoluto, era engreído y rebelde. O él estaba haciéndose viejo. Tenían una rivalidad a escondidas, como padre sustituto del rubio estaba receloso de ese joven con extrañas manías, y éste había tomado como reto el arrebatarle el hijo adoptivo.

Richards estaba vivo, lo supo de escuchar los reportes de infiltrados en el Colmenar. Todas esas tecnologías que el vio en el Aquelarre como meros prototipos ahora funcionando mejorados. Se había jurado exterminar a Nova, pero en particular al Triunvirato. Apareció el Triskelion. Luego esa antena flotante. Stephen le envió un mensaje. _Tienes que escucharme, las cosas no son como piensas._ Richards le envió como respuesta los cuerpos destajados de sus infiltrados. Nadie quiso volver al Colmenar, pero donde estaban no tenían tantos recursos como cuando estuvieron cerca del puente. Loki sugirió buscar una ruta alternativa por el Sur, Thor lo apoyó contrario a los consejos insistentes de Stephen por convencerlo de enviar a alguien más. Loki quiso lucirse. Suficiente había tenido con haberlos casado como para estar presente cuando ellos se marcharon buscando un camino por Latveria.

Quería decirle a Thor que su enfermedad no provenía de las transmisiones del Triskelion, haber tocado a Susan le había provocado el cáncer. Dudas de un padre. Era el más viejo de los tres. Steve se había integrado, un cachorro nada asustadizo. Igual que Thor, ambos hijos de una Alfa. Erskine le contó sobre lo que hacía Richards, había descubierto parte de sus experimentos. Ahora sus espías estarían mejor protegidos, podrían volver a recuperarse. Había enviado mensajes a Thor que Loki respondía con su soberbia tan conocida hasta que se hartó de no poder hablar con el rubio atolondrado, no quería saber más del ojiverde. Por eso ignoró el mensaje que llegó más tarde, creyendo que era otra broma de Loki para hacerle enojar. Tarde se dio cuenta de la llamada de auxilio, pidiendo que fueran por ellos, enviando al mejor que tenían. Starlord.

Loki murió y Strange se culpó por ello.

Cosas del tiempo, Quill trajo la calma que el ojiverde nunca pudo darle, igual que cachorros sanos. Meredith le pareció una segunda Susan Storm, protegiéndola para que nunca en su vida encontrara un Reed Richards. Luego vino Jason. Algo que traían los años en un Alfa de Triunvirato era mucho poder, sentidos más desarrollados que ningún otro. Tanta ventaja era peligrosa si se hallaba en un corazón podrido, comprendiendo al fin la templanza de Odín en momentos de caos. Stephen estaba seguro de que los dos cachorros de Thor serían Alfas. Lo olía en su sangre. Descendencia Triunvirato con la genética de Odín, una sangre de dios pura, no tan diluida como la suya, algo que trajo cierta paz a su mente acongojada tantos años por tantas dudas y remordimientos. Su teoría sobre su casta Alfa se confirmó cuando una cápsula de emergencia de la Milano aterrizó en Nova con Meredith y Jason llegando a salvo. La niña saltó apenas la sacaron de ahí, demandando volver al Colmenar para rescatar a su madre, soltando sus primeras feromonas Alfa.

 _¡TENEMOS QUE AYUDAR A ERIK!_

 _¿Erik?_

 _¡ÉL ESTÁ BUSCANDO A CHARLES!_

Strange había vuelto al Aquelarre luego de curar sus quemaduras y recuperarse, tratando de encontrar huellas o evidencias que resolvieran el por qué Susan había terminado así. No quedaba nada, sin embargo, hubo un detalle chocante ignorado por sus actuales preocupaciones y que hasta ese momento cuando Meredith y Jason explicaban a tropiezos que un Alfa llamado Erik estaba buscando a un Charles, es que lo recordó. Como el laboratorio estaba cerca del puente por el cual pasaba un río ancho, la nieve no solía ser tan gruesa en el camino. Encontró unas huellas que no iban hacia el Aquelarre, salían de éste. Las siguió para saber a dónde terminaban, pero su intento fue en vano porque iban al centro del Colmenar, cerca del Triskelion. Un terreno demasiado peligroso para incursionar ya.

Ahora venía a su mente esa discusión antes del accidente del Aquelarre entre Doom, Richards y él, sobre su pequeño secreto. ¿De quién había sido realmente la culpa? ¿De Richards por haber tomado como conejillo de indias a un náufrago que llegó una noche a la playa del Colmenar? ¿De Víctor por haberle dado la idea de probar con su mutación para la vacuna a costa de torturar a ese hombre que ni siquiera sabía su nombre cuando despertó? ¿O acaso había sido su culpa por robar el pequeño tesoro con el cual había arribado, esa cajita que despedía una energía tremenda y que alejó de los experimentos de Richards? Stephen siempre se preguntó todos esos años si acaso el haber ocultado la caja había tenido relación directa con el desastre o simplemente había sido una muy mala coincidencia. Ya no podía saberlo. Solamente en algo tenía certeza, si Nova perdía la guerra, Richards barrería con todos ellos únicamente por encontrar la ubicación de aquella caja de energía para continuar esos horrores genéticos.

Fue una completa desgracia ya no poder ir al Colmenar y rescatar al pobre hombre que estaba ya en manos de Richards, el peligro como una muralla que apareció le impidieron terminar con las monstruosidades del Omega. Se hizo el juramento de guardar silencio, con las historias sobre un gigante tomando el metal de tierras olvidadas para aplastar el Aquelarre y ser la frontera entre Nova y el Colmenar, una barrera involuntaria como anónima contra los ataques del Triskelion. Algo que agradeció pero que lo dejó sin más pistas para aclarar todo lo sucedido. ¿Quién y para qué había profanado una tumba de años? ¿Por qué Richards había atacado a su mejor amigo? ¿Qué había sucedido en primer lugar con la hija de Susan y Reed? ¿Por qué Víctor la quería hacer una Alfa? Nunca más quiso ver el Colmenar ni de cerca, pero era claro que hay caminos que deben volverse a andar por más que se eviten, y había llegado su tiempo.

—Iré contigo.

—Stephen, no es necesario.

—Dos Alfas son mejor que uno, y si podemos volver a enlazarnos con Steve, seremos más fuertes.

—Un riesgo que no deseo correr.

—Quill está en peligro, ¿no es así?

—Lo sentí… tenía tanto miedo. Jamás lo había sentido así. Si no voy ahora mismo me volveré loco, no me lo perdonaré. Pero tú no necesitas ir, tu enfermedad…

—Si crees que porque tengo canas ya no puedo pelear, voy a darte una demostración de mi poder, Hijo de Odín.

—En estos momentos soy Hijo de Strange, y expreso mi enorme angustia al pensamiento.

—Pues entonces si me ves como un padre, siendo tú mismo uno, entenderás por qué no puedo dejarte solo.

—Siempre me ganas la batalla con las palabras.

—Para eso soy el Alfa mayor.

—Creí que era para mandar sobre los otros dos —rió Thor, relajándose mientras terminaba de colocarse una armadura— Está bien. Pero no te pierdas de mi vista.

—Así será.

—Strange…

—Lo sé, Thor. Ahora, llama a los hijos de Nova. Esta pelea no pasará ignorada en la historia.

Tenía que llegar ese momento, el enfrentamiento entre el Colmenar y Nova era algo inevitable con Richards deseando aplastarlos al culparlo a él de la muerte de su esposa. Perder a una pareja podía llevar al más optimista de los Omegas a odiar hasta desaparecer todo un pueblo inocente con tal de ejecutar su venganza, no podía castigar tan abiertamente a la comuna B-Klyn, esa que en primer lugar fue la que les dio la idea de la cura, al notar que la gran mayoría de sus habitantes eran los descendientes de padres que eran de Nova y el Colmenar. Diversificación genética. Pero la estaba obligando a morir lentamente, y él había ordenado a los Guardianes como espías que no los dejaran morir de hambre, de frío, de cansancio, rescatando a quienes deseaban escapar del régimen totalitario impuesto por el Consejo, esa vida llena de privaciones de las que gozó en su juventud el doctor Richards, pero ahora lo consideraba como una conspiración de los Alfas para perpetuar su dominio sobre los Betas y Omegas, en especial los Omegas.

Todo porque un Alfa cortó el vientre de su esposa al tratar de salvarla.

Todo porque un Alfa le quitó la fuente de energía que perfeccionaba sus experimentos.

Se preparó, dirigiéndose a su laboratorio donde sacó de un compartimiento que había mantenido bajo llave su mejor arma, un par de brazaletes que le ayudarían a concentrar su fuerza Alfa sobre Richards. Estaba seguro de que éste tendría protecciones al momento de atacarlo, esperaba poder tenerlo frente a frente y terminar de una vez con tantos rencores, con tantos errores. La vida tenía que continuar, pero no con murallas ni restricciones, sino como había sido antes. Strange se colocó los brazaletes, con una armadura ligera antes de salir acompañado de Wong, amigo fiel en todos esos años de cáncer y pesadillas. A él le entregó un medallón con forma de ojo con la orden de que cuando llegara el momento, fuese enterrado con él. Sabía que Nueva Génesis volvería, porque no iban a permitir más cambios ni rebeliones. Sólo esperó que quien encontrara la clave en su medallón fuese alguien con la capacidad de hacer lo correcto con esos autoproclamados dioses. Nunca lo fueron, nunca lo serían. Igual que Richards, soñaban un mundo bajo unas condiciones que jamás prosperarían, así no era como la vida trabajaba.

La movilización de Nova no tuvo precedente alguno, aún las personas que no eran ni guardias ni soldados quisieron unirse, también estaban cansados de vivir así, con miedo, con resentimientos, lejos de familiares y amigos. Strange miró a una joven de tiernos ojos verdes, cabellos negros con una sonrisa tímida, esperando a que saliera Thor de la sala de juntas. Mantis. La media hermana de Peter Quill por parte de padre, un ex Aullador que había sido expuesto a un experimento de Richards para medir la capacidad de los Betas en condiciones extremas. Ambos hijos habían heredado ese gen mutado, pero solo Mantis lo mostraba abiertamente. Saludó a la chica a quien Thor había llamado para que cuidara de sus cachorros, a sabiendas que eso podría molestar a su Omega, una decisión sabia por parte del rubio. Las Manadas no debían estar separadas, porque se debilitaban. Eso era lo que hacía Richards todo el tiempo con premeditación cruel, sin importarle el dolor que provocaba.

—Doctor Strange, ¿está bien? —preguntó ella con su voz suave y baja.

—Lo estaré, Mantis.

—No me gustan las despedidas.

Stephen sonrió apenas, cepillando esos negros cabellos. —Entonces será un hasta luego. No le guardes rencor a Peter, solo está adolorido.

—No lo hago, yo sé que sufre y por qué.

—Confío en que podrás sanar su corazón.

—Yo también estaré triste. Me gustaba verlo caminar entre los demás. Era como ver al sol abrirse paso en la tormenta.

—Gracias por eso.

—Usted no es malo, es una persona muy buena, que ha hecho... —Mantis se quedó pensando, luego sonriendo— ¡Ha hecho magia! Es un hechicero.

—Haré mi último hechizo.

—El mejor, y será triste por eso.

—Hasta pronto, Mantis.

—Hasta pronto, doctor Strange.

Sonaron los pesados y grandes cuernos de Nova, que habían callado desde la muerte de Odín, llamando a la guerra. Thor salió, con sus cachorros en cada mano que entregó a Mantis no sin antes dar un beso en la frente a cada uno, prometiendo volver con su madre. Fueron a los transportes, tomando el camino que por nada el Mercader de la Muerte estuvo a punto de encontrar al perseguir a Nathaniel. Su pasaje por la montaña que los llevaría directo a la comuna B-Klyn desde donde comenzarían el ataque-rescate. No tenía miedo, curiosamente. Parecía más que estuviera encaminándose hacia un sitio donde por fin estaría en paz. Thor le miró, y palmeó su hombro, dándole ánimos para llamar a toda su gente, Alfas, Betas y Omegas que respondieron en un coro unísono a su llamada. Por Nova, por el futuro, por el mundo.

—Wong —llamó el doctor, pidiendo un casco que tendió a Thor— Para ti.

—¿Qué clase de obsequio es éste?

—Uno que te protegerá el tiempo suficiente contra la transmisión del Triskelion.

—No veo el tuyo.

—Yo no lo necesito.

—Comienzo a sentir cierta injusticia en tus acciones.

—Se llama selección natural.

Thor miró el casco que envolvería toda su cabeza, dejando atrás sus cabellos largos rubios, con unas alas en los costados, una estrella en la frente que le hizo sonreír. Quill adoraba las estrellas, podía subir solo a la montaña más alta de las cordilleras de Nova solamente para tener mejor vista de los astros titilando serenos. Era su estrella, su niño de las estrellas. Si Richards le había tocado uno solo de sus cabellos, el Colmenar sería historia, se había jurado a sí mismo eso. De niño había tenido ese cariño proveniente de la admiración hacia Charles, de adolescente había aprendido el delicado arte de tener una pareja con Loki. Pero había sido Peter quien estaba en cada célula de su cuerpo, en cada pensamiento de su mente, en todo lo que le rodeaba y en ese cielo lleno de estrellas que tanto amaba ver por las noches, envuelto entre sus brazos. Quien había llenado su vida con dichas que jamás había tenido, una familia, hijos. Perderlo no era opción. Thor se colocó el casco, bajo la mirada de Strange quien le sonrió orgulloso como un padre de su hijo hecho hombre. Ya nada tenía que enseñarle, había honrado el regalo de Odín.

—¡NOVA! —rugió el rubio, alzando ese martillo de cuchillas láser.

La luz apareció del otro lado del túnel, todo el ejército de Nova entrando al Colmenar, mirando a lo lejos las pequeñas casas que conformaban la comuna de B-Klyn. Strange tomó aire, mirando esos bosques hermosos como los recordaba, los ríos a lo lejos y ese aroma dulzón que tantos Omegas creaban en el Colmenar. Recordó los ojos tiernos de Charles, la mirada depredadora de Erik con su sonrisa descarada, la alegría de Susan, su ilusión de ser madre. A ese Reed Richards que un día prometió salvar al mundo, a Víctor Von Doom mirando desde una esquina, en silencio. Recordó el Aquelarre, el fuego, los gritos. Odín explotando con sus hombres, sepultados bajo toneladas de metal de una muralla sin explicación aparente. Preguntas que se quedarían sin respuesta, o quizá había llegado el momento de la respuesta, más el precio era muy alto.

Stephen Strange estaba dispuesto a pagarlo.

Por Thor, por Nova, por esa Manada que había perdido.

Porque era tiempo de hacer lo correcto.


	16. El Arca

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : Stony, Cherik, Thorquill, Winterwidow como principales

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, Stan Lee y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Inspirado en la serie "The Rain".

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **El Arca.**

* * *

" _A veces tomas la decisión correcta, a veces haces que la decisión sea correcta."_

Phil McGraw.

* * *

—¿Listo, precioso?

—Tres… dos… ¡ahora!

Nathaniel y Bucky cayeron sobre la araña, el pelirrojo de inmediato clavando una tarjeta en los controles del robot antes de que diera alarma, hackeando el sistema con un virus informático. La araña blanca tembló, descendiendo por completo del árbol y encogiéndose. Las manos del espía se movieron aprisa mientras que el joven Omega cubría sus espaldas con su arma en alto, mirando a todos lados. La infiltración tuvo éxito, ordenando que la araña abriera ese vientre de vidrio donde ambos se colaron, haciendo que el robot volviera al Arca. Ya llevaban el collar que les daba un campo de invisibilidad, armas ligeras que no les fuesen a estorbar como explosivos. Esperaban que al menos pudieran dar con la localización del laboratorio de Richards. La araña se unió a otras que caminaron aprisa por el bosque, pasando por los costados del Triskelion.

—Espero que tío Rhodey me haya escuchado.

—Los Comandos Aulladores se han movilizado, te escuchó.

—¿Por qué estás encima de mí? Hay bastante espacio.

—Me gusta estar encima de mi Omega.

—Voy a patearte la entrepierna.

—Íbamos tan bien.

Más arañas se unieron al grupo, dirigiéndose al enorme pozo profundo detrás del Triskelion al que se sumergieron, nadando con sus ocho patas hacia el fondo que fue haciéndose más y más oscuro. Bucky miró a su Alfa, tenía sentido que la puerta de entrada estuviera dentro de un pozo, ¿quién iba a meterse al agua para encontrar algo de lo que no estaba seguro? Era una fortuna que esos estómagos estuvieran diseñados para llevar a sus prisioneros con oxígeno y sin matarlos por la presión del agua profunda. Una a una fue llegando a una enorme puerta metálica donde fueron pegándose cada una hasta casi cubrir esa superficie con sus cuerpos blancos. El agua comenzó a ser rechazada por aire expulsado de la puerta que comenzó a abrirse, bajando a un espacio de descomprensión. Las arañas se formaron en fijas, sujetándose a una nueva superficie con bandas de color amarillo con franjas negras. Ese piso comenzó a descender con un sonido ronco, cual ronroneo hacia una oscuridad que no les permitió ver absolutamente nada por los costados del vientre de su araña huésped.

—¿Piensan llevarnos al centro de este planeta?

—Tranquilo, tesoro.

Nathaniel calculó que descendieron varios cientos de metros antes de detenerse. Las arañas caminando cual ejército para ir a un rincón donde se quedaron, comenzando a apagarse una por una para entrar en hibernación. Esperaron unos minutos antes de reactivar la suya para salir, usando sus escudos de invisibilidad, el Alfa puso un chip de localización para enviar una señal a Nova. Así al menos ellos tendrían al fin la ubicación del Arca. Fue tras Bucky, alejándose de ese ejército de arañas para caminar a una enorme puerta cerrada con varios y pesados mecanismos. Nathaniel negó, jalando al castaño a un pasillo, buscando lo que le parecieron conductos de ventilación.

—Máscara de oxígeno, cariño. Está desapareciendo el aire.

Protegidos y con armas listas, se colaron por los conductos que realmente eran estrechos pasillos de infinidad de tubos y conductos, cables gruesos como un brazo corriendo en diferentes direcciones. Tuvieron que caminar de lado, a veces jadeando a abrirse paso entre los cables. Pronto el pelirrojo comprendió las señalizaciones y números que vio en diferentes esquinas o paredes, haciendo una señal a Bucky para que no se perdiera, bajando varios niveles más. Resbalando por tubos eternos y algo fríos llegaron a un punto donde las paredes eran lisas. Nathaniel hizo un escaneo del espacio detrás, haciendo señas de que era un pasillo normal, habían llegado al fin a la zona de laboratorio, o eso parecía. Preparó sus mini cargas, para hacer un boquete sin hacer ruido. Apenas si se estremeció la pared, un círculo suficientemente grande para pasar, que atrapó con un imán y dejó a un lado. El Alfa fue el primero en pasar al ver tan solitario el pasillo, seguido por el castaño listo con su arma mientras volvía a colocar su puerta creada.

—Nivel de oxígeno estable.

—Estamos en el laboratorio.

—Para ser un centro de investigación luce demasiado callado.

—Mantente alerta, Bucky.

Caminaron con sigilo por el pasillo, dando vuelta a otro mucho más amplio igualmente vacío con un zumbido que al Alfa comenzaba a molestar. Al llegar a una esquina donde escucharon un sonido, descubrieron algo que los dejó consternados. Un niño… al menos de tamaño, de piel deforme jugaba con una pelota que azotaba contra la pared, canturreando. Bucky se aferró a su arma al verlo quedarse quieto, dejando la pelota correr libre al darse vuelta hacia ellos, abriendo unos ojos ya de por sí enormes, levantando un dedo como una rama gruesa pero pequeña.

—¡SOY GROOOOT!

Ambos se miraron, imposible que los hubiera visto con sus escudos. El niño siguió gritando, corriendo hacia otra esquina de donde salió una figura que hizo al joven Omega casi tirar su arma. Un Tony Stark en pants y sudadera blanca llegando, mirando alrededor. Bucky se quitó el escudo sin escuchar al pelirrojo decirle que no lo hiciera, revelándose frente a su padre quien al verlo jadeó, con una mano sobre la cabeza de Groot que lo abrazaba por sus rodillas.

—¿B-Buck…? ¡Bucky!

—¡Padre, hemos venido por ti!

—¿Venido…?

Maldiciendo, el Alfa se reveló, quitándose el escudo. Groot gimió bajito, escondiéndose tras Tony quien le dedicó una mirada al espía antes de que su hijo se interpusiera con manos en alto.

—Padre, escúchame… ¡NAT!

Éste cayó al suelo con un grito espantoso, sujetándose la cabeza y comenzando a convulsionar. Bucky se giró para ir en su auxilio, cayendo al sentir de pronto que todo su cuerpo se debilitaba, arrastrándose con lágrimas en los ojos, queriendo alcanzar al pelirrojo que sangró de sus ojos.

—¡NO! ¡NAAAT! ¡NO, POR FAVOR! ¡NOOOOOOO!

Tony se estremeció con una mano sobre su vientre y quejándose ante el súbito dolor que le invadió, su hijo estaba sufriendo lo mismo que él por Steve cuando Richards lo amenazó con matarlo.

—¡BASTA, CHARLES, DETENTE! —gritó desesperado.

—¡NAAAT! ¡NOOOOO! ¡BASTAAAAA! ¡POR FAVOR, NO, NO NOOOO!

Las luces comenzaron a fallar, Groot gritó, pidiendo que Tony le cargara. Nathaniel quedó inconsciente en el suelo, apenas respirando. Bruce apareció, corriendo, quedándose congelado al ver dos perfectos extraños en el suelo, uno llevando en su regazo el rostro del otro, llorando. Toda el Arca comenzó a temblar.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Banner se sujetó de una pared como Tony.

—¿Qué no es Charles?

—¡Esto no lo está haciendo Charles! ¡Ciudad! ¿Ciudad? ¡CIUDAD! ¿ME ESCUCHAS?

—Mierda…

—¡SOOOY GROOOT!

—¿A-Arrancando…? —Bruce tartamudeó.

Ambos hombres cayeron al suelo cuando el Arca tembló con mayor fuerza, las luces apagándose y entrando las de emergencia con puertas rompiéndose por la vibración, algunos cables, lámparas del techo. Era como si estuvieran sacudiéndolos desde el fondo. Groot se refugió entre los brazos de Bruce mientras que Tony gateó aprisa hacia Bucky quien lloraba sin control, tratando de despertar a un mortalmente pálido Nathaniel. Le abrazó, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo mientras todo alrededor se cimbraba con fuerza, partes de las paredes cayendo.

—¡SOOOOY GROOOT!

Banner miró a Tony, perdiendo color. —E-Estamos… saliendo a la superficie.

—¿Qué?

.

.

.

* * *

Quill despertó sin abrir sus ojos, sintiendo en su cuerpo el claro efecto de una anestesia. Le dolía horrores su costado derecho, estaba cansado y hambriento. Un aroma completamente desconocido le hizo abrir sus ojos, respingando para levantarse de golpe y tomar lo primero que viera como arma de defensa. Una mano firme lo empujó de vuelta a la camilla, una Beta de cabellos rubios y ojos azules le miró con esa expresión que no admitía un no por respuesta.

—Quédate ahí, todavía no desaparece todo el efecto de la anestesia.

—¿Quién coño eres tú?

—Mi nombre es Pepper Potts, guía de camino de Tony Stark.

El Omega se quedó muy quieto y callado tratando de digerir esa información con su alrededor, estaba en la sala médica de su Milano. Había mucha gente a bordo y él estaba vivo luego de un disparo cerca de su cadera, hablando con la mejor amiga del Mercader de la Muerte. Pepper rió al ver su expresión, ladeando su cabeza.

—Rhodey lo siente, ya te lo dirá, solamente quería detenerte. Cuando caíste fuimos a auxiliarte y apareció una marea de enfermos que fueron empalados por estacas de metal flotando que llegaron de lejos como estacas. Luego de eso apareció esta nave con tus amigos. Hemos charlado desde entonces, claro, luego de haberte atendido. Como Omega gestante no deberías estar arriesgándote de esta manera.

—Pff, por favor. Debiste verme ir por mar cuando estaba casi por nacer mi hijo. No es nada —alardeó el otro, mirándose. Estaba desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba con un grueso vendaje rodeando su estómago y parte de su cadera— ¿Serías tan amable de tenderme mi ropa? A mi Alfa no le gusta que gente extraña vea más de mi cuerpo que lo permitido. Sin ofender.

Pepper rió, tendiéndole su ropa. No le mintió sobre la charla, una vez que la anestesia pasó, ambos fueron a donde estaban los demás reunidos, alrededor de la mesa de planos, discutiendo un plan de acción. Steve estaba ya despierto, saludándole alegre para abrazarle luego.

—Vamos a hablar seriamente sobre misiones contigo gestando.

—Allá vamos —Quill rodó sus ojos— ¿Estás bien?

Steve se sobó su mandíbula. —Luego de ese puñetazo del Aullador Rhodes, todo ha sido mejor. Debo encontrar a Tony para recompensarlo por mi falta igual que Erik anhela hallar a Charles.

—Whoa, ya estás al día.

—Hey —Rhodey se acercó, ofreciendo su mano en son de paz— Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

El Omega miró al comandante quien asintió, estrechando la mano del Aullador. Todos alrededor parecieron respirar de nuevo.

—No pasó nada, me diste un buen susto solamente. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué estaban diciendo?

—Iremos al Triskelion —Steve se giró, mostrando el mapa del Colmenar— Vamos a sacar a todos los que aún restan. Rhodey ha llamado a todos los Comandos Aulladores, se reunirán pronto en el lugar, debemos estar preparados para esa marea de infectados y de los insectoides.

—¿Insectoides?

—Bucky nos envió un mensaje —comentó Rhodey— hay androides con forma de insecto altamente peligrosos, como los que ustedes vieron. Así que no dudamos que encontremos más si haremos lo que piensan hacer.

—¿Saben dónde está ese mocoso y Nathaniel?

—Fueron a buscar el Arca —respondió Clint, y acabamos de recibir la señal. Está justo debajo del Triskelion. Ahí está Tony… y Charles, si Jason tiene razón.

Todas las miradas fueron ahora a Erik, quien estaba con ellos, pero en silencio, sus ojos mirando aquel mapa del Colmenar. Peter silbó, cepillando sus cabellos con una mano.

—Okay, solo hago notar que no tenemos nada de combustible y que atacar el Triskelion no será robarse una caja de cereal de una comuna. Nunca hemos robado cereal por si las dudas.

—Todo un ejército de infectados, androides insectos, arañas robots, una antena flotante, y no dudo que más sorpresas más no tiene preparadas Richards —murmuró Steve— Necesitamos a Nova.

—Ellos ya vienen —habló al fin Erik, con su mirada perdida— Justo están entrando a estos territorios… con ellos están… dos Alfas… —sus ojos se levantaron a todos los presentes, sonriendo de forma extraña, dolida pero alegre— E-Es… Strange… Strange… y… y… por todos los cielos… Thor. Es… tan fuerte ya…

—¡Thor está aquí! ¡Strange!

—Richards está bien jodido si destruimos el Triskelion y nuestro Triunvirato le hace frente —Clint tronó sus dedos, luego tosiendo al mirar a los Aulladores— Am… lo siento.

—Tony y yo sospechábamos que algo sucedía, nunca creímos que llegara tan lejos —Rhodey suspiró— Está completamente loco. Ya no es un ser humano. Lastimar a Tony... necesito romperle todos los dientes que tiene.

—Harás fila —comentó serio Steve— ¿Hay combustible en el Triskelion?

—Y armas, más víveres.

—Usaremos su combustible para la nave, Peter, te quedarás en la Milano…

—¡Steve…! Okay me quedo.

—Una vez que el Triskelion desaparezca, Richards volcará todos sus recursos contra nosotros, llamaremos su atención como la del resto del Consejo y las comunas.

—Si todo esto está en lo correcto, una vez desaparecida la emisión, los Comandos Aulladores van a escucharme, los apoyaremos —asintió Rhodey— Su lealtad a Tony los hará volverse contra el Consejo.

—Peter, es en serio, una vez cargado el combustible, te quiero lejos y en lo alto. A distancia prudente.

—Voy a freír robots.

—Busca la antena y derríbala.

—Okay, comandante.

—Todos vamos a morir —bromeó Barton, haciendo reír a los demás.

—Pensé que nunca diría estas palabras, pero me da gusto volver a sentir que estoy haciendo lo correcto —habló Rhodey con más solemnidad— Gracias por devolvernos eso.

La Milano salió de la playa, rumbo al Triskelion, guiada por las manos de Erik quien a su vez fue guiado por la señal y la guía de un decidido Steve. Nadie habló, preparándose a la llegada. Las nubes de una reciente tormenta estaban despejándose sobre el bosque que rodeaba al Triskelion cuando la señal enviada dejó de enviar su pulso. Pero ya no fue necesario, Erik y Steve se miraron, ambos pudiendo percibir donde se encontraban los Omegas que estaban buscando. Rhodey envió el mensaje de alerta al Triskelion, para que todos salieran. Pocos lo hicieron, el resto corrió despavorido cuando Erik comenzó a derribar las torres. Reservando la cámara de combustible que dejó a un lado de la Milano cuando aterrizaron una vez despejado el terreno. Los Aulladores ayudaron a cargar el combustible mientras Erik se acercaba al hueco donde una vez estuvo el Triskelion. Había personas alrededor, que no creían lo que sus ojos atestiguaron, los trozos de metal de las torres siendo usados como garras excavadoras, abriendo un enorme canal que llegó hasta el pozo metros atrás, desviando el agua a la fosa.

—Quédense atrás —ordenó Erik, imponiendo sus manos al pozo desde lo lejos.

El bosque comenzó a temblar, haciendo huir a los curiosos. Erik apretó sus dientes, sus ojos concentrados en el pozo cuya agua restante comenzó a hervir. Árboles y rocas salieron disparados al levantarse terreno cuando algo comenzó a emerger lentamente, de entre las aguas lodosas que formaron torbellinos. La frente de Erik se perló de sudor, temblando de pies a cabeza. Con un grito, amabas manos suyas se juntaron, sus dedos encrespándose al atraer aquella enorme construcción en forma de cubo que apareció como un gigante, entre vapor frío, estallidos eléctricos, el sonido del metal cayendo a pedazos en el agua. Era enorme. Arañas y drones brotaron de orificios, terminando estampados por una fuerza invisible contra el cubo.

—Por las comunas —Rhodey tragó saliva.

Erik jadeó, tirando del cubo que depositó a un lado. Respiró agitado unos minutos, como si fuese a caer, pero enseguida comenzó a despellejar aquella cárcel, desesperado. Enormes y pesados trozos de metal fueron lanzados en el bosque, tubos, cables, más metal. De pronto hubo vidrio saliendo despedido junto con muebles. Steve abrió sus ojos al ver una figura entre otras aparecer, corriendo hacia el Arca mientras Erik seguía destrozando el complejo.

—¡STEVEEE! ¡STEEEVEEEE!

Tony jadeó, cubriendo la cabeza de Bucky al escuchar los crujidos del metal, saliendo disparados al cielo como si algo los jalara. De pronto, sintió una alerta en su pecho, haciéndole levantar la mirada y buscar en esa lluvia de escombros que iban desapareciendo, dejándolos al descubierto en un bosque que conocía de sobra. Sus ojos se humedecieron, levantándose apenas y cayendo por el suelo cimbrándose todavía sin despegar la vista de ese Alfa rubio que corrió desesperado a su lado.

—¡Steve!

—¡Tony! ¡Tony!

Un par de brazos le levantaron, un aroma que le reconfortó, casi haciendo que se soltara a llorar ahí mismo de alivio, paz, felicidad. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Steve, pegando su frente contra la de su Alfa, recibiendo un beso desesperado y luego lo sintió tensarse cuando le olfateó.

—Tony… —la mirada del rubio fue de su vientre a sus ojos— ¿Es…?

—Sí.

—¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!

La voz de Rhodey los devolvió al momento, todos los demás salvo Bruce y Groot estaban estupefactos. El Mercader de la Muerte en los amorosos brazos del comandante Rogers. Alguien no había terminado de explicar algo. Tony tosió, mirando a Pepper y a sus Aulladores, como a Bucky quien también estaba atónito. Eran todos alrededor.

—¿Hola?

—Vamos a sacarlos de aquí —Steve se volvió a Bucky, notando el estado de Nathaniel— ¡Clint!

—¡Allá voy! ¡No corro tan rápido como tú!

—Steve, ellos —señaló a Bruce y Groot que se pusieron de pie— También han sido prisioneros.

—¿Tony? ¿Ellos…?

—Explicaciones luego, ya no quiero ver más paredes blancas.

Una explosión de nitrógeno líquido llamó su atención. Groot gritó como Banner quien se dio un golpe en la frente.

—¡Liberaron a Logan!

—¿A quién? —Clint ayudaba a Bucky a llevarse a un todavía inconsciente Nathaniel.

—¡Pónganse a salvo!

—¡Soy Groot!

Corrieron hacia la Milano, detrás de Erik, quien no reparó en ir quitando todo el pesado metal que le impedía aún llegar a su meta. Un rugido hizo respingar a más de uno. De entre humo denso vieron una figura aparecer, caminando lentamente. Su sombra proyectó un par de puños de donde brotaron tres garras muy largas. Groot se escondió en el hueco del cuello de Bruce quien casi cae al salir del cubo, ayudado por Barton luego de dejar al pelirrojo sobre una capa de musgo.

—Steve, bájame.

—No.

—Ahora no vamos a pelear. Bájame.

A regañadientes, el comandante lo hizo. Tony le dio unas palmadas en su pecho para tranquilizar ese sentido Alfa de querer protegerlo ahora que se había enterado tan aparatosamente que sería padre. Caminó hacia donde Bucky, quien miraba a Nathaniel sin saber qué hacer, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, llamando su atención.

—Tranquilo —Tony se giró a Bruce, llamándolo.

—Padre…

—Sigue sin agradarme, pero no lo quiero muerto si eso estás pensando.

—¿Desde cuándo tú y Steve…? ¿Estás…?

—Acabo de salir de una espantosa prisión, quisiera respirar aire fresco y prepararnos. Cachorro, vamos a tener una pelea como ninguna. Bruce, ayúdame aquí.

—Okay, veamos… —Banner se arrodilló, llevando una mano al pecho del pelirrojo que retiró de inmediato cuando Bucky siseó— No voy a lastimarlo.

—¿Qué eres?

—Modales, Buck. Es un médico y puede ayudarlo. Deja de gruñir.

Habían perdido de vista a Logan entre tanta confusión de metal saliendo disparado de todas partes. Un enorme domo apareció, haciendo que Erik se acercara. Tony estaba mirándolo, apenas reaccionando a lo que había hecho.

—¿Quién es ése Alfa…?

—Está bien —cortó Bruce, revisando los signos vitales de Nathaniel— Pronto despertará, una gran ventaja biológica de los Alfa es su resistencia. Afortunadamente Charles no tuvo el tiempo de tocarlo más tiempo o hubiera sido fatal.

—¿Qué es Charles? —quiso saber Bucky, más aliviado.

—ESO es Charles —señaló Tony al ver el domo ser despejado por el poder de Erik— Bruce, se nos perdió el Lobezno. ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

—Depende de qué humor haya despertado.

—¿No va a ir corriendo por el bosque desnudo, o sí? —preguntó Stark, arqueando una ceja al ver la cara de Banner— Si lo haría.

Todos se quedaron callados, cayendo de rodillas al sentir una vibración extraña que brotaba de sus pechos. Quill se llevó una mano a su vientre, riendo entre jadeos, mirando hacia el Norte.

—Thor.

—Éste es el poder del Triunvirato —murmuró un atónito Rhodey, girando su rostro a Steve quien levantaba su mentón, sintiendo la presencia de los otros dos Alfas con los que estaba enlazándose.

No fue lo único que sintieron, otra vibración diferente, más agresiva desde el sur. A lo lejos vieron lo que parecía ser una enorme ciudad flotante, con los árboles meciéndose como si algo avanzara hacia ellos. El aroma pestilente les dijo que era, y el siseo de patas trepando y brincando también. Por el Oeste, otro rumor se hizo presente. Un zumbido que Bucky pudo reconocer, tirando de la manga de Tony para decirle.

—¡Los androides!

—Quill, a la Milano —ordenó Steve, volviéndose a su Omega— Tú también.

—No, señor.

—Tony.

—Si crees que no puedo con esto, no me conoces bien todavía.

—No lo voy a repetir.

—Y yo no me doblegaré ante tu dominio, Steve. Soy el mejor Aullador de todos y ahora verás de lo que somos capaces en el Colmenar. No somos débiles. Mira alrededor, tenemos una lluvia de buenas armas que vamos a utilizar en esos precisos momentos.

—Pero, Tony…

—Es mi hogar el que está cayéndose a pedazos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Okay.

—Ja, quien iba a decir que viviría para ver como un Omega le reniega a un Alfa de Triunvirato… ¡Auch, Peter! No lo decía por ti, pero gracias por incluirte.

—Eres un idiota, Clint.

—A la nave, Quill. Varios pellejos dependen de que subas tu trasero.

Erik estaba agotado, sus manos rasguñando el metal que no podía desprender del domo, sudando profusamente. Sus piernas se vencieron, cayendo de rodillas frente al metal aún frío con esa X marcada. Steve y Tony le observaron, el primero haciendo señas a Clint para que se quedara a su lado a protegerlo, se notaba a leguas que no habría poder humano que le separaría de ahí ahora que había encontrado a Charles Xavier. Bruce estaba buscando a Groot a quien no encontraba por ningún lado mientras que Quill subía a la nave, dejando a los Aulladores con Tony. Rhodey hizo el llamado, a los que estaban cerca y habían huido ante el poder de Erik, pasando el arma favorita de su amigo a sus manos.

—La guardé.

—Eres mi número uno, Rhodey.

Un gruñido le hizo volverse a su celoso Alfa, dedicándole una mirada. Nathaniel abrió sus ojos, sentándose de golpe y llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

—Maldita sea… ni la peor resaca me ha dejado así.

—¡Nathaniel!

—Hey, no hay necesidad de…

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Tony quien alzó su arma contra él, haciendo que su hijo contuviera el aliento, a punto de interponerse, bajando el cañón con un bufido.

—Sigues sin agradarme, pero no te castro porque no hay necesidad.

—Gracias… Señor Stark.

—Tony, dime Tony. No me hagan sentir más viejo de lo que estoy.

—Tony.

—¿Ven a este Alfa como me llama por mi nombre? Imiten a Steve. ¿Puedes pelear, Nathaniel? Nos faltan manos.

—Si Erik no va a ayudarnos, estamos fritos —Barton soltó una risa nerviosa, preparando su arco y unas armas.

—Los Aulladores responderán —Pepper también había recogido armas como los demás, preparándose— Jamás han desobedecido a Tony Stark.

Steve miró a éste, una súplica en su mirada mientras el rumor creciente del sur se hacía más evidente, la Milano ya despegando suavemente y manteniéndose cerca del suelo por si acaso Stark deseaba subir. Tony se negó, volviéndose al rubio Alfa para acercarse a él.

—Richards te lastimó.

—No más que a ti.

—Tengo que verlo a la cara, tengo que hacer esto o no estaré en paz.

—Pero no quiero que te… les pase algo.

—Bueno —el Aullador torció una sonrisa, activando su arma— Creo que podemos negociar eso. Iré a esa colina, es alta y el boquete de agua que hecho ese hombre… me deben muchas explicaciones. Es una lástima que no tengamos tiempo. Lo que trato de decir es que…

—No podrían saltar a ustedes, y yo no dejaré que lo intenten.

—Alfa sobreprotector.

—Vamos a tener un hijo.

—Sí, eso también lo hablaremos. Cuando salgamos de esto.

—Cuando salgamos de esto —Steve lo repitió con un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas que eso iba a suceder, ganando una sonrisa de su Omega.

—Te veo en unos momentos, Alfa idiota.

Steve rió desganado, tomándole por la cintura para darle un beso que hizo al menos a la mayoría, darse media vuelta. Aún era chocante aquello, pero sus mentes ya estaban ocupándose en el peligro inminente que estaba por caerles encima. Tony silbó a sus Aulladores, lanzando un aullido al resto para que fueran hacia la colina, escoltado por Rhodey y Pepper. Bucky apretó su arma, mirándolos partir y luego al pelirrojo quien le empujó.

—Ve con ellos.

—Pero…

—Eres un Aullador, tu lugar es con ellos.

—No te mueras. Prometiste que haríamos algo.

Nathaniel rió, tomando al joven por la nuca y besándole con fuerza antes de alejarse. Bucky suspiró, corriendo para alcanzar a Tony. La Milano estaba sobre el domo, mirando hacia la cada vez más enorme antena flotante, esa marea de infectados a la vista ya. Quill apretó los mandos de su nave.

—¿Soy Groot?

—¡¿Qué carajos?! —respingó al ver el niño que comía unas golosinas— ¿Eso es de mi reserva secreta?

—Soy Groot.

—Es mi reserva secreta por una buena razón.

—¿Soy Groot?

—Tú… no sé qué… olvídalo. Si vas a estar aquí, siéntate y no estorbes. Tengo que ajustar cuentas con una estúpida antena mata Alfas.

—Soy Groot.

—¿Ciudad? ¿Se llama Ciudad?

—Soy Groot.

—Me vale un cuerno si se llama Hermana Sue, igual desaparecerá.

—Soy Groot.

—Pues mira nada más, esta belleza se colgará otra medalla.


	17. Susan

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : Stony, Cherik, Thorquill, Winterwidow como principales

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, Stan Lee y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Inspirado en la serie "The Rain".

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Susan.**

* * *

" _En la guerra los acontecimientos importantes son el resultado de causas triviales."_

Julio César.

* * *

El cielo nublándose llamó la atención de todos, sobre todo quienes no conocían la verdad sobre el efecto nulo del agua. Tony reunió a todos los Aulladores cuando acudieron a su llamado, explicándoles rápidamente el por qué no debían temer si llegaba a llover. Mientras tanto Nathaniel y Clint se colocaron a los costados de Erik para protegerle, el pelirrojo quedándose a espaldas del otro Alfa y el arquero trepándose en el domo. Bruce estaba desesperado al no ver a Groot, permaneciendo cerca de los tres, pero su mirada tratando de localizar entre los escombros y árboles caídos al pequeño niño. Steve activó su escudo que tenía de vuelta, mirando hacia donde su Omega que había formado una gruesa línea de Comandos Aulladores en lo alto de la larga colina, listos para disparar. Alzó su mirada al cielo, viendo a la Milano prepararse, sacando sus cañones. No eran muchos frente a lo que venía, más Thor y Strange estaban cerca ya.

—Soy Groot.

—¿Computadora inteligente?

—Soy Groot. Soy Groot.

—Al carajo eso, la voy a destruir. Y si Richards está ahí, premio doble.

Quill elevó la nave, la antena platón o lo que fuese llamada Ciudad estaba en distancia de disparo de cañón, preparó una carga que disparó, siendo el primero en atacar. Dos rayos de energía fueron contra Ciudad, rebotando en un campo protector que lanzó los disparos lejos. El rubio jadeó, maldiciendo mientras sus manos se movieron por todos los controles. La marea de infectados se acercó, los Comandos Aulladores como un solo brazo, un solo tirador, dispararon, rechazando esa primera marea de cuerpos lanzándose sin sentido, dificultando el paso del resto al tumbar árboles e incendiar adrede parte de los escombros, una muralla que no duraría mucho si llegaba a llover.

—Soy Groot.

—Claro que esperaba un escudo, no soy idiota.

—Soy Groot.

—Sí, ella es fuerte, pero… —Peter chasqueó su lengua, mirando al frente— Ciudad no sabe que uno de mis mejores amigos es el mejor espía de Nova. Tan bueno que me dijo sobre ese escudo. ¿Y adivina qué? Tengo los cañones para destruirlo —sus manos terminaron de configurar los cañones en el exterior que silbaron, concentrando la energía— Trágate esto, Ciudad.

Esta vez la potencia de los cañones hizo que el escudo se estremeciera, rompiéndose con un estallido hueco, alcanzando parte de la estructura de Ciudad. La onda de choque de la explosión lanzó la Milano hacia atrás, alejándose de la zona de pelea dando vueltas sobre su eje al desviarse. Groot gritó emocionado, Quill sujetándose de los mandos que tiró con fuerza para controlar su nave, rozando la punta de altos pinos antes de detenerla a tiempo y no estrellarse contra un risco lejano al antiguo Triskelion. Un relámpago hizo la primera llamada a la lluvia, la Milano flotando sobre el risco al bajar el Omega para revisar aquel rayón en su nave.

—Joder —masculló Peter, levantando su mirada al ver caer a Ciudad lentamente— Eso es, bastarda, muérete bien.

Le mostró su dedo medio antes de abrir sus ojos, su corazón latiendo aprisa. Un Alfa fuerte y ansioso corría hacia él a gran velocidad de solo detectar su aroma. Quill se miró sus ropas que alisó, algo maltrechas de tantas aventuras, conteniendo el aliento cuando un alto rubio salió de entre los árboles, dejando su hacha martillo caer al levantarle por sus caderas con un rugido, olfateándole de inmediato. Los ojos de Thor buscaron los de su Omega, bajando a su vientre y volviendo a subir.

—Sí —Peter asintió con una sonrisa torcida, resistiendo el llorar ahí mismo— Cachorros.

—Peter…

Thor le bajó cuidadoso, tomando su rostro entre sus manos que acarició por sus mejillas antes de besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana, haciendo las rodillas de Quill vacilar, gimiendo apenas y sosteniéndose de sus anchos brazos. Su Alfa bajó una mano a su vientre que acarició con ternura, algo posesivo con un pulgar tocando su cadera que hizo respingar al otro por la herida que aún no terminaba de sanar. Thor gruñó, pero su Omega negó, tomando ahora él su rostro entre sus manos.

—Un accidente, estoy bien.

—Los cachorros.

—Sanos y salvos.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Peter tragó saliva. —Lo siento… yo… soy tan torpe…

—No, lo que sucede es que, a pesar de todo este tiempo, aún crees que eres capaz de sabotear tu propia felicidad, mi amor. Yo te amo tal como eres, Peter, no quiero que seas perfecto, ni que busques igualar a nadie. Te amo a ti, mi niño de las estrellas. Que, si hay algo que puede hacer, es lograr lo imposible. Dos cachorros.

—Bueno, eso en parte es tu culpa. Y quita esa sonrisa tonta de Alfa.

—Yo los puse ahí.

—Hm.

Thor se volvió al bosque, Strange llegaba igual, jadeando un poco y sonriendo al verlos.

—Espero no interrumpir nada… ¿Peter?

—¿Puedes revisarlo, por favor?

—Thor, estoy bien.

—Stephen.

Éste se acercó al Omega, tomando una de sus muñecas para revisar sus signos vitales, asegurarle a Thor que estaba bien. Peter solo rodó sus ojos, dejándose hacer mientras le enseñaba su vendaje. Solo Strange era el único que podía tocar así a Quill, sobre todo el único Alfa, sin que su pareja perdiera la cordura y arrancara brazos insolentes.

—Está de más pedirte que te alejes de la pelea —comentó Strange al terminar de revisarlo— Pero te quedarás en la Milano detrás de todos o esto no funcionará —se giró a Thor, obviamente teniendo un cambio de planes al no poder tener a Quill con ellos— Estará bien ahí, pero… nos harán falta manos, el ejército de Nova y los Comandos Aulladores no son suficientes. Richards arrasará hasta con las comunas si con eso nos puede matar.

—Hay suficientes manos —Thor sonrió seguro.

—¿Thor? —preguntaron ambos.

Aquel alto Alfa les guiñó un ojo, caminando hacia la orilla del risco, escuchando el crujir de árboles y el fuego con los siseos de los infectados. Parte de los suyos ya arribaba a la zona. Miró el cielo, sintiendo la humedad que pronosticaba la fuerte lluvia.

—Aquí hay suficientes Alfas.

Hincó una rodilla con un puño contra la tierra, cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose. Stephen levantó amabas cejas y sonrió. Un rugido ronco, profundo, brotó de Thor, como una onda expansiva que corrió del risco a todo el Colmenar. Peter jadeó, tambaleándose un poco ante el poderoso llamado que cruzó todas las comunas. Cada Alfa Príapo levantándose, saliendo de ahí, escuchando la tierra, sintiendo dentro de sí la fuerza dormida que habían estado suprimiendo en ellos bajo la mirada atónita del resto. Uno a uno, cada Alfa fue despertando, mostrando sus colmillos, rugiendo en respuesta a quien los había convocado, pidiendo su fuerza, su unión para salvarlos a todos. No se trataba de Nova o el Colmenar, era de todos ellos, libres al fin. Sin miedo al agua. Steve sonrió, mirando a lo lejos, mostrando sus propios colmillos. Bruce se quedó quieto, dando media vuelta y ladeando su rostro. Sus ojos lentamente fueron cambiando al verde, su uniforme rompiéndose al ganar masa muscular.

—Pero ¿qué carajos es eso? —escupió Clint al verlo transformarse en un rabioso, increíblemente fuerte y alto Alfa.

—¡Clint! ¡Al frente! —llamó Nathaniel también atónito, pero pronto concentrado en la segunda marea de infectados que llegó a ellos.

Banner cayó sobre ellos antes de que alguien siquiera parpadeara, despedazando sin piedad a cada uno de los contagiados. Tony sonrió, tomando aire.

—Caramba.

—¿Esa cosa es tu amigo? —se quejó Rhodey algo celoso.

—Brucie es noble, que no te espanten sus gruñidos —rió a medias, sus ojos encontrándose con los de Steve, asintiendo. Lanzó un silbido de alerta— ¡AULLADORES! ¡NO PODEMOS QUEDARNOS ATRÁS! ¡Esos enfermos actúan mejor juntos! ¡Sepárenlos! —Todas las armas silbaron— ¡Y Aulladores…! —Miró a Bucky arrodillado a su lado, el joven levantando su vista hacia él— Afinen su puntería, hay dos idiotas por ahí que necesito mantenerlos vivos.

—¡AULLADORES!

Thor se irguió, los transportes de Nova bajando ya hacia donde la pelea que iniciaba con un segundo relámpago de llamada. Frunció su ceño al detectar un aroma viejo a su memoria, pero que guardaba con inmenso cariño y dolor. Se giró a Peter, olvidando de momento su pregunta al ver aparecer al resto de los Guardianes, señalando a su Omega.

—Ni un solo rasguño.

—No, Alfa —respondió Gamora, mirando acusadoramente a Quill a quien dio un coscorrón.

—¡Hey!

—Te lo mereces por venir aquí sin nosotros.

—¡Rayaste la nave! —se quejó Rocket— ¡La rayaste!

—No están balanceados los motores —refunfuñó Peter.

—Suban a la nave —comentó Drax, palmeando la espalda de Quill— Luego siguen sus dramas.

El Omega asintió, los Guardianes subiendo a la Milano con Peter girándose a Thor quien fue a él, abrazándole con fuerza y besando sus labios hasta dejarlo sin aliento, aullando como loco antes de lanzarse al risco y descender así, como le era su maldita costumbre de hacer cosas estúpidas en una pelea. Peter jadeó, recuperando el aire antes de volverse a Strange a quien detuvo.

—¿Por qué?

Stephen le miró extrañado, apenas si sonriendo con una mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

—Ya le he enseñado todo lo que podía enseñarle. Ahora es todo un Alfa, todo un hombre, esposo y padre de familia.

—Pero…

—Tú eres su estrella, Peter, no lo olvides. Son los Omegas los únicos que saben cómo hacer fuertes Manadas, como mantenerlas. Ahora tendrás una hermosa Manada. Otra más, porque nunca has estado solo, aunque pienses lo contrario.

—Tienes… —la voz de Quill vaciló— Tienes que verlos nacer.

—Lo haré, estaré con Meredith observándolos.

Quill apretó sus dientes, un par de lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas al estrechar a Strange con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Por qué?

La mano cariñosa del doctor acarició esos cabellos rubios ensortijados.

—No había otra manera.

Strange casi empujó al Omega para separarse y tomar el transporte en el que habían llegado los Guardianes para marcharse. Peter jadeó, puños temblando de impotencia antes de que Rocket le gritara porque había encontrado un árbol comiendo sus dulces. Jaló aire un par de veces, limpiándose su rostro y corriendo a la Milano para controlar la histeria de sus amigos al ver a un tranquilo Groot canturreando mientras llenaba su boca de gomitas.

—Él es Groot y es vegano.

—¡Soy Groot!

—Herbáceo, perdón.

—Soy Groot. Soy Groot. ¿Soy Groot?

—Ah… le gusta la Milano, pregunta si se puede quedar aquí.

—Tú… ¿entiendes lo que dice? —Gamora le miró asombrada.

—¿Qué ustedes no?

—¿No? —fue la respuesta grupal.

—Soy Groot. Soy Groot. Soy Groot. Soy Groot.

—Nació en el subsuelo, sin sol ni nada, y acaba darse cuenta de que adora volar. Es una maceta voladora.

—¡Soy Groot!

—Árbol volador, corrección.

—Okay, okay, suficientes charlas, ¡Nova ya está divirtiéndose sin nosotros! —Rocket bufó, tomando su asiento junto a Quill en los mandos— ¿A quiénes tantos llevaste en mi nave, eh? Apesta a desconocidos.

—Yo no los invité, se subieron solitos. Y es mi nave.

—Mía porque le puse los cañones sin tu ayuda.

—Perdiste de vista a mis hijos.

—… la mitad de la nave.

Drax sonrió, intercambiando una mirada con Gamora, preparándose igual. Groot aplaudió emocionado. Quill encendió la música, su mirada entristeciéndose un poco antes de sonreírles.

—¡Hora de bailar!

El tercer relámpago trajo la lluvia cuando el ejército de Nova chocó de lleno contra los infectados, las arañas llegando a donde las torres del Triskelion, atacadas por los Comandos Aulladores a lo lejos. Con el fuego extinto, la marea de cuerpos podridos avanzó hacia donde Erik, aún débil y aferrándose al domo. Bruce les impidió tocarlos, ayudado por los dos espías, luego por un escudo que silbó en el aire húmedo, cortando cráneos y volviendo al comandante. La Milano apareció detrás de los Comandos Aulladores, disparando a las arañas que venían detrás, los Alfas del Colmenar llegando para pelear contra los infectados. Erik levantó su vista, olfateando algo que hizo sus ojos temblar, aferrándose a un tubo adosado al domo para levantarse.

—¿T-Thor?

—¡ERIK! ¡ERIK!

Jadeó cuando dos gruesos brazos le sujetaron, mirando y admirando sorprendido a ese pequeño niño que cargara en brazos ahora hecho un fortachón.

—¡Thor!

—¡Erik! —se carcajeó aquel con sangre oscura de infectados en el rostro, alguna que otra cortadura, pero alegre ante la enorme sorpresa— Oohh… le debo una disculpa a mi Omega. ¡Estás vivo! ¿Cómo es posible?

—Has crecido tanto…

—¿Estás bien? Vamos a llevarte lejos de aquí con…

—¡No! —Erik miró el domo, luego a Thor— Charles está aquí… pero ya no tengo fuerzas… Charles está aquí, Thor.

—¡No quiero interrumpir su momento familiar, pero ¿podrían ayudarnos?! —gritó Clint.

—Richards —murmuró Thor con rabia— Lo sacaremos de ahí.

—Te has vuelto muy fuerte, Thor.

—He tenido a los mejores padres.

—¡THOR!

Una enorme como larga mano de energía tomó al Alfa y lo azotó contra el suelo sin piedad. Todos se volvieron a donde esa mano se retrajo. Quill casi brincó de su asiento al verlo, rugiendo al notar que esa famosa Ciudad se había transformado en un enorme robot manejado nada menos que por el doctor Reed Richards. Detrás de él otra marea de infectados se aproximó. Richards entrecerró sus ojos, aquel robot emitió una onda de sonido, lastimando los oídos de todos los Alfas cerca de la zona. Tony negó, quitando partes de su arma que lanzó desesperado tras de sí, para montarla sobre su hombro.

—No esta vez, bastardo.

Apuntó al pecho del robot donde vio la fuente de emisión, disparando. El más lejano de sus tiros y el mejor de toda su vida. La vibración se detuvo, permitiendo a los Alfas levantarse y continuar. Thor corrió hacia él, esquivando esos brazos de energía que se alargaron, casi brincando sobre las cabezas de los infectados con su hacha martillo ondeando.

—¡RICHARDS!

Un escudo rebanó las manos y cuerpos que intentaron proteger a Reed, permitiendo a Thor dar su golpe certero sobre la cabeza que fue partida en dos. Las manos de energía brotaron para empujar al Alfa con fuerza, el escudo de Steve cortando un costado. Tony preparó su siguiente disparo, esperando el momento en que asomara la cabeza de Richards para matarlo. Thor lanzó el hacha al mismo tiempo que Steve su escudo, el robot se partió en varios fragmentos. Los infectados cubrieron al caído y pesado robot, protegiéndolo. Las arañas fueron exterminadas, solo quedaban esos enfermos que obedecían tan ciegamente a Reed de una manera que aún no podían entender. Un escudo de energía apareció, brillante debajo de ese amasijo de cuerpos que explotaron, empujando a los dos rubios que se habían acercado. Cuando la luz se disipó, Richards no estaba, solamente aquel cascarón del robot. Tony golpeó una roca.

—¡Mierda!

—¡Padre! —Bucky señaló hacia donde Erik.

—¡Disparen! —aulló Rhodey.

Richards avanzaba a paso lento hacia Erik, traía un exoesqueleto nada más, pero con un escudo que las balas no pudieron atravesar. Nathaniel se preparó, mirando esos brazos de energía aparecer de nuevo, Clint apuntando las pocas flechas que ya le quedaban, preparando sus armas a sus pies. Erik se giró al sentirle, mirándole con tristeza, algo de rabia, comenzando a sacudir su cabeza.

—¿Cómo pudiste, Reed? ¡Charles era tu amigo!

Thor le alcanzó, cortando por nada un brazo que intentó tocarlo, pero el escudo hizo rebotar su ataque, lanzándolo metros atrás, rescatado de la marea de infectados por Steve. Richards sonrió, agitando esos largos brazos.

—Nadie es amigo de nadie.

—Tú… —Erik jadeó— Tú mataste a Susan. ¡Tú lo hiciste!

—¡Fuego! —gritó Rhodey pero la lluvia de balas que cayó sobre Reed nunca lo tocó.

—Fueron los Alfas —la mirada de Richards se posó en Nathaniel— Siempre ellos. Han destruido nuestro hogar, es lo único que saben hacer.

Bruce, quien había permanecido detrás del domo, brincó desde ahí hacia él. Los dos brazos de Richards lo sujetaron, casi ahorcándolo antes de lanzarlo al pozo cercano, levantando un muro de lodo que empapó al resto. Clint le disparó una flecha con bomba, sabiendo que rebotaría, pero no la bomba que hizo explosión, apenas si perturbando al doctor. Nathaniel se puso delante de Erik, apretando sus cuchillos. Un alargado brazo detuvo el escudo lanzado por la espalda, destruyéndolo. Tony se volvió a la Milano, que ya tenía un cañón sobre Richards. Quill miró al Aullador y luego al doctor, apretando el botón de disparo.

Nada.

Richards comenzó a carcajearse, arrojando un brazo a Nathaniel quien rodó para esquivarlo, tirando consigo a Erik. Thor y Steve atacaron juntos, Bruce salió del pozo, atacándole. La Milano disparó, los Aulladores. Nada. Aquel escudo era impenetrable y eso fastidió a Tony, quien miró alrededor, con la lluvia empapándoles. Otro relámpago cayó sobre un árbol, derribándolo. Sus ojos se elevaron al cielo, su ceño lentamente comenzando a fruncirse y luego conteniendo el aliento, mirando al doctor atacar de nuevo al pelirrojo. Su mano cayó en Bucky, quien casi brincó, asustado por el espía como el otro Alfa al que estaba protegiendo. Richards pareció aburrirse cuando los tuvo a todos lejos de sí, su mirada se posó en el domo al que empezó a golpear con los gritos aterrados de Erik entre la lluvia y los siseos de infectados que esperaban.

—Bucky, debes hacer algo.

—¡Dímelo!

El joven Omega brincó de la colina, corriendo directo hacia Richards. Llevaba consigo únicamente un objeto pequeño que Tony había pedido a Pepper. Todos los Aulladores le protegieron cuando los infectados corrieron hacia Bucky, abriéndole paso. Reed arqueó una ceja al ver a un desarmado muchacho venir hacia él, esperándole con toda calma. Nathaniel perdió color en el rostro cuando su Omega se impulsó desde el domo para saltarle encima a un tranquilo Richards, quedando suspendido en el aire por el escudo. Solo hasta entonces notó los guantes del joven. Aislantes.

—¿Qué…?

Tony contuvo su aliento, el siguiente relámpago cayó en las manos de su hijo, sobrecargando el escudo de energía para la incredulidad de Richards quien no se creyó el simple truco con que el Mercader de la Muerte se había hecho.

—¡Ahora, Bucky!

Éste se soltó, prácticamente volando por los aires cuando la sobrecarga desapareció el escudo, dejando a Richards al fin vulnerable. Hasta que de nuevo los infectados hicieron un muro viviente a su alrededor cuando los Aulladores le dispararon. Un brazo de energía tiró del pie de un caído Bucky, enredándose hasta su cadera con el otro haciendo lo mismo con sus brazos sosteniéndolo en el aire a los ojos de Tony quien bajó de la colina.

—¡No!

—Nunca has sentido lo que es perder, Tony. Déjame que te lo demuestre.

—¡Bucky! —Nathaniel fue ahogado por docenas de cuerpos cayéndole encima.

—¡RICHARDS NO TE ATREVAS, HIJO DE PERRA!

—Todo lo que hice lo has echado a perder, estábamos tan cerca de lograrlo.

—¡Suelta a Bucky!

—¡TONY! —Steve y Thor tenían un muro de infectados frente a ellos.

—¡Disparen! —jadeó Rocket a Quill y Gamora.

—Richards lo está sujetando con energía, podemos provocar lo mismo que con el escudo si disparamos —explicó Gamora sin quitar la vista de la mirilla en los mandos de los cañones.

—¡Te lo juro, Reed, si te atreves…!

—Quizá si te muestro lo que es perder algo que amas entenderás esta causa.

—¡NO! ¡NO! ¡RICHARDS! ¡BUCKY!

—¡P-PADREEE!

Bucky cayó al suelo, intacto. Richards miraba a lo lejos, olvidando al joven, a Tony que corrió hacia su hijo, olvidando a todos los demás.

—Stephen.

—Reed —el doctor caminó lentamente hacia él, aparentemente sin armas en las manos.

—Creí que el cáncer ya te había matado.

—Tienes una excesiva confianza en tus métodos, Reed, eso fue lo que provocó la muerte de Susan en primer lugar.

—¡Tú la mataste!

Steve llegó donde Tony con Bucky, protegidos por Thor de esos muertos vivos que se detuvieron, todos mirándose entre sí. La pelea era solamente entre Reed y Strange.

—Trataba de salvarla, Reed, de lo que tú le hiciste.

—¡Estaba bien, estable!

—No, Reed, la mutación fue inestable. Pero estabas ciego de vanidad para verlo. Si me lo hubieras dicho antes, la habríamos operado y salvado.

—¡Tú la mataste! —siseó Richards— ¡Destruiste su vida!

—Acéptalo, Reed. Tú fuiste quien se equivocó. ¿Qué de malo hay en ser Alfa, o ser Omega, en ser un Beta? Eso no define quién eres. Jamás te impidió hacer lo que hiciste.

—Tus discursos no van a consolarme ahora.

—Has perdido la razón, Reed.

—Por tu culpa.

Los brazos de Reed aparecieron para azotarse contra la cabeza de Strange, Thor dio un paso a punto de intervenir. Stephen levantó sus manos, chocando sus muñecas. Sus brazaletes se activaron, dos círculos girando que le protegieron del ataque, absorbiendo la energía de los brazos que lanzó en contra de Richards, tumbándolo al suelo.

—No eres el único genio aquí —le dijo, repitiendo el ataque, ya sabía que Richards usaría ese tipo de armas y había creado una propia de contraataque.

Tony jadeó sorprendido, sonriendo un poco antes de mirar en aquella marea que esperaba susurrante entre los árboles una figura que le hizo desprenderse de los brazos de su protector Alfa, frunciendo su ceño. Ya conocía ese cadáver viviente. Miró alrededor, notando que era quien estaba dirigiendo a todos esos enfermos, como aquella vez que los persiguió en las tierras olvidadas, pero ahora estaba mirando esa pelea con un súbito interés.

—¡Steve!

El exoesqueleto de Richards se hizo pedazos, Strange sacó una daga de su bota, sujetando por el cuello a Reed, tumbado en el lodo y musgo con la lluvia golpeando su cara.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Thor tembló de pies a cabeza, una mano huesuda atravesó el pecho de Stephen quien escupió sangre sobre el rostro de Richards. Éste se levantó, mirando a esa mujer de cuerpo apenas si con carne, unos cuantos cabellos y ojos saltones que tiró a un lado el cuerpo sin vida de Strange.

—Susan.

Ella se acercó a su esposo, su mano podrida acariciando sus barbas apenas. Castañeó sus dientes y la marea de infectados renovó su salvajismo. Reed tomó esa mano que besó con cariño, levantándose al aprovechar la conmoción de todos al ver morir a Stephen Strange. Quill sintió un mareo, pero de rabia, de frustración, temblando al ver el cuerpo del doctor tirado en el lodo. Algo dijo Rocket, después Groot. Los brazos de Gamora lo quitaron del asiento a tiempo antes de que un androide en forma de insecto se estrellara de golpe dentro de la Milano. Media docena más lo hicieron, abriéndose paso dentro de la nave, que perdió equilibrio, cayendo entre los árboles. Clint cayó del domo cuando algo parecido a una cuchilla fracturó su cadera, sin tener tiempo de ver qué sucedía, resbalando al suelo. Richards frunció su ceño, mirando hacia el Oeste, donde los insectoides robóticos comenzaron a masacrar todo lo que se presentara a su vista, incluyendo los infectados, el ejército de Nova, los Guardianes e incluso los Aulladores.

Las manos de Susan le rodearon, empujándole detrás de un pedazo de metal que los protegió de esas cuchillas ultrasónicas que rebanaron infectados alrededor. Reed miró en busca de quien estaba atacándoles, sus ojos encontrando entre la lluvia una figura que flotaba envuelto en un cuerpo metálico. El aroma a carne quemada dificultó ubicar de quién se trataba. Los ataques de las cuchillas entreabrieron el domo, que dejó escapar más vapor de congelación, obligando a Steve a llevarse lejos a Tony, en medio de los infectados y de esos androides. Richards se levantó al ver que el hombre llegaba hasta ellos, cercándolos con sus insectoides, Susan siempre abrazándole, castañeando sus dientes.

—¿Quién eres tú?

— **Tu muerte.**

—V-Víctor…

Doom rió desganado. — **Me consideraba un monstruo, pero tú, amigo mío, me has rebasado.**

—Imposible… la explosión… la radiación era…

— **La vacuna de Susan me salvó, aunque mi cuerpo… bueno, ya no volvió a ser él mismo. Ni yo tampoco** —Doom miró a Susan con tristeza— **¿Por qué, Richards?**

—No podía perderla.

— **Yo tampoco**.

—¿Qué?

— **Ella se había enamorado de mí, guardaba mis regalos, suspiraba por mis palabras. Pero tú me la robaste igual que mis investigaciones. No podía perderla, no frente a ti**.

—¡Eras mi mejor amigo!

— **Nunca lo fui. Preferiste a Erik.**

—Víctor… —Richards miró alrededor— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

— **¿Qué más? Destruirlo todo. No se trata de Alfas o de Omegas, se trata de los seres humanos. Somos los que debemos desaparecer y dejar en paz a esta tierra. Somos la plaga**.

—Nova no construyó la muralla… no eran ellos atacándonos. Tú nos pusiste en contra. Usando a Erik… mutaste a Erik.

— **Acepto que gocé haciendo sufrir a Erik. Tu mejor amigo. Hiciste lo mismo con Charles, siempre copiando mis inventos. Pero tú con Susan... Mi Susan**.

—Ella no es tuya.

—No, ni tuya tampoco.

Susan saltó sobre Doom antes de que éste atacara, buscando arrancarle esa piel de metal con sus dientes y manos huesudas. Richards jadeó, buscando un arma alrededor. Encontró el hacha martillo de Thor, tomándola entre sus manos, girándose sobre sus talones lentamente. Caminó despacio hacia Doom quien obviamente no atacaba a Susan pese a que ésta chillaba desesperaba por arrancarle su armadura, consiguiéndolo en algunos pedazos que hicieron gritar a Víctor de dolor, siendo su piel protectora que le había ayudado a resistir los efectos de la radiación en la explosión del Aquelarre, confinándolo a esa armadura de por vida, siempre con dolor y la rabia de haberla visto morir cuando él había creado la vacuna que haría de Susan el primer ser humano sin casta. Todo estaba bien hasta que Richards había robado su investigación sobre las mujeres Alfas y creó esa infamia que causó la muerte de Susan. Solo por humillarlo, no contento con haberse casado con ella, haberla embarazado. La verdad era que los Betas eran la casta más ignorada, siempre juguetes de los Alfas y los Omegas. Doom podía ser testigo de ello.

—Nunca serás rival para mí. Susan me prefirió a mí —dijo Reed levantando el hacha— Tú solo eres un estúpido soñador.

El hacha martillo cayó en el pecho de Doom, cortando su torso. Susan empujó la navaja hasta el fondo con un castañeo. La mano de Víctor se levantó, queriendo acariciar su mejilla.

— **Hubieses sido libre…**

Richards negó, dándose media vuelta. Un craso error. Doom se elevó, quitándose el hacha del pecho, ondeándola para cortar en dos el cuerpo de Susan ante los aterrados ojos de Reed.

—¡SUSAAAN!

Los infectados cayeron en esos momentos, sin vida, dejando solamente a los insectoides como atacantes, mismos que no perdieron tiempo. Erik se arrastró al domo, tomando aire, escuchando a los demás pelear por su vida. Sus manos se elevaron, rechinando sus dientes al hacer un último esfuerzo. El metal ya abollado por los ataques comenzó a ceder, abriéndose como pétalos de una flor, cada vez más rápido hasta dejar ver al fin una cámara donde flotaba un cuerpo desnudo, con un casco clavado en su cabeza, continuando en una lengua adherida a su columna vertebral. Erik sollozó, sobre sus pantorrillas, mirando aquella imagen.

—Charles… Charles…

Tomó aire, rompiendo la cámara para liberarlo. El cuerpo de Charles flotó hacia él, sus manos temblorosas sin atreverse a tocarlo, llorando desconsolado al notar que, para quitarle el casco debía lastimarlo porque estaba adherido a su cabeza rapada con agujas que habían perforado hasta su cerebro… de la misma forma que su espina dorsal. Erik gritó, sus lágrimas mezcladas con la lluvia. Quitarle las agujas de su espalda significaría romperla, ya no podría volver a caminar, no bailaría de nuevo como tanto le había gustado hacerlo. Los puños del Alfa golpearon el lodo, rugiendo en dolor antes de mover sus manos sin verlo, escuchando el horripilante sonido de una columna fracturarse, unas agujas salir de un cráneo. Charles cayó frente a Erik, quien gateó para abrazarlo, llorando entre hipos histéricos al verlo, esas perforaciones alrededor de sus sienes y sobre su cabeza sangrando como una corona carmesí. Se meció con él en su regazo, levantando su rostro al cielo.

—¡CHAAAAAAAAARLEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

La tormenta rugió, docenas de relámpagos cayeron al suelo, danzando como lenguas cuya descarga eléctrica cayeron sobre los androides, pulverizándolos y asustando al resto que huyó despavorido de esa danza mortal. Doom se giró, el único notando que entre los brazos de aquel exhausto Alfa había un poderoso Omega mutante despierto de ojos brillantes, antes de ser envuelto en un enjambre eléctrico cuando los relámpagos le buscaron. Todos se cubrieron los ojos a la explosión que se llevó a un perfecto desconocido para ellos, sin dejar ningún rastro de su cuerpo o el metal que le cubría. Richards rió de mala gana, acariciando los restos de su esposa, caído sobre sus pantorrillas.

—¿Acaso vienes a matarme?

Tony estaba frente a él, su arma apuntando a su frente.

—Te creí mi amigo, te creí nuestro salvador. No fuiste nada de eso.

—Un Omega no mata a otro Omega, Tony.

Éste bufó, entrecerrando sus ojos con el cañón comenzando a silbar, la mirilla iluminando entre los ojos de Richards quien no se movió.

—No soy el Mercader de la Muerte por nada.

Richards cayó de espaldas, un hoyo humeante en su frente. La pelea había concluido, demasiados cadáveres alrededor, humo por todas partes que la lluvia ahogaba. Steve llegó corriendo donde su Omega, mirando la escena antes de abrazarlo, besando su frente.

—Se acabó.


	18. Refugiados

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : Stony, Cherik, Thorquill, Winterwidow como principales

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, Stan Lee y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Inspirado en la serie "The Rain".

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Refugiados.**

* * *

Thor respingó al sentir la mano de Quill sobre su hombro, parpadeando al ver a su Omega con una herida en la cabeza bajando su vista al rostro blanco de Strange.

—Cariño, él quería hacer esto.

—Todas las veces que caí, él me levantó. Soy Triunvirato gracias a él.

—Y eso lo hizo inmensamente feliz —Peter tomó las manos de su Alfa para que soltara el cuerpo— Ahora déjalo partir con dignidad.

Asintiendo apenas, Thor se levantó, dejando que otros tomaran el cuerpo del doctor para llevarlo con los demás, envolviéndolo temporalmente. Llevó su mano a la herida de su Omega quien negó, abrazándole por la cintura para ir donde Erik y Charles, igual que lo hacían Steve y Tony, los primeros en acercarse. Steve tomó un trozo del domo, una pieza redondeada que usó de escudo para cubrir a Charles, ahora de ojos cerrados, ganándose una sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte de Erik. Tony recibió una manta de manos de Pepper que extendió para cubrir el cuerpo de Charles.

—Gracias —apenas musitó Erik, mirando ese rostro pálido.

—Van a estar bien —sonrió Steve, abrazando por los hombros a Tony— Todos vamos a estar bien.

Bruce había vuelto en sí, ayudado a caminar por Clint. Bucky vendaba una pierna de Nathaniel, regañándole por ser descuidado. Thor y Quill llegaron con Erik, quien miró a la pareja unos segundos, tomando aire.

—La última vez que vi a Thor aún quería que le leyeran cuentos.

—Eso no ha cambiado —bromeó Peter— Los vamos a llevar, ya viene la Milano.

—¿A dónde?

—Bueno… —Tony carraspeó— Ahora que el resto del Consejo que Richards no asesinó ha visto todo, pueden ayudarnos, hay algunos laboratorios…

—No.

—Pero, Erik...

—No, Thor. No más laboratorios para Charles.

—Creo que algo podremos hacer —musitó Steve mirando a los demás.

—Debemos encargarnos —Quill palmeó el pecho de Thor— Todavía queda mucho por hacer y la verdad ya también me cansé de estar bajo la lluvia.

—Creí que te encantaba.

—Am… volvemos.

Tony arqueó una ceja, a punto de preguntarle a Steve sobre ese Guardián, pero notó que Charles estaba abriendo sus ojos, haciendo señas a Erik para que bajara la mirada.

—¡Charles!

Éste levantó despacio su mirada, encontrándose con la de Erik, quien le sonrió, acariciando con una mano temblorosa su rostro. Su cuello blanco mostraba una Marca en forma de una M puntiaguda que fue apareciendo ahora que volvían a estar juntos.

—Erik…

—Charles, Charles, Charles.

—Está lloviendo.

—Sí —Erik sollozó— Está lloviendo.

—Tienes… arrugas —una mano delgada tocó el rostro del Alfa quien besó esa palma— Yo te dije… que no gruñeras tanto o… te harías viejo pronto.

Erik rió, limpiándose un ojo. —Lo siento.

—Sigues estando tan apuesto… —Charles suspiró, cerrando sus ojos y buscando el calor de su pecho— Estoy cansado.

—No te preocupes, se acabó.

—Lo sé…

—Descansa, estaré a tu lado cuando despiertes.

—Erik…

Steve miró de reojo a Tony quien negó al entender su intención de pedirle a Erik que lo dejara llevar a Charles, lo que hubiera sido una catástrofe. Se notaba a leguas que no iba a permitirlo. Aquel Alfa se puso de pie, jadeando, pero levantando en brazos a Charles, agradeciendo a Steve por el escudo, caminando hacia la Milano que llegó, media reparada a prisas por Rocket para llevárselos a la comuna más cercana donde pudieran abrigarse y descansar.

—¿Entonces te puedo cargar a ti? —preguntó el rubio.

Tony le empujó, buscando a Rhodey y Pepper para comenzar a organizar la recuperación, todos siendo repartidos a las comunas más cercanas pues Nova estaba lejos para llevarlos y había heridos de gravedad. Sin Ciudad ni Charles haciendo presión sobre las mentes de todos los habitantes del Colmenar, éstos recibieron a los extraños sin problemas, haciendo las preguntas que nunca se habían atrevido a formular, escuchando las explicaciones que lentamente fueron dándose, conforme todos estuvieron descansados, atendidos y hubieran comido. A pedido de Tony, Steve le llevó a su refugio preferido en el Sur, acompañados de Bucky y Nathaniel con Rhodey y Pepper. Ahí descansaron, alejados de todo el bullicio en las comunas. Ahí le alcanzaría Thor con Quill, luego de haber hecho los funerales de Strange, hablando de todo lo que restaba por hablar, razón por la que Thor pidió estar a solas con Tony. Quill estaba tenso, pero no le quiso decir nada a Steve. Ambos salieron del refugio, caminando por el bosque.

—Creo saber qué quieres de mí.

—Solamente es una respuesta sencilla.

El castaño asintió, riendo con tristeza. —Fui yo. No sabes cuánto lo siento, pero eso no cambiará el dolor que debes sentir, ¿cierto? Yo maté a Loki. Soy culpable.

—No lo sé… —Thor cruzó sus manos detrás de su espalda, subiendo un pie a una roca— ¿Sabes? Puedes decirme que disparaste a Loki a matar y lo lograste, pero… fue la decisión de Loki el viajar, el arriesgarse sabiendo el precio. Reaccionar así.

—Reaccionar no. Eso fue culpa de Richards… aunque no minimiza mi acción. De verdad lo siento, hay muchas muertes que voy a lamentar.

—No deberías hacerlo, llevas contigo un cachorro, necesita alegrías no culpas.

—Te pido perdón, Thor Odinson. Asesiné a tu Omega cegado por una mentira.

—Mi Omega es Peter Quill. Y aunque es doloroso recordar aquel momento, me es más doloroso la lección de verme a través del espejo del pasado y darme cuenta de que, en primer lugar, el culpable fui yo. Porque era el Alfa, era el Triunvirato. Strange me aconsejó que no, pero estaba inflamado de la valentía imprudente que causó todo esto, y sin embargo…

—No hubieras conocido a Quill de no haber sucedido.

—Estamos en una trampa peligrosa, Stark. Donde sí buscamos responsables de circunstancias que no controlamos, vamos a entrar en un círculo vicioso de remordimientos. Hay cosas que suceden de la manera más torcida, clavándonos una daga en el corazón. Podemos buscar la respuesta al por qué de ello, o podemos sanar antes de que la herida nos consuma.

—Me asombran tus palabras y tu actuar.

Thor sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros, caminando hacia él, sus manos siempre detrás de su espalda.

—Odín, Erik, Charles y Strange son suficientes padres para que algo hubiera aprendido. Pero si lo necesitas, no seré egoísta al negártelo. Te perdono, Stark. No cargues más con ello.

—Gracias.

—Te daría un abrazo, pero una roca destruiría mi cráneo.

—¿Nos siguió?

—Si esto te consuela, hubiera hecho lo mismo en una situación invertida.

—¿Por qué tienen que ser tan idiotas, dime?

—Cosas de Alfas.

La siguiente charla fue con Nathaniel, igual de seria, aunque menos tensa debido al humor más relajado de ambos, conforme las cosas se aclararon, cuando Tony habló con Quill sobre el video. Había sido Doom, quien había imitado las maneras del Mercader de la Muerte para ir sembrando la discordia entre Nova y el Colmenar. Doom había atacado al pelirrojo, no había mucho que decir después de eso, salvo la petición que Steve le tuvo que explicar.

—Es una fiesta para celebrar que una pareja se ama. Con votos y baile.

Nathaniel le había pedido hacer una boda, idea que estuvo apoyada por Thor, sugerida discretamente por Erik cuando se recuperó junto con Charles. Era una buena oportunidad para unir ambos territorios, siendo el Alfa de Nova y el Omega del Colmenar, y darían una buena demostrarían a este último de lo que era festejar. Con los trabajos de reconstrucción de todas las comunas, de lo que había sido el Triskelion, tener una boda era la mejor manera de alegrar a todos. Con la primavera entrando de lleno, más días de sol que de lluvia fueron propicios para tener una fiesta en grande. Tony poco pudo hacer al desconocer todo lo que eso implicaba, salvo el ayudar el día de la boda a su cachorro porque no podía ni siquiera ponerse un calcetín debido a los nervios. Verlo en ese curioso traje de Nova en color blanco como la nieve, le trajo lágrimas que trató de ocultar cuando se quedaron solos en la pequeña casona junto al gran salón junto al lago del Triskelion.

—Fuiste mi primer cambio en mi vida, aquello que de corazón realmente quise y no lo que Richards me hizo creer que deseaba. Trajiste muchas cosas a mi vida… y…

Bucky le abrazó. —Siempre serás mi padre, nadie va a alejarme de ti.

—Los mataría, que eso me sale bien.

—Deja eso ya.

—Okay.

—No, hablo en serio —Bucky se separó, mirándole— Dicen que los novios reciben regalos de boda, yo no quiero nada de ti excepto eso, deja de ser un Aullador. Deja de ser el Mercader de la Muerte y conviértete en aquello que quieras ser. Yo te apoyaré.

—¿Dónde quedó mi asustadizo cachorro?

Para los habitantes del Colmenar, la ceremonia y la fiesta fue algo que los atrajo por la curiosidad, las sonrisas sinceras en rostros brillantes. Thor fue quien hizo la ceremonia, obsequiando a Nathaniel y Bucky dos anillos forjados en Nova, labrados en el Colmenar. La comida llena de aromas y colores que ningún estómago pudo resistir también sería comentaba, sería la primera de muchas fiestas por venir en tiempos futuros. Tony miró a lo lejos a Erik y Charles, éste aún con su cabeza rapada al estar sanando de aquel espantoso casco, en su silla de ruedas. A Thor y Quill bailando, éste último con un vientre abultado de gemelos que su hermana Mantis juraba traerían canas a su madre. Esos dos habían hecho las paces al fin, así como el resto comenzaban a sanar sus heridas.

—Señor Stark, ¿me concedería esta pieza?

—Por supuesto, Señor Rogers.

Hubo que decidir muchas cosas, entre ellas la nueva organización. Era cierto que no se necesitaba más ni el Consejo ni el Triunvirato, enemigo uno del otro, pero aún requerían de alguien dirigiendo todo, siendo la cabeza. Rhodey propuso que fuese Thor quien se quedara como líder, pues Erik seguía en recuperación y Steve estaba muy concentrado cuidando que nada le pasara a Tony pese a que Bruce ya le había asegurado que todo iba bien con el cachorro. Las primeras votaciones de una nación libre dejaron a Thor Odinson como patriarca, el tiempo decidiría que nombre le darían, que terminaría siendo esa nación. Ahora tenían una villa Nova donde estaría él con los que habían decidido continuar viviendo ahí, el centro entre los bosques con una sola comuna que se asentó cerca de las tierras olvidadas, de donde aprenderían del pasado. Steve y Tony se quedaron ahí igual que la mayoría, el Omega haciendo caso a la petición de su hijo de ya no ser más un Aullador.

Durante su aislamiento en el Arca, él ya había charlado lo suficiente con Bruce para darse cuenta de que era agradable inventar más cosas que no fueran armas, así que, teniendo cerca aquel museo y todas esas cosas del antiguo mundo humano, podría crear con ayuda y guía del doctor Banner lo que hiciera falta para los suyos, cuando a su rubio sobreprotector se le quitara tratar de envolverlo en algún tipo de burbuja mágica hasta que terminara su embarazo. La presencia de Quill siendo un guía algo disperso pero alegre sobre lo que vendría con un cachorro ayudó en el humor de Tony. Los cabellos de Charles ya eran cortos en ese color que tanto amaba Erik cuando decidieron que ellos se marcharían al sur. Groot les dijo -o, mejor dicho, Quill tradujo- que aquel bosque de Latveria en realidad eran falsos árboles, máquinas creadas para alejar a los curiosos de las verdaderas tierras más cálidas, esas que Meredith y Jason habían conocido. Una vez más, como lo hiciera con Nova, Erik usó todo aquel material para levantar una muralla, no tan alta pero que bordeara esas tierras, dejando entrar el agua en forma de un ancho río.

Con un puente de piedra, se hizo el paso a ese nuevo hogar de la pareja, donde Charles descansaría su mente, un espacio tranquilo para ambos, las verdaderas víctimas de todas esas ambiciones y despechos que habían culminado en una guerra. La llamaron Genosha. Uno de los primeros inventos de Tony fue un exoesqueleto para las piernas y espalda de Charles, quien le agradeció dejándole ver lo que siempre había anhelado. El tranquilo ocaso detrás de Genosha. No sería la primera vez que visitaría ese lugar, cuando nació Peter, a quien nombró así por la ayuda de Quill para que Steve no lo matara con tantas precauciones, y también los cachorros de aquel hubieran nacido, fueron a visitarles. Thor y su familia, Steve y su familia. Ambos, Erik y Charles, estaban mejor, más relajados, pensando ya en ser los siguientes para celebrar una boda, ahora que todo estaba tranquilo.

—¿Por qué Richards hizo todo eso? —quiso saber Tony, meciendo a un regordete bebé entre sus brazos, todos sentados en el pasto mientras Meredith y Jason correteaban mariposas.

—El dolor, la negación a la suerte de Susan, el remordimiento por lo que habían hecho.

—Nunca comprendí todo lo que sucedió —comentó Thor, con Stefan, uno de sus gemelos chupando una trenza suya— Stephen jamás quiso contarlo.

—Es realmente torcido, tanto Doom como Susan querían probar si era verdad que podían despertar esos genes que potenciaran las habilidades humanas. De cierta manera tuvo éxito, pero… Víctor hizo un cambio en la vacuna de Susan, usó el material genético de Frigga para ello. Esperaba que además de fortalecer a Susan, ella tuviera una mujer Alfa.

—¿Por qué eso es tan relevante? Digo, ¿qué diferencia hace además de crear Alfas tontos y necios? —bromeó Quill con Vincent, el otro gemelo chupándose su pulgar.

—Una mujer Alfa no puede embarazar a nadie, obviamente, pero es capaz de transmitir un código genético puro, perfecto. Si éste ya tenía ese gen para potenciar habilidades, lo vuelve no solo parte de la herencia al resto de la descendencia, lo mejora —explicó Bruce, ajustándose sus gafas— Pero que nazca una mujer Alfa es vencer las probabilidades en contra. Por lo que Thor nos ha contado, Frigga provenía de los últimos grupos que cruzaron el océano y se instalaron en Nova a los que llamaron dioses, si me lo preguntan, debía ser por una buena razón. Posiblemente su pueblo tenía esta pureza genética, pero dudo que ella supiera que era Alfa como tal. Nadie lo mencionó en los apuntes de Nova. De la misma forma que Erskine tampoco estaba seguro de que Sarah Rogers fuese a ser una mujer Alfa, solo sabía que su madre tenía genes intactos todavía, mezcla de Nova y el Colmenar, de los últimos descendientes.

—La mezcla hace la fortaleza —canturreó Quill.

—De hecho, es cierto.

—Los genes de Susan estaban ya demasiado alterados, sumado a eso el embarazo, cuando… Richards le inyectó esa mezcla de genes… —Charles negó, apretando la mano de Erik.

—¿Alguna idea de qué cosa fue lo que le puso a su propia esposa? —inquirió Tony.

—Logan.

—¿El lobezno?

—Sí, Thor —asintió Charles con una media sonrisa— Como todo lo que nos ha sucedido, todo ha quedado en el "si esto no hubiera ocurrido…". Si Logan no hubiese llegado a la costa, si Richards no lo hubiera encontrado y notado su inusual mutación, tratado de pasar aquel gen a su esposa, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Pero creo que uno de los primeros errores de Richards fue haberle ocultado a Stephen y a Víctor la aparición de Logan, ellos hubieran sabido, lo hubieran detenido, en especial Doom la saber sus intenciones.

—Entonces, ¿ese hombre ya era raro desde que llegó? —Quill bufó apenas, Vincent golpeando su mentón.

—Lo veremos, tiene demasiados demonios internos con qué lidiar, no quiere ver a nadie ni estar en ningún lugar. Es como una bestia herida, pero les aseguro que está comenzando a ser atraído a la paz que está volviendo a todos nosotros. La que él necesita.

—Siento mucho que hayas tenido que experimentar todas esas cosas, Charles, que se hayan quedado en tu cabeza. No es algo lindo.

—Por eso decidimos venir a Genosha, Bruce, yo necesitaba… calma para lidiar con esto, hablarlo me ayuda, por eso los invitamos. Estoy mejor. Erik ha sido de mucha ayuda.

—Todos necesitamos paz en nuestras vidas, y felicidad —asintió Steve, cargando a su Peter— Ahora que todos estas peleas y mentiras se están marchando, todos juntos podemos dedicarnos a reconstruir lo que una vez fue nuestra civilización, sin esos errores. Averiguar qué ha sido del resto del mundo. Tal vez haya comunas o villas enterradas en montañas nevadas que necesiten ser rescatadas.

—Oh, ¿salvadores? —Erik le miró con curiosidad.

—No me negarán que ustedes dos tienen un poder que puede hacer la diferencia entre vivir esclavos y ser libres. Que quede claro que no estoy diciendo que deberían hacerlo, pero quizá podamos contar con su ayuda cuando estemos atorados en algo.

—Bueno…

—Erik, no —le cortó Charles, mirando a Steve— Lo haremos, no pedimos estos poderes, es cierto, pero sería demasiado egoísta reservarlos sólo para nosotros. Además, tanto Richards como Doom hicieron experimentos, con lo que sabían. No dudo que allá afuera también esté sucediendo lo mismo, no vamos a ser los únicos con esta clase de peculiaridades.

—Menos si tienen cachorros —comentó Quill— ¿Se imaginan? El bebé lanzando lejos su chupete o robándose la galleta escondida en la alacena.

—Quill, no des ideas.

—Puede pasar, Tony. Puede pasar.

Thor rió, besando la sien de Quill. —Primero es reconstruir todo, que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Mientras Tony hace más juguetitos y ustedes descansan, estas tierras sanarán.

—¿Y qué tal si hay otros científicos locos en otras partes del mundo haciendo cosas macabras?

—Thor, controla a tu Omega.

Sin el campo artificial creado por Richards y manipulado por Ciudad más el poder de Charles, las playas de mares bravíos desaparecieron igual que las tormentas en el Este y Oeste. Eso alegró a todos hasta que el Doctor Banner bien habló de la posibilidad de "estar expuestos" porque el campo de protección ocultaba todo el territorio al desviar cualquier onda o vibración de radares, lo que hizo que se creara un nuevo campo por Stark, más noble y menos agresivo que el anterior. Tony llevó a su bebé Peter a conocer las playas de ambos extremos, mientras probaba sus experimentos. Bucky ya era todo un experto espía que se escabullía de casa para ir a verle, siempre llevándole regalos que solían ser donas, a veces acompañándole en esos paseos porque también era un histérico que pensaba que brotaría una máquina asesina del suelo para atacarlo. Cierto que había analizado los restos de los androides de Doom como las arañas de Richards, pero para otros fines. Siendo un Omega con el natural instinto de protección, le había creado a su Peter un pequeño droncito en forma de araña que le cuidaba a todas horas, incluso cuando dormía en su cuna.

—¿Qué piensas, padre?

—Te veo pasado de peso, Buck.

—…

—¿Algo que le quieras decir a tu padre?

—Nada.

—Si le pregunto a Nathaniel y…

—Okay, se supone que te lo íbamos a decir en la fiesta de los hijos del Patriarca, padre. Arruinas sorpresas.

—No estoy listo para ser abuelo.

—Pues lo serás.

—Tu hermano no puede tener un sobrino de la misma edad que él.

—¿Querías que tuviera hijos cuando me salieran canas?

—¿Eso es alguna clase de indirecta, cachorro?

—¿No?

Peter gorgoteó, señalando a lo lejos. Bucky se giró a esa parte de la playa que se perdía en el mar, como un largo brazo que se perdía en el horizonte. Tony buscó sus binoculares, frunciendo su ceño.

—¿Qué es eso?

Le pasó sus binoculares a Bucky, acomodando a Peter en su chaleco, enviando un mensaje a Steve de alerta. Había una nave o embarcación encallada en aquella parte distante de la playa.

—Yo iré.

—Yo también.

—Papá, es en serio.

—Tú estás gestando, jovencito. O vamos los dos o esperamos al salvaje de Steve.

—Okay, pero tú y Peter se quedan atrás.

—Andando.

Si había alguien dentro no estuvo alerta a su llegada, lo que parecía ser una cápsula de metal cubierta con un símbolo extraño en rojo y gris debajo del cual había una placa en la compuerta donde se leía " _LexCorp_.", la cápsula mostraba los claros signos de un transporte que había naufragado en el océano por varios días o quizá hasta una semana, además de tener marcas de lo que para Tony fue una explosión. Una cápsula de emergencia sin duda alguna. Bucky hizo la lectura, preocupado.

—Hay dos personas. Un adulto y un cachorro.

—¿Vivos?

—Sí, pero no en buenas condiciones. Hay que esperar a…

—No vamos a esperarlo, el oxígeno puede estar acabándose. Debemos sacarlos, abre la tapa. Dame tu arma. A mi cuenta.

Bucky abrió la compuerta, mirando dentro. Envueltos en un capullo con máscaras de oxígeno y trajes hechos para no contaminarse, había un hombre de cabellos negros cortos, abrazando casi desesperado a un bebé de semanas que se aferraba a él, jadeando dentro de su máscara. Los dos vestían ropas azul oscuro y rojas con un escudo en forma de diamante que parecía una gran S en el interior. Efectivamente, el oxígeno estaba llegando a su límite.

—Es un Omega con…

Una mano veloz como un rayo atrapó la garganta de Bucky, un arma silbando en sien sudorosa del hombre recién despierto. Sus ojos azules de expresión dura miraron de reojo a Tony con el arma, liberando a Bucky quien tosió, alejándose. Aquel Omega era fuerte. Peter miró al desconocido con sus grandes ojos succionando su chupete.

—Muy bien, nadie aquí va a lastimarlos —habló Tony muy despacio, alejándose, pero sin dejar de apuntar al desconocido Omega— Tú te tranquilizas, nos tranquilizamos nosotros y podemos ayudarlos. ¿De acuerdo?

El hombre entrecerró sus ojos, una de sus manos acariciando los cabellos de su cachorro, dio un vistazo fugaz a su alrededor. Tony leyó en su expresión el desconcierto. Algo parecido a la duda, estaba muy seguro. O algo similar.

—¿Puedes entender nuestro idioma? ¿Hola?

—¿Cómo se llama este lugar? —una voz demandante sin un atisbo de vacilación.

—Le decimos cariñosamente el Triunvirato o si lo prefieres la Nación del Hierro. Tenemos metal para arrojar al cielo. A quien tratabas de ahorcar es mi hijo mayor, Bucky, mi nombre es Tony y este pequeño es mi hijo menor Peter. ¿Crees que es suficiente muestra de civilización para ti?

El cachorro en la cápsula gimoteó adolorido, percibiendo el estrés de la situación. Sin apartar la mirada de ellos, el Omega levantó al pequeño entre sus brazos, acurrucándolo contra su cuello de forma protectora. Bucky y Tony intercambiaron una mirada.

—¿Y bien?

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, el extraño al fin habló.

—Mi nombre es Bruce Wayne, mi hijo se llama Damian… necesitamos ayuda.

* * *

 **FIN DEL ARCO MARVEL**

 **(esta historia se traslada al Arco DC).**


End file.
